


【佳霏】如有意外

by johnsmith1089



Series: 如有意外 [1]
Category: Miss A, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV), 孟佳 | Jia | 지아, 王霏霏 | Fei | 페이, 미쓰에이
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 125,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmith1089/pseuds/johnsmith1089
Summary: 一个平凡的夜晚的故事
Relationships: Fei/Jia, Meng Jia/Wang Fei Fei | Fei, 佳霏, 佳霏猫, 王霏霏/孟佳, 페이/지아
Series: 如有意外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876396
Comments: 60
Kudos: 56





	1. 不要惊动爱情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个平凡的夜晚的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁人又待我好到像只蜜蜂，闯进花蕊留下微风。  
> 当快乐也似蜜糖漏到任你怎操纵，给你嘲笑我蠢。  
> ——《花迷恋》

王霏霏回到家里的时候，已经十点多了。  
连灯都来不及开，她就迫不及待的把在高跟鞋里闷了一天的脚解放出来。正准备去摸索墙上的灯开关的时候，王霏霏踢到了个什么，发出了闷闷的「咚」的一声。  
「什么啊……」王霏霏一边在心里抱怨着，一边打开了手机的手电筒，发现是一双熟悉的黑色皮靴。  
王霏霏的心突然雀跃起来，把踢倒的黑皮靴重新摆好，她打开玄关一盏小灯，在昏暗的灯光里，向客厅走去。  
客厅里一盏灯都没有开，只有电视屏幕亮着，播着艺术史的纪录片。Sunday在沙发角落的窝里蜷缩着休息，感受到王霏霏回来了，抬起头对王霏霏小小的“喵”了一声，王霏霏笑着摸了摸Sunday的头。  
沙发上，那个人像她养的Sunday一样蜷缩成小小的一团，睡得正香。王霏霏把客厅角落里的落地灯打开，调到适合睡眠的亮度，接着找到茶几上的遥控器，把电视关了。  
「唔……」沙发上的人皱着眉哼哼唧唧，抱着自己的手臂微微的颤抖。王霏霏这才看到沙发正对面大开着的落地窗，和被夜风吹开的窗帘角。  
还好，还有一点艺人的自觉，有把窗帘拉上。想着睡着的人或许之前是在沙发上等自己，王霏霏心里也泛起一丝些微的酸涩，赶紧脱下身上的西装，盖在那人身上。  
厚实的纯羊毛西装，和王霏霏残存的体温，那人的眉毛舒展开来，本能的往温暖的地方又靠近了些，脸还靠在王霏霏的衣服蹭了两下。  
王霏霏看着这一幕，脸上的笑意又多了几分，她走进房中，又拿了条薄毯子盖在那人身上，这才把束缚了自己一整天的包臀裙和黑丝袜换成宽松的运动裤。想着那人一会儿起床或许会饿，一边想着自己上次去超市买食材是什么时候，一边看冰箱里剩下的食材能做些什么那人喜欢吃的菜。

孟佳在王霏霏回来后没多久就醒了。她坐起身，身上的毯子滑了下来。孟佳把客厅的大灯打开，慢慢的把毯子叠好，再帮王霏霏把西装挂好，才去厨房找王霏霏。  
「醒了？」  
孟佳刚推开厨房门，就听到王霏霏柔和的声音。她在切菜，不方便回头，只朝门口的方向偏了偏头示意她知道自己来了。  
「嗯。」孟佳毫无形象的张大嘴打了个哈欠，随手抓了两下自己乱蓬蓬的长发。  
「睡得好吗？」  
「不好。」孟佳倚在厨房的门框上，看着王霏霏的背影，听菜刀与砧板相撞的声音，这几天因为连夜工作而烦闷的心突然被这平凡的烟火气抚慰。  
「要不要去床上睡会儿？我一会儿叫你。」  
孟佳摇摇头，然后意识到王霏霏也看不到。  
王霏霏等了一会儿，没听到孟佳回答，继续问，「那，要不要吃点东西再睡？」  
孟佳的肚子很应景的「咕噜咕噜」响起来，看到王霏霏耸动的肩膀，孟佳有些恼羞成怒，又有些无可奈何，「想笑就大声笑出来吧，何必忍着呢。」  
「饿了吗？」王霏霏的声音含笑。「几天不见，你瘦了好多。」  
「几天不见而已，哪有那么夸张。」孟佳走过去，从背后抱住她，看到王霏霏戴着手套，熟练的给鸡翅拆着骨，砧板旁摆着切成块了的豆腐白菜蘑菇等配料，「霏，你在做什么好吃的啊？还要多长时间才能好？我饿了……」  
尾音被孟佳拖得老长，鼻尖蹭着王霏霏的侧颈，光明正大的撒着娇。  
「给你煮点补充胶原蛋白的汤，」王霏霏头都不抬的回答，继续着手上的工作。「这不还没开始煮吗？煮又要煮一段时间，没那么快好。」  
「昂……」孟佳发出了不满的声音。  
「呐。」王霏霏侧了侧下巴，孟佳看过去，看到了料理台的边上放着一个包着保鲜膜的大碟子，里面整整齐齐的摆满了牙签插好的小三明治。「饿了就先吃点东西填填肚子吧。」  
「霏最好了！」孟佳三下两下拆了保鲜膜，抓起一个小三明治就往嘴里塞，又贴回王霏霏身后。像树袋熊挂在桉树上一样，孟佳挂在王霏霏身上。  
王霏霏的后背因为孟佳的体温热热的。所有人都叫她「霏霏」、「霏霏姐」，只有孟佳叫她一个单字「霏」。没有人可以像孟佳一样，一个简单的称呼就让王霏霏心动。

「慢点吃。」很快，王霏霏拆完所有鸡翅的骨，和别的食材一起整整齐齐的码进砂锅里，倒上水，盖上盖子，开大火煮，做完这一切才慢悠悠的开口，「说起来，你作为一个艺人，这么晚了还吃东西，不怕胖了被那些营销号乱写吗？像“震惊！女明星体重暴涨居然是因为Ta!”之类的……」  
「嗯？」孟佳塞着一嘴满满的食物，刚想说话，被王霏霏制止，「脏死了！吃完再说！」  
「霏，你是不是瞒着我跳槽去了UC震惊部？」孟佳好不容易吞下了食物，捂着嘴不让食物残渣喷出来让自己那有点洁癖的恋人嫌弃，「我相信，霏做的都是低脂版的。」  
「啊……Too bad……」王霏霏头都不抬，语气略带遗憾，「面包上抹了黄油，还夹了炸鸡块……」  
孟佳一瞬间僵住，眼睛瞪得有铜铃大。  
王霏霏感受到挂在身上的人的僵硬，耸耸肩，脱下手套丢进垃圾桶再去洗手，一气呵成，不置可否。  
孟佳看了看手中已经咬了一半的第二个三明治，自暴自弃道，「啊——不管了，偶尔一次应该没问题吧。」  
王霏霏看着恋人贪吃又担心发胖的模样，心情大好，「好了，不逗你了，一点油都没放，盐也少得近乎没有。你也是，有没有放炸鸡你都吃不出来吗？」  
「嘿嘿嘿……」孟佳傻笑，「我这不是，吃太急了吗？」  
孟佳当然吃出来王霏霏没有放炸鸡，也知道王霏霏不可能在大晚上的做高脂重油重盐的东西给自己吃。王霏霏先前说的那个UC震惊部式新闻标题并不是胡诌的，相反，是确有其事。王霏霏刚跟孟佳“同居”的那一个月，孟佳刚好在空白期，偶有通告。王霏霏一日两餐变着花样做好吃的，一手好厨艺在一个月的时间把不易胖体质的孟佳硬生生喂胖了五斤。那一段时间，各种公众号营销号上飘满了孟佳体重暴涨疑似失恋的谣言。后来，孟佳也是花了些时间才在舞蹈室里甩掉那多出来的五斤。王霏霏看着孟佳跳了一天的舞，满头大汗，还只能吃全素的沙拉，心疼的要紧。于是，那之后也开始学着计算卡路里，学着做减脂餐配合孟佳的工作需要。但是王霏霏想逗自己玩，孟佳自然会配合。  
「慢点吃，真是，把孩子饿成什么样了啊。」王霏霏伸手欲拿纸，孟佳殷勤的把整个纸巾盒递过去，王霏霏顺手抽了张纸把手擦干，「吃完这个就别吃了。」  
「干嘛，」孟佳故作生气，「你也要嫌我胖吗？」  
「不是，」王霏霏笑起来，拿起汤勺撇掉汤表面的油花，「汤一会儿就煮好了，喝一碗再去睡觉吧。」  
「好。」孟佳终于从王霏霏身上下来，改抱着装了温水的马克杯，厨房突然安静下来。  
王霏霏因为突如其来的安静回头看了一眼，看到孟佳乖乖的抱着水杯喝水的样子，笑了笑，戴好隔热手套准备揭开砂锅的盖子看看情况。  
「霏，」孟佳突然想起什么，「你今天回来得很晚，是加班吗？」  
「嗯……算是吧。」王霏霏背对着孟佳，孟佳看不到她的表情，但是王霏霏的迟疑让她心里有一点不开心。王霏霏突然明快的声音打断了她的情绪，「好了！」  
「什、什么好了？」话题转换得太快，孟佳跟不上。  
「汤啊。」王霏霏推了孟佳的肩膀一下，「你去餐桌等我，别在这杵着，挡着我拿碗。」  
「噢……」孟佳听话的不再留在厨房“碍手碍脚”，在餐桌上坐下等王霏霏。

不一会儿，王霏霏只端着一碗汤回到餐桌前，放到孟佳面前，还不忘小声叮嘱，「小心烫。」  
「霏，辛苦了。」孟佳递上一杯温水，一脸乖巧，她知道王霏霏喜欢自己乖一点。  
王霏霏的确是渴了，端起孟佳给她的水一口喝掉了大半杯。  
孟佳一边小口小口的喝汤，一边胡乱的跟王霏霏聊了一会儿前几天工作的近况。去了哪里录节目，台本明明很无聊，还要配合装出一副好有意思的样子。被整蛊了其实不太开心，但是在镜头前还是得表现出不在意……王霏霏小幅度的晃动着马克杯，默默的听着，眼底全是心疼，偶尔发出「Awww…」的声音。  
关于这个奇怪的声音，孟佳有在王霏霏第一次发出的时候问她，「那是什么？」  
王霏霏想了想，告诉孟佳，在英语的语境下，是一种看到可爱的事情或事物，还有在试图用一种相对感性的反应表示能够体会到对方的处境时候发出的声音。  
「好复杂呢。」孟佳想了想，笑着回答。  
「嗯……」王霏霏歪着头，想了一会儿总结道，「简单来说，它是一个善意的语气词。」  
「是嘛。」孟佳喜欢那一刻王霏霏有些窘迫的样子。  
想起这些往事，孟佳看着对面的王霏霏，笑得荡漾。  
「笑得好恶心。」王霏霏平静的吐槽。她也在看孟佳，她每喝一口汤都会轻舔嘴唇，更像Sunday了。

孟佳喝汤喝到一半，意识到什么，抬起头，「霏，你不喝吗？」  
「我吃过饭了。」  
「晚上吃的什么？」  
「呃……」王霏霏莫名有些心虚，「公司楼下便利店的三明治。」  
「你刚刚还说我呢。」孟佳冲王霏霏挑了挑眉，回想了一下刚才抱王霏霏的时候，好像腰是又纤细了一些，「你才是这段时间瘦了好多吧……」  
「几天不见而已，哪有那么夸张。」王霏霏学着刚才孟佳的语气，用同样的话回复孟佳。  
孟佳的眼神越过碗边瞪她。「我去帮你装一碗？」  
王霏霏轻轻摇头。孟佳的好身材是出了名的，甚至有过单靠一双腿上热搜的经历。她本就比孟佳大上三岁，又没有孟佳平时天天出入舞蹈室的运动量，虽然没有上镜的需求，但也是想小心翼翼的保持身材希望不要与孟佳相差太多。  
这些小心思，王霏霏都不会告诉孟佳。一是不好意思说出口，二是自己也不知道告诉孟佳之后，自己又在期待着她什么样的反应，于是干脆不说。

王霏霏不太说自己在工作上的事情——或者说，说了孟佳也不太懂。为了不冷场，孟佳又随便挑了些工作时候的事情讲给王霏霏听。聊着聊着，一碗汤很快就见了底。  
「好饱。」孟佳放下碗，满足的摸着肚子，熟练的弹舌，发出被她的粉丝称为“鸽子叫”的声音。  
孟佳端着空碗，跟着王霏霏回到厨房里，「我帮你。」  
「哎，你不用帮我。你赶紧去洗澡，我知道你们女明星睡前要做很多道工序的。」  
「呃……」孟佳有些过意不去，王霏霏特地做饭给自己吃，还得她一个人收拾。  
「我这真没有多少要做的事情，洗碗机不是买来吃灰的。」王霏霏又看穿了孟佳的想法，顺便再送孟佳一个台阶下，「你要是真觉得过意不去的话，就去帮我把新的洗发水拿出来，昨天好像就快用完了。」  
王霏霏总是这样细心又体贴，孟佳忍不住走过去拥抱她。  
「你今天怎么了……是工作遇到了什么不顺心的事情了吗？」王霏霏一手都是水，换作平时，她肯定会毫不犹豫的把手覆上孟佳的手背。  
「没什么……」孟佳摇了摇头，「霏，你明天要加班吗？」  
「暂时没收到通知……佳。」王霏霏叹气，她话都没说完，孟佳的手就不安分的探入了王霏霏的白衬衣内，在王霏霏的小腹上暧昧的抚摸。  
「不加班的话，我们……」  
王霏霏一个侧身从孟佳的手中逃出去，孟佳不满的嘟着嘴刚要抱怨，王霏霏小声的应道，「等我洗完澡……」  
得到想要的回应，孟佳在王霏霏的侧脸上响亮的亲了一口，看到王霏霏泛红的耳垂，才偷笑着离开厨房，去找王霏霏吩咐的洗发水了。  
王霏霏听着孟佳翻箱倒柜的声音，面无表情的把砧板也放进了洗碗机里，全身逐渐发烫，从孟佳刚刚亲吻的地方开始。

王霏霏收拾好一切回到卧室，孟佳在浴室里洗澡。  
伴着依稀可闻的水声，王霏霏从包里拿出自己的日程表，确认了一下自己的工作进度。孟佳这几天可以休息，王霏霏不希望两人难得能够一起度过的周末被不必要的工作和无意义的加班打扰。  
浴室的门开了，湿热的水汽和浓郁的沐浴露香气在房间里扩散开来。  
「霏，我好了，你去洗澡吧。」  
「好。」  
王霏霏随便合上日程本，拿了睡衣和浴巾就去洗澡了。

孟佳盯着王霏霏梳妆台上的日程本，封面上，金发的小男孩和小狐狸肩并肩的坐在一起，十分亲密。那是去年圣诞节的时候，自己送给王霏霏的。  
王霏霏是个对待工作和生活都格外认真的人。任何工作和见面的安排，甚至连朋友的生日都会详细的写进日程本里。有时候，孟佳约王霏霏在她不熟悉的地方见面，王霏霏还会认真的上网查要怎么才能去见面的地点，连换乘地铁需要几分钟都会标注上去。  
「你没有高德地图吗？百度地图也行啊……」孟佳还记得自己第一次看到王霏霏的日程本的时候，忍不住吐槽。  
「呃……就是，那个……呃，已经成为习惯了。」记忆里的王霏霏有一点不好意思，不停的薅着自己的长发，「而且地铁站里手机不是很容易没信号吗？那就很容易迷路，约好了的见面时间也很容易迟到……」  
孟佳觉得自己刚刚的语气像是责怪，也放缓了语气，「也挺好的，手写的有它独特的浪漫。」  
孟佳也是怕王霏霏因为自己的话心怀芥蒂，所以还特意在圣诞节买了Moleskine新出的小王子限定日程本送给王霏霏。  
「送我哒？」王霏霏那天的心情好像格外的好，抿嘴笑起来的时候眼睛亮晶晶的。  
「嗯……对啊，要不然嘞？」孟佳有些得意。  
「佳，我好高兴。」王霏霏很少这样直白的表达自己的心情，「我这几天刚准备去买呢，你就送我了……小王子限定封面我喜欢很久了，但是一直不舍得买，谢谢……」  
孟佳不是没送过王霏霏更贵的礼物，王霏霏这么开心好像还是第一次。不过就是一本百来块的本子，至于么……奇怪的女人。不过，今年临近圣诞节的时候，再买一本新的送给王霏霏吧。

浴室里响起了水声。  
孟佳拉伸着小腿，随手翻开了王霏霏的日程本，翻到了上星期五的那一页。王霏霏用咖啡色的笔写了19:00，一个加号，“‘Before’ Trilogy”的字样，和电影院的地址。那行字的前面还有一个红笔打的叉，分外刺眼。  
孟佳这时才想起，电影院这段时间在重播老片，两个星期前两人就约好了今天一起去看“爱在”三部曲。  
「哎，三部电影加起来快五个小时，你可别看一半就睡着了。」孟佳打趣道。  
「我才不会呢，我曾经可是电影马拉松一次性看完六部星球大战的人呢。」  
「哇，那真的比不上比不上。」  
然而，在那两天之后，孟佳就因为突如其来的工作机会，不得不打电话给王霏霏。

「霏，下星期五约好的看电影我去不了了。」孟佳有点紧张的咽了口口水，刚想跟王霏霏解释，说这个工作机会自己期待了多久，现在就摆在自己面前，希望王霏霏能体谅自己。  
「好，我知道了。」  
孟佳反反复复演练的一大段话，还没有说出来，就被王霏霏堵了回去。  
「对不起……」孟佳依然心怀愧疚，试图道歉。  
「没办法啦，工作要紧嘛。」王霏霏反过来安慰孟佳，仿佛爽约的人是她而不是孟佳，「换作是我，我也会做出一样的选择的。」  
「……真的没问题吗？」王霏霏一连串的话过于顺畅，孟佳愣住了，沉默许久才试探性的问。  
「嗯，好好工作。」王霏霏说完这句话，孟佳听到她捂着话筒含混不清的说了几句话，回来之后迅速的跟孟佳道别，「抱歉，我现在有点事情要处理，晚些再聊。」  
王霏霏就这么挂断了电话。  
孟佳听着手机那头的忙音，发愣。王霏霏方才的声音一点波澜都没有，仿佛刚才听到的是陌生人的事情，平静又得体。

几天前，孟佳去外地工作，同在那座城市的圈内异性好友约孟佳吃饭。酒过三巡，朋友大着舌头，颠来倒去跟孟佳抱怨他的圈外女友，「吵架了，我因为工作没办法去跟她约会，哎、我又不是出去乱搞，工作是多么正当的理由、那个女人，居然就因为这个拉黑了我微信，哄都哄不好。要不是我暂时还没遇到更好的、更、更辣的女人，我分、分、分分钟跟她分手！」  
「嗯嗯，」孟佳朝朋友晃了晃手机，「我录音了，一会儿发给准嫂子哈。」  
「你、你删掉！」朋友醉醺醺的朝自己扑过来，试图抢夺手机，「还有，叫嫂子！什么准嫂子。」  
「你看你看，明明就是很喜欢她嘛，说什么分手。」这时候，孟佳的手机响了，是朋友的女朋友打来的，说打朋友的电话没人接，现在已经在饭店外面了，准备接朋友回家。  
朋友一听就把孟佳的手机抢了过去，刚刚还大呼小叫着要分手的人一下子乖顺，老老实实的为这么晚还不回家道歉。那一瞬间，孟佳明白了那个网上的段子“一切不以分手为目的的吵架都是在秀恩爱”是什么意思。  
和朋友的女朋友一起，把朋友扔到了车后座。孟佳婉言谢绝了女孩送自己回酒店，说想自己一个人走走，醒醒酒。  
「真的没关系吗？」女孩看着自己的男朋友在车后座不舒服得直哼哼的样子，还未消气的吐槽，也不管对方听不听得到，「……你闭嘴。」  
「真的没关系，嫂子，你赶紧送他回去吧，我走几步路就到了。」孟佳再三保证，自己一个人没问题，转过拐角就是自己的酒店，回到了酒店一定马上发信息报平安之后，那个女孩才开车离开。  
「这么可爱的女孩子，真是便宜了那家伙。」孟佳目送着车子离开，摇摇头。

孟佳很快回到酒店房间，摔进酒店过于软的床里，顺手掏出手机给那女孩报了平安。退出和那女孩的对话框，孟佳一眼就看到微信列表置顶的王霏霏，眼睛突然有点酸。孟佳用被子把自己裹成寿司，轻轻揉了揉眼角。  
想到之前跟王霏霏的电话，孟佳突然很羡慕朋友。孟佳很感谢王霏霏的体谅，毕竟都是成年人了，一些约定为工作让步无可避免。但她还是希望王霏霏委屈、难过、埋怨自己总是因为工作需要取消两人见面的安排，或者对自己发火、气自己为什么不能把她看得更重一点，甚至 “作天作地”的让自己在工作和她之间二选一……至少，稍微多花一点时间接受“一直期待的活动被取消了”这件事情吧。  
那晚，孟佳在酒后破天荒的失眠了，她也不想打电话给王霏霏，就躺在床上，盯着天花板发呆直到天亮。然后顶着巨大的黑眼圈去录制现场，被经纪人好一通训，接着被化妆师按在座位上，疯狂的往黑眼圈的位置上涂遮瑕。

王霏霏，你看你对我做了些什么。  
孟佳往手上倒精华液，一不小心倒多了，孟佳把这也算在了王霏霏的头上。  
浴室里的水声突然停了。  
想着王霏霏可能随时会出来，孟佳赶紧合上王霏霏的日程本放回原位，不再乱想，专心的往自己的脸上身上涂涂抹抹。  
王霏霏也洗完澡出来了，看着孟佳气势磅礴的往自己脸上拍打精华液，「女明星都对自己这么狠的吗？」  
「女人，对自己就是要狠一点。」孟佳把最后一道护肤工序做完，转过身看王霏霏，从上到下打量了一番。王霏霏穿着白底深蓝条纹的睡衣，发尾微湿披在肩头。  
「啊……睡衣啊，」孟佳惋惜道，「我还是更喜欢你穿白衬衫的样子。」  
孟佳似乎是真的很惋惜，还轻轻的摇了摇头，王霏霏为难着，刚想提“要不我去换件白衬衫好了”，就看到孟佳狡黠的笑容，「不过你穿什么都没关系，反正一会儿也是要脱掉的。」

猝不及防的荤话。  
王霏霏还没反应过来，就已经被推倒在床上亲吻。  
「霏，你好香。」为了佐证自己的话，孟佳还在王霏霏的颈侧嗅了嗅。  
「那是沐浴露的味道。」王霏霏推了推孟佳的肩膀，身上的人却纹丝不动。  
「才不是。」孟佳撩起自己的长发，把自己的脖子送到王霏霏面前，「我也用的是一样的沐浴露，怎么不见我这么香，不信你闻闻？」  
「强词夺理。」王霏霏瞪了孟佳一眼，但是那眼神一点杀伤力都没有，更像是勾引。  
孟佳急切的解开王霏霏的睡衣纽扣，可怜王霏霏的睡衣没在身上待多久，就被扒了下来。刚洗完澡，王霏霏没有穿内衣，赤裸的上半身就毫无保留的坦露在孟佳的眼前。  
房间里只剩一盏昏暗的床头灯，王霏霏漂亮的小麦色皮肤还带水汽，在灯的照射下泛着柔和的光。孟佳忍不住咽了一口口水，搂着王霏霏的腰，另一只手也随即覆上了王霏霏的胸部揉捏起来。没揉几下，孟佳就感觉到有硬硬的部位顶在手掌心。  
「站起来了呢。」孟佳故意用手指拨弄了一下已经挺立的地方，在王霏霏的耳边低语，嘴唇若有若无的蹭着王霏霏的耳垂。  
王霏霏呼吸更加急促，手也主动的攀上了孟佳的脖子。  
孟佳换了一只手安抚另一边，空出来的手继续向下，温热的手掌贴着王霏霏平坦的腹部来回抚摸着，却迟迟不肯更进一步。  
王霏霏在床上一向内敛，即使被吊在半空中，也不愿开口主动索取。  
于是她抬眼看孟佳。

两人眼神对上的一瞬间，孟佳感觉自己的魂都要给她勾走了。都说娱乐圈里美女多，但是她们都不像王霏霏，一个眼神就包含万种风情。  
佳，你快一点啊。  
王霏霏脸上的绯红和水波流转的眼神似乎都在这样无声的催促着。  
孟佳理所应当的接受王霏霏的邀请，低头在王霏霏的锁骨处吮吸，留下一个红痕。  
王霏霏只感觉锁骨处轻微的疼痛，还在迷迷糊糊的想着不知道留下来的印子要多久才能消下去，孟佳的手就从王霏霏宽松的睡裤里滑了进去，摸到了已经有些微湿的内裤。  
看着孟佳玩味的表情，王霏霏别开头。  
「霏，这段时间你有想我吗？」  
王霏霏不明白为什么孟佳突然在这种时候开始闲聊，但还是顺从的回答，「嗯……有。」  
「我是说这里……」孟佳的手指在王霏霏两腿间恶意的勾动了几下，「有没有想我？」  
王霏霏咬着嘴唇，拒绝回答这样令人害羞的问题。但是孟佳本来就没有期待王霏霏给出回答，她早就得到答案了。  
孟佳双手放在王霏霏睡裤的裤腰上，王霏霏配合的抬起腰，让孟佳褪下自己的睡裤和内裤。  
孟佳的手温柔的分开王霏霏的双腿，头埋了进去。王霏霏的身子一下子绷紧，手也攥紧了床单。  
孟佳在王霏霏的私密处亲吻，舔舐，吸吮，长发轻轻蹭着王霏霏的大腿内侧，痒意伴随着浪潮般的快感随着孟佳的动作一波波的冲击着王霏霏。  
王霏霏伸出手，把孟佳的长发撩到耳后。

眼前的情景视觉冲击过于强烈。  
孟佳平时出现在大众视野里多是化着精致的舞台妆或是她自己喜欢的烟熏妆，偶尔会在拍美妆视频的时候素颜出镜。大概只有这种时候，清纯的素颜才会跟舞台上的挑逗神情同时出现。  
在舞台上万众瞩目的精灵舞者，此刻正跪在自己腿间取悦自己。  
意识到这一点，王霏霏的心跟着身体一起颤抖。  
明明没做什么特别的，王霏霏却突然异常的湿滑。埋头苦干的孟佳疑惑的看向王霏霏，却看到王霏霏目不转睛的盯着自己。  
王霏霏压抑着的喘息陡然变得粗重，就这样到了。  
「这么快。」孟佳惊讶的挑了挑眉，用手背抹了一把飞溅在下巴上的水渍。是太久没做了比较敏感的缘故吗？  
王霏霏眼神涣散，瘫在床上喘息着。

孟佳没打算就这么放过王霏霏，她打开床头柜找指套。  
指套的包装不太好撕，孟佳好不容易用牙齿撕开包装袋，一边往手指上套，一边忙不迭哄王霏霏，「霏，抱歉，等很久了吧？」  
王霏霏还是没有回答，孟佳觉得奇怪，回头一看，王霏霏已经睡着了。

「……哇。」孟佳有些哭笑不得，不过更多的是心疼。能让有点洁癖，做完之后还要专门洗澡才肯睡觉的王霏霏就这么不管不顾的睡着，看来这段时间是真的累了。孟佳心疼的摸了摸王霏霏眼下的黑眼圈，起身下床把报废了的指套扔进垃圾桶，忍不住吐槽王霏霏。「浪费指套王霏霏。」  
没走两步，感受到腿间的黏腻，孟佳恨恨的咬嘴唇，又吐槽一句 ，「枕头公主王霏霏。」  
用热毛巾给王霏霏清理干净，自己再去简单的洗了个澡，孟佳才搂着早已睡着的王霏霏睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #给两位姐姐打个自己写的土味call  
> \歌舞双担不是吹，我超喜欢王霏霏！/  
> \甜酷元气小孟佳，好想把你娶回家！/


	2. 吊桥效应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个关于初遇的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 头沾湿，无可避免，伦敦总依恋雨点。  
> ——《不如不见》

时间拨回到四年半前。  
彼时的孟佳还是韩国某大势女团的成员。  
团体出道五年多，也进入了瓶颈期。孟佳人气在团里也不上不下，主要行程还是跟着组合一起，鲜有个人活动。眼看合约马上到期，是需要为自己的未来做打算的时候了。在熟悉的环境里待了几天，孟佳心里更加烦躁。刚好回归相关的宣传活动都告一段落，孟佳向公司请了假，自己一个人办了签证买了机票，就搭上了去英国的飞机。

十二个小时的飞机下来，孟佳坐得腰酸背疼，只想赶紧去酒店睡一觉。孟佳英语没有特别好，被眼神锐利的海关工作人员盯得心虚不已，还没等对方开口，就把护照机票酒店票据一股脑塞给了对方，省得工作人员一个一个要。  
「What’s your #$%^&*?」海关抛来一个问题，孟佳只听懂了前两个词。  
海关又重复了一遍问题，这一次，他放慢了语速，还刻意的把口型做得夸张方便孟佳读懂，但她还是一头雾水。  
孟佳去韩国当练习生之前不是没学过英语，但是她此刻只想穿越回去揪着当时英语老师的衣领摇晃，「老师！这和你教我的不一样啊！！！」  
孟佳呆呆的站在柜台前和工作人员大眼瞪小眼，许久才想起自己之前看过的攻略上有提到过，海关可能会问来英国的目的，赶紧掏出包里一叠打印好的攻略，指着上面风景和食物的照片，憋出几个词，「London…travel…Big Ben…Queen…food…呃……good! Beautiful! 」最后，还不忘比了一个大拇指，再附送露出八颗牙的标准微笑。  
「……」海关露出礼貌又不失尴尬的职业微笑，看着孟佳摇了摇头，但还是敲上了入境的章。孟佳愣是从那眼神中读出了几分怜悯。

取了行李，孟佳跟着人群，配合着蹩脚的英文和肢体语言，成功的搭上了去帕丁顿的希思罗快线。  
但是，孟佳最后还是在人来人往的帕丁顿火车站迷了路。  
手机里的导航app在关键时刻掉链子，机械的女声一直重复着「正在重新定向，请稍等」。  
孟佳也试图问车站内的工作人员，但在对方连珠炮般的英语中败下阵来。她勉强挤出一个微笑，道了谢之后离开。  
伦敦偏偏在这时下起了暴雨。

孟佳狼狈不堪的蹲在车站的屋檐下避雨，还一边焦急的翻着刚刚从机场里拿的伦敦地图。说好的出了车站沿着河走再左转一直走就能找到酒店呢？孟佳看着面前的建筑和熙熙攘攘的车流，河……在哪儿啊？  
这时，一个身影出现在孟佳面前，替她挡住了大部分被风吹得飘进屋檐的雨。  
孟佳抬起头，那个陌生人的脸被雨伞和口罩挡得只剩一双眼睛露在外面，她看不清那个陌生人的脸，但那人披肩的黑色长发宣告着那人和自己一样是亚裔女性的身份。  
「You #$%^&*? #$%^&*help #$%^&*?」  
那人的语速很快，孟佳依旧没听懂多少，但还是准确的捕捉到了那个「help」和上扬的尾音，像是问了自己一个问题。感受到对方好意是想要帮助自己，孟佳赶紧回答，「I…I….」  
可惜，磕巴了半天，最后还是没能说出一句完整的话。  
那人眨了眨眼，随即转换策略，「或许，你听得懂中文吗？」  
孟佳猛点头。  
「迷路了？」  
「嗯……」孟佳一听迷路二字，垂头丧气。  
「要去哪儿？」  
孟佳把手上酒店的票据递给那人，带着几分委屈补充道，「攻略上说，出站之后沿着河走再左转一直走就能看到了，我转了几圈了都没找到。」  
「难怪。Paddington有两个出口，你定的酒店在后面的出口那边。」那人看着酒店的预订单笑了笑，指向孟佳身后，「你看到那个门没有？你……算了，我刚好也住那个酒店，我带你过去吧。」  
「谢谢……」孟佳站起来，蹲了太久腿有点麻，再加上下雨天瓷砖沾了水更是滑得不行，孟佳险些滑倒。  
「小心，小心。」那人伸出手，扶了孟佳一把。  
「麻烦你了……」  
「擦擦脸吧。」那人从口袋里掏出一块手帕递给孟佳。  
「谢谢你。」孟佳在那人面前早就毫无形象，自暴自弃的接过来，把脸上的雨水擦干。  
深蓝色的格子手帕，洒着味道温和的淡香水。大概是一直放在口袋里的原因，还带着那人的体温。  
两人共享着一把伞回了酒店，那人犹豫了一会儿开口，「还是买把伞吧，伦敦的冬天很多雨。」  
「嗯……谢谢。」孟佳90度鞠躬向她道谢。「谢谢你帮我。」  
「Anytime.」那人很酷的点点头，丢下一个英文单词，收起伞独自往电梯的方向走去。  
「手帕我洗干净了还你。」孟佳对着她的背影说，也不知道她有没有听到。  
入住手续办理完毕，孟佳早已困得不行，连澡都没洗就倒在床上睡着了。

第二天，睡饱了神清气爽的孟佳按着事先查好的行程开始了自己的伦敦历险记。  
临近中午，伦敦又下起了大雨。  
本来行程里没有国家美术馆这一项的孟佳，还是为了避雨，一路狂奔，穿过特拉法尔加广场，冲进了美术馆里。  
不知道是不是雨天的原因，美术馆里有些拥挤。  
孟佳漫无目的的转悠着，直到一个人相对少的展览室，孟佳才放慢脚步，走马观花的看着墙上的画。  
远远的，孟佳被一副黑色大鸟扛着一名一丝不挂的人的画吸引了目光。想凑近看得更清楚一些，然后和另一个人撞了个正着。  
「Sorry, sorry…」孟佳赶紧道歉。  
「Hello，又见面了。」  
被撞到的人的声音有些熟悉。孟佳侧过脸，看到是昨天帮助了自己的人，她的手臂上搭着昨天穿着的那件灰色长风衣， 口罩只挂在一边的耳朵上，孟佳第一次看清楚那人的脸。  
「哈、哈哈……好巧啊。」孟佳暗自在心里庆幸自己不是昨天那副狼狈的样子。「你也是从白金汉宫那边过来的吗？」  
「不是，我上午一直在这里。卫兵换岗的时候人太多了，不管拍什么总会有乌泱泱的人头入镜。」  
「今天的人是挺多的……我提早半个小时到了，前面都站了好几排人了。」  
「有些人提早两三个小时去占位子，你提早半个小时可能不太够。」那人身体前倾，更细致的端详着墙上的画。  
「原来是这样啊……」孟佳尴尬的转换话题，「你很喜欢看画吗？我挺喜欢的，可惜欣赏不来……我看着这画，只能说出这乌鸦画得挺好的……」  
「这幅画画的是希腊神话里的主神朱庇特化身为老鹰掳走美少年的故事。」  
「你懂画？」  
「我不懂，但是旁边有这幅画的简介。」那人指着画框旁边的小牌子，垂下头，似乎有些难过，顿了顿才再次开口，「每次去美术馆，我都会为我是如此浅薄无法欣赏艺术而感到遗憾。」  
两个人在画前并排站着，安静的看了一会儿画。  
孟佳突然想起什么，「那个……你一会儿有空吗？我请你吃饭吧，就当是谢谢你昨天帮了我。」  
「有空，一起吃个饭吧，不用你请。」那人主动向孟佳伸出手，「叫我Fei就好了。」  
孟佳左手挠着头，右手在裤子上蹭了蹭之后才握住了她的手，还左右晃了晃，「那你叫我佳就好。」

两人就这么认识了。  
Fei和孟佳又去美术馆的其他几个展览馆转了转，遇到知道的背景故事，还会给孟佳讲讲，从希腊神话到圣经故事，还有梵高莫奈或者高更的一些生前轶事。  
在Fei的补充说明下，画里主要人物的一举一动都被赋予了意义。  
「对不起啊……会不会显得我太卖弄了？」  
「不会不会。」孟佳连忙摆摆手，「如果不是你给我讲解，我连这幅画想要表达什么都看不明白，你还能给我讲相应的故事，佩服你还来不及。」  
「我也是刚好知道而已，」Fei低头笑了笑，「如果遇到了抽象派或者野兽派的画作……我想我可能会自动静音吧。」  
「哈哈哈……我想，欣赏得了抽象派和野兽派的人，也不太多吧。」  
她们边聊边走，不知不觉又回到了正门。  
伦敦的雨来得快走得也快，外面雨已经停了。  
「那……我们去吃饭？」孟佳试探性的问。  
「嗯，走吧。」Fei把口罩带好，率先推开门走向特拉法尔加广场。

雨一停，特拉法尔加广场上的人就多了起来，不少打扮得花里胡哨的人引起更多人的围观。  
孟佳看着身边的Fei举着相机左拍拍右拍拍，嘴里还念念有词：  
「哇！爱丽丝梦游仙境的Mad Hatter！」  
「Wow，真不愧是Master Yoda！」  
孟佳看着眼前穿着绿色长袍，撑着一根长柄手杖，脚底悬空的绿色秃头角色，「好厉害啊，这个是怎么悬空的啊。」  
「嗯……」Fei一根手指挠着太阳穴的位置，「我觉得那个手杖很有可能连着一张椅子，他是坐在凳子上，长袍把凳子挡住了……我猜的啊。」  
「我觉得应该……就是你猜的这样了。你知道了原理，还会觉得神奇吗？」  
「当然，我可是星战粉啊。」  
孟佳耐心的等Fei拍照的时候，她打开手机，搜索附近的餐馆。等到Fei拍完她想拍的所有角色，两人便去了附近一家评分不错的评分不错的餐馆。

孟佳健谈一些，话匣子一开根本关不上，把自己昨天在海关的遭遇添油加醋的跟Fei讲了一遍。Fei坐在孟佳对面，看着她张牙舞爪的夸张样子，笑着摇头，拿着餐刀把烤得酥软的肋排的骨头一根根剔出来，丢在空盘子里，又把盛肋排的木制托盘往孟佳那推了推，「赶紧吃吧，一会儿凉了。」  
「噢噢好……」孟佳注意到Fei还细心的切好了块，放下刀，愉快的叉了一块。  
一顿饭下来，她们越聊越投机——当然，主要是孟佳在说，Fei在听。两人一对行程，又发现她们在伦敦的行程安排也相似，便约定好做彼此未来五天的旅伴。

午饭后的下一站是伦敦眼，孟佳在桥上拉着Fei给她拍照，「要把伦敦眼完整的拍进去啊！」  
「知道啦大小姐……」  
Fei的拍照技术很好，就是伦敦的天空灰蒙蒙的，效果终究是差一些。  
「是时间不对啦……秋天的话相对来说晴天会多一些。」Fei安慰看上去有些垂头丧气的孟佳，「可以调色修一下的吧？」  
「应该是可以的。但是我懒啊……」  
「嗯，理由非常充分。」Fei煞有介事的点头，「但是，这样阴沉的天气才是伦敦的冬天最真实的样子啊。」  
「你说得对。」孟佳按动着相机上的按钮，看照片的预览，「阴天也更有故事感。」

从伦敦眼上下来，又看完了伦敦眼小剧场的4D电影，孟佳和Fei一人拿着一张纸巾，给对方清理着头发上被喷上的泡沫。  
「我们俩可真会选站位，选了正对枪口的位置，泡沫80%都喷我们头上了吧。」孟佳一边帮Fei擦拭，一边抱怨着。  
「别担心，这也不是什么有害的物质。」Fei笑着，「回酒店洗个头就好了。」

出了小剧场，孟佳走在泰晤士河畔，一看身边发现Fei没有跟上来，想起刚刚路过了几个像在广场上看到的那些乔装打扮好的人，想必Fei 又拍照去了，无奈的倒回去找，果不其然在一个打扮成卓别林的人的围观人群里找到了她。  
「Fei，你下次停下来拍照能不能先跟我说一声啊？」  
「佳，抱歉，抱歉。」Fei敛下笑容对孟佳道歉，「我忘了我已经不是一个人在旅游了，不会再这样了，下次我一定会跟你说一声的。」  
「别别别，我也是怕跟你走丢了而已。」Fei道歉过于诚恳，孟佳有些不知所措的对她摆手。  
这时，又来了一个全身都是管子和齿轮，打扮得像未来士兵的男人，孟佳赶紧转移话题，「Fei，你看，又有新的角色来了。」  
Fei顺着孟佳手指的方向看过去，一瞬间两眼闪出了光，兴奋的跑过去，举起相机就是一阵疯狂的按快门。乔装打扮的人也很配合，随着Fei按快门变换着姿势。  
「这也是什么电影的角色吗？」  
「嗯……我认不出来。」Fei慢吞吞的回答，按快门的速度却没有减慢丝毫，「但是这个角色感觉就很Cyberpunk不是吗？」  
「……你喜欢就好。」孟佳没有问Fei什么是Cyberpunk。短短几个小时相处下来，孟佳对Fei的喜好已略有了解，明白了这种时候只要给她一点时间，让她尽情的拍照就好了。  
「Very cool!（很酷！）」拍完了，Fei向男人竖起大拇指，「Very futuristic!（很未来主义！）」  
男人左手放在胸前鞠了一躬表示感谢。

「抱歉呐，佳，等很久了吧？」Fei这才把注意力转回孟佳的身上，「走吧，我们去买冰淇淋吃。」  
「啊？这么冷的天还吃冰淇淋啊？」  
「嗯……冷天吃冰淇淋更爽啊！而且我伦敦的朋友跟我说，从伦敦眼下来之后一定要买个冰淇淋吃。」  
「这么高评价？那就试试吧。」孟佳也来了兴致，跟着Fei去冰淇淋车排队。

「哇……你的朋友真的没推荐错。」孟佳用巧克力饼干条蘸着柔软的香草冰淇淋，一口一口的往嘴里送，「Fei，我虽然没吃过云，但是如果云能吃的话，我觉得会跟我们现在在吃的冰淇淋一样软。」  
Fei小口的舔着软冰淇淋，点头表示赞成。

两人吃完晚饭之后才回酒店，把包放回各自的房间后，又在大堂集合。她们一人抱着一部手机坐在大堂的沙发上，一起买三天后女王剧院《歌剧魅影》的门票。  
「前排还是后排？」Fei问孟佳。  
「前排多少钱……」孟佳点了一下前排的座位，努力把在心里把价格换算成韩元，「175磅是多少钱来着？」  
「乘个十呗，人民币大概1750。」  
「好贵！」  
「那我们买后排？我都可以。」  
「啊……好难！」孟佳把手指插进自己一头长发里，抓成鸡窝，还不忘倒在沙发上咆哮，「怎么选啊！！！」  
「没事，慢慢来，不急。」Fei的声音柔和，安抚着纠结得不行的孟佳。  
「不……我决定好了。」孟佳猛的一甩长发，坐直身子，「我们买最前面的票吧。」  
「哎哟，甩我一脸头发。」Fei摸了摸自己的脸，「好啊，那就买最前面的吧。」  
「如果我欣赏得了这种艺术形式，那我第一次去听音乐剧就是最好的位置，真是太幸运了。」孟佳操作着手机买票，很快收到扣款的信息，看着扣掉的数字，一阵肉疼，「如果我欣赏不来，那大概率以后我也不会再掏钱看音乐剧了。人生里唯一一次看音乐剧就是最好的座位，不也是挺好的吗？」  
Fei的眼睛里是赞许的神色，也很快买好了前排的票，「没错。」

「Fei，明天我们行程紧么？」还肉疼着的孟佳继续瘫在沙发上，问Fei。  
「不是很紧，就去温莎，看完温莎堡应该不需要太长时间，下午回来还能去一个景点观光的程度。」Fei翻着一个黑封皮的本子，「……怎么突然这么问？」  
「嗯……我就想知道，明天我们几点见？」  
「你今天早上几点起来的？」  
「一点多……」孟佳毫无形象的翻着白眼，「昨天你带我回来，我一办好入住手续就去睡了的。」  
「时差是比较难倒一点啦……那怎么办呢？」  
「没关系的……我也习惯了昼夜颠倒，」孟佳笑起来，跟Fei报了自己的房号，「我们之中先起来的那个给另一个打内线电话吧。」  
「也行。」Fei点点头赞同了孟佳的提议，「那我7:45 – 8:00左右打给你，前提是你那时候还没起床。」  
Fei突然想起什么，又问，「你一般吃酒店的早餐还是出去吃？」  
「我都行……Fei，你呢？」  
Fei摊了摊手，「我比较喜欢随便找个café吃早餐。」  
「那你明天带我一起吧。」  
「好，那你早点休息。」  
「好。」孟佳从沙发上站起来，走了几步，又回头看Fei，「你明天要等我，不可以一个人偷跑。」  
「知道啦……」Fei很无奈的笑。

第二天，果不其然孟佳就接到了Fei打来的电话，一看表，刚刚好是7:45。  
「Hello 佳，早上好。现在是7:45，我们九点在酒店大堂见吧。」  
两人在帕丁顿车站里的咖啡店胡乱解决了早餐，就踏上了去温莎的火车。

「我有听说过爱德华八世的故事，」孟佳看着墙上的柜子里展示的各种奢华精美的瓷器，「他为了和心爱的女人在一起，放弃的可是这样奢侈的生活啊……也太浪漫了吧！」  
「呃……其实他当时这么做非常的不负责任。当时英国民众对王室本就不信任，他为了一位女人退位，无疑加重了这种不信任感。替他收拾烂摊子的乔治六世，和其他皇室成员都快气死了。」  
Fei犹豫了一下，还是接着说下去，「还有传言说他退位是因为他亲德。而当时正在二战前，英国关系跟德国关系就很……tense，嗯，紧张。英国国王亲德意味着什么……」Fei对孟佳摊了下手，一副“你懂的”的表情，「所以对外声称是为了爱的人退位，比亲德所以退位好听多了，至少留下了一段佳话。」  
「Fei，你真的很不浪漫诶！！！」孟佳看着自己认知中的一个浪漫的爱情故事被Fei拆解得一干二净，哭笑不得。  
「变相说明了，不被周围大部分人祝福的爱情，多半是不会幸福的吧。」Fei的眼神暗了暗。  
「……」孟佳不知道自己是否应该说些什么安慰她。  
Fei很快意识到自己的失态，马上调整了自己的情绪，勉强的笑了笑，「不过吧，即使所有人都不看好，爱德华八世还是和辛普森夫人一起度过了余生。大概……别人的想法没有那么重要吧。」  
「人生那么短，如果那么在意别人的想法，得累死。你很难让所有人都满意的。」孟佳说的是真心话，这是她近六年的偶像生涯里的切身体会，「在让别人满意之前，先让自己满意吧。」

参观完温莎堡的内部装潢已临近中午，浓重的雾气散去，天突然就放晴了。  
Fei沉迷于拍摄另一个角度下的温莎堡，便没有跟着孟佳一起进纪念品店。  
孟佳心满意足的抱了只穿着红披风的威尔士矮脚犬玩偶出来，又盯上了不远处一个人站岗的卫兵。温莎堡的卫兵穿着灰色的军装，和孟佳在白金汉宫看到的穿着红军装的卫兵不同。  
孟佳走近他，把手比作喇叭的形状举到嘴边，冲卫兵喊道，「Can I take a photo of you? You are cool! Very……帅!（我能给你照张照片吗？你很酷！非常……帅！」  
卫兵没有回答孟佳，漆黑的熊皮帽挡住了他三分之一张脸，她看不到卫兵的神情是同意还是不同意，但她也不敢在没经过对方同意的情况下擅自的拍摄。于是孟佳顺着小坡走上去，找到了疯狂的对蓝天和破败的古城墙按动着快门的Fei。  
「你随便拍啦。」Fei听孟佳讲完一遍事情的经过，「他们站岗的时候是不能说话的，而且卫兵对游客拍他们应该已经很习惯了，毕竟还有游客把逗笑他们当成是一个挑战呢，你也可以试试，但是他们可能在你拍照的时候就不配合你。」  
从Fei那里得到确认的孟佳，如愿以偿的回到卫兵站岗的地方，拍了个痛快。

时间尚早，两人早餐吃得晚，商议过后决定回伦敦之后再吃午饭。  
两人从帕丁顿出发的时候，买的是一日往返票。Fei习惯性的滑开手机查火车出发的时间，在得到四分钟的答案的时候，她和孟佳对视。  
只交换了一个眼神，她们很有默契的撒腿就跑，双双穿过车站内的商铺，越过Fei之前花了很长时间拍照的展览用复古小火车头，成功的压着时间挤上了回程的火车。  
「其实我们可以不用跑的……呼……」Fei瘫在座位上喘着粗气，「下一班车只用等半个小时……」  
「明明你跑得比我还快……呼……现在又说这种话……」孟佳在Fei旁边的座位上，也没有好到哪里去，「哎，Fei，你说我们这样像不像电影里……呼……那种主角要分离的时候……呼……一通猛跑……」  
「我……我觉得挺像的，在火车站奔跑这件事情本身……就很……呼……Dramatic……」  
「是吧……呼……我还抱了条狗……」孟佳把夹在身侧的玩偶朝Fei的方向挥了挥，「这程度……拖家带口啊……」  
当呼吸平复下来之后，两个人又在座位上笑弯了腰。

孟佳把买的玩偶放回房间，才又在酒店大堂的沙发上找到Fei，两人在酒店附近的河边餐厅解决完午饭，启程去大英博物馆。  
博物馆里人很多，孟佳拉着Fei在人群里穿行，满场馆的找那个网上广为流传的“你居然敢打我”的表情包的原型。终于在纪念品店找到了之后，孟佳站到那个雕像旁边，摆出跟那个雕像一样的捂着脸的动作和错愕的表情，让Fei给自己拍照。  
「很像很像！」  
Fei看着镜头里两人如出一辙的表情，连雕塑鼻子处因掉漆而黑了一小块的地方，也完美对上了孟佳鼻子上的痣，乐不可支。

完成了自己在大英博物馆的“打卡”后，孟佳就乖巧的跟在Fei的旁边，像前一天在美术馆里那样，任Fei带着乱转，时不时听到一些跟展品有关系的历史故事。  
「Fei，你不拍照片吗？」  
孟佳注意到，对于充满历史感的建筑和艺术品都有着浓厚兴趣的Fei，在大英博物馆里举起相机的次数寥寥无几，有些诧异。  
「玻璃柜子会拍到反射。」Fei指着展柜的玻璃门，有些无奈。  
孟佳顺着Fei的手指看过去，果然看到了玻璃反射出来的她们。自己拉着Fei的风衣袖口，她们之间的距离远远小于陌生人之间的安全距离，看上去很是亲密。  
「啊，那……那怎么办呢？」看到了玻璃门反射的画面，对于和Fei仅仅只是五天后就要分道扬镳的旅伴关系，孟佳突然感到有些遗憾，忍不住脱口而出，「太可惜了……」  
孟佳也不知道是单纯的可惜Fei无法拍照了，还是可惜时间过得太快，三天后两人即将分道扬镳。  
「还能怎么办？」Fei叹了口气，「用眼睛看，用心记。」

孟佳和Fei在大英博物馆待到闭馆才依依不舍的离开，晚饭在皮卡迪利广场的一家小酒馆吃Fei极力推荐的，“真正的英国国菜”Shepherd’s Pie（牧羊人派）。  
「英国的菜也没有网上传的那么难吃嘛……」孟佳想起中午的炸得喷香酥脆的炸鱼薯条，又看看眼前派的横截面处垒得整整齐齐的碎羊肉、蔬菜和土豆泥，叉子随便一戳，喷香的肉汁就慢慢渗出来，「就是热量高了一点。」  
「噢？这样啊……」Fei歪着头，轻轻晃动着装了水的玻璃杯，仿佛里面装的是最高级的红酒，「要不要来个仰望星空派感受一下？」  
「那是什么啊，名字倒是挺浪漫的……我查一下。」孟佳埋头搜索，然后看着屏幕上探出来的搜索结果露出一脸嫌弃的表情，「Oh my god 这看着就是个黑暗料理。」  
「Oh my god! 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」Fei模仿着孟佳的语调，开怀大笑，「好了，不开玩笑了，英国菜可是英国人都吐槽难吃的啊。你偶尔吃个一次两次自然不觉得难吃，天天吃、餐餐吃，就觉得不好吃了。」  
孟佳放下手机，刚刚四条鱼从屏幕中跟自己大眼瞪小眼的画面实在是过于惊悚，孟佳赶紧又叉了一叉子派送入口中压压惊，「你再喜欢吃的东西，天天吃、餐餐吃，都会有腻的时候啊。」  
「嗯。」Fei的眼神突然又暗了暗，像今天早上在温莎堡的时候一样，「那，如果是别的呢？像是别人都觉得好，但是你还比较……indifferent，呃……无所谓，也不知道自己喜不喜欢的东西呢？」  
「嗯……好难哦，你这个问题。」Fei的问题很奇怪，但孟佳还是认真的思考了一下，才回答，「说实话，除了我妈做的菜我想不到还有啥符合你说的条件，我还得天天吃的东西了。如果是妈妈做的，那就没办法啦……心怀感激的吃吧。」  
「抱歉啊，问了奇怪的问题。」Fei回过神来，抱歉的冲孟佳笑笑。

又是新的一天。  
孟佳再次准确无误的在7:45接到了Fei的起床电话，内容也是和前一天一模一样的「Hello 佳，早上好。现在是7:45，我们九点在酒店大堂见吧」。  
「Fei……」  
「嗯？」电话那头的Fei的声音因为早上的原因有一点沙哑，也可能是电磁扭曲后的结果。  
「你有没有看过那种电影，主人公永远的被困在某一天里，然后每次轮回的开始都是从床上醒来，然后发生一模一样的事情。」  
「像《忌日快乐》那种吗？」她们居然就这样用酒店的内线电话闲聊起来。  
「对对对！就是《忌日快乐》！」孟佳突然来了精神，「我刚刚有一瞬间感觉自己就活在那样的电影里，每一个轮回的开始标志就是你在7:45打电话给我，说一样的开场白叫我起床。」  
「那你逃出这一天可简单了。」Fei在电话那头笑了笑，「什么时候我睡过了7:45，或者你什么时候起得比我早，反过来打电话叫我起床，你就成功逃脱了。」

吃过早餐，两人搭着有些拥挤的Bakerloo线，去了福尔摩斯博物馆。  
「Fei，其实我对福尔摩斯的了解仅限于三季神探夏洛克的电视剧。」站在博物馆门口，看着221B的门牌，孟佳突然有些心虚。  
「我也是……小说我只看过《血字的研究》那一部分。你决定要不要进去吧，我都可以的。」  
「唉……来都来了，我们走吧。」孟佳纠结了片刻，还是拉着Fei，推开了221B的门。

「Fei，好神奇啊。」参观完博物馆，孟佳兴奋的拉着Fei在纪念品店挑纪念品，一边对她说，「本来只觉得是在完成任务一样打卡景点而已，现在我居然想把小说从头到尾的看一遍了。」  
「也没什么不好嘛……这大概就是实物的魅力吧。」Fei就在这时把什么放到了孟佳的头上，还退后了几步仔细的欣赏，「好好看呐，佳。」  
孟佳朝旁边的镜子里看过去，Fei不知道从哪里找了顶福尔摩斯同款的猎鹿帽带到自己的头上。孟佳顺手调整了一下帽子的角度，再拨了拨头发，还是不甚满意，摇了摇头，把帽子摘了下来。  
「跟我穿的衣服不是很搭啊，这种帽子还是配……」孟佳看着Fei今天还是穿着黑色的高领衫，外面又套着那件灰色的长风衣，反手把猎鹿帽带到了她的头上，「Fei，我觉得比较适合你带。」  
孟佳把Fei拉到镜子前，一起朝狭而长的镜子里看，「你看，多适合，你今天穿得这么帅。像不像那种冷面杀手？」  
镜子里，Fei突然瞪大了眼睛看向自己的方向，「咋的，我还突然成反派了是嘛？」  
「反派不是有一种危险和未知的魅力吗？」  
「啊……果然还是不太适合呢。」Fei笑了笑，把视线从孟佳身上移开，轻描淡写的转移了话题，作出一种真的在专注照镜子的样子，「我平时穿衣服比较低调，不太适合带这种招摇的帽子。」  
「偶尔换换口味也不错呢。」  
「我会考虑的。」Fei拉开跟孟佳的距离，把帽子摘下来，走回货架把帽子放回原位。

贝克街的下一站是塔桥，两人又回到了泰晤士河畔。  
孟佳和Fei参观完塔桥，早已过了午饭时间。岸边有一架架卖街头食物的小餐车，孟佳一手热狗一手软冰淇淋，一屁股坐在岸边的花坛边上，大口大口的就着冰淇淋吃热狗。Fei没有孟佳的豪迈，拿餐巾纸把孟佳旁边的位置擦了又擦才坐下。

「Fei，这里卖的冰淇淋没有伦敦眼旁边卖的软诶。」  
Fei没有回答。  
「Fei?」孟佳转过头，看到Fei有一口没一口的咬着蛋筒，眼神直勾勾的盯着河对面，看得出神。  
河对面是非常现代化的建筑群，跟Fei以前在路上看到了就走不动路，恨不得把每一个细节都拍下来的一看就是充满历史感的古建筑截然不同。  
孟佳也不想打扰Fei放空，三口两口吃完冰淇淋，安静的掰着面包的边角去喂鸽子。

今天伦敦出现了不常见的蓝天。  
冬天的太阳很温暖，河边的风也温和许多。  
时间好像一下子就慢了下来。  
孟佳在韩国的时候，回归期总是在繁忙的赶场，从一个电视台到另一个，有时候吃饭换衣服都在车里完成。空白期不是在为了下一次回归期养精蓄锐，就是在练习室里度过。长期以来，身体和精神至少有一个处于紧绷着的状态。  
仔细想想，上一次这样坐在花坛边上吃东西，还是在当练习生的时候。但是，当时自己的心里只有焦虑和疲惫，像这样悠闲的时间真的很久没有了。出道之后，出于偶像自觉，也不想影响组合形象，孟佳更不敢这么随便的坐在路边吃街头食品了。  
孟佳低头笑笑，又掰下一小块面包投给鸽子。大概这就是陌生环境吸引人的地方吧，没有认识自己的人，所以之前因为各种顾忌不能做的事情，在陌生环境里反而能毫无顾忌的做。

「哎，佳，你看看你，番茄酱都吃到脸上了。」Fei从口袋里又掏出了一张餐巾纸递给孟佳，示意她擦干净。  
孟佳接过餐巾纸，按着Fei的指示擦着脸上对应的位置，「你刚刚到底顺了多少张餐巾纸啊。」  
「就……」Fei用手比了一个厚度，「这么多吧。」  
「老板要哭啦……」孟佳哭笑不得，刚好手上的面包也喂完了，但鸽子还是不愿意离开，孟佳只得弹舌发出“咕噜噜噜噜噜”的声音逗它们。  
「Oh my…」Fei一脸“往事不堪回首”的表情，「我想起我以前不知道脑子是进了多少水，选了西班牙语，对着镜子练大舌音，一晚上大舌音没练出来，倒是喷了一镜子的口水。」  
「然后呢？」  
「然后我第二天早上起来就去学生处换了一门课。」  
孟佳笑得前仰后合，差点从花坛上摔下去。  
两人在河边慵懒的晒着太阳闲聊，直到天气又忽然转阴，才站起身往下一站走。

「311级台阶！我会死掉的！！！」Fei看着又窄又陡峭的伦敦大火纪念碑内部的楼梯，一脸生无可恋的样子，抓着楼梯扶手把头摇成拨浪鼓，「……刚刚在塔桥我觉得我就已经爬够楼梯了。」  
想起Fei在塔桥的时候跟自己说去洗手间，一去去了近二十分钟，才气喘吁吁的回来，捶着自己的腿告诉自己，想去洗手间要下好几层楼才能到。  
「Fei，你可以的，加油！」孟佳站在第三级台阶上，给她打气，又忍不住笑。  
「来都来了……」Fei学着孟佳早上在福尔摩斯博物馆的腔调，悲壮的踏上了第一级台阶。

纪念碑的楼梯真的太窄了，只能容许一个人通过。若有观光结束从观景台下来的人，孟佳跟Fei还要坐到突出的窗口上，让对方先通过，才能继续向上走。  
「还有多久啊……」Fei有气无力的声音，在孟佳背后响起。「呼……我感觉一个世纪要过去了。」  
「快了快了。」虽然台阶是陡峭了一点，但是对经常在练习室一跳舞就连续跳一天的孟佳来说的确算不上什么，但显然对Fei来说是个大挑战。「再坚持一下，很快就到了。」  
「你跟我说了至少三次快到了，这不还是没到吗？呼……呼呼……」Fei在孟佳身后大口喘气。  
「Fei，你少说几句吧，消耗体力。」  
孟佳一边哄一边鼓励，Fei好歹也是爬完了全部的311级台阶，到达了观景台。  
「我都出汗了。」Fei抹了一把额头上的汗，甩着手软绵绵的冲孟佳抱怨。  
「那你先歇会儿吧，别脱外套啊，小心着凉，顶上风大。」

孟佳在观景台吹了吹风，纪念碑的观景台可以从高处把泰晤士河畔两侧的景点尽收眼底。只可惜，这么好的景色还是被铁栅栏分割得支离破碎。  
孟佳绕了一圈后回到Fei刚才休息的地方，发现Fei已经不在那里了。  
「Fei？」孟佳顺着自己刚刚观光的方向再走一遍去找她，看到Fei背着手，对着伦敦的某个方向静静的看着。孟佳也自觉的闭上了嘴，站在Fei的身后偏左侧的位置，发现Fei看的还是刚才河对面的那片建筑群。  
Fei不开心的时候不会释放让别人也一起丧气的低气压，但是她叹气的时候，感觉她身边空气的流速都跟着一起慢了。  
Fei她是在看什么呢？到底又是为了什么在不开心？孟佳真的非常好奇，但是她也很清楚她不应该好奇。说到底，她们不过就是两天之后就要分道扬镳的陌生人。  
孟佳突然觉得Fei像极了伦敦这座城市。  
温柔又疏离，含蓄得有些神秘，就连忧郁的情绪都像伦敦的雨一样捉摸不定。

孟佳拿着手机又四处拍了拍，观景台上又上来了别的游客，不大的观景台突然有些拥挤。  
孟佳想去找Fei问她要不要走的时候，Fei也从另一侧走来，一边走一边四处张望，直到看到孟佳才松了一口气。「佳，我就感觉我只是发了个呆而已，然后旁边突然多了好多人。」  
「那，我们走吧？」  
「好。」Fei想都没想的点头，突然想起什么，嘴角一下子垮了下去，「啊……我又要走楼梯了吗？」  
「没错，311级。」  
「为什么不能吊根绳子，我拉着它像坐电梯一样吊下去……」  
「醒醒。」孟佳拍拍Fei的肩膀，「自己走上来的台阶，含泪也要再走下去。」

「哎哟喂我的老腿啊！」又一次走完了311级台阶的Fei脚一踩回平地，就一瘸一拐的拖着腿绕到纪念碑的背面靠着休息，直向孟佳摆手，「佳，你让我歇会儿，我今天一天完成了我一整年的运动份额。走到一半就感觉我腿已经在颤抖了，随时有摔跤的可能。」  
「啧啧啧。」孟佳站在Fei的面前，摇头，看着她爬个楼梯的疲惫程度堪比跑完一场马拉松，「太虚了，太虚了。」  
「你还说我呢。」Fei回以一记巨大的白眼，大到孟佳有些担心她翻不回来。「刚刚在塔桥的时候，因为过于沉迷于自拍，没注意到脚下是玻璃，低头一看吓了一跳，嗷一嗓子把工作人员都叫来了的人是谁啊？」  
「我那就是个意外！」孟佳当时实在是太丢脸了，恨不得脚下的地板像综艺节目里面一样打开，自己就那样直直的掉进泰晤士河里。「意外！！！」  
「好好好……意外意外。」  
Fei歇了一会儿就恢复了过来，在确认了今天的景点安排已经逛完之后，两人又在附近逛了逛。孟佳还被突然兴致高涨的Fei拖进了英格兰银行博物馆参观了一圈，才结束了一天的观光，吃完晚饭回到帕丁顿。

「Fei，你不回房间吗？」孟佳按了电梯，Fei并没有像前两天一样跟自己一起等电梯。  
「嗯……」Fei犹豫了一下，指着大堂旁的酒吧，「想去喝一杯。」  
孟佳的眼睛眨了几下，“少管闲事回房休息”和“厚脸皮的提出一起去”两种想法在脑海里疯狂斗争。  
「我……我能跟你一起去吗？」话音刚落，孟佳自己都惊讶的张大了嘴巴。  
Fei也是一脸惊讶，但很快恢复到了平静的神色，仿佛刚才一瞬间的惊讶从未出现过。她甚至眯起了眼睛，对孟佳笑得温和，「好啊。」

酒吧里，Fei径直走向了角落里的那张桌子，坐在了最角落的位置里。  
孟佳有些惊讶，但她还是拉开了Fei对面的椅子坐下。毕竟在之前几天的行程里，对于去哪吃饭，坐在哪个位置，她总是温和的笑着说，「佳，你决定就好，我都可以的」。  
酒吧内放着舒缓的音乐，灯光昏暗，Fei的大半张脸都在投射下的阴影里。她好像真的只是来喝一杯的样子，安安静静的端着巨大的啤酒杯像喝红酒一样小口小口抿。孟佳也不主动说话，陪Fei一起安静的喝酒。

「我真的挺佩服你的。」沉默了很久的Fei突然吐出这样一句话。  
「啊？」  
「语言不太通还一个人跑来旅游，勇气可嘉，勇气可嘉。」  
「因为机票在打折啊。」孟佳嬉皮笑脸的回答， 「超便宜的，跟不要钱差不多。」  
「这样啊。」Fei点点头，不置可否，又低头抿了一小口啤酒。  
方才喝下去的酒大概是上头了，孟佳突然在此时对着一个认识不过几天的女人有了很强的倾诉欲。

「唉……」孟佳发出一声长叹，收敛起笑意，「其实是因为，突然某一个瞬间，就很想逃离。」  
「但是我说，来英国是因为机票打折，也没有说谎。」  
「想逃离，所以只要不是熟悉的环境，去哪里都可以，越远越好。」  
Fei安静的听着，时不时点点头，鼓励孟佳继续说下去。  
「所以看到航空公司飞英国的机票在打折的时候，“啊，那就去英国吧。”像这样，就这么简单的定下来了。」  
「如果打折的机票是去德国，去西班牙，去挪威……我也都是会去的。毕竟目的是逃离嘛，坐上飞机的那一刻我就成功了。」  
Fei垂下眼，无声的说了句什么，孟佳依稀从她的嘴型辨认出，她说的是，谁不是呢。

「我啊……」孟佳又叹了口气，「我啊，在一个成功？……就算是成功吧，这样的团队里工作。」  
孟佳说得很慢，一边组织语言，一边把跟演艺圈有关的字样替换掉。  
「我在一个竞争非常非常激烈的行业里，现在团队也有些停滞不前……嗯，停滞不前都是美化了，我们不行，随时都会被替代掉，就算是在同一个公司里，也有着不少在虎视眈眈的人呢。」  
「跟公司签的合同也快到期了。感觉公司还是会需要我一个辅助继续留在团队里，虽然团队……嗯……业绩没有以前好了，但是说白了，瘦死的骆驼比马大……」  
「而且我真的不知道，我如果现在不在团队里了，还能不能有人认可我的能力。我不知道了……我真的不知道了……」  
第二杯酒也见了底，孟佳招手叫来侍应生，又点了一杯。

「身边的人都毫无疑问的觉得，我应该留在团队里。」  
「“我觉得你现在就挺好的啊。”——我经常听到这样的话。他们都觉得我一直以来算顺的。毕竟只是个辅助角色嘛……现在又有什么好抱怨的。大概是这样想的？我猜的……我也不知道。」  
「他们说得头头是道，我听得一愣一愣的，差点就认同了呢……仿佛不是很满意的我才有点什么问题。」  
「Fei，你听了是不是也觉得我有点不知足？」  
「不会，」Fei叹了口气，「那是你的人生，你的感受最重要，别人说什么都没有你自己体会到的重要。」  
孟佳低下头，自嘲的笑笑。  
「而且，可能你听着会想“这个人凭什么这么说”，」Fei低下头，「但是……我很能理解，你说的那种，别人都觉得你现在挺好，却只有你一个人知道你离你理想状态还相差甚远的感觉。」  
「嗯……」孟佳摇摇头，「不会那么想，你形容得很准确。」  
「那就好。」Fei点点头，靠回椅背上，示意孟佳继续说。

「公司重点栽培的人不是我，没关系，我觉得公司一定有自己的想法。」  
「但是，“为什么独当一面的人不能是我呢？”，这样的想法也经常会出现。」  
「我也不是没有问过老板。」  
「老板说，努力是我唯一能做的事情，只要我足够努力，总有一天会被认可。」  
「好，我努力，我在自己的位置上努力做到最好，那个“总有一天”到底什么时候才会来呢？」  
「没有来也就算了，别人“那个团队有今天的成绩，都是因为那一个人而已，其他人都只是在给她作陪衬”的评价反而越来越多。」  
「我原来从未怀疑过，能被选到现在的团队里，我一定是有……也不说多出众，但也是足够的能力的。但是时间久了，我也忍不住开始自我怀疑。」  
孟佳注意到Fei的嘴几张几合，最后还是什么都没说，改端起酒杯，一次次把想说的话和酒一起吞下去。

「或许世界上就是有一些东西，你努力了也得不到。」  
「现实一直在这么告诉我吧，大概。但是我不敢去想这个事情，之前我的人生一直是坚信着努力的作用走过来的。」  
「我害怕，如果否定了努力的作用，那大概是否定了我之前的人生吧……」  
「我怕……」孟佳又重复了一遍。可能是说太多话渴了，也有可能是想要借酒浇愁，孟佳端起酒杯，把色彩鲜艳的鸡尾酒当成果汁一样一饮而尽。  
孟佳刚准备伸手再叫侍应生回来点多一杯，被Fei按住了手。

「够了。」Fei的声音颤抖着，还带着哭腔，「已经够了。」  
「哎……」孟佳慌慌张张的坐到她身旁的座位上，还不忘抽了几张餐巾纸给她擦眼泪，「你哭什么啦……」  
Fei摇了摇头，接过餐巾纸，「我……我不知道要说什么才能安慰你，只能陪你一起哭了。」  
孟佳后知后觉的摸了摸脸，果然摸到了一手的泪水。  
「原来我哭了啊……」孟佳也给自己拿了张餐巾纸，胡乱的抹了把脸，粗糙的质感的确不太好，但当下的确没有更好的选择了，「喝了点酒不仅脑子不好使了，感官好像也被麻痹了。」  
「过来。」Fei把孟佳的头按到了自己肩膀上，这不能被称作是一个拥抱，只是提供了一个支撑而已。  
孟佳从小学舞，11岁就离开家里去上艺术学校，后来又是一个人去了韩国做练习生。在韩国的封闭式训练期，当时还不像现在有视频通话这么方便的通讯方式，跟家人沟通纯靠宿舍里一台电脑发邮件。对家人和家乡的思念，异国他乡独自打拼的压力，还有更多的辛苦，最后成为了邮件里一句一句「我最近挺好的，老师夸我了」「我被选进出道组啦」「组合拿奖啦，是个很不错的开始呢，想都不敢想」「老板说我一直很努力，努力会被别人看到的」。遇到的困难也只捡无关紧要的小事说，永远报喜不报忧，只有空无一人的练习室和宿舍的枕头套知道她到底流过多少的眼泪。  
孟佳以为自己已经不会再哭了。  
大概是因为酒吧里的气氛太合适，酒也喝得恰到好处，孟佳在一个认识了不过三天的女人肩头哭得上气不接下气。

「我……我本来不想哭的。」Fei的手还顺着孟佳的长发一下一下的抚摸着，像是在安慰受伤的小动物。她的手很凉，孟佳隔着一层头发都感觉到凉意。「我就是觉得，这些话告诉你很安全……觉得你会理解的。」  
「没关系的……」Fei在孟佳耳边叹气，呼出来的气轻轻的拂在孟佳耳边，有一点痒，「有些话，就是对着陌生人，才能说出来的。」  
「你也不用这样的，」孟佳额头抵着Fei的肩膀，闷闷的说，「我没有你想象的那么惨啦。」  
「我喜欢我在做的事情啊。」  
「喜欢，太喜欢了。所以即使知道努力可能得不到回报，也忍不住的付出我能付出的一切。」  
这些话一定没有成功安慰到Fei，孟佳想，因为她说完之后，Fei抽泣得更大声了。

后来，孟佳在Fei肩膀哭到酒吧打烊。  
「记得用热毛巾敷一下眼睛。」Fei先下的电梯，还不忘转头叮嘱孟佳，「要不然明天早上起来眼睛会疼。」  
「嗯。」孟佳点点头，「晚安。」  
「睡个好觉，我们明天见，晚安。」  
「嗯，明天见。」

「叮铃铃……」电话的铃声吵醒了睡梦中的孟佳。  
孟佳迷迷糊糊伸出手，两根手指拎起听筒放到耳边，Fei温和的声音从听筒那头传来。  
「Hello 佳，早上好。现在是7:45，能起得来吗？不能的话再多睡一会儿，我半个小时之后打电话叫你？」  
「唔……没关系，我一会儿就起来了。」孟佳用手背揉着自己的眼睛，含糊不清的应道。  
「会头疼吗？宿醉那种。」  
「完全没有……我酒量还没那么差。」  
「眼睛呢？」  
「不疼……听了你说的，用热毛巾敷过了。」  
「那就好。今天衣服可以穿厚一点，河边风大，冷。」  
「嗯……好。」  
「那我们九点在酒店大堂见吧。」Fei得到了孟佳肯定的回答后便挂断了电话。

孟佳把听筒放回原处，又闭上了眼睛想睡个回笼觉。一闭上眼，昨天晚上在酒吧发生的事情像电影一样在脑海里回放。  
明明是察觉到了Fei的不开心，还带着说不定能趁机了解一下Fei的私心，才跟去的酒吧。结果把自己的事情倒了个干净，还在Fei的肩膀上蹭了不知道多少眼泪。  
「太！丢！脸！了！！！」孟佳把脸埋进枕头里，低声咆哮着。

孟佳扭扭捏捏的走出电梯，看到Fei又穿着那件灰色的长风衣靠在柱子上等她。  
Fei像昨晚什么都没有发生过一样，问孟佳饿不饿，如果不饿的话要不去泰晤士河边吃早餐，因为今天行程原因可能饭点要往后移一些。  
「我……我都行。」依旧处在丢脸模式里的孟佳不敢跟Fei对视。  
「那，我们走吧。」

虽然Fei提前打过预防针了，孟佳也听话的加了条围巾，但是一走出威斯敏斯特车站，泰晤士河畔风大的程度，依旧超出了孟佳的想象。汉江边上的风也很大，但是泰晤士河畔的寒风还夹着雨，吹到脸上仿佛刀割。  
「Fei啊，我们还要走多久？」孟佳缩在厚厚的羽绒服里，被风吹得东倒西歪，路都走不直，冲前面穿得明显比自己单薄，却依旧挺拔的背影喊。  
「很冷吗？」Fei转过头问。  
孟佳猛点头，全身肌肉还时不时不受控制的颤抖，强行制造一些热能，「我现在脑海里一直在放一句歌，“冷冷的冰雨在脸上胡乱的拍”。」  
Fei笑着摇了摇头，带孟佳随便找了间路边的咖啡馆走了进去。

咖啡馆的暖气开得很足，不一会儿，烤得金黄的三明治和热饮就端上来了。  
孟佳接过咖啡，心急的灌了一口，被烫得龇牙咧嘴。  
「哎，我忘了提醒你小心烫了。」Fei有些无奈，抱着厚瓷马克杯小口小口的喝着红茶，「慢点喝。」  
一口烫咖啡下肚，孟佳倒是从内到外都暖起来了。  
「啊……这里太舒服了，不想走了。」暖气把孟佳烘得懒洋洋的，她抱着咖啡杯往椅背上一靠，一脸满足，「外面太冷了。」  
「我倒是没关系啦，你要是想的话，我们就在这坐一天呗。」Fei左手捧着脸，笑盈盈的看孟佳。  
「唉……还是算了，今天还是有要去不少地方的。」孟佳站起身，「我去洗下手，一会儿我们就走吧。」

孟佳从洗手间回来，发现Fei在柜台前跟收银员不知道在说着些什么。  
孟佳回到座位上等Fei，几天下来，她已经习惯了等待Fei了。  
Fei一手拿着一个纸杯回来，递了一杯给孟佳。  
「什么来的？」  
「热开水。别急着喝，抱在手里暖着会好很多。」  
「谢谢……」Fei真的很细心，孟佳又来了精神，拉着Fei离开开着暖气的咖啡店，再一次走入了寒风中。

参观完大本钟和国会之后，雨也停了，两人向威斯敏斯特教堂走去。  
桥上，孟佳被有些欢快的旋律吸引了，停下来听穿着苏格兰裙的男人吹奏苏格兰风笛。一曲结束，孟佳从各个口袋里翻出硬币，尽数倾倒在了男人的琴盒里。  
「Thank you.」男人摘下帽子，按在胸口，对孟佳弯腰鞠躬。  
「可以拍照片吗？」孟佳拉了拉Fei的袖子，小声问道。  
「你问他啊，问我干嘛。」Fei笑了笑，把孟佳推上前半步。「又不是拍我，我说了不算。」  
孟佳磕磕巴巴的上前询问，男人在见识到孟佳的慷慨之后自然没有异议，Fei便拿着孟佳的手机给她拍照。  
在孟佳专心的看Fei拍的照片效果时，男人的操着一口浓重的口音说，「You!@#$%^&*cute!@#$%^&*」  
「他刚刚说什么？」孟佳转头问站在自己身侧的Fei，「我就听到了一个you一个cute。」  
「啊？嗯……」Fei眼睛瞪得很大，有些慌乱的样子，「噢，他夸你可爱。」  
孟佳也没有多想，对男人道谢，却换回来男人更加暧昧的笑容。  
「好啦，我们走吧。」Fei赶紧拉着孟佳走，「我们可能会赶不上Westminster Abbey的Service了。」  
「你这散装英文，真是。」孟佳还在开开心心的对男人挥手道别就被Fei拉走了，明明是不久前还说着取消一天的行程在咖啡店坐着的人，实在不像是会因为赶不上某个景点匆匆忙忙走的人。  
难不成……夸了句她好看就害羞了？  
孟佳看着Fei红透的耳垂，突然心情大好。

进了教堂，孟佳也在教堂庄严的气氛下，收起了吊儿郎当的样子，选了教堂里靠后的长椅坐下， 恭顺的低下头听管风琴的演奏。  
Fei不但没有孟佳的拘谨，甚至还在牧师不知道说着什么的时候，在前面那张长椅椅背的遮掩下玩手机。  
孟佳虽不信教，却也在心里对Fei可以称得上“大不敬”的举动犯嘀咕。  
可是，看上去对宗教毫无敬意的Fei又表现出对整个礼拜的流程非常熟悉的样子。她熟悉的跟着牧师念出祷告词，熟悉的低头说阿门，熟悉的随着管风琴唱出了圣歌，甚至带着孟佳混进一列教徒里领了圣餐。

「你信教吗？」礼拜结束之后，孟佳问Fei。  
「怎么可能。」Fei一脸惊恐。  
「可是你连圣歌都会唱啊？」  
「噢……圣歌啊，来来回回就那几首，听多了就会了。」Fei耸耸肩，仿佛孟佳问的是世界上最简单的问题。  
「……」Fei的回答不但没有解答孟佳的疑惑，反而让她更好奇了。  
「走啦，我们去参观。」Fei站在孟佳几步远的地方，向她伸出手。  
「来了来了！」孟佳赶紧跟上。

Fei像之前在美术馆和博物馆的时候一样，参观的时候给孟佳讲了一些了解的墓碑主人的生平事迹。  
「Fei，我听说这里有一块很出名的无名墓碑，想去看看。」  
「无名墓碑？」Fei皱了皱眉，带着孟佳回到一块被红色纸花环绕的石碑前，「你是说这个吗？我们刚刚有经过啊，你没表现出很感兴趣的样子，我就没有……嗯，过多的停留。」  
「……那，上面写的什么啊？」孟佳看着黑色石碑上刻着密密麻麻的文字，拉着Fei的风衣袖口撒娇，「帮我翻译一下啦……」  
「真是拿你没办法呢，佳。」Fei清了清嗓子，缓缓读出了墓碑上的碑文。  
「这块石头下，一位姓名及军衔都未知的英国战士在这里长眠。」  
「从法国带回来，躺在这片土地最受尊敬的地方。在1920年11月11日，停战纪念日，在国王乔治五世、他的国务卿，军队的长官，和大批国民在场的情况下，被埋在这里。」  
「因此，是为了纪念在1914到1918年的第一次世界大战里，为了上帝，为了国王，为了爱人，家乡，和帝国，为了神圣的正义和世界的自由，献出他们所能献出的洞悉力，最宝贵的生命的人们。」  
Fei喘了口气，顿了顿，才翻译了最后几行。  
「他们在这里把他和国王们一起埋葬，因为他对上帝和家乡做了好的事情。」  
「嗯……我可能翻译得不太准确，但是大意是这样的了。这是个为了纪念一战损失的墓碑。」

「咦……这跟我看到的不一样啊。」孟佳歪着头，很是困惑。  
「你看到的是什么样的啊？」  
「大概就是说，一个人原来想改变世界改变国家改变家庭，结果什么都改变不了，死前才意识到顺序反了，应该先从改变自己开始。曼德拉看了都被启发到了……Fei你那是什么表情啊！」孟佳看着Fei脸上又出现了那种礼貌又不失尴尬的微笑。  
Fei犹豫了很久才开口，「前面的不说，后面那句“曼德拉看了都被启发到”真的很像……嗯……你那个版本的无名墓碑，怕不是心灵鸡汤里编出来的吧。」  
「……」  
「嗯……而且威斯敏斯特是皇家教堂，皇室加冕典礼什么的都在这里举行。刚刚我们一路走过来，我想你也发现了，葬在这里的不是身份尊贵的皇室成员，就是有名的人。唯一的例外——」Fei指向两人面前的墓碑，「——就是这个无名士兵。你说的那个无名墓碑的确不太可能会出现在这里呢。」  
Fei滔滔不绝说了一通之后，发现孟佳表情不对，赶紧转换话题，「呃……嗯……呃……那个……佳，你不觉得你说的那个故事，特别像我们中国人说的什么“修身齐家治国平天下”吗？我们9个字就可以搞定的东西，他们花了……嗯，多少个字来着？」  
「Fei，你真的很不浪漫！」孟佳给Fei诡异的脑回路弄得哭笑不得，还举起了拳头表示抗议，「超级不浪漫！！！」  
「真是抱歉，我一点也不浪漫。」Fei老老实实的道歉，「但是啊，佳，你看，」她突然又突然严肃起来，低下头，看着那块墓碑，「有那么多人葬在这里，皇室成员身份尊贵，诗人才华横溢，科学家对世界有贡献。」  
「嗯。」  
「就连这块无名士兵的墓碑，也是因为战争的特殊原因才能跟这些人一起出现在这里。」  
「Fei，你到底想说什么。」  
「万物皆可正态分布，佳。」Fei持续盯着墓碑，没有看孟佳，「幸运的，才华横溢的，能改变世界的终究是极少数。」  
「大部分人终究是平庸的，大部分的时间里，100%的努力可能的确换不回100%的回报。这样的时候感到沮丧是肯定的，但是这沮丧程度，总比你未来退休之后，坐在摇椅上，后悔自己当初能付出100%但是没有付出那么多要轻吧？」  
孟佳终于意识到，Fei絮絮叨叨的扯了一堆，是在试图安慰昨天晚上的自己，强忍着笑意，装出一副很生气的样子看Fei，「Fei，你平时都是这么安慰人的吗？哪个人听了“大部分人都是平庸的”、“你现在沮丧也比你死前沮丧好”这样的话能开心起来啊。」  
「抱歉……」Fei有些害羞的摸着头发，耳朵今天第二次变成红色，「平时朋友难过的时候，我也不是担任安慰角色的……我更多的是明确的提出解决问题方法的那个人。」  
「我看出来了，在安慰人这件事情上你还有很多东西要学啊。」孟佳没办法继续维持佯装生气的样子，扑哧一声笑了起来，「但是我明白你的意思。其实昨晚跟你说完之后，我就感觉好多了……就像，卸下了压在心里的一个长久的负担一样。或许就是像你所说的那样，有些话对着身边很亲近的人反而说不出口。我今天早上起来就没有……嗯，就决定把这些丧气的事情都留在昨晚，都留在伦敦了。」  
「真的吗？」Fei终于转过头看孟佳。  
「真的。」孟佳冲Fei笑，两人旅程里第一次笑得这样无拘无束，「而且我昨晚也说过了嘛，因为喜欢，所以付出多少，都没关系。」  
「那就好啊。」Fei盯着孟佳看了一会儿，像是在验证孟佳的笑容是否真心，接着也跟着笑了。

威斯敏斯特教堂的下一站是女王剧院，两人先去了女王剧院换了《歌剧魅影》的门票，才随便解决了已经可以被称为下午茶的午饭，再回到女王剧院。  
孟佳跟Fei的座位在第五排中间略微偏左的位置，舞台不大，两人的位置让她们可以毫无遮挡的把舞台上发生的一切尽收眼底。  
《歌剧魅影》本就是出名的剧本，孟佳又在午饭时分再次熟悉了剧情，所以即使听不太明白台词，但也可以把剧情拼凑个大概。演员的感染力极强，设计和编排也足够精巧。孟佳看得十分投入，在第一幕的尾声，吊灯从高处降落，像是贴着孟佳的头皮飞下去的时候，孟佳吓得缩了缩脖子，抓紧了一旁Fei放在扶手上的手。  
「不怕不怕。」Fei反握住孟佳的手，还拍了两下，小声的在她耳边安慰她。

刚好中场休息，两人决定出去遛一圈，活动活动。孟佳注意到Fei眼眶微红，像是刚哭过。  
「要不要喝点什么？」穿过休息室的时候，Fei顺手拿了酒水单放到孟佳手里。  
「不用了吧，我们刚吃完饭没多久呢。」孟佳扫了一眼酒水单，把酒水单又放回了原位。  
「也是。」Fei笑了笑， 不知道从哪里摸了瓶水出来，一阵努力之后，还是拧不开。  
孟佳伸出手，自然的接过来帮她拧开又递回去。「我们回去吧，下半场要开始了。」  
「好。」

下半场的冲突比上半场更甚，扮演魅影的演员在台上唱得肝肠寸断，孟佳一直听着旁边的座位上有压抑的吸鼻子的声音。孟佳看向Fei，果不其然的看到Fei像昨晚一样哭得稀里哗啦，跟上半场安慰自己不要怕的样子判若两人。  
直到演员返场谢幕、散场，观众已经顺着走廊走出剧场，Fei还在用手背擦眼泪，左手还攥着一团用过的纸巾。  
孟佳摸遍全身，好不容易从口袋的角落里翻出一张刚刚吃午饭的时候顺走的餐巾纸，皱皱巴巴的，跟Fei之前递给自己的手帕简直没法比。  
「好啦，别哭了。」孟佳把餐巾纸递给了Fei。  
「脏死了。」Fei嫌弃得不行，迟迟不愿意接过来。  
「有就不错了，你擦不擦嘛。」  
「……」Fei的表情嫌弃着，手还是很诚实的接过了餐巾纸。  
「水龙头，Fei牌水龙头。」孟佳逗她，被Fei瞪了。

离开剧院，两人走去不远处的苏活区，去了预约好的店吃晚饭。  
「这家店龙虾很出名。」Fei递桌上菜单给孟佳的时候还专门提醒。  
「嗯，我海鲜过敏，」孟佳伸手准备接过菜单，「所以我就pass吧。」  
「啊？」Fei面露惊讶，手僵在半空中，「我不知道你……那我们要不要换个地方？没下单的话，还来得及。」  
「没事啊，给我吧。」孟佳主动从Fei的手里拿过菜单，「这家店的汉堡不也很出名吗？ 我早就想来试试了。」

孟佳很慌，非常慌。  
她从未想过吃汉堡会成为一件如此“繁忙”的事情。  
特制的酱汁和汉堡排浓郁的肉汁混合在一起滴到了孟佳的下巴上，孟佳一手托着下巴防止酱汁滴在衣服上，另一只手伸去够餐桌边缘的餐巾纸，一边眼睁睁的看着番茄片从自己没有咬的那边掉下去。  
Fei抽了张餐巾纸递给孟佳，「能把汉堡吃得如此手忙脚乱，你还是第一个。」  
「没办法，没有一张鳄鱼一般大的嘴，我想我这辈子都没办法优雅的吃汉堡了。」孟佳擦完嘴再擦脸，最后擦手， 看着Fei双手捏着龙虾卷小口啃的优雅样子，「我以为你会点整只的龙虾。」  
「怎么，想看我剥虾剥得一桌狼藉的样子啊。」Fei竖起食指冲孟佳摇了摇，「我最讨厌的事情之一，就是剥虾壳。因为沾到手上的腥味，得花好~长的时间才能散掉，我受不了。」  
「你这洁癖真是……」  
「还好吧？就一点点而已。」  
「不止，绝对不止。」  
「那……我就勉强承认比一点点再多一点点吧。」

吃完晚饭，两人一前一后穿过苏活区耀眼的霓虹，再坐上有些拥挤的Bakerloo线回到帕丁顿。  
孟佳前一天晚上没睡好，今天又是几乎走了一整天，着实有些累了。回到酒店就跟Fei说想早点睡，明天早上见。  
「你也早点睡吧……」孟佳捂着嘴巴打了个哈欠，「睡个好觉。」  
「你也是，晚安。」

孟佳被吵醒了，不是Fei打来的电话，是刺耳的鸣笛，伴随着急促的敲门声。  
孟佳迷迷糊糊的下床，透过房门上的猫眼看到Fei一脸焦急，以随时会破门而入的气势砸着自己的门，还不忘扯着嗓子喊，「佳！开门！快开门！快点！！！」  
孟佳的睡意也下去了大半，忙打开门，「Fei，怎么了？」  
「火警，」Fei从衣帽架上拿了孟佳平时穿的那件羽绒服催促她穿上，「你房卡放哪儿了？」  
「桌上……」孟佳顺从的套上羽绒服，她还有些懵。  
Fei在书桌上找到房卡，就把孟佳拉出了房间，顺着逃生梯一路跑下楼。

酒店门口的空地上，已经挤满了酒店住户。孟佳和Fei站在离人群最远的角落里，默默的看着嘈杂的、不安的人群。大部分人都是在睡梦里被吵醒的，在寒风里此起彼伏的抱怨着。孟佳看到还有被家长用浴巾裹着扛在肩上的孩子，和直接裹着被子跑出来的人，整个场面乱作一团。  
「Fei，现在几点啊？」  
Fei把手腕上的运动手环给孟佳看，孟佳看到了1:34的字样。  
「大晚上的……」孟佳不加掩饰的打了个大哈欠，把羽绒服又掖紧了几分，后知后觉的在心里盘算着，自己还有多少贵重物品在房间里没拿出来。  
「佳，你在这里等我，我去找工作人员问问怎么回事。」  
「我跟你一起去。」  
「……」Fei挑了挑眉，「好，那就一起吧。」  
孟佳跟着Fei穿过人群，找到一个穿着鲜艳荧光背心带着安全帽的酒店工作人员。Fei说起英语的时候语速极快，孟佳就站在一边安静的观察她。Fei跟工作人员聊了几句，全程双臂交叉在胸前，一副防御性极强的表情，然后皱着眉点了点头，再拉着孟佳回到了原来的位置。

「Fei，怎么样？」  
「工作人员说，火警响的原因不明，现在还在调查，很抱歉在大晚上的打扰顾客的睡眠，让我们耐心等待，排除了险情之后我们就能回房间了。」  
「这……说了跟没说差不多啊。」  
「怎么说呢，以我的经验来看，十有八九不是真的起火了。」Fei倒过来安慰孟佳，「不会有问题的。」  
「你这种奇奇怪怪的经验都是哪里来的……」  
「大学宿舍啊……你都不知道，以前我平均每星期就要被火警吵醒一次，每次都还是在凌晨。」Fei双臂抱着自己打了个寒战，「原因还多半是有人饿了，晚上起来吃宵夜，然后烤面包烤糊，触发烟雾警报器……酒店的话，说不定是什么人偷偷在阳台上抽烟了吧。」  
孟佳这才注意到Fei还穿着昨天外出时的衬衣和开衫，在伦敦凌晨不超过三度的户外，着实是过于单薄了。  
「怎么穿这么少？」孟佳拉开羽绒服的外套，把Fei拉进来，抱着她取暖。「你也要风度不要温度？」  
「呃……这样不太好吧？」两人在孟佳的羽绒服里亲密无间的贴在一起，Fei身体僵硬，手尴尬得都不知道放哪里，在空气里尴尬的转了一圈，最后十指交叉放到了自己的头上。  
「有啥……都是女生怕什么，总比你冻感冒了好。」孟佳搂着Fei的腰，慢悠悠的说，「Fei，你不会是为了来叫我逃命，连衣服都没来得及穿吧？哎，太感动了。」  
「……我突然很想给你讲一下Narcissus的故事。」  
「那是什么故事啊？」  
「有一个人，太自恋，然后他掉进河里了。」  
即使是这样混乱的情况下，Fei依旧能心平气和的开着玩笑缓解孟佳心里的焦虑。孟佳在那一瞬间，突然无比庆幸四天前的自己，鲁莽的向她提出了同游伦敦的邀请。  
孟佳抬头看天。那晚的月亮并不圆，甚至不是好看的月牙形，但是很亮。  
今夜月色真美，可惜风一点都不温柔。

两人又维持了一会儿相拥取暖的姿势，直到不知道什么时候安静下来的人群又嘈杂起来，开始稀稀拉拉的往酒店里走。  
Fei主动拉开了跟孟佳的距离，又找到刚才的工作人员，一番交谈之后，确定了的确是虚惊一场，才告诉孟佳，已经安全了，可以回房间了。  
等着搭乘电梯回房间的人排队排满了整个酒店大堂，孟佳跟Fei推开了电梯旁逃生梯的门，刚才怎么跑下来的又要怎么走回去。  
Fei一路送孟佳回到她三楼的房间门口，孟佳看着紧闭的房门，一巴掌拍上自己的头。  
「啊……完了，我被你催着走催得太急，忘了拿房卡。」  
「你这是失忆了吗？」Fei从裤袋里掏出早些时候从孟佳书桌上拿的房卡，放回她的手上。「你的房卡，拿好了。」  
「谢啦。」孟佳刷开房门，笑着跟Fei挥挥手，「那就白天见？让我多睡一个小时吧……这大半夜折腾的。」  
「嗯……」Fei欲言又止，最后还是点点头，「好，那你睡个好觉。」  
「嗯嗯，晚安。」

孟佳躺回柔软的床上，一沾枕头，睡意又涌了上来。临睡前，她突然想到一个问题，住在二楼的Fei如果不是因为来叫自己一起疏散，为什么会在凌晨跑来三楼找自己呢？  
起床之后问问她吧。这是孟佳睡前的最后一个想法。

孟佳再一次醒来的时候，枕边的电话在认真的履行着它的职责。  
孟佳习惯的接起电话，做好了接受Fei复制粘贴般的开场白的准备。电话那头却传来了一个陌生的女声，说着英语。孟佳听了个大概，是Fei安排的酒店前台的叫醒服务。  
挂了电话，孟佳看了看手机，8:47，比平时Fei打电话叫自己起床的时间迟一个小时。想起凌晨时Fei离开自己房门前两人的对话，不会是Fei也怕自己起不来才安排了这样的叫醒服务吧？孟佳低头笑起来，下床准备洗漱。  
洗手间在一进门的右手边。孟佳走到洗手间门口，发现房门前的地毯上有一张印着酒店logo的便笺纸，孟佳捡起来看。

Hello, Jia  
很抱歉我没办法跟你一起去Harry Potter Studio了，我刚刚接到消息，我今天临时有事得回苏格兰。我查过了，今天下雨的可能性是65%，出门玩记得带伞。跟你一起玩的这段时间很开心。  
Fei

纸条上所有的“今” 字下方，还有被划掉了的“明”字。  
原来是这样啊。  
孟佳刷着牙，凌晨时候的一些问题突然就迎刃而解。  
比如为什么Fei明明穿着整齐的衣服，却过于单薄了。  
比如为什么Fei会在那个时间点出现在自己的房门前。  
——想来都是为了给自己留这张纸条吧。  
本来就知道跟Fei不过是约定了做五天的旅伴而已，今天过后两人就会分开，现在这分离只是提早了一天而已，并不是多令人难过的事情啊。  
孟佳一边安慰着自己，一边漱干净嘴里的牙膏沫。一抬头，看到镜子里反射出来，浴缸上方的毛巾架上还挂着的Fei在两人第一次见面的时候给自己的手帕。  
孟佳这才意识到，自己还没有把手帕还给Fei。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #未来可能没机会填的坑  
> 苏格兰裙男人跟两个人说的是 「You look cute together. (你们看起来很般配。)」  
> 霏听懂了，害羞了，所以在佳背后摇头跟男人否认她们并没有在交往的时候，佳就转过头来问她，霏就随便说了句夸你可爱打发过去了。


	3. 六度分隔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个关于重逢的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又归去记忆的街区  
> 仍不愧面对出发是热血之驱  
> ——《满地可》

「有没有哪一次旅行让你们印象深刻呢？」常驻嘉宾读完了台本上的问题，抬头看了一圈圆桌上的所有嘉宾，「那么，轮流说一下？」  
孟佳作为回国发展不过两年半的小透明十八线艺人，能上这个旅游类的综艺多亏了在这个综艺里做常驻嘉宾的圈内好友，成功蹭到一期的飞行嘉宾。孟佳对自己的定位也很清晰，就是当一个背景板，不求有功，只求无过。当然，如果有人能因为这个节目看到自己，那就是赚到了。  
印象深刻的旅行啊……孟佳几乎是本能的想起了三年前的英国之行，关于那次旅行的一切都太过独特，无法不让人印象深刻。  
但孟佳又马上否决了这个想法，开始绞尽脑汁的思考别的旅行经历。  
最终，孟佳决定，如果需要说的话，就讲第一次带父母出去旅游的事情吧。结尾的时候还可以再感慨一下时光飞逝，小时候是父母带着自己出去玩，现在也终于有能慢慢回报她们的能力了，歌颂亲情永远是所有的题材里最不容易出错的。孟佳有些沾沾自喜，想好了自己要说什么之后，也开始专心的听别的嘉宾讲述他们各自的经历。  
然而，另一位飞行嘉宾也讲了自己第一次带父母出去旅行的事情，就连“也到了我反哺的时候呢”的感慨也想得差不多。  
完了，被抢了……孟佳在桌子的掩盖下狠狠的捶了一下自己的大腿。快轮到自己了，得赶紧再想一个别的。  
孟佳争分夺秒的想着其他特别的旅行经历，可是头脑却一片空白。这时，腰侧突然传来了疼痛。  
「佳佳？」身为常驻嘉宾的好友用手肘戳着自己的腰。「你有什么印象深刻的事情要跟我们分享吗？」  
「啊？」孟佳一激灵，回过神发现所有人都在看着自己，干笑了两声掩饰尴尬，「我，我觉得这次跟各位前辈在一起的旅行就很让我印象深刻啊。」  
「小聪明~」在场资历最老的嘉宾笑着说孟佳，语气里毫无责怪之意，「那，除了这次旅行之外呢？」  
「除了这次旅行啊……」孟佳犹豫着，最后还是讲了三年前的旅行。在火车站迷路被好心的人带回酒店，后来又机缘巧合成为旅伴的经历，还有凌晨的火警，早上就得知了旅伴提前离开的事情。  
这是孟佳第一次对其他人讲起这次旅行，虽然只挑了这两件事情来说。  
她讲完之后，其他的人都沉默了。  
「真的是非常美好的一段回忆呢。」孟佳说完最后一句话，意识到气氛冷了下来，忙用手肘捅坐在自己身边的好友的腰侧，让她说点什么活跃桌上的气氛。  
「不会是嫌你烦才连夜卷铺盖走人的吧？」好友会意，出口就是一句吐槽。  
「不是啦！！！」孟佳举起手，作势要去打好友。  
「我可不会像你那么肯定。」好友一边躲着孟佳的动作，还不忘补上一句。  
其他嘉宾也跟着笑起来，气氛总算是活跃起来了，孟佳在心里松了一大口气。

节目播出的那个晚上，孟佳开着直播跟粉丝一起看节目。果不其然，自己的镜头少到近乎没有，粉丝纷纷发弹幕抱怨“我是在夹缝中看姐姐”。  
「哎，镜头这种东西不要强求，我讲的东西没意思自然就被剪掉啦。」孟佳扯出一个没心没肺的笑容，安慰粉丝。  
孟佳讲旅行中印象深刻的事情那一段，倒是一刀未剪的被节目组做成了花絮。节目组给的宣传任务不能不做，孟佳下了直播之后，就配合的转发了节目组发的那条微博，配上了“你们旅途中有没有发生什么令人印象深刻的事情呢？在评论区一起分享吧”的文字。  
刚好前一天晚上孟佳做了噩梦，又是夜猫子的她睡了一共不到两个小时，直播的尾声就已经忍了好几个哈欠。孟佳发完微博，一丢手机就去睡觉了。

没睡多久，孟佳就被电话的震动吵醒。  
孟佳从暖烘烘的被窝里伸出手，成功在床头上摸到了自己的手机，接起电话，电话那头是助理激动的声音，「姐！！！」  
「干嘛……我在睡觉……」  
「姐，别睡了！你上热搜了！！！」  
「啊？！！！」孟佳吓得睡意全无，莫不是自己在节目里表情管理没做好，在看向某个方向的时候被人断章取义的截图到对某个前辈翻白眼，然后被骂上的热搜吧？像什么#滚出娱乐圈#，#不尊重前辈#之类的。  
孟佳猛的从床上坐起来，打开微博，切了小号并再三确认是小号之后，才敢点开热搜榜。  
#孟佳的经历好像爱情片（热）#排在热搜榜的第37位，还有再向上爬的趋势。  
孟佳先是松了一口气，庆幸不是因负面消息上的热搜，才继续询问电话那头的助理，「你买的热搜？」  
「姐，我们有多穷你又不是不知道，哪里买得起热搜噢，还是这么高位的。」  
「……的确。」孟佳想了想上个月工作室惨淡的收入，「会不会是节目组买的？」  
「有可能，我去确认一下。」助理在电话那头噼里啪啦的敲键盘，「那，姐，你继续睡吧。我先挂了，节目组那边有回音我再来找你。」  
话音刚落，助理就挂了电话。  
孟佳顶着一头乱发盯着手机已经切断的通话界面愣了两秒，「谁还睡得着啦。」

既然已经醒了，孟佳小号冲浪无所畏惧，点开了热搜。  
热门的第一条微博就是某小有名气的非营销号博主转发了节目组发的自己那条未播花絮的微博，配文：我的天，太浪漫了吧？异国他乡，雨天，在你狼狈不堪、最需要帮助的时候文质彬彬伸出援手的陌生人，这是什么爱情文艺片的开头啊！突然出现，一起度过愉快又短暂的时间，再毫无征兆的消失，留下纸条和手帕给你做纪念……要素过多，这种程度的话，艳遇，是艳遇吧？如果对方是个男人，绝对会心动的吧！！！  
千评几千转万赞，而这些数字还在持续增长中。  
孟佳给微博点了个赞，又点进评论区。  
热评第一条还是这个博主的：啊啊啊啊啊！还有手帕！这种有点老派的东西在那样浪漫的场景下可以说是非常恰当了！脑补了一下会随身带着手帕的人穿的衣服，随便画了一张【查看图片】  
孟佳点开那张图片，画中人的整张脸都被黑色的伞挡住，白衬衣的扣子扣到最上面一颗，外面套着灰色的圆领毛衣，卡其色的风衣领子立起来，一手撑着伞，另一只手拿着纯白有花边的手帕伸向前方。  
那时候哪有时间注意她穿了什么啊……  
孟佳哭笑不得，但还是把图存了下来，复制了一份之后开始用画笔涂涂抹抹。  
没过一会儿，孟佳涂抹完毕，看着手机屏幕上自己的“大作”，目瞪口呆。  
图上人的白衬衣和灰毛衣给孟佳拿黑色涂成了高领毛衣，卡其色的风衣也被涂成了灰色，孟佳还画上了蓝色的紧身牛仔裤和黑色的有黄色车缝线的皮鞋。  
——原来我不仅有时间注意，还全都记得。

孟佳把自己的二次创作保存，回到微博继续看底下的评论。  
热评第二条是：不需要是男人，单看博主的描述，是女人我也会心动啊！！！  
孟佳仔细的思考了一下原博主的画面，也给这条评论点了赞。  
接下来的评论可以粗略分为四类：赞同孟佳的经历的确很像爱情片的、分享自己旅途中跟陌生人同游的故事的、问孟佳是谁怎么这都能上热搜的，还有为数不多的孟佳粉丝企图安利孟佳。  
那些问我是谁的，一定年龄很小！要不然根本就不听K-Pop！孟佳捧着手机碎碎念。

这时候，助理的微信进来了。  
小助理：姐，问清楚了  
小助理：一开始的确是那位博主转发  
小助理：给你带了一些热度  
小助理：这期节目  
小助理：热度没有达到一开始节目组的预期  
小助理：节目组看到你的那段花絮有现成的热度  
小助理：就推波助澜了一把  
小助理：送你上了热搜。  
小助理：你要不要再多讲一些那次旅行的事情  
小助理：趁着现在有热度  
小助理：有人想知道更多的细节

……讲多一些事情吗？  
的确，作为艺人总是需要且希望得到关注的。  
即使孟佳自诩十八线艺人，她在社交媒体上能发出的声音也远比不在娱乐圈内的Fei要大。说得多了，她怕有窥探欲过强的人从自己透露出去的细节里摸到蛛丝马迹，去打扰她的生活。  
再说了，孟佳更希望能靠舞台，音乐作品，或者只是更单纯的舞蹈练习视频吸引到关注。  
孟佳把自己的想法告诉了助理，助理也没有勉强她，只是说，现在多了一些带着恶意揣测孟佳是不是为了关注度瞎编了一个故事的评论，可以去发条微博适当的澄清一下。  
孟佳答应了。  
在她一个人看着网友质疑，整理出需要针对着澄清的点时，她才意识到她还是夹杂了私心，那次的旅行她不想再跟别人分享了。  
写好了解释的文案，孟佳检查了一遍发现没有遗漏之后，切回大号发了微博。  
@孟佳Jia: #孟佳的经历好像爱情片#睡觉睡到一半，助理告诉我我上热搜了【惊讶】各位好奇的事情和质疑我都有看，在此做出统一的回应：  
很遗憾，的确是没有留下联系方式呢。旅程中几乎都在一起行动，所以没有需要各自联系方式的场合。少有的不一起行动的时候也是在酒店各自的房间里，我们知道彼此的房间号，靠内线电话就可以联系。大概是因为，一开始我们认为彼此只是因为行程一样所以同行的关系，万万没想到会一起经历比单纯的一起旅行要多的事情。现在，有时候也会想，如果当时留下了联系方式就好了。  
为了热度瞎编一个故事没必要，真的没必要。我从来都没有想过，会以这段经历上热搜。早知道反响这么好，我也不至于三年后才第一次说起这次经历，对吧？毕竟，出名要趁早啊。三年前，我们出于对各自隐私的保护，都没有留下对方的照片，所以确实是没办法证明她是个小姐姐啊……这个各位就自由心证吧。希望这边缘泛黄的纸条足以提供一个证明我保存了它多长时间的间接证据吧。  
配图是Fei留下的手帕和纸条的图，当然，孟佳没有忘记在“苏格兰”和“Fei”上打码。

孟佳的好友看到了孟佳发出的微博，也跟着评论：哇，你们都不知道孟佳这个人有多过分【抠鼻】当时还想蒙混过关，说录节目的这次旅行就让她很印象深刻，没想到藏了这么浪漫的一段故事。大家快来声讨她！【偷笑】【偷笑】【偷笑】这个故事如果是当下几秒内编的，我觉得你可以考虑一下做编剧呢【哈士奇】  
孟佳也知道，好友的评论是在变相证明自己一开始并没有打算拿这件事情炒作，退出微博打开微信，反手一条信息发过去：谢啦  
客气啥，好友很快回复。  
孟佳的回应和两人一来二去的互动给热搜又添了一波热度，热搜词条顺着热榜不停向上爬。  
看着这诡异的热度，孟佳举起双手在空气中比出一个”#”，一本正经的对着空气吐槽道，「你永远不知道你出圈是因为什么。」  
接着，孟佳把手机重新放回床头柜上充电，再一次倒头大睡。

「姐！」上热搜后没两天的早上，孟佳在睡梦中又一次被助理的电话吵醒，助理兴冲冲的声音听起来有些聒噪，「你有综艺邀约了！！！」  
孟佳身为一个合格的夜猫子，睡觉时间说不定比一些习惯早起的人的起床时间还晚，没睡多久就被吵醒的起床气很重。  
「我说，你能不能不要老是在我睡得最好的时候打电话给我啊。」  
「你少熬点夜，说不定就不会有这样的情况出现了。」  
「你是不是想扣工资啊？」孟佳只睁了半只眼睛，懒洋洋的威胁助理。  
「不是，绝对不是。」助理一下子收敛了，「姐，是个比较出名的综艺的衍生综艺，我觉得是个很好的机会。我现在就把具体内容发给你，你尽快看一下然后给答复吧。」

挂了电话，孟佳闭上了仅睁的半只眼睛，缩回被子里，企图再次入睡。  
半小时之后，孟佳挫败的睁开眼，点开助理转发的邮件，盘着腿坐在床上开始研究这突如其来的综艺邀约。  
此综艺仍在策划阶段，是某知名推理型综艺的衍生节目，也将由那个综艺的原班人马来制作。  
这个综艺的衍生节目都轮不到我上吧……孟佳惊讶的挑了挑眉，继续读了下去。  
衍生综艺拟定名字为《明星们的侦探小屋》，灵感来源是日本的综艺节目<芸能人モヤモヤ事件簿 (艺人的未解事件簿)>，旨在通过推理解决困扰艺人们的一些无伤大雅的小困扰。  
日本综艺？还真是个不常见的选择啊。  
节目组希望能做成不定期更新的节目，凑足两三个艺人的烦恼就可以做一期节目了，目前已经找到了两位把困扰提供给节目组做素材的艺人。  
孟佳的经历是个已公开的未解事件，两天前的热搜又证明了这个事件有一定的热度。如果节目组能够找到一个不知道全名、没有联系方式、只有三年前同游过的人，就可以充分的展现出侦探团的能力，从而吸引更多的艺人上这个节目。  
听起来是个互利互惠的好事啊。孟佳看完了企划，有些心动。  
邮件里还有个视频的链接，写着这是个原版节目里，跟孟佳的困惑有几分相似的一期，都是演艺圈内人士在情报有限的情况下寻找圈外人士。孟佳注意到，节目组还贴心的在链接后面用括号标注了：取决于您的经历，无法保证能跟节目达到一样的效果。  
评价这么高吗？孟佳微笑着点开了视频的链接。  
孟佳做好了被夸张的reaction和get不到的梗霸屏的心理准备，最后却坐在床上拿着纸巾开始擦眼泪。  
中午，助理来孟佳家里接她去舞室准备练习并拍摄今天份的舞蹈视频，看到她奇大无比的黑眼圈和红肿的眼睛惊掉了下巴。

「姐，你决定接了吗？」车里，助理问孟佳。  
「你为什么这么肯定我会接？」孟佳用粉扑补着妆，漫不经心的反问。  
「你不想接吗？你不想接的话刚刚为什么在看英国的旅游签……」小助理指了指孟佳刚刚随手放到座位上的平板。  
孟佳手上的动作一滞，又继续往脸上扑粉。「没啊……就随便看看。」  
「看就看了嘛。不过我不明白，姐，你到底在担心什么？」  
「我也不知道。」孟佳收起粉饼放回包里，低下头想了想，「我很犹豫，我是真的想再次见到Fei，但是又觉得像现在这样，让她留在我的回忆里或许是最好的选择。或许，我不应该主动的破坏现状。」  
助理看着孟佳的样子，也明白了她的顾虑。「你不想接就不接，没有压力。」  
「再给我一点时间，」孟佳拿回平板，关掉了英国签证的页面。「让我一个人好好考虑一下吧，不要再催我了。」  
助理听话的闭上了嘴。

拍完舞蹈视频并上传到微博之后，孟佳并没有停下休息。  
主动去找Fei吗？  
如果我去找她，会不会打扰她的生活呢？  
最近发生的事情让孟佳越来越频繁的想到三年前的旅行，好像突然一夜之间，身边的一切事情都在推着孟佳去找她。这是巧合吗？还是命运的安排呢？  
孟佳尽情的对着镜子挥洒着汗水，像是要借此理清自己一团乱麻的思绪。  
孟佳在舞室里跳到筋疲力尽，最后只能躺在地上喘着粗气动弹不得的时候，孟佳想起Fei在威斯敏斯特教堂时那个糟糕的安慰。  
能再次见到Fei的机会就在自己面前，触手可及。如果不抓住这个机会，自己未来一定会后悔的。  
最重要的是，她还想见她。

但是在同意出演之前，孟佳还有一些需要跟节目组确认的事情。她点开了节目组联络人的微信，简单的自我介绍之后，孟佳单刀直入的切入主题。  
孟佳+：真的能找得到人吗？  
孟佳+：我对她也不是太了解……  
孟佳+：能提供的信息非常有限。  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：这个我们没办法保证的  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：我们只能保证会尽最大的努力帮您寻找  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：但是理论上是可行的  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：或许您听过一个叫六度分隔的理论吗？  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：你和任何一个陌生人之间所间隔的人不会超五个  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：也就是说  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：最多通过六个人你就能够认识任何一个陌生人  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：更何况现在社交网络这么发达  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：找人就更容易了

这个理论初提出的时候引起了非常广泛的讨论，孟佳也略有耳闻。她想了想，又继续问。  
孟佳+：如果你们找到了人  
孟佳+：本人不愿意露脸的话  
孟佳+：麻烦你们务必保护好她的隐私  
孟佳+：比如说  
孟佳+：像你们发给我的参考视频一样  
孟佳+：在特定片段都用演员出演  
孟佳+：毕竟她不是圈内人士（我猜的  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：当然 这个您不用担心  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：虽然节目还在筹备中  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：但是我们已经想到会有牵扯到素人的情况发生  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：就像发给您的节目一样的情况  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：所以也做好了相应的准备  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：表现形式也可以视情况而改变

看着节目组的回复，孟佳稍微放心了一些。  
孟佳+：那就好  
孟佳很快的处理完出演节目需要的合约，把签好的文件通过邮件发给节目组，节目组很快就回复了。  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：您同意出演，真是太好了。  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：现在需要您提供一些当时的具体细节  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：我们会把这些信息移交给侦探团  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：他们会根据这些来缩小查找范围

孟佳把纸条照片的未打码版本发给了节目组，还提供了旅行的具体日期。  
孟佳+：我之前也跟您说过了  
孟佳+：我能提供的信息非常有限  
孟佳+：更多的是我跟她同游时候观察到的事情  
孟佳+：基于此做出的推测  
孟佳+：这样也可以吗？  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：观察到的事情以及推测  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：都可以告诉我们  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：您跟她相处过  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：观察到的事情应该会比侦探团根据一般人的行为做出的推测的可信度高  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：对于侦探团应该也是很大的帮助

孟佳从昨天开始就在努力回忆三年前的那次旅行，把零零散散的回忆碎片拼凑起来之后，也的确有根据观察到的事情对Fei做一些猜测。她把这些猜测全部发给了节目组。  
孟佳+：感觉年龄跟我不会差太多  
孟佳+：感觉比我稍微大一点？  
孟佳+：只是猜测  
孟佳+：说中文的口音不像北方人  
孟佳+：也不是湖南人的口音  
孟佳+：这是我作为一个湖南人能够肯定的事情  
孟佳+：说英文的时候语速奇快 语调也很地道  
孟佳+：感觉在英国待了很长的时间  
孟佳+：但本人说过来伦敦是为了逃离  
孟佳+：所以可能一直不在伦敦吧  
孟佳+：火警响的那个晚上  
孟佳+：她有提到过大学住宿舍的时候经常被火警铃吵醒 到了她本人对于凌晨的火警习以为常的程度  
孟佳+：可能是在英国读的大学 之后就一直待在了英国？  
孟佳+：啊，当然，这些都是猜的

孟佳先讲了Fei一看到维多利亚时代的建筑就拍个不停走不动路的事情，又讲了泰晤士河畔Fei盯着建筑群发呆的事情。  
孟佳+：我昨天用Google Maps查了一下 那一块好像是伦敦的CBD？  
孟佳+：很多高级写字楼 搞不懂写字楼有啥好看的……  
孟佳+：当时觉得她是个奇怪的人  
孟佳+：现在想想 或许是对她是很重要的地方吧  
孟佳+：之前没见到她对哪个喜欢的建筑只盯不拍的

孟佳又讲了在威斯敏斯特做礼拜的事情。  
孟佳+：整个人就是个大型的矛盾体  
孟佳+：有没有可能是家里信教  
孟佳+：她也被迫的跟着一起啊？  
孟佳+：要不然真的很难解释  
孟佳+：抱歉抱歉  
孟佳+：我想到的好像差不多就这些了  
孟佳+：还全是推测

孟佳说完了单口相声，节目组隔了一会儿才回复。  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：没关系  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：您发来的所有我已经转发给了我们侦探团  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：他们会先根据已有的信息开始商讨找人的方案  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：您想到任何新的事情  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：任何可以缩小筛选的范围的事情  
明星们的侦探事务所（筹备中）：发给我们就可以了  
孟佳+：好 那就拜托你们了 

接下来的几天，孟佳一想到些什么，就赶紧发给节目组的联络人。  
几天下来，孟佳已经跟负责她的联络人混得很熟，说话也没有了之前的客气。得知了自己年长几岁之后，更是一口一个“小编剧”的喊她。  
孟佳会把想起来的各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事，小到Fei早餐喜欢吃培根炒蛋配烤饼，一股脑的发给小编剧。  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：姐！  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：我们要的是能帮忙缩小筛查范围的特点！  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：喜欢吃什么这种可以不用说啦！！！  
孟佳+：sorry  
孟佳+：我只是觉得你们如果在用社交媒体进行筛查的话  
孟佳+：说不定会有分享早餐的照片呢？  
孟佳+：那我想到了别的再发给你

通宵录制别的节目的孟佳歪歪倒倒的走出录影棚的时候，突然想起在泰晤士河畔被吹得东倒西歪的那天，Fei却是习以为常的样子，赶紧给小编剧发信息。  
孟佳+：她好像很不怕冷  
孟佳+：平时住的地方可能比伦敦更冷  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：姐……  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：侦探团说苏格兰的纬度比英格兰高  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：就是会更冷  
孟佳+：呃 抱歉  
孟佳+：这次又没有带来什么有用的信息

孟佳在电脑前看着自己这段时间内拍摄的素材，想着差不多又能发一个分享日常的vlog的时候，孟佳看到自己在街上摄影的时候，身后的背景是某银行的logo。  
「Fei，你怎么连银行也要拍啊！」孟佳想起两人当时从纪念碑下来，闲逛的时候看到英格兰银行的标志就两眼放光，举起相机又是疯狂的按动快门的时候，自己的吐槽。  
好像也是在门口的警卫看到了Fei的狂热，说感兴趣的话不远处就是博物馆，可以去看看，两个人才在那之后去的英格兰银行博物馆。  
啊……现在自己无意识的时候也把银行拍进去了呢。  
孟佳又突然想起，在大英博物馆里，Fei花了格外长的时间在货币馆里。孟佳看着那一墙的古钱币，实在是不明白这有什么特别的，Fei会如此感兴趣。  
「钱是你每天都要用的东西啊，了解一下历史多好。」Fei当时是这样说的。  
孟佳把这两件事情也发给了小编剧，打着字的时候突然灵光一闪。  
孟佳+：你说她大学会不会是读的相关专业？  
孟佳+：或者从事类似的工作？  
孟佳+：所以对这些特别感兴趣  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：我去问下我们侦探团。

过了半个小时，小编剧才再次传来信息。  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：侦探团说很有可能  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：刚好也对上了  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：你之前发给我的泰晤士河畔拍到的建筑照片  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：侦探团说里面有好几个是金融公司的本部  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：姐  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：恭喜你  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：终于贡献了一个能大幅缩小筛查范围的线索了  
孟佳+：【得瑟】  
孟佳+：终于不是无效信息了

那之后，隔一段时间小编剧就会传来几张筛选出来的符合孟佳提供的信息的人的社交账号，还有照片，让孟佳辨认是不是正确的人。  
这是谁啊？  
这又是谁啊？  
在陆陆续续传细节给节目组的途中，孟佳想要见到Fei的愿望越来越强烈。但是在看到一张张陌生的脸时，强烈的愿望又一点点被浇熄。  
说到底，失望的原因还是一开始有了希望啊。  
在这点上，孟佳甚至在心里偷偷埋怨过节目组。

距上一次小编剧传来让孟佳辨认的社交账号截图已经过了一个多星期， 中途也不是没找小编剧询问进度，小编剧说侦探团的孩子们看F-e-i这三个字母的组合都快看吐了，孟佳也不好意思再催。  
渐渐的，孟佳已经对节目组的所谓侦探团能找到Fei这件事情不抱任何希望了。  
突然，小编剧又发来了发来几张社交账号的截图。  
孟佳点开这些截图，发现它们都是锁住的私人账号。  
孟佳+：不是  
孟佳+：你发锁住的私人账户给我  
孟佳+：我什么也看不出来啊  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：别急  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：我这里还有一张照片在发送中  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：网络不太好  
孟佳+：噢噢噢

孟佳耐心的等了一会儿才收到了掉了队的照片，是一张多人的合照。孟佳一个个人的脸看过去，在角落里发现了那张熟悉的脸。  
是Fei啊。  
孟佳把手机丢到一边，捂着脸躺在床上笑起来。

笑了一会儿，孟佳才想起来还没有回复小编剧。  
孟佳+：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
孟佳+：就是她啊  
孟佳+：你们怎么找到的？  
孟佳+：好厉害！！！  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：找到就好了  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：侦探团的孩子们都快累瘫了  
孟佳+：侦探团辛苦了~  
孟佳+：【红包】  
孟佳+：【红包】  
孟佳+：【红包】  
孟佳+：麻烦小编剧请各位喝点啥吧  
孟佳+：奶茶咖啡都行  
孟佳+：看大家喜欢喝什么  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：姐  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：那我就不客气了  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：会跟所有人说是你请的  
孟佳+：接下来你们打算怎么办？  
孟佳+：有什么我可以做的吗？  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：接下来  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：要录制侦探团找人的过程  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：也可以开始准备录制你们的旅途了  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：节目组也在想办法联系到你的旅伴  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：她社交账号都锁了  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：感觉不是个容易联系上的人啊  
孟佳+：哈哈哈  
孟佳+：加油  
孟佳+：有个无理的要求  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：姐你说  
孟佳+：你们联系她的时候  
孟佳+：像视频电话之类的  
孟佳+：我也能一起吗  
孟佳+：有想要亲口对她说的话  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：我去问一下我们制片人  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：应该问题不大  
明星们的侦探事务所（小编剧）：有结果了我再找你  
孟佳：好的~

孟佳往上滑，找到小编剧发来的照片，点开。  
照片里，Fei坐在角落，面前又是一个和她本人气质完全不符的巨型啤酒杯。跟同桌人欢乐的样子不同，她的脸上是掩不住的疲惫，但还是单手托着下巴，对镜头温和的笑着，跟孟佳记忆里的样子一模一样。  
Feifei Wang，孟佳读出截图上她Instagram的名字，在心里想着这三个字写成汉字会是哪三个字。  
孟佳枕着自己的手臂躺回床上，看着Sunday早已蜷缩成一团在自己的身边睡着了。  
Sunday，你说，Fei还会记得我吗？Sunday……孟佳用手指戳着它的脊背，Sunday不耐烦的动了动，似乎在抱怨孟佳打扰它睡觉。  
不过……不记得也没关系吧。我……只是想对她说句谢谢而已呢。

几天后，小编剧发了一个上海的地址给孟佳，约定好第二天早上十点在这个地址见。  
夜猫子孟佳破天荒的在助理打电话来叫她之前就起了床，化了简单的妆，随便套上了白T恤牛仔裤鸭舌帽，去和节目组的人会合。  
「这……」孟佳下了车，看着眼前的写字楼。「你没有开错地方吗？」  
「姐！这里！」有人站在写字楼入口处对孟佳挥手。  
「看来是没有啊。」孟佳随手把喝空了的星巴克杯子捏扁，丢进路边的垃圾桶里，迈开长腿朝那个方向走去，「哟~小编剧~！」  
节目组派了相当精简的一支小队前来，孟佳在小编剧的介绍下一一对他们打招呼后，把她拉到一边。  
「我们来这里……录节目？」孟佳看着西装革履神色匆匆的进出写字楼的男男女女，实在不像是可以录影的样子。「这背景特别适合录早间新闻。」  
「姐，你不是说有想要对她当面说的话吗？所以才让叫你一起的。」小编剧一头雾水。  
孟佳跟小编剧大眼瞪小眼了一阵子，才意识到了什么。「Fei现在在上海？？？」  
「诶？姐你不知道吗？」小编剧也很震惊，「我跟你说过的啊……」  
「我没有收到啊……」孟佳皱起眉。  
「怎么可能？你还回复了我的信息。不信你看……」小编剧掏出手机，点开孟佳的聊天界面，打算自证清白，却看到了一排红色的感叹号，突然尴尬，「啊……」  
「你看，我就说我没收到。」  
「呃，我那个时候可能进了电梯吧……」小编剧尴尬的挠了挠头，「反正……就，之前发给你的那张合照，就是她朋友举行送别宴的时候拍的。根据那张照片的配文，她是接受了公司的安排，外派到上海工作，我们就顺藤摸瓜找过来了。」  
「我跟她居然在同一个城市……谁能想得到呢？」孟佳最后只能留下这样一句感慨，「缘，妙不可言。」  
「真·妙不可言。」小编剧点头表示赞同，「我们看到的时候也吓到了，可能你们真的是命中注定吧。」  
「什么命中注定啦……说得这么玄。」  
「哎，对了，姐，我跟你说啊，我们的总制片人可是动用了私人关系才成功预约上的。」小编剧神秘兮兮的说，「你当年的那位旅伴现在还不知道是你要来找她呢，好好把握机会，一会儿给她个惊喜。」  
「你不早说……我穿得这么随便。」孟佳低头扯着自己的T恤，「还惊喜呢……不要是个惊吓就好了。对了，我们要在这里等多久？」  
「啊，糟糕！跟你聊得太开心都忘了时间，我们可以进去了。」小编剧忙去叫节目组的其他人，一行人走进了写字楼。

事先就知道有预约的前台员工把他们带到会议室，给他们一一倒上茶，「抱歉，你们可能要稍等一会儿，王博士现在还在开会。」  
博士……孟佳惊讶。Fei是博士？  
一行人在会议室里等待了一会儿，等待的人还是没有出现。  
孟佳在车上匆匆灌下去的咖啡暂时还没有起作用，前一晚又睡眠不足，她向后靠在宽大的皮椅上闭目养神。  
突然，孟佳听到高跟鞋敲击在铺了地毯的地板上闷闷的声音愈发清晰，紧接着会议室的门就被推开了。  
「抱歉，让你们久等了，我刚才有工作耽搁了。」一个一身职业装的女人走了进来，红唇大波浪，细高跟像锥子一样充满侵略性，她不紧不慢的环顾了一圈会议室才再次开口，「我是王霏霏。」  
「没事，我们没等多久。」坐得离门最近的人带头站起来，跟王霏霏握手。  
王霏霏娴熟的跟每一个人握手，再递上名片。  
孟佳看到三年前只有几天交集的Fei——现在应该叫她王霏霏了——离自己越来越近，紧张得手心出汗。  
王霏霏的手伸到了自己的面前，孟佳迅速把手在裤子上蹭了蹭，才握住了王霏霏的手。  
王霏霏的手依旧很凉。  
两人匆匆握了一下，王霏霏就放开孟佳的手，从西装外套里掏出一张名片，双手递到孟佳面前。  
「啊，抱歉，我没有名片。」孟佳接过名片，眼神也顺着名片慢慢往上移，最后对上了王霏霏的眼睛。她凌厉的气场柔和下来，眼底也有了浅浅的笑意，发现自己在看她的时候，还用口型无声的对她说了句「Hello，佳」。  
一句Hello就让孟佳微笑起来。  
太好了，她还记得我。

王霏霏绕过了会议室，走到会议桌的另一边坐下，十指交握放在桌上，「我听说，我是要协助一个综艺节目进行取材，请问有什么是我可以帮到你们的吗？」  
「您好，王博士……呃，叫王博士可以吗？」  
「叫王霏霏就可以了。」王霏霏微笑。  
「考虑到王……」小编剧看了一眼王霏霏的方向，她坐在那依旧散发着强大的气场，“霏霏”两个字在小编剧嘴里转了一圈又咽回肚子里，「博士平时的习惯，我特意做了ppt来介绍我们今天的来意。或许可以借用一下电脑吗？」  
王霏霏帮着小编剧把U盘连上电脑，确认了她会用之后，又坐回了自己的位置上，单手托着下巴，饶有兴趣的看着大屏幕。

小编剧先简单的介绍了节目的形式，跟孟佳收到的那封邮件上写的并无出入。  
下一张幻灯片，孟佳在韩团时期的杀马特造型放大出现在屏幕上。  
孟佳“噌”的一下从座位上弹起来，碍于王霏霏在场还是尽量保持端庄，「就不能挑一张造型稍微正常一点的照片吗……」  
「噗。」旁边却传来了王霏霏的笑声。  
孟佳气势一下子弱了八分，坐回了自己的座位上，捂着脸不忍直视屏幕上播放的出道曲MV中自己出现的片段，「我的天呐……」  
「能提个意见吗？」王霏霏懒洋洋的举起手，「你下次做ppt的时候，可以考虑一下。旁边的那些实绩，密密麻麻太多字，观众会过于集中读ppt上的字，导致没办法听进去你说了些什么。」  
突如其来的专业指导，小编剧愣了一下就很快虚心的接受了。  
「噢，好、好，我记住了，下次我会改进的。」  
接着，便忙敲了一下空格键，开始播放下一张幻灯片上的视频。  
孟佳看着屏幕上播放着自己上旅游节目的那段花絮，第一次发现跟非圈内人士一起看自己出演的视频是一件这么尴尬的事情。  
王霏霏只是笑着看视频，时不时点点头。  
这段花絮事后上的热搜，以及孟佳的回应也一一展示在幻灯片上。  
「呃……霏，那、那个，我本来没想讲我们的事情，但是我当时想好的题材已经被在我之前发言的人说过了，所以就……抱歉。」孟佳吞吞吐吐的为自己辩解。  
「佳，为什么道歉？那也是你的回忆啊。」王霏霏笑着转向孟佳的方向，完全没有为这件事情困扰的样子。

王霏霏早已在孟佳杀马特造型那张幻灯片出来之时就把整件事情的来龙去脉理清楚了，她表面上依旧专心致志的看着屏幕上的幻灯片，实则开始走神，回忆起了昨天的情景。  
「王博士~」资产管理部的另一位同样留洋回来的博士吴纶，性别男，比自己年长些，进公司又早几年，按理说还应该是王霏霏的上级。但平时嘴贫得很，没个正形。跟王霏霏私底下也是朋友的相处模式。  
「干嘛？」王霏霏一把拍开他搭在自己肩上的手，「吴博士，好好说话，别动手动脚的。」  
「刚刚你不在，我帮你接了个电话，你是不是应该感谢我？」  
「我感谢你啥？你不接电话，电话铃一直响，吵到的不还是你？」王霏霏并不领情。  
「你这人真是……」吴纶还是决定先说正事，等到午饭时间再跟王霏霏算账，「王博士，刚刚风控部的头儿打电话找你。」  
「风控部？」王霏霏皱了皱眉，「是交上去的新一季度的投资计划风险控制未达到标准吗？」  
「那也是先找我！——不是，这不是重点，」吴纶突然想到了什么，又贱兮兮的笑起来，「他是有私事要拜托你。」  
「私事？找我？」王霏霏的手指指着自己，对吴纶连抛两个问题。  
「没错，点名要你，说明天有个综艺节目的制作组要来找你取材。」  
「我？综艺节目？？？」王霏霏一脸的不可置信，「吴博士，你是在耍我吗？」  
「我真没有。」吴纶理直气壮，还把王霏霏桌上的便签本翻开给她看，「你看，我突然接的你的电话，就随便翻到了一页空白的纸开始记笔记了。」  
王霏霏看着那一页上明显不属于自己的字迹，笔迹有些凌乱，很显然是匆忙之间留下的。  
「行……吧。」王霏霏很快接受了这个奇怪的要求，「那边有说要我做些什么准备吗？」  
「啊哈，快表扬我。」吴纶眼睛一亮，打了个响指，「我帮你问了一模一样的问题，那边说不用做什么准备，人到了就好。」  
「什么东西啊。」王霏霏口音都出来了。  
「王博士，话我已经传到了，你明天记得把10:00 – 12:00的时间空出来。」吴纶看到王霏霏不知所措的样子很是开心，拍了拍她的肩膀，「别的我也不知道了，你自求多福吧。」  
这世界真是乱了套了。  
王霏霏把这个特殊的工作安排写进自己的日程本的时候，这样想。

「原来是这样。」ppt也快放完了，王霏霏维持着单手托下巴的姿势转回面对节目组的方向，似笑非笑的点点头。  
「是的，非常抱歉，我们没有事先告诉您我们的真实目的。」节目组的人看了一眼身边的孟佳，「如果孟佳老师没有提出同行的要求的话，我们就会在联系您的时候说明我们的真实目的，其余的部分都交予您决定。但是孟佳老师说有无论如何都想要对王博士当面说的话，所以我们才采取了现在这样的形式，呃，我们总制片人用私人关系联系到了您的同事，想……呃，给您个惊喜，对，惊喜。」  
他边说边用手肘捅孟佳，示意她说点什么缓和此时的气氛。  
孟佳听着节目组的话，震惊于他短短几句话里，锅就全甩到自己身上了。现在还指望自己帮他解围，真是够厚脸皮的。但她还是硬着头皮开口，「霏，希望没有给你留下一个……惊吓。」  
「惊吓倒还不至于。」王霏霏垂了垂眼，再次抬起头，就对孟佳露出了一个玩味的笑容，「比起那个，我更好奇你“无论如何都想要当面对我说的话”是什么。」  
「啊？那、那个……」孟佳突然感到脸上有点烫，「我一会儿，一会儿再单独……单独跟你说。」  
「OK.」王霏霏点头，没有追问，又把注意力放回到节目组身上，「我突然想到一个问题。」  
「您说。」  
「可以问一下，你们是怎么找到我的吗？」  
小编剧这时也安全弹出了U盘，回到了自己的座位上，刚好听到王霏霏的问题，「我来回答王博士的问题吧，跟侦探团那边的联络也是我在负责的。」  
王霏霏又换回十指交叉放在会议桌上的姿势，身体前倾，神情严肃，一副认真倾听的样子。  
「他们根据佳姐提供的信息，顺着伦敦以外的大学的排名，用大学自带的校友搜索系统搜索名字里带Fei的毕业生。若名字看起来像是中国籍，就去社交媒体搜索对应的名字，再用佳姐提供的别的信息，一个一个人工筛查，符合条件的就发给佳姐辨认。像这样，一个一个大学筛选下来的。全部都是用公开发布的信息，没有任何非法或者侵权的手段。」  
「那真的是很大的工作量啊，我对你们的侦探团肃然起敬。」王霏霏把交握的十指举起来垫在下巴下，「但是社交网络的话，我记得我把我的账号都锁了。」  
「呃……是这样没错，我也问了类似的问题，我现在不记得答案了……」小编剧疯狂的翻找着与侦探团的聊天记录，「啊，找到了！他们说，您的社交账号是锁了没错，但是您朋友的并没有锁。我们也是通过您出现在您朋友的合照里，和您朋友的配文，才能找到这里的。」  
「我就说。」王霏霏神色缓和下来，「我没有想要怪你们的意思，我会把这个当成一种压力测试，刚好测试出了哪些地方是容易泄露信息。看来以后不能只锁自己的社交账号，得让互动频繁的朋友一起锁了呢……」  
「这年头，社交媒体真的很容易泄露个人信息呢。」小编剧尴尬的接话。

这时，方才领着他们到会议室的人走进来，给所有人又续上了茶。  
短暂的休整之后，王霏霏把话题又拉回了主题。  
「你们此次为什么而来，我想我已经充分的了解了。我想，你们专程过来，应该不止是为了让我跟佳再次见面吧？」  
「是的，我们这边有几个问题，需要您配合着回答一下。」  
「好，你们问。」  
「关于您的基本信息，我们都知道得差不多了……那，就还是讲回您当时的那次旅行吧，我们做节目也是以它为基础展开的。」  
「好。」  
「第一个问题，在今天之前真的不知道孟佳吗？」  
「嗯，不知道。刚刚你们放她组合的MV给我看，我才有点印象，“啊……这首歌我好像有听过，可能是韩国超市或者韩国餐馆有放过这个歌？”，像这样模糊的印象。」王霏霏小心翼翼的观察孟佳的表情，「对不起啊。」  
「没关系……不知道也正常，说到底还是不够火。」孟佳自嘲的笑笑。  
「也不是这个意思，还要看关不关注那个领域。我本来也不认识什么女团，想到女团我会想到S.H.E、Spice Girl那种。」王霏霏冲孟佳摊了摊手，「而且谁能想象到呢？我居然能够在火车站遇到一个知名的女团成员。」  
「的确，你们两个的故事真的很抓马。」孟佳的助理点着头表示赞同，「也难怪被网友说像爱情片。」  
在接收到孟佳的杀人眼神之后，助理闭上了嘴。

「那个时候是怎么发现她迷路的呢？」  
「那天我结束行程回到帕丁顿，想着去买杯咖啡就回房休息。出车站的时候是跟在她的后面的，犹豫着去哪里买咖啡的时候，也看到了她问完车站管理员之后更加困惑的表情。那个时候我还是没有想到要多管闲事的，但是我买完咖啡回到车站，发现她蹲在出口，手上还在翻地图……这，真的是迷路的标准答案啊。」  
「又为什么决定去帮助她呢？」  
「嗯……那种情况下，大部分人都会来问一下怎么回事的吧。我真的是机缘巧合住在那家酒店，就顺路带了她一程。」

「对她的初印象呢？」  
「初印象啊……我想想。当时那个画面真的蛮惨的，屋檐还往下漏雨，她蹲在那里小小一只，就这么大。」王霏霏还伸出手，在面前比划了一下。「就，迷路的孩子？」  
听到这，孟佳忍不住了，「谁是孩子啦，怎么回事啊，你也没比我大几岁。」  
「那还是大了几岁的。」王霏霏向后靠在了椅背上，双臂交叉抱在了胸前，一脸得意，「你本身长得就显小，我当时就感觉得你十八，顶多二十，像个出来旅游的大学生。」

「当时听到她邀请你当旅伴的时候，是什么感觉呢？」  
「怎么会有这么，嗯，大意的人。说实话，在我说带她去酒店的时候，她就跟过来了，我也很意外。其实，主要还是想不到她这么信任我吧，我很感动。就不怕我是个坏人，拐走她吗？」  
「因为觉得你不会是个坏人啊。」孟佳不服。  
「坏人才不会把自己是坏人写在脸上呢。如果我是坏人，我肯定会先做些什么好的事情，骗取你的信任不是吗？女孩子一个人旅游还是警惕一点好啊。」  
王霏霏说得很对，孟佳无法反驳，还是节目组阻止了两个人把这个话题继续下去。  
「既然这样，当时为什么会同意呢？」  
「主要原因还是要去的地方差不多。那个时候已经有聊过一会儿了吧？」王霏霏不确定的看向孟佳，得到孟佳点头肯定之后才继续说下去，「聊天的时候发现她是个有趣的人，也很开朗，觉得两个人一起的话或许会更有意思。」

「一起旅行的体验呢？」  
「很开心。就对佳比较抱歉，我很多时候会沉浸在自己的世界里，比如拍建筑会拍很长时间。」王霏霏看到孟佳在桌子另一头一脸无奈的对她点头，笑了笑，接着说，「那次是我第一次也是最后一次不是一个人旅游。我一直是比较内向的人，也比较自我，总觉得如果不是一个人旅游的话，要做出很多妥协，要互相迁就。但是事实证明，佳迁就我的次数比较多。是非常独特的体验，我这辈子大概也不会再跟别人有这样的体验了吧。」  
「有什么一个人旅行体验不到，但是两个人一起就会有的体验吗？」  
「有……吧。比如说，一个人旅行的话，就没有人会让我帮她拍照了。啊……这也不是，说不定会有游客拜托你帮忙。」王霏霏想了一会儿，「吃饭的时候能有个聊天的人，这个体验一个人旅行不会有。佳很健谈，又活泼，不会让人感到寂寞，不开心的时候也很快能让人打起精神。还有就是安全感，一个人旅行终归是有些不安全的。」

「不会是真的是因为太烦她所以连夜跑路了吧？」  
「你在说什么啦！」孟佳皱了皱眉，不明白设计这个问题的设计用意何在。  
「没有这样的事情啦 。」王霏霏看着孟佳眉毛都要竖起来了，像极了炸毛的小猫。「真的是因为工作上的事情。」  
「当时我在大学当讲师，教经济学。」王霏霏自然的讲起当时不告而别的原因，「那天我和佳在各自回房之后没多久，我的邮箱里有一封匿名检举我教的其中一门课的学生有集体的学术不端行为的邮件。」王霏霏小心翼翼的寻找着合适的词汇。「算是个比较大的事情，我必须回去一趟。因为我们学校之前没有过这么多人参与的集体行为，所以作为首次案例，如何处理将会影响未来针对这一类事情的处理。」  
「后来是怎么处理的啊？」孟佳有些好奇。  
「全班重考。」王霏霏有些讶异，但还是回答了问题。  
突然，王霏霏想到什么，又补充道，「这部分太具体了，如果可以的话，希望你们可以不要在节目里放出具体原因，就说我是工作那边有急事要处理就好了。」  
「好。」节目组在那个问题上按王霏霏的吩咐标注好。  
「对……就是因为这样的原因，本来想打电话告诉你，又怕你在睡觉我吵醒了你。火警疏散的时候又比较……混乱，也没能说出口。」王霏霏继续说下去，看着孟佳的眼睛有几分歉意，「佳，对不起，没能正式的道别。」  
「嗯……」孟佳认真的听完了王霏霏不告而别的理由，本来也就没想过要怪她，露出一个明媚的笑容，「如果是因为这样的原因的话，那就没办法了啊。」  
听到孟佳的回答，王霏霏明显是松了一口气的样子。

「时间差不多了。」小编剧小声的提醒节目组其他人。  
「这么快啊，」节目组的人确认了问题都问完了之后，看孟佳，孟佳摇摇头表示自己没什么要说的之后，又看向对面的王霏霏，「那，王博士您还有什么想……没有的话，我们就……」  
两处地方拖长了音，等待王霏霏接上话。  
「啊，说到这个，我的确是有个请求，一个有点任性的请求。」王霏霏又像方才看幻灯片那样举起了手，「可不可以不要在节目里提到我回国了这件事情？感觉这样的话，能避免我跟佳很多的麻烦。虽然说不出具体会有什么麻烦，但是直觉是这样告诉我的。」  
节目组问孟佳的意见，孟佳虽然不知道王霏霏说的麻烦是指什么，但还是点头同意，「现在的问题已经变成了我们要怎么把这个故事呈现给观众看。对于观众来说，霏在哪里都不重要，重要的是我认可了“通过你们节目解决了我的困扰”这件事情，就要麻烦你们把这个事情重构一下。」  
「我觉得问题不大。」一直没有多说话的一位编剧悠悠的开口，「你们两个的部分现在还没开始录制，要改编一下是可以的，也来得及。」  
「给你们添麻烦了。」王霏霏也自知加大了节目组的工作量，微微颔首表示歉意。  
「那，方便的话就加个微信？」编剧掏出手机，「我们会把后续的改动告诉您，也可能会有您需要帮忙的部分。」  
「好，搜我的手机号就行了，手机号在我的名片上有写。」  
孟佳也摸出了手机，对着王霏霏的名片搜索出了一个中规中矩的用本名作为微信昵称，头像是公司的logo，简介是自己的部门及职务，朋友圈里除了公司的活动之外一无所有的微信号。  
一看就是个工作专用号。

王霏霏送节目组下楼，节目组还有后续的工作要做，编剧也说要回去按照王霏霏的要求改综艺的剧本，便先行离开了，写字楼的门口只剩下孟佳、孟佳的助理和王霏霏三个人。  
孟佳的助理很识趣的找了个“有事情要处理”的借口，走到离两人远一些的地方，让她们单独聊。方才在会议室里，两个人的对话都围绕着节目，现在节目组不在，她们又不知道该说些什么了。  
两人在冷冰冰的写字楼前相顾无言，突然又在同一时刻笑了出来。  
「又见面了。」王霏霏率先开口。  
「是啊，我没想到你会在上海。」  
「可能有些东西真的是命中注定吧。」王霏霏抬起手摸着后颈处，「不认不行啊。」  
「是啊，不认不行。」孟佳认可了王霏霏的说法，「想跟你多聊一会儿，但是我也差不多要走了。」  
「嗯。」  
「霏，我能不能加你的微信啊？」  
「可以啊，我名片上……」见王霏霏打算用同样的说辞糊弄过去，孟佳摇了摇头， 打断了她，「你那一看就是个工作号，我想加你的私人号。」  
「嗯……」王霏霏抬起双臂交叉到胸前，「你一个女明星加我一个社畜的微信是要干嘛。」  
孟佳也不说话，乌溜溜的眼睛看着王霏霏。  
「唉……」王霏霏叹了口气，妥协了，「+44……」  
「啊？我44？」  
「不是要加私人号吗？」  
孟佳忙掏出手机，把王霏霏报出来的一串数字输入搜索栏，在等待搜索结果的时候问王霏霏，「是你在英国时候用的手机号吗？」  
「对啊。」  
这时候，搜索结果也出来了。孟佳看着一个明显更有活人气息的微信号，忍不住笑出声。「你两个号的反差好大啊。」  
「工作跟生活就是应该分开啊。」  
「那，我发了好友申请，你要通过。」  
「知道啦……但是可能得晚一些了，现在那部手机没带在身上。」  
「行，那我走啦。」  
「嗯，我也准备去吃饭了。」  
「我还能再来找你吗？」孟佳走了两步，又停下来，转身问  
「可以啊，你都有我联系方式了。不过，下次不要再选上班时间了。」  
「这是当然。」

助理也把车开来了，王霏霏目送孟佳打开车门，抬脚正准备上车，又转了回来，面对着王霏霏。  
「谢谢。」  
「这么突然？」  
「那个时候，早上叫我起床不让我错过当天的安排、帮我翻译菜单、推荐好吃的东西、在景点的时候像导游给我讲解、火警那天带我一起疏散……一切都谢谢。」孟佳真诚又热烈的眼神直直看向王霏霏，「无论如何也想当面对你说的话，就是这些。」  
「嗯，不客气，」王霏霏也笑了，「路上小心啊。」  
两人挥手道别，直到载着孟佳的车开走，王霏霏才转身回到写字楼。

车里，孟佳的助理顺口问她，「姐，你手帕还了吗？」  
「你是不是傻……」孟佳一脸无奈，「我今天都不知道要来见她，自然也没带啊。」  
「也是，但是你们现在都在一个城市了，还手帕是分分钟的事情吧。」  
「嗯，下次就用这个理由见面吧。」

王霏霏端着滚烫的咖啡准备回自己的小格子间时，吴纶也端着他的保温杯进了茶水间。  
「王博士，你今天那综艺节目搞得怎么样了，是要上电视了吗？」  
「那倒没有，网综也不上电视。」  
「但是你心情很好的样子，」吴纶往自己的保温杯里倒茶叶，「是发生了什么好事吗？」  
吴纶等了好久都没等到王霏霏的回答，转过头喊她，「王博士？」  
「发生了非常不可思议的事情呢。」王霏霏靠在门上，一口一口的喝着咖啡，若有所思。

节目的录制从孟佳走进摄影棚开始，孟佳已经知道了大部分的故事走向，但还是要装作不知道的样子，对节目组准备的VCR作出相应的reaction。  
屏幕上播放着那位送孟佳上热搜的娱乐博主的微博，主持人问孟佳，「当时看到这条微博的时候，你是什么反应呢？」  
这倒是个新问题。  
「其实吧……那天她站在我自己面前的时候，我好像除了迷路的焦急和“这个人要干嘛？”的疑惑，还有狼狈样子被陌生人看到了的窘迫之外，真的没有别的感觉了。」孟佳挠了挠头，「但是看到这个博主的描述之后，我想了一下，那个画面好像还真的挺浪漫的。」  
担当吐槽役的嘉宾会意的开始履行职责，「所以，就只有旁观者会觉得浪漫，当事人完全不这么觉得，对吧？」  
孟佳也熟练的接梗，「对啊，这件事情之后再看一些爱情电影的名场面，心里就会想女主角是不是一点都不觉得浪漫。心里的滤镜一旦碎掉了，就拼不回去了啊！！！」

节目组经过了那位博主的许可，放出了博主的画，又把孟佳二次创作涂得乱七八糟的大作放到了原稿的旁边。  
「我就随便涂一下……」孟佳为自己糟糕的画技辩解，「而且人家是专业的，我比不过很正常。」  
「所以我们拜托这位专业人士按着你涂出来的衣服又画了一张。」  
又一张画出现在孟佳的作品旁边，孟佳忍不住跑过去用手挡住了自己的作品，笑着抱怨，「在中间的话，对比太惨烈啦！」  
「没错，云泥之别。」嘉宾接梗。  
节目组继续说，「我们已经买下了这张画的版权，一会儿把画发给你。」  
「谢谢啊，这样的话就没关系了。」孟佳放下遮挡的手，配合的回到了座位上。

接下来，节目组又播放了找别的演员录制的两人同游片段，孟佳笑着看，内心腹诽节目组选的演员不还原自己也就算了，居然一点都不还原王霏霏。  
在扮演王霏霏的演员把纸条通过门缝从门外塞进了紧闭的房门内，画面切换到火车上演员盯着窗外的雨幕，读出“不知道佳今天出门有没有记得带伞啊“的台词时，孟佳忍不住把王霏霏的脸和声音代入了那位演员。  
VCR播完，摄影棚里都是感慨的声音。  
「真的是像在看电影一样。」  
「这情节，峰回路转跌宕起伏啊！」  
负责控场的嘉宾顺势抛出下一个问题，「你们当时还有什么没有在VCR里提到过的事情可以跟我们分享一下吗？」  
「诶，这倒有一个，也是昨天晚上又整理了一下当时的照片才想起来的。」孟佳突然来了精神，「真的没在别的地方说过，第一次讲就是在你们节目。」  
「那我们节目很荣幸啊。」  
孟佳不急着讲，先给在场的嘉宾抛了一个问题，「提到London Bridge，伦敦桥这个地方，你们会想到什么歌呢？」  
「London Bridge的话……还用说吗？当然是……」  
「那，数到三各位一起唱好不好？……三！」  
「……」在场的嘉宾都是一副被冷笑话冷到的表情。  
「好啦好啦，不开玩笑了，这次认真的。一，二，三！」  
「London Bridge is falling down~」嘉宾七零八落的唱起这首儿歌。  
孟佳忍俊不禁，「对吧？说到伦敦桥第一反应是这首歌。」  
「但是呢，那天我们在伦敦桥上，看了对方一眼，然后就唱了How come every time you come around, my London, London Bridge wanna go down这一首。」  
「唱完之后我们在桥上笑得很夸张，夸张到别人觉得我们两个有什么问题的程度。因为我们开始唱之前都各自在心里担心对方要是唱了你们刚刚唱的那一首怎么办。」  
「明明有传唱度更高的歌，但是一起唱了另一首。」孟佳笑着摇摇头，「有人愿意陪你玩幼稚的游戏，这样的感觉真的挺好的。」  
因为要负责控场一直保持着相对冷静的嘉宾也加入了感慨的队伍，「默契这种事情啊……」  
「对，那个时候就觉得遇到了很合拍的人。」

接下来，又观看了节目组补录的侦探团找人的视频，其中还包括孟佳给提供节目组的各种鸡毛蒜皮不重要的小事情。  
「不不不，这种细节不需要啦。」在看到节目组回复的“需要的是能缩小范围的筛查“信息时，吐槽嘉宾小鸡啄米式点头赞同节目组。

虽然那天在王霏霏的会议室里已经知道了大致的流程，真正看到侦探团对着一个个社交媒体筛选下来的过程，孟佳还是会惊叹于他们工作量的庞大。  
「侦探团真的都辛苦了，真的，我对他们肃然起敬。」孟佳说完才意识到，王霏霏之前好像在会议室也说过了一样的话。  
节目组对于联系到王霏霏的部分做了非常大的改动，改成了侦探团给符合孟佳条件的几个人一个一个发了私信，其中有一个账号回复了侦探团，才确定那是王霏霏的。  
之前在会议室里会面的内容也被原封不动的搬到了社交网络的私信上，节目组还贴心的做成了动画的形式，还找了配音演员把王霏霏那天说的话读出来，避免了一直盯着社交软件私信界面看两个人互传文字的枯燥。

「佳佳，为了你，我们特别的请求了公开她社交网络里的一张照片，请看这边的屏幕。」  
另一侧的屏幕上放出了一张培根蛋配烤饼的照片，听到制片人在耳机里小声提醒「这真的是我们找王博士要的照片」孟佳才继续积极的吐槽，「我提供的也不全是没用的线索嘛！」  
「你这就是瞎猫碰上死耗子。」  
吐槽嘉宾跟孟佳配合默契，针锋相对的来回吐槽，孟佳觉得节目效果出来应该不会差。

节目组的小动画已经播到王霏霏不告而别的理由了，孟佳还替王霏霏留意，发现确实按着王霏霏的要求换成了「有要紧的工作处理」，才放下心来。  
「是这样啊……」孟佳装作第一次才知道的样子，「也是呢，现实生活的确没有那么多戏剧性的东西啦。」  
「你是有幻想什么抓马的东西吗？」一位嘉宾饶有兴趣的问。  
「还好啦，因为在英国嘛，就幻想了一下她是Kingsman啊军情六处那种机构，突然离开是去拯救世界什么的……」孟佳有些不好意思的挠挠头。

节目组的小动画快播放完了，在孟佳觉得录制快到尾声的时候，一个巨大的EMS信封跟摄像机一起前行，递到了孟佳面前。  
「这是……？」孟佳不解的接过来。  
「这是我们节目组拜托这位霏小姐写给您的信，发的最快的EMS寄来的。」节目组的人对孟佳解释。  
孟佳也同时听到了耳机里制片人「我们为了营造出真实感，让王博士写了封信寄给我们，我们都没打开，你一会儿打开来读一下吧」的补充说明。  
孟佳会意，在镜头面前打开了信封，从信封里又掏出了一个信封。  
「这是套娃吗？」吐槽役持续履行职责。  
这次孟佳没有接梗，自顾自的打开小信封，抽出折得整整齐齐的信纸，展开来先粗略的扫了一眼之后，才展示给节目组的摄像机和其他嘉宾看。  
两张A4大小的信纸上写满了字。  
「哇，真的写了挺多的，我要开始读了啊。」  
孟佳清了清嗓子，开始读王霏霏给她的信。

Hello，佳  
是我啊。  
前一段时间，收到了奇怪的私信，某个节目组说你在找我。我还挺意外的，一部分是因为你隔了这么长时间，你还记得。另一部分则是因为，我以为你会更倾向于让那次旅行留在回忆里，而不是想办法来找我。  
对于你是个明星这件事情，我并没有太惊讶。从你对镜头的熟练程度，无论什么天气出门都画着精致的全妆等等……我隐隐约约猜测你可能是个媒体从业者，但是当时我的猜测更倾向于KOL和YouTuber，没敢往明星方面想。毕竟，在火车站遇到明星的概率太小了不是吗？  
那个晚上，正因为猜到了你为之努力的是别人的喜欢这种不可控的事情，所以我想了很多想要安慰你的话，最后一句话都说不出来。  
之前你一直展现出活泼开朗有趣的样子，所以难得展现出来的脆弱格外的打动人。  
但是最打动我的，还是在你为工作中不顺心的事情流着眼泪的时候，眼睛也依旧在闪光。我想你一定很喜欢你的工作吧，第二天在威斯敏斯特教堂里再次讲起这件事情的时候，笑容比雕花玻璃照进来的阳光还要明媚。  
大概，很多年前我也在我自己的眼睛看到过这样的光吧，但是我也忘了从什么时候开始就再也看不到了。  
伦敦是我一切梦想的起点，有我理想的大学，毕业后想要进入的公司也在那里。我申请了理想的大学，收到了拒信。之后就一蹶不振，只愿意待在自己的舒适圈里，不知不觉的离当初自己的目标越来越远。  
当我试图把我的困扰告诉家人，告诉朋友，他们都无法理解，觉得我的生活明明顺风顺水的，未来也会找到一份稳定的工作，这是很多人梦寐以求的生活。他们说得很对，但是我越来越无法确定，这样一眼能望得到头的生活是不是我想要的。  
我的导师也看出了我的迷茫，所以给我放了假让我去转换一下心情。  
在火车站看到你的那个早上，我去看了我理想的大学和公司，发现自己为了安稳，已经错过了太多能离梦想更进一步的机会。意识到这一点，我已经自暴自弃的想，我这辈子就这样吧，躺着多舒服啊。  
在真正走向你，问你需不需要帮助之前，我是站在远处看了好一会儿的。你蹲在车站漏雨的屋檐下翻地图，我却好像透过你，看到了蹲在我心里哭泣的，当年那个刚到英国意气风发的我。帮了你，感觉就像帮了我自己。  
那天在美术馆又一次撞见你的时候，我其实已经决定把之后几天的行程都取消掉，剩下的时间就在酒店里待着打游戏算了。你提出同游的要求的时候，我鬼使神差的答应了，大概也是想借此机会了解，一个像你一样感觉对什么事情都充满热情的人是什么样子的。  
事实证明，跟你一起旅行的时间很开心。你有让身边的人也快乐的能力，我想到令我烦恼的事情的次数越来越少。  
直到那个晚上，你也讲起了你所处的状态和烦恼。虽然只有一部分跟我的烦恼有重叠，但是人总是这样，只要知道面对着某个困难的并不是只有自己一个人，就会产生力量，产生更大的勇气让自己坚持下去。  
佳，你给了我这样的力量和勇气，也因为你，感受到了“喜欢“是一个多么强大的动力，强大到可以不去过分在意过程中的得失。所以，我在学年结束之时离开大学，试着走出自己的舒适圈，真正的去找自己喜欢做的事情。  
去年圣诞节的时候，我的导师问我，现在找到喜欢做的事情了吗？  
我说，我还没有办法判断我喜欢做什么，但是我喜欢我现在做的事情，这点毫无疑问。  
这个问题我也想问你。  
佳，你现在在做你喜欢的事情吗？  
如果答案是“是”的话，那真是太好了啊。  
霏

「就是这样了。」孟佳读完了信，把信再按着王霏霏的折痕折回去，珍重的放回信封里。  
旁边的嘉宾递上纸巾，孟佳扯了好几张，一边擦眼泪一边说，「她突然这么煽情，我没有做好心理准备。」  
「我们也没有啊。」孟佳身边的嘉宾的眼眶也是红红的，跟着附和道。  
「霏小姐在信里提了好几次的“那个晚上“，可以说说发生了什么事情吗？」节目组小心翼翼的问。  
「可以。」孟佳点点头，曾经的巅峰、低谷，那些不如意的事情，现在都已经可以坦然面对了，「我也是在那之后不久，也下定了合约结束之后就回国发展的决心。」  
「那，看了她的信之后，有什么感想吗？总得回应一下嘛，要不留封影像信吧？到时候她看了节目，就会知道了。」  
「影像信啊……」孟佳想了想，「好吧。」  
「Hello，霏。」孟佳对着自己面前那台摄像机，有些害羞的挥了挥手。  
「我收到你的信了，也认真的读完了。我现在就觉得我像个笨蛋一样，当时根本没有看出你在烦恼，每天都没心没肺的。」孟佳讲到后面有些心虚，越说越小声。  
「虽然之前做偶像的时候，也常常能听到粉丝说我给了她们很多精神方面的支撑。但是我从来没有想过我也能给不是我粉丝的你，嗯，力量和勇气。」  
「你在信里说，你现在在做着自己喜欢的事情，我真的很为你开心。促成你改变的勇气和力量有一部分是因为我，我也很荣幸。我也还在做着自己喜欢的事情，所以答案是个没有惊喜感的“是”。」  
「呃……」孟佳一时语塞，制片人在耳机里再次提醒她，「说个结尾！结尾！！！」  
「嗯……」孟佳又挠了挠头，冲摄像机笑得羞涩，「霏，如果我去英国的话，我们再一起去泰晤士河畔吃冰淇淋吧。」  
「好，cut!」随着导演一声cut，这一部分的录制结束了。

在节目录制结束后，孟佳掏出手机开始编辑给王霏霏的信息。在把刚才发的影像信打成长长的一段文字之后，孟佳想了想，又一个一个字的删除了那段话。  
孟佳+：霏 我收到你的信了  
孟佳+：我也给你回了影像信  
孟佳+：虽然不知道节目什么时候播出  
孟佳+：播出的时候亲自去确认吧  
王霏霏好几个小时之后才回复了简简单单一个“好”字。

节目播出当晚，孟佳又开了直播跟粉丝一起看节目。  
在另外两位嘉宾的部分，孟佳一边看节目一边跟粉丝聊着自己这段时间的日常。  
粉丝都很热情的在弹幕跟孟佳互动，孟佳也耐心的回答着粉丝的每个问题。  
「最近有一部分素材了，我这两天看看，vlog应该很快会更新。」  
「那个团最新回归的舞台……我有看，有看。我翻跳……要我翻跳吗？那你们留言想不想看吧，想看的人多的话我就学一下。」  
屏幕上弹幕突然暴增，滚动的速度太快，孟佳都来不及看，赶紧求饶，「你们太热情啦，我都来不及看弹幕了。」

节目播出的第一位嘉宾不是孟佳，孟佳觉得第二位应该是自己，看了眼时间就准备编辑信息发给王霏霏叫她来看节目。  
然而第二位嘉宾仍然不是自己。  
孟佳懵了，弹幕也都是“天呐，姐姐最后一个出场”这样的反应。  
「我也没想到，都是节目组安排的，我事先也没问过顺序。哇……」孟佳默默的在心里祈祷，节目结束之后不要被另外两位艺人的粉丝骂。

终于第二位艺人的部分也快要结束了，孟佳赶紧发信息给王霏霏。  
孟佳+：霏 看节目了吗  
孟佳+：我的部分从47分19秒开始哦  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：在看了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：刚刚打开你发给我的链接  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：广告好长  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：还不能跳过

经过节目组的剪辑和后期配上的效果，粉丝在弹幕上的反馈都是“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐姐你好好笑” 。  
随着节目的推进，孟佳的屏幕被“所以没能见到面吗”和“好可惜”这样的惋惜情绪霸占。  
「成年人的世界就是工作为上啊。」知道实际情况的孟佳安慰过于投入的粉丝，「对啊……毕竟她在英国嘛。要见面不太容易，还得先办一个旅游签证。」  
「手帕的事情，已经在联系节目组要他们帮我还了。哎，什么叫“这么多年都没还，不还也没关系”了啦！别人的东西还是要还的。」说完这句话，孟佳都有点心虚。其实，手帕还放在孟佳房间的抽屉里。自从上次见面到节目播出，王霏霏突然变得很忙，孟佳还没找到合适的时机再约她见面。  
孟佳看着屏幕里自己用手背擦眼泪，还要继续用颤抖的声音读信的样子，「没眼看……我的形象啊……」  
粉丝很快又在弹幕刷起了“姐姐本来就没有形象”。  
「形象还是有的！我一直觉得我很酷！你们专心看节目啦。」

读信的环节也结束了，孟佳继续读粉丝的留言。  
「“没想到看这个节目居然能看哭”……对吧，她那个信真的很煽情。」孟佳用手把垂下来的头发撩到脑后，「她当时给人感觉就是，周身都散发着一种忧郁的气息。这次再……」  
孟佳用手比划着气息从身体里散发的样子，险些说漏嘴，赶紧找补，「从信里感觉到，她比那时候开心多了……她自己也说了，喜欢自己在做的事情。做着自己喜欢的事情的人应该会是开心的吧，对，就这样。」  
「“未来还会不会再联系”啊……」孟佳想着怎么回答，另一部手机突然震动起来。  
是王霏霏发来的信息。  
又是简简单单的一个“好”字。  
什么好？好什么？没头没尾的。  
孟佳之前因为网络不好的原因，卡了一会儿，屏幕上这才播放到她说一起再去吃冰淇淋的片段。  
意识到王霏霏的“好”是在说这件事情，孟佳一瞬间就笑得失去了表情管理。  
看到粉丝纷纷在弹幕上问发生了什么好事，孟佳竖起食指放到嘴唇上。  
「嘘……这是个秘密。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #未来可能没机会填的坑  
> 佳猜测的差不多都对，就教堂那段没有特别在文中解释。佳猜的是家人信教，霏被迫跟着信。我一开始的设想是，霏是教会学校出身，所以明明作为无神论者，学校组织礼拜也得被迫跟着一起参加。
> 
> #霏的私人号细节  
> ☞昵称：小王小王工作好忙  
> ☞备注：三横一竖的王，细雨霏霏的霏。  
> ☞头像是塞尚的画  
> ☞朋友圈日常吐槽加班/资本市场变动给她增加工作量。


	4. 损失厌恶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个关于第一次敞开心扉的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 知己不该说敏感的话  
> 不该这么晚还听电话  
> ——《Ecoutez-moi》

跟粉丝一起看完节目之后，想着难得开直播，就跟粉丝再多互动一会儿，孟佳没有立刻下播。  
大概是因为节目结束了，直播间里涌进来的人越来越多。  
弹幕上本就人陆陆续续上传恶评，由于自己的粉丝还占绝大多数，孟佳尚可强迫自己不去理会恶评，而是把更多的注意力放在自己粉丝留下的评论。  
可是，随着涌入直播间给自己留恶评的人越来越多，自己的粉丝终究是寡不敌众，善意的弹幕被淹没，最后只能看到满屏的恶意。  
孟佳在心里直摇头，责怪袁隆平爷爷让这些人吃得太撑了，但出于艺人该有的职业道德，脸上还是继续维持着微笑，像没看到恶评的样子，自顾自讲起自己的日常。  
孟佳紧绷着的弦，还是在看到自己的粉丝看不过眼出言维护自己，反而被反过来斥责说“你家姐姐糊就活该受着”的时候，断了。  
不知道是心疼自己，还是心疼粉丝，亦或是二者兼具，孟佳眼眶里慢慢蓄满了眼泪。孟佳努力的控制着情绪，她知道，如果自己哭了，那些不喜欢自己的人指不定又会用什么“装可怜”、“绿茶”之类的词来攻击自己。  
意识到实在是忍不住，眼泪随时要掉下来的时候，孟佳用“拿个东西，很快就回来”的借口，躲开镜头擦眼泪。擦干眼泪整理好心情之后，孟佳才再次回到镜头前，但是直播间里面的言论已经彻底失去了控制。  
又说了几句话，孟佳的手机又接连震动起来，是助理发来的信息。  
孟佳对直播间里不知道还有没有心思听自己说话的粉丝，有一搭没一搭的说着自己今年接下来的计划，一边点开了助理发来的信息。

小助理：姐，大事不好  
小助理：你的广场被屠了  
小助理：0.0  
小助理：要不要去说点什么  
小助理：解释一下  
孟佳+：我有什么好解释的  
孟佳+：又不是我做错了什么  
孟佳+：没必要解释  
孟佳+：结束直播之后我去空降粉丝群  
孟佳+：安抚一下  
孟佳+：解释就别解释了  
孟佳+：省得被说卖惨  
小助理：行 姐 你看着办  
小助理：你觉得好就OK  
小助理：反正被骂的人不是我  
孟佳+：……

回复完助理的信息，孟佳想着时间差不多了，准备下播。  
「好啦，vlog最迟下周会有的，你们想看的舞我明天就学。下次直播？我努力直播得更勤快一点啦……」孟佳豁出去了，几乎是在对粉丝撒娇，「我挖了好多坑哦。那，可以期待这么多事情，难得的周五晚上要开开心心的啊。」  
「最近越来越热了对吧？」孟佳的脑子疯狂的转动着，希望把“不要去和别人吵架”这个思维暗戳戳的传达给直播间里的粉丝，「对啊，因为夏天快到了嘛。」  
「嗯……南方有些地方的夏天早就到了。这天一热吧，火气就容易旺，大家可以跟，嗯……」孟佳刚想说“重要的人”，迟疑了一下，还是换了说辞，「一个哪怕一句话都不说，也不会觉得尴尬的人，一起去吃冰淇淋噢，如果在水边，比如说江边，湖边，海边……甚至是小溪边，效果更佳噢。」  
最后还不忘cue了一下自己的名字，孟佳的心里为自己有sense的结语沾沾自喜起来，脸上又出现了得意的笑容。刚准备下播，孟佳突然想起些什么，赶紧又提醒粉丝，「啊，马上到了总是会在空调房里待着的季节，大家要小心，不要感冒了噢！」  
说完这句话，孟佳又花式向镜头前的粉丝比了心之后，才正式结束掉今晚的直播。

下播后，孟佳赶紧去自己的超话里晃了一圈。  
果不其然，看到了超话里最热的帖子就是自己眼眶和鼻子都红红的还对着镜头强颜欢笑的截图，配文是：还佛吗？我们姐姐都被别人欺负到头上来了。我们再不努力一点，这样的事情还会再发生！  
评论区里已经有粉丝在猜测自家姐姐方才说去拿东西的时候是不是去镜头照不到的地方哭了，并开始疯狂的刷“心疼姐姐”、“对方仗势欺人”。  
孟佳叹了口气，进了粉丝群。  
看到孟佳空降粉丝群，粉丝群里齐刷刷的刷起了“姐姐对不起”、“是我们没用” 、“这次是我们没有保护好你“这样的话。  
孟佳Jia：你们不要道歉  
孟佳Jia：你们什么都没做错  
孟佳Jia：是我没用  
孟佳Jia：没有保护好你们  
孟佳Jia：我跟你们说啊，你们不要出去跟别人吵架  
孟佳Jia：没必要吵也吵不赢的，因为各自有要捍卫的立场  
孟佳Jia：最后除了各说各话，什么都得不到  
孟佳Jia：还会影响你们的心情  
孟佳Jia：心情不好的话，就去吃冰淇淋吧  
孟佳Jia：星期五啦，想想周末去哪里玩吧  
在看到粉丝群的风向已经成功变成了“求姐姐推荐冰淇淋”、“等待佳姐接到一个冰淇淋的代言”和讨论各自周末的安排，孟佳才放心的离开了下了线。

阻止了一场一触即发的“战争”，孟佳这才想起，还没有回复王霏霏在自己直播时发来的信息。  
孟佳+：我刚下直播  
孟佳+：你在干嘛呢  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我？  
这条信息之后，过了一段时间，王霏霏才传来下一条回复。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：没啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：怎么了？  
孟佳+：工作还是很忙吗？  
孟佳+：你不会这个点还在公司吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：嗯 对啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：蹭公司的网看你的节目呢  
孟佳+：我能不能去找你啊？  
孟佳+：我去找你好不好？  
孟佳连发了两次，王霏霏都没有回复。  
孟佳后知后觉的意识到自己的唐突。她想撤回信息，但是已经过了微信允许撤回的时限。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：这么晚？  
孟佳+：拜托了 我不想一个人待在家里  
孟佳+：至少现在不想  
孟佳+：想吃冰淇淋 你跟我一起  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我倒是没关系啦  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：但是你没问题吗  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：女艺人这么晚吃冰淇淋的话 不怕长胖？  
孟佳+：周末要泡在练舞室 不差这一口冰淇淋了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：好吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我公司离正大广场很近 还记得吧  
孟佳+：嗯 记得  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我现在往那边走  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我们一会儿在正大广场见？  
孟佳+：不 你不要走了  
孟佳+：这么晚了不安全  
孟佳+：你在公司等我吧  
孟佳+：我到你那楼下了给你打电话  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：也行  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：那好吧 我等你  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：到了给我打电话  
孟佳+：好嘞~一会儿见  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：嗯 一会儿见

得到王霏霏的肯定答案，孟佳从衣柜里随便拿了件格子衬衫往腰间一系，抓了车钥匙钱包和手机就离开了家，径直开车去了陆家嘴。  
王霏霏站在写字楼底下，上次两人分别的地方等孟佳。孟佳摇下车窗，把副驾驶上自己的包扔到后座，招呼王霏霏上车。  
「我知道正大广场在哪，但是我不知道从你这儿怎么去商场停车场的入口，可能还得你给我带个路。」  
「哦，那你出去之后调头。」

孟佳跟着王霏霏的指示，直到看到了一个停车场入口，孟佳发现入口处印的还是王霏霏写字楼的名字。  
「哎，我让你带我去商场的停车场啊，你带我来你们写字楼的停车场干嘛？」孟佳一脚刹车把车停在路边，转过头看王霏霏想搞什么鬼。  
「车停公司能省停车费啊。」王霏霏一脸无辜的看孟佳， 「走过去真的很近，我坐一天了，让我活动活动吧。」  
「好好好，听你的。」孟佳松开了刹车，按着王霏霏的指示开到了写字楼的停车场入口，果不其然被安保人员拦下。  
「你看，被拦了，怎么办？」孟佳又一次转过头看王霏霏，「我算是闲杂人等了吧？不会放我过去的……我们还是停去商场吧。」  
「没事，有我在呢，把车窗摇下来就好，放心。」王霏霏一脸淡定。  
「你……！唉，算了。」  
孟佳又一次听从了王霏霏的指示，摇下了车窗。

「来干嘛的？」安保人员语气不善。  
孟佳刚想回答，王霏霏从西装口袋里掏出早已准备好了的工牌递过去，孟佳搭了一把手，把工牌举到了安保人员的小窗前。  
不等安保人员盘问，王霏霏的脸上就露出一副厌烦的样子，张口就是一通抱怨，「被老板叫回来加班的，刚收到消息，我这约会约到一半，你说大周五晚上的……」  
安保人员很显然没有想要听王霏霏抱怨的想法，只匆匆扫了一眼工牌，确认了工牌上的公司的确归属于这栋写字楼，连登记都没有登记，露出混杂着幸灾乐祸的了然样子，嘴上敷衍着「两位辛苦了辛苦了」，就赶紧打开了闸门，想要在听到更多抱怨之前赶紧送走二人。  
王霏霏收起了那副厌烦的样子，气定神闲的把工牌随手揣回口袋里，淡淡的解释道，「人吧，就是这样。我先把对方想问的话用抱怨的方式说出来，他得到了想要的信息，又觉得听我抱怨是件很烦的事情，就会想要尽快送我们两个走。你看，对于你，他不是问都没问就放你进来了吗？」  
「不……我一点也不好奇，你不解释也可以的。」孟佳打着方向盘，一脸生无可恋，「停电梯旁边好不好，我们出去也方便。」  
「那就麻烦你了~」王霏霏笑得眼睛眯成了一条线。

孟佳停车的时候，总是在扭头确认方位的时候，出乎意料的跟王霏霏的视线对上。  
停好了车，孟佳拉手刹，抬起手关车顶灯的时候，开玩笑的问王霏霏，「你刚刚怎么一直看我啊？都说人在认真开车的时候特别有魅力，不会被我迷住了吧？」  
「我的天。」王霏霏朝孟佳丢了个白眼，「我想再给你讲一遍Narcissus的故事。」  
「呃，不用了，我还有印象。」孟佳把车熄火，松开安全带，确认东西都带好了才下车，「有个人，太自恋，然后掉进了河里。」  
「哟呵，不错嘛，还会抢答了。」王霏霏关上车门，看孟佳把车锁上，「但是，最后开出了一朵水仙花。」  
「我知道。」孟佳笑着，跟上王霏霏的步伐，往电梯的方向走去。  
「好了，不开玩笑了。」在等电梯的时候，王霏霏认真的对孟佳解释，「我的驾照是在英国考的，那边都是右肽车嘛。转弯啊变道啊什么的，看的方向都会跟国内相反。刚刚你停车的时候我也偷偷在心里复习了一下停车的步骤，往自己习惯的方向扭头，就让你产生了我在看你的错觉。」  
「是这样啊，那还真是我太自恋了呢。」这时，电梯也到了，孟佳冲王霏霏笑了笑，率先走进了电梯里。

王霏霏的公司离正大广场真的很近，两人走了没几分钟就到了。  
在门口，王霏霏停下脚步，转过身再次向孟佳确认，「真的要吃冰淇淋吗？」  
低头玩手机，没有看路的孟佳差一点跟撞个正着，「哎呀，霏，不要突然停下来。都走到这里了，当然吃啊……」  
「啊……」孟佳的视线缓缓下移到王霏霏的小腹处，「啊，你不会是不方便吧？」  
王霏霏看着孟佳短短几句话的功夫里千变万化的表情，顺着她下移的视线也知道了她在想什么，举起双手在胸前比了个大大的×，「No，不是你想的那样。不是说女明星一般过午不食的吗？我怕你被经纪人或者公司骂。」  
「那你大可不必担心，」孟佳耸耸肩， 「一般来说的确是这样的，但是我没有经纪人，没有公司，胖子也不是一口吃成的。」  
见王霏霏嘴唇翕动，还想说什么的样子，孟佳赶紧加上，「你好啰嗦啊……成年人对自己的选择负责就行了。」  
「我……其实只是想问你想吃软冰淇淋还是硬冰淇淋而已……」王霏霏双手指了指一左一右两个方向，「要决定往哪边走。」  
「当然是软的！」孟佳眉开眼笑，顺势挽上王霏霏的手，半个身子都贴了上去。  
王霏霏抽了两次自己的手都没能挣脱出去，只能认命的任孟佳贴在自己身上，用没被孟佳贴着的手挠了挠头，「Soft serve的话……麦当劳？我记得之前路过的时候，有看到DQ的广告来着，要不我们去DQ？」  
「我都行，不管去哪里，我们买了冰淇淋去黄埔江旁边吃吧。」  
「啊……」王霏霏面露难色，「等我们走到了江边，冰淇淋都要化完了吧？」  
「那就在路上吃嘛。」  
「也……行，那就这样吧。」

两个人顺利的找到了八楼的DQ，顺利的在售罄前买到了想要的甜品，顺利的扫码付款，一人握着一个小甜筒，朝江边走去。  
这一连串小事的顺利，让孟佳本来郁闷的心情稍微振奋了一些。  
王霏霏看着孟佳舔着冰淇淋在小石板路上蹦蹦跳跳的样子，忍不住开口，「小孩子一样。」  
「怎么，不行啊？」  
「可以可以。」王霏霏无奈的摇摇头，「Cute.」  
「说起来，你的习惯还真是一点都没变啊。」孟佳用手戳着王霏霏西装外套口袋露出的餐巾纸边缘，「口袋都要放不下了。」  
「我这衣服的口袋本来就小！而且是冰淇淋嘛，所以需要……」王霏霏为自己辩解，但是明显也意识到找的理由缺乏说服力，底气不足声音也越来越小，「万一滴到衣服上怎么办呢？有餐巾纸好处理一点吧，」  
「你也真是，我们买的店里最便宜的甜筒，你还拿了那么多纸巾，刚刚店员那脸黑得，我都恨不得补两块钱让店员给我的冰淇淋加个巧克力脆皮了。」  
「如果店员因为顾客要更多的餐巾纸就黑脸，也太不专业了。」  
孟佳看王霏霏理不直气也壮的样子心里也觉得好笑，「哎，对了，这个不算啊，你答应的英国的冰淇淋不能用今晚这个抵掉知道吗？」  
「知道啦，答应过了不是吗？」

两人很快就走到了滨江公园，在江边随便找了张空置的长椅坐下，一边吃一边继续有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
「你今天穿得比较休闲一点。」孟佳这才注意到王霏霏穿着条纹T恤和休闲裤，职业气息全靠最外面的西装外套撑着。  
「星期五嘛，允许我们穿得休闲一点，」王霏霏低头扯着自己的条纹T恤看了一眼，「更何况现在已经是下班时间了，穿睡衣都没问题。」  
「上次见面不也是星期五吗？你那一身制服，气场强得噢，把我助理都吓到了。」  
「那不是因为你们要来吗？所以就穿得正式一点了，吓到了人小姑娘真是抱歉啊。」王霏霏笑了笑，「我们部门不是对外的，所以除非是有事先预约，比如说上次你来的那次，只要不太过分，穿什么都没人管的。」  
「你穿正装很好看，精英范儿，霸道女总裁。」  
「谢谢夸奖，但是我只是一介社畜而已……」王霏霏不好意思的摸了摸头发，「正装就一点好：一大早爬起来可以不用花时间思考穿什么，套上就可以走了。反而星期四晚上会因为不知道星期五要穿什么去上班浪费很多的时间，有了选择就会纠结。」  
「这种感觉我懂！」孟佳猛地转头，王霏霏早有准备的护住手中的冰淇淋往身子往后仰，躲过了被孟佳的长发糊一脸的危机，也避免了冰淇淋沾到孟佳的头发上。「我以前在组合里的时候，如果知道明天要去机场，前一天晚上就要花很长时间思考第二天要穿什么。可是问题也出在这里，不是所有看起来好看的衣服穿起来也会舒服……」  
「坐飞机，尤其是长距离的飞行，还是穿舒服的衣服比较好吧？」王霏霏也露出“我懂你”的表情。  
「就是啊，恨不得穿着睡衣和拖鞋抱着枕头就去机场了，困得要死……呜呜呜。」孟佳想起那些纠结的夜晚，哭丧着脸，「可是如果不好好穿衣服的话，一个不小心，以“时尚恐怖分子”的新闻就要出现了。一开始到底是谁最先发明“机场时尚”这种东西啦！」  
「这么听起来，当明星真的很不容易呢。」  
「我还算好的啦……那句话怎么说来着？“糊是最好的保护色”……？对，就是这个。因为糊，也没有狗仔会在我身上浪费时间，不会做什么都被盯着，也算是因祸得福了。」  
孟佳突然想起刚才在直播间里发生的事情，情绪又低落下去，闷闷的低头啃着蛋筒。蛋筒很脆，碎裂的时候发出清脆的声音。  
「可能就是，我的粉丝会比较辛苦吧。」

「我倒觉得你可以不用这样想。」  
「喜欢一个明星，在我看来是一件耗费时间精力和金钱的事情，而且大多数时候这些付出是石沉大海一样的存在。」  
「那些喜欢你的人，如果没有从你身上获得了大于他们付出的回报——无论那回报是什么——他们早就走了。」  
「毕竟，人都是趋利避害的生物。」  
「所以，你已经做得很好了。」  
「你的粉丝也很幸福，有一个知道他们辛苦的偶像。」  
孟佳从王霏霏的第一句话开始，就惊讶的转过头看王霏霏。毕竟，王霏霏有多不擅长安慰人，她已经领教过了。  
王霏霏的声音清清冷冷，给孟佳讲着付出和回报这样理智的话的时候，还面无表情的啃着冰淇淋，让整个画面有一种莫名的喜感。  
讲到最后两句话，王霏霏的表情才柔和下来。  
王霏霏没能等到孟佳的回音，发现孟佳一言不发的在看自己。  
「看我干嘛？我脸上沾到什么了吗？」  
「不……」孟佳低头笑起来，「你安慰人这方面进步了。」  
「谁在安慰你啊。我在认真的跟你讲Prospect Theory (期望理论)里面的Loss aversion (损失厌恶)，是行为经济学！」  
「好好好……我认真的听了，谢谢老师。」  
两人又说说笑笑一阵，吃完冰淇淋，把用过的纸巾揉成一团扔到最近的垃圾桶里。

夏夜的风和冬日的太阳一样珍贵。  
在夏夜的蝉鸣声里，两个人坐在江边静静的吹风。  
孟佳的右手伸直了松松的搭在椅背上，椅背有些弧度，王霏霏坐得很直，背并没有靠在椅背上。两人并无身体接触，但王霏霏的长发倒是会若有若无的随着风被吹到孟佳手上，蹭得痒痒的。  
孟佳感觉从某个瞬间开始，江边观光的旅行团和夜游的家庭数量骤减，情侣的数量倒是暴增。  
不少路过的情侣，还对二人投来了然于胸的鼓励笑容。  
突然，孟佳走神的看着地上的影子。路灯不聪明，投射出的影子无法捕捉她和王霏霏之间微妙的距离，只看影子的话，倒是像她搂着王霏霏一样。  
此时，又有两个手牵手的年轻女孩子路过，孟佳又从她们的脸上看到了鼓励的笑容，看着更活泼一点的那个女孩子还对孟佳悄悄的比了个“加油”的手势。  
不不不……我们真的不是你们想象的那种关系啊。  
孟佳满脸黑线的把搭在椅背上的手收了回来，规规矩矩的放在自己的腿上。

孟佳又盯着江面发了一会儿呆，神游中，又被口袋里震动的手机拉回了现实。她本不想理会，但手机连续的震动，又分辨出震动的是工作用手机，孟佳最后还是无奈的把手机掏了出来。  
又是助理发来的信息。  
小助理：姐 今晚节目的制片人发了这样的微博  
小助理：【图片】  
小助理：虽然没直接@你，但是很明显是在帮你说话，你要不要回应一下？  
孟佳+：我看看

孟佳点开助理发来的图片，  
@制片人每天都在暴怒：#明星们的侦探小屋首播#  
我说你们这些男流量的粉丝别仗着你们人多就欺负别人！你们以为出演嘉宾的顺序是嘉宾可以决定的吗？塞钱论都出来了。事件的播放顺序是我们整个制作组一起开会讨论之后，以内容的质量为前提，才决定下来的。退一万步说，对播出顺序不满的人，要骂也是应该来骂我，跑人小姑娘直播间里刷恶评是在干什么？大部分都是女粉丝吧？是怎么做到对另一个一点都没犯错的女性口出恶言的？  
是，你们家哥哥很火，热度很高。寻找已丢失的童年味道的确会引起市场很大的共鸣，谁没有点跟童年味道有关的回忆呢？我认为整个事件跟案件的完成度算中等偏上的了。  
但就是很荣幸的，这次出现了可能之后都无法再次遇见的，梦寐以求的高质量事件。当初看到事件的时候，我还担心过会沦为“辛辛苦苦找人——找到之后发现对方有什么难言之隐所以不辞而别——抱头痛哭——谅解”这样寻亲类节目常见的套路。录制当天，我发现这是难得的题材。几天同游的关系而已但能互相激励，对各自喜欢的事情的执着，再加上人与人之间最单纯的羁绊，我认为这个故事的意义远比今天播出的其他事件来得深刻。  
要我为了你们家哥哥的热度忽视内容本身，我做不到。如果只看重热度而毫不介意质量，那最终市场里只会有一堆除了热度一无所有的垃圾。你们想看垃圾，不代表别人也想看。放过那些不想看垃圾的观众好吗？我谢谢你们。  
最后，那些问为什么你们家哥哥没有压轴登场的，你们真的知道压轴是什么意思吗？压轴就是倒数第二！你们家哥哥就是倒数第二个播出的。少追星，多读书吧。  
真是气死我了，我要去找个海鲜酒店看着水箱里的鱼吃冰淇淋了。

很显然，这个热血的制片人也观看了孟佳的直播，也看到了满屏的恶评和孟佳在镜头忍眼泪说去拿个东西的样子，沉不住气的发了这条微博。  
孟佳看完微博，已经预感到了制片人这一条微博之后可能会掀起的腥风血雨。  
要回复这条微博真不是一件容易的事情，处处都是雷点，一不小心踩了雷点，广场就要被屠个三天三夜的程度了。  
孟佳的心情也很微妙。  
这位制片人不是别人，正是那天在会议室里轻车熟路的推卸责任、给自己留下了厚脸皮印象的人。  
人果然是很复杂的生物呢。

孟佳想了好久，还是无从下手，于是侧过脸，用求助的眼神看王霏霏。  
王霏霏接收到了求助信号，双手交叉于胸前，饶有兴趣的问，「怎么了？」  
孟佳把手机递给王霏霏，示意她看那位制片人发的微博。  
「有什么问题吗？」王霏霏很快就读完了，但是她似乎不太明白孟佳的纠结，「这个人虽然名字里带着暴怒，说出来的话不都挺对的吗？」  
「虽然是这样的……吧……但是我们这一行的，不能这样说话，很容易被骂的。」孟佳把自己直播时候发生的事情跟王霏霏原原本本说了一遍。

其实，王霏霏都看到了。  
通过孟佳发的链接看完节目之后，王霏霏顺着相关联的微博，也随后加入了孟佳的直播间，刚好赶上了直播间内失控的时候。  
王霏霏自然也听到了孟佳关于“火气旺要去水边吃冰淇淋”的言论，只是没想到她会想要来找自己。  
所以，在已经入了地铁闸门的情况下，看到孟佳说她不想一个人待在家里的时候，王霏霏毫不犹豫的刷了地铁卡出闸，再走回公司所在的写字楼等孟佳过来。  
等孟佳的时候，王霏霏在心里默默纠结着，这笔刷了但是没乘坐的开支，记账的时候应该算交通费还是算意外损失。加上一会儿可能会错过末班地铁，那个时间打车的话好像又要额外收费……王霏霏越算越心痛，后悔自己的一时冲动。  
可是想起孟佳强颜欢笑的样子，王霏霏也不放心她一个人待着。  
当明星真的很不容易呢。王霏霏第一次发自内心的这么认为。

说着说着，孟佳又在王霏霏怜惜的眼神里红了眼眶。  
但孟佳也只是红了眼眶而已。  
「所以，就是这样了……我现在就是不知道，要不要回复，如果要的话怎么回复不容易踩雷。」  
「看来一条黄埔江和一个甜筒，离让你开心起来还差很远啊。」  
「怎么说呢？就像，小孩子摔倒了，如果是一个人的话，她拍拍身上的灰就继续玩了。但是，如果妈妈在旁边，她就会不管不顾的哭。就像现在，你用这样的眼神看着我，我就好像受到了天底下最大的委屈一样。本来我都不觉得这是值得在意的事情，不就是恶评嘛。」  
听到孟佳的类比，王霏霏笑了笑，移开了视线，「好，怪我，我不该用这样的眼神看你。」  
孟佳变坚强了，但心里还是有一个需要被照顾的小孩子。  
王霏霏慢慢抬起左手放到孟佳的头上，拍了拍。  
「不开玩笑了，我不介意在此时充当一个妈妈的角色。」  
王霏霏的手凉，在炎热的夏天倒是很舒服。  
孟佳想，她或许可以原谅王霏霏这次的破坏气氛。

「不过言归正传的话，在了解了前因后果之后，我觉得这个微博不难回复啊。」  
嗯，这次的破坏气氛，孟佳不打算原谅，但她还是决定先解决了眼前的“危机”再说。  
「所以，老师教教我，怎么回？」孟佳坐正了，摆出一副“我会认真听”的乖巧样子。  
「你回复的目的就是为了表达你看到了他的微博且感谢他帮你说话嘛。」  
「没错。」孟佳乖巧的点头。  
「只通过最后一句话就好了啊，说一些类似“我给你买冰淇淋”、“下次我们一起去吃”这样无关痛痒的话就行了。」说完，王霏霏又把注意力转回到自己的手机上，「但是这样的回复只是不会出错而已，要出彩是不可能的。」  
「不……这种仿佛雷田一样的微博，不出错就已经很难了，就不要求出彩了。」  
孟佳又想了想，实在是想不到比王霏霏更好的方法了，也组织了一下语言，按着王霏霏的建议回复了制片人。  
评论：@孟佳Jia：哥~你喜欢吃什么口味的~我买一箱送给你~

回复完制片人，孟佳发现制片人的微博评论区已经沦陷。孟佳无能为力，毕竟自己的评论都还沉在马里亚纳海沟里，只能在心里替他默默的祈祷。  
大号冲浪绝对不能手滑，孟佳小心翼翼的退出了制片人水深火热的评论区，回到了自己的主页。  
孟佳编辑着宣传今晚节目的微博，时不时看一眼坐在自己身边的王霏霏。她和孟佳低头看手机的样子不一样，她把手机举到眼睛的高度，时不时活动着脖子和肩膀，发出“咔哒咔哒”的声音，在安静的夜晚显得格外诡异。  
王霏霏注意到孟佳在看她，解释道，「别笑，社畜的脖子跟肩膀都这样。」  
「没笑，我是因为要发微博才看你的。」  
「那你发呗，看我干嘛……我的脸是能给你特别的灵感吗？」  
「是啊，因为要宣传今晚的节目，所以看看你能不能再一次给我灵感……」  
「噢，那你继续，我不会再发出奇怪的声音打断你的思路了。」王霏霏说完，便不再活动肩颈，保持着把手机举在眼前的姿势，一言不发的坐得笔直。孟佳觉得王霏霏的严肃样子像极了一座雕塑，那种公园里会放在长凳上的名人雕塑。  
孟佳笑了笑， 把先前编辑的文字保存在草稿箱里，再不易察觉的打开相机，在手的遮挡下，偷拍了一张雕塑王霏霏的照片。  
发现王霏霏并没有注意到自己偷拍的举动，孟佳检查了两遍，没发现有大问题，便配上了之前拍下来的王霏霏写的信，今晚拍下来的冰淇淋和黄埔江边的夜景，发布了微博。  
@孟佳Jia：所以，上次的后续就是这样的了。感谢节目组的邀请让我有机会上这个节目，感谢侦探团和所有的幕后工作人员帮我找到了三年前的人，给三年前的遗憾补上了一个结局。  
这个事情到这里就翻篇了，以后也不会再提起这件事情了，毕竟我已经打扰到了她的生活。但是，不提起不代表忘记，我一定会把这段独特的经历珍藏在心里。  
虽然这段经历听起来非常的浪漫主义，可是结局却是实打实的现实主义。我希望所有人都能做他们喜欢做的事情，但也知道可能很多时候现实总是不能让人如愿以偿。所以，我想祝各位，如果无法做自己喜欢的事情，也能喜欢自己在做的事情。

发完微博，孟佳又看了一眼坐在自己身侧的王霏霏。  
偶像Jia和旅伴Fei的故事彻底翻篇了，但是孟佳和王霏霏的故事，或许现在才刚刚开始。

孟佳切到小号又刷了会儿微博，才注意到时间已经不早了。两人在江边坐了很久，而从某一个时间点开始，孟佳和王霏霏就没有再交谈了，但是也没有觉得尴尬。  
「抱歉，是我说了要来找你的，又完全把你晾在了一旁。」  
「没事啊，你有工作方面的事情你就去忙，我也在干自己的事情啊。」怕孟佳不相信，王霏霏毫不介意的直接把手机给孟佳看。  
密密麻麻的数字和折线图扑面而来，孟佳忙闭着眼睛抱着脑袋高呼，「啊啊啊啊啊！我的眼睛！我的眼睛！！！」  
「你怎么这么dramatic……」王霏霏赶紧让自己的手机从孟佳视线里消失，「美股九点半才开市啊，周五美股走势是会对周一的股市产生很大影响的，所以就随便的看了一下。」  
孟佳又凑上前去看，这次她注意到了数字和折线图以外的东西。  
「好绿……！」孟佳同情的看了王霏霏一眼，「哇……得亏多少啊？」  
「放心吧，绿是涨。」  
但是王霏霏并没有很开心的样子，孟佳看着她又点开几个文件，草草的看了看，才退出了软件，淡淡的笑着问孟佳，「你事情处理完了吗？」  
孟佳点点头，「嗯，也不早了，我们回去吧。」

王霏霏带着孟佳，走另一条更近的路回自己的公司。  
到了十字路口，绿灯已经开始闪烁了。  
孟佳伸出手，轻轻松松握住王霏霏的手腕，冲她眨眨眼，「我们用跑的吧！」  
没等王霏霏回复，孟佳拉着她撒腿就跑，直到马路的另一头也没有松开她的手。  
王霏霏轻轻的把自己的手抽出来，插回自己的裤袋里，「今天没有穿高跟鞋真是太好了，要不然跑那一段真的会要了我的老命的！」  
「抱歉抱歉，但是你的体力现在好多了，跑这一段都不喘。」  
「挤上下班高峰期的地铁可是要比跑这一小段路耗更多体力啊。」  
「我能想象得到……」  
「不不不，你不能……」  
「你怎么知道我不能？」  
「我就是知道你不能。」  
两个人像小学生一样，一路拌嘴直到再一次进了地下停车场。

孟佳发动了车子准备出停车场，王霏霏吩咐孟佳到了闸口，把车窗摇下来之后，就转身装作要去车后座的包里拿东西的样子。  
果然，孟佳的车子在闸口处又被尽职尽责的安保人员拦了。  
王霏霏再一次熟门熟路的从口袋里掏了工牌递过去，孟佳也又一次搭了把手把工牌举到小窗前。  
没等孟佳的演技派上用场，安保人员就打开了闸门，「两位加班到现在真是辛苦了。」  
「你也是啊，现在还要值班。」王霏霏微笑着把工牌收回口袋，「周末愉快。」  
安保人员对两人敬了个礼，回了一句「周末愉快」。  
孟佳也朝他点点头，摇上车窗，一脚油门便载着王霏霏离开了。

孟佳只往外写字楼外开了一小段，就遇到了红绿灯。等待红灯变绿的时候，王霏霏让孟佳在前面靠边停车放她下去，她搭地铁回家就好了。  
「这么晚了，你还要一个人坐地铁回去，我送你啊。」  
绿灯了，孟佳又发动了车子。  
「不用啦，太麻烦你了。」王霏霏摇头，用眼神示意孟佳把车锁解开。  
「霏，我送你回去啦。」孟佳眼神非常认真，「反正我不解锁你也打不开车门，我不停车你也下不了车。」  
「佳……」王霏霏叫孟佳的时候，总是拉长了音，像一声叹息，「别闹。」  
「我没闹，认真的。比起挤地铁，我送你不是更好吗？地铁上你说不定还会遇到咸猪手呢，多可怕。」孟佳熟练的打着方向盘，「哎，我开车呢，你别打扰我，我会分心的。」  
「佳……我是真的不想麻烦你。」  
「我不觉得麻烦。你这人怎么这么倔呢？」这时候又到了一个红绿灯的路口，孟佳停下车，看王霏霏丝毫没有想要让步的意思，叹了口气，「这样吧，我们各退一步。你住哪个区？」  
王霏霏报上公司宿舍附近的地铁站名称，孟佳了然的点头，「那儿离我家很近，就两三站地铁吧？打车也方便。反正我就往我家开，我只是顺便捎了你一段。」  
王霏霏的态度也软下来，「好，那就麻烦你了。」

孟佳一边开车一边又跟王霏霏闲聊起来。  
「你平时都是坐地铁上班吗？」  
「嗯。」  
「不直达吧……我印象里是要转……」  
「是啊，转三条线。」  
「不考虑一下买部车？」  
「有想过，但是开不惯左肽车啊，习惯了右肽车就很容易压着线。上海车这么多，容易出事。」  
「也是，安全第一，坐地铁也能省养车的钱。」

又一个红绿灯路口，这次红灯要等比较长的时间，孟佳顺手又刷起了微博。  
孟佳发现制片人已经回复了她。  
@制片人被勒令要学习控制脾气 回复 @孟佳Jia：佳佳，我要吃你反复提到的那种。  
@孟佳Jia 回复 @制片人被勒令要学习控制脾气：好~哥~我明天就买一箱DQ送去你那里~~~  
回复完这条，孟佳迅速敲击键盘，给制片人发了条微博私信。  
@孟佳Jia：哥，怎么把名字都改了？不暴怒了？  
绿灯亮了，孟佳把手机一丢，继续开车。  
孟佳的脸上藏不住事。  
即使她很努力装作什么都没有发生的样子，王霏霏还是注意到了她越抿越紧的嘴唇，握在方向盘上因为过分用力而发白的指节，还有纤细的手腕上暴起的青筋。  
王霏霏很担心。

孟佳把车径直开到了小区的地下停车场里。  
被“制片人可能是因为替自己说话，被骂到要改名”的想法困扰了一路，孟佳一停好车，拉上手刹，安全带都没解就匆匆忙忙的拿起手机看有没有制片人回复的信息。  
@制片人被勒令要学习控制脾气：被更大的领导约谈了，说我一时冲动的发言说不定给刚刚开始的节目造成了不好的影响，所以就从改名开始反省自肃  
@制片人被勒令要学习控制脾气：不说了，写道歉微博去了【白眼】【白眼】【白眼】

孟佳眼神暗了暗，但还是把手机揣进兜里，开了车锁，也松开了安全带，准备带王霏霏去地铁站。  
「没事吧？」王霏霏也松开了安全带，试探性的问道。  
孟佳点点头，又摇摇头，最后叹了口气。  
看孟佳这样，王霏霏也不好多问，手搭上了车的门把手打算下车。  
孟佳却在这时冷不丁的开口，「霏，你今天能不能别回去了？留下来住一晚吧，我家也有客房什么的……」  
王霏霏盯着孟佳看了几秒，发现她是非常认真的提出来的。  
果然还是不能逃避，必须得说出来呢。  
王霏霏叹了口气，收回手，坐正了，才缓缓开口，「佳，我有话要跟你说。」  
见王霏霏这样，孟佳也跟着坐直了，「霏，怎么啦，突然这么严肃。」  
孟佳做好了倾听的准备，王霏霏却扭捏起来。「我……那个，我……」  
「嗯……」局促不安的拢了拢长发之后，王霏霏眼一闭，心一横，「我喜欢女人。」  
最难以启齿的部分说出口之后，王霏霏也不再扭捏，「抱歉，之前一直瞒着你，但是我觉得你需要知道。」  
「我知道有很多人会介意我这种……」王霏霏咬了咬下嘴唇，还是接着说下去，「所以，在我们有更多接触之前，趁我们还没有建立更深层次的联系之前……」  
「介意的话以后就不要见面了，」王霏霏的语气愈发冰冷，「成年人的时间都很宝贵，浪费时间对我们都不好。」  
孟佳看着王霏霏，目瞪口呆，像是被打了当头一棒的感觉，大脑在突如其来的刺激下，停止了运作。  
王霏霏看孟佳半天没反应，苦笑了一下。  
果然还是这样啊。  
「我还是回去吧。谢谢你捎了我一段，你也不用告诉我地铁站怎么去，刚刚进来的时候我看到了，知道是什么方向。你到家了我也放心一点，不要想太多了，早点睡吧。」

王霏霏把要说的话说完，推开车门就准备下车，又一次被大脑重启完毕的孟佳轻轻松松握住了手腕，制止了接下来的动作。  
「你干嘛啊……」孟佳用上目线看着王霏霏，下垂的眼尾又添上几分委屈，配合孟佳软绵绵的声音和语调，王霏霏居然凭空生出一种自己在欺负她的错觉。  
「我都没想到你所谓的“有话跟我说”是要说这个，都不给我一点反应的时间吗？」  
「我只是因为突然被告知这样的事情，有一点惊讶而已，也惊讶你愿意告诉我。」  
孟佳想起方才王霏霏明明说着拒人于千里之外的话，表情却是受伤的，声音也是难过的，最后又忍不住说出关切的话……  
「况且，我也是真的不介意啊。」孟佳直直的看向王霏霏的眼睛，在“不介意”三个字上还加了重音，再配以拨浪鼓式的摇头来强调自己真的不介意。  
王霏霏是惊讶的，孟佳也看得出她是开心的。  
太不坦率了。  
明明是期待着能被接纳，明明是很不希望发展成“以后都不要再见面”这样的情况，却还要装酷，撑起一个印着“我不care”几个大字的保护壳。  
发现了这一点，孟佳觉得自己第一次窥探到了一点王霏霏不曾暴露过的内心。

「我介意！我介意行了吧！」王霏霏突然反应过来，想要从孟佳手里挣脱出来，「佳你放开我，我赶不上末班地铁怎么办？」  
「好好好，你去赶末班地铁，我不拦你。」孟佳笑着看王霏霏手忙脚乱的样子，松开了手，「到家了你要发信息告诉我，知道吗？这样我才能放心。」  
王霏霏微不可闻的“嗯”了一声，便打开车门落荒而逃。  
什么嘛，离末班地铁还有半个多小时呢。  
孟佳在心里笑得要背过气去。  
真是个别扭的家伙。

王霏霏顺利的找到了地铁站，坐上了地铁。  
孟佳的家离公司宿舍不过就是两站路的距离，她捎的一大~程的确比自己转三条线方便很多。  
临近末班的地铁上人并不多，有平时通勤时难得一见的空座，但王霏霏并没有坐下。她拉着地铁的扶手，随着车厢的晃动，又想起了刚才的场景。  
孟佳干净眼睛里噙着的浅浅笑意，耳朵听到的温暖话语，和自己左手腕处感受到的比自己稍高一些的体温，全部都直击王霏霏的心底。  
「佳这么平静的接受，不会也……？啊……不不不，怎么可能啊。」这个想法很快被王霏霏赶出去，拉着扶手直摇头，「但是，撩而不自知，真让人生气呢。」

回到家，王霏霏给孟佳发了信息，告诉她自己已经到家了，顺便又感谢了一遍她顺路捎了自己一程。  
孟佳+：你到家了我也放心了  
孟佳+：关于刚才你说的事情  
孟佳+：大概是因为娱乐圈和时尚圈里面并不少见的原因吧  
孟佳+：我是真的没觉得是个什么特别的事情  
孟佳+：所以你也不用担心我因为这个就……  
孟佳+：嗯……你懂我的意思就好  
王霏霏却长时间没有回复，孟佳也不再想，退出微信打开微博，发现二十分钟前，那位制片人上传新发了一条道歉的微博。  
@制片人在学习控制脾气：对不起，我不应该因为我的一时冲动就对事件进行分级，无论是什么样的委托都没有高低贵贱之分。敬请各位放心，我们节目组会认真的对待每一份委托。我已经充分的意识到了自己的错误，也会从今天开始反省，像我新改的名字一样学习控制脾气。但是我上一条微博里提到的其他观点依旧没变。

孟佳都不用往下划，就凭最后一句话，都能预感到评论区里又会是一阵腥风血雨。孟佳又点进私信，回复刚才因为开车没能回复的私信。  
@孟佳Jia：抱歉啊，哥，我刚刚在开车，回复迟了  
@孟佳Jia：对不起，都怪我，你也是因为帮我说话，才会被骂得这么惨。  
@制片人在学习控制脾气：啊？为你说话？不要太自恋……  
短短几个小时内收到了两句“不要太自恋”，孟佳也不由自主的开始自我怀疑：我真的很自恋吗？

@制片人在学习控制脾气：我早就看这个风气不爽了  
@制片人在学习控制脾气：这次把想说的话说出来真是太痛快了  
@孟佳Jia：哥，你还撑得住吗？我看你两条微博的评论区都被攻陷了  
@制片人在学习控制脾气：唉，冲动的惩罚  
@制片人在学习控制脾气：没事的，是我发了那样的微博，我活该受着  
@制片人在学习控制脾气：你不用担心我  
@孟佳Jia：我才没有担心你【白眼】  
@孟佳Jia：行吧，傲娇这个属性不适合我  
@孟佳Jia：我很担心你，怕你被网暴  
@制片人在学习控制脾气：让她们骂吧，说不定明天就有别的什么事情转移了她们的注意力呢  
@孟佳Jia：哥，谢谢。  
@孟佳Jia：无论你是出于什么原因发的第一条微博，的确是帮我说话了，谢谢你。  
@制片人在学习控制脾气：客气啥  
孟佳又说了几句安慰制片人的话，在制片人说受不了要去关私信之后，才下线。

孟佳又回到微信，王霏霏也回复了孟佳的信息。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我刚刚去洗澡了所以回复迟了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：谢谢  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：谢谢你这么平常的接受了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我在国内没什么朋友  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：更不要说在上海的朋友了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：所以不希望连你也……

孟佳的心情也还正低落着，想找王霏霏倾诉却又懒得打字，便发信息问王霏霏能不能打语音电话。  
王霏霏同意了。  
「霏……」  
「嗯……？」王霏霏懒洋洋的应着。  
「在干嘛呢？」  
「没有啊……这么晚了还能干嘛……」大概是因为信号不好，王霏霏的声音忽远忽近，断断续续的。「你工作那边还好吗？我很担心你。」  
王霏霏主动抛来话头，孟佳就抓住机会赶紧把工作方面的苦水对王霏霏倒了个一干二净。王霏霏安静的听着，时不时发出声音表示自己还在听。  
「说实话，我对自己不红的事情，这么多年来，也都能接受了，可能就是命中缺火吧，不介意了。」  
「但是今天晚上为我说话的人，都或多或少的因为我受到了别人的攻击。“你姐姐糊就活该受着”这句话太刺眼了。」  
「“如果我能再火一点，她们也不用受这样的委屈了吧”，忍不住会这样想，控制不了。也不是想火了去欺负别人，但是可能就没那么容易被欺负了吧……」

「看来，即使你是在做着喜欢的事情，也有一点不太顺利呢。」  
「霏，你说话太客气了。比起不太顺利，太不顺利更贴切。」  
「可是，你的归因是错的啊……」王霏霏好像手头上还在做别的事情，悉悉簌簌的，说话也在非常不自然的地方停顿，「给别人造成伤害的，并不是你，是那些因为这种无聊的事情就跑去攻击别人的人。」  
「而且吧……只要人有攻击别人的需求存在，你再火，只不过是提供了一个更大的目标而已。」王霏霏断断续续的说完这句话，孟佳就听到她那边传来“咔擦”一声相机快门的声音。  
「至于你火不火这件事情……我刚发了个图给你，你看着图会比较能get到我想说什么。」  
孟佳本来趴在床上对着丢在枕头上的手机喋喋不休，听到王霏霏这么说，抄起手机就是一个翻身，点开了王霏霏发来的图。  
白纸上一左一右画着两幅图，那些直线曲线箭头圆圈，单拎出来孟佳都能看明白，组合在一起就看不懂了。  
「这……是什么？」王霏霏的字孟佳已经很熟悉了，她画图倒是第一次看，「你刚刚说话断断续续的，就是在画这个？」  
「嗯，对啊。」王霏霏的声音也回到了之前懒洋洋的状态，「我上一次看物理是十几年前的事情了……但是这个我还是记得的。」  
「……行，你说吧。」孟佳又趴回床上，她是真的很好奇王霏霏到底在搞什么鬼，「这个图是什么？」  
「这个图是Photoelectric effect，那个，应该翻译成光电效应吗……？印象里是解释波粒二象性的基础之一。」  
「简单来说，光里的粒子光带的能量可以释放金属表面的电子，但是有一个前提，就是光的频率要大于金属的极限频率。」  
「佳，你现在就像是被困在了金属表面的电子。」王霏霏的语气突然严肃起来，「你只是不太幸运，是极限频率最高的铂的电子。一直以来，你身边的机会，都像是照在金属表面，但是没有达到极限频率的光一样，所以才让你有一种停滞不前的感觉。」  
「在频率足够大的那束光出现之前，作为一个电子，你只要做好你能想象到的一切准备就好了。那之后，你自然就会变成一个拥有相应动能的光电子。」

「……」孟佳听得云里雾里，反反复复的品了好几次王霏霏的话，才消化完毕，「来，让我总结一下你的意思。」  
「你刚刚是不是说了“我现在还不火只是因为我还没有遇到一个机会”、“机会来之前，我只需要做好准备”和“机会来之后，我自然就能施展出我的能量”三个点？」  
「Bingo.」  
「王霏霏！！！」孟佳崩溃了，把十指插进发间一通乱揉，「王霏霏你至于吗？至于吗？！你直接讲这三句话就好了，至于把物理都扯进来吗！！！」  
「但是，这三句话你平时也没少听吧？」  
「是啊。」  
「不觉得很虚吗？」  
「呃……有点。」孟佳回想了一下，平时这三句话听得太多，耳朵都起茧子了，这些话也起不到安慰的作用了。  
「因为说出这些话的人，只提供了论点，没提供论据。所以这些话只停留在表面，显得特别虚，我只是稍微提供了一些微不足道的论据而已。」  
王霏霏，不愧是你。  
孟佳在想，如果有睁着眼睛胡说八道的比赛，一定要让王霏霏去参加。

「佳……？」  
孟佳那边久久没有反应，王霏霏担心她被自己气到不想理自己，试探性的喊她。  
「嗯？我还在呢，刚刚又去品了一遍你的图而已。」  
「嗯……」  
「那个……霏，我能问你个问题吗？」  
「你问吧。」  
「你之前发给我的信息“不希望你也……”，可以问一下是发生过什么事情吗？」  
「噢，这个啊。」  
一句听不出情绪的话，在看不到对方表情的情况下，总是会调动起人最大限度的想象力。  
孟佳这才意识到这个问题似乎有些越界，赶紧补上，「啊……当然，不想回答就不要回答了。」  
「没有啦……我只是在想要怎么说而已。而且这是十几年前的事情了，所以需要点时间想一下到底发生了什么。」  
「就，我一个高中同学。高中生嘛，分班之后还是每个课间都愿意待在一起，已经算挺亲近的吧……至少我是这么认为的。」  
「后来我去英国留学了，突然有一个晚上，我有一种很强烈的不想再伪装自己的冲动，就很直白的告诉她了。」  
「大概是因为以前相处的时候太过愉快，我在等她回复的时候，产生了“她会接纳最真实的我”这样的错误的期待。」  
「她说，她不是，但也不会反对，以后我们还是朋友。」  
「但是真的还是朋友吗？I’m not sure about that (我不太确定了)，毕竟她在那之后，就没有再主动找过我了。」  
王霏霏的声音毫无起伏的讲着自己曾经的经历，这份平淡比大哭一场更让人心疼。孟佳突然很想拥有瞬移这项超能力，想瞬移去王霏霏身边，拥抱她。

「好过分……」孟佳沉默许久，除了感慨什么也说不出来。  
「没有什么过不过分的啦。我第一次主动跟朋友说起，她估计也是第一次听到朋友说这种事情。我们一个高估了对方的接受能力，一个高估了对方的处理能力。说到底，还是因为太年轻。」  
王霏霏好像打了个哈欠，困倦的声音通过话筒传入孟佳耳朵里。  
「啊，抱歉，一不留神已经这么晚了，你肯定困了吧？」  
「嗯，有点……」王霏霏又打了个哈欠，「你也早点睡觉吧，挺晚的了。」  
「我一般不会这么早睡啦……但是我就不打扰你休息了，晚安。」  
「嗯，你不睡的话我就不说晚安了，周末愉快。」  
「周末愉快。」

挂了电话，微信自动返回到两人聊天的对话框，王霏霏画的图再一次出现在眼前。  
孟佳自虐式的点开大图又看了一遍，依旧没太搞懂这所谓的“光电效应”，但王霏霏的话让这张孟佳眼中晦涩难懂的图拥有了意义。  
孟佳把王霏霏画的图发到了朋友圈，没有忘记屏蔽掉王霏霏。  
孟佳+：那个星期五的晚上，一个艺术生，又重新想起了被听不懂的物理支配的恐惧【再见】【再见】【再见】还有行为经济学和散装英文。  
孟佳想了想，又在刚发出去的朋友圈下面加了一条所有人都看得到的评论。  
孟佳+：但是我会记得我是铂的电子【心】我的极限频率很高。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #彩蛋【？  
> 火警响的凌晨，佳出于取暖的单纯目的抱着霏的时候，霏心里飞过了一万句“直女撩姬，天打雷劈”。


	5. 敏感度递减

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个关于互联网时代慢慢靠近和试探的很水的日常故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 累了么  
> 繁忙如连续七天过  
> 车厢中融掉于广播  
> 休息都不允可  
> ——《彼此》

王霏霏是个on和off分得很开的人。  
这意味着，上班时间，她绝对不会回复私人信息，不会接私人电话。  
所以，在星期一午休的时候，点开私人号，看到70多条来自孟佳的未读信息的时候，王霏霏手一抖，差点浪费掉一个凯撒沙拉卷。  
尽管如此，王霏霏还是认真的把孟佳的每条信息都看完了，也都认真的一一回复。

接下来的几天都是如此。  
孟佳好像毫不在意王霏霏不能给即时回应， 一个人两个小时内能说上几十条。  
有时候提出来一个问题，还没等王霏霏回复，孟佳就已经在几个小时后自己回答了。  
期间还夹杂着一些意义不明的冷笑话。

星期五下班之后，为了错开写字楼电梯的拥挤和地铁站下班高峰期的人潮，王霏霏留在自己的格子间里，点开私人号打发时间。  
看着那长长一段教科书式的尬聊现场，压抑住内心吐槽的欲望，决定先发条信息打探一下情况。  
小王小王工作好忙：不知道我这备忘录，这位小姐还用得顺不顺手？  
孟佳+（佳）：还不错  
小王小王工作好忙：麻烦给个五星好评呐~  
孟佳+（佳）：【星星】【星星】【星星】【星星】【星星】  
真·五星好评。

王霏霏回想了一下这种刷屏式尬聊的情形是从什么时候出现的，发现就是从两人上一次聊完之后开始的，只不过那之后是周末，王霏霏还是能及时回复，才没有造成孟佳一个人自说自话的局面。  
两人之前吐槽过工作中遇到的不得不应酬的场合，也非常一致的表示「可以不聊，但也不需要尬聊」。  
王霏霏不傻，结合她们那天聊天的内容，轻而易举就明白了孟佳这么做的用意。

王霏霏刚意识到自己喜欢女孩子的时候是在初中，年龄比较小，不懂这是与当时主流价值观不符合的事情，也没有刻意遮掩过。后来懂得多了一些，也学会开始把自己的不同小心翼翼的藏起来。再加上第一次试图对朋友坦诚碰了壁，即使到了一个更宽松的环境里，王霏霏还是彻底把自己伪装成了社会规范教化的样子。  
孟佳是第一个从言语到行动，都在努力把接纳的态度传达给王霏霏的朋友。  
虽然这努力显得有些笨拙，又有些刻意。

笨蛋一样。  
王霏霏的眼眶微微发热，心里是酸涩的感动。  
稍稍平复了心情之后，王霏霏发信息给孟佳。  
小王小王工作好忙：佳 你的不介意我已经充分体会到了  
小王小王工作好忙：以后可以不用这样  
小王小王工作好忙：你就像什么都没发生过一样对我就好了  
小王小王工作好忙：特殊对待才会让我难过啊

王霏霏很快看到了对话框左上方变成了“对方正在输入中…”，又变成了“佳”，又变成了“对方正在输入中…”，反复好几次。  
真是个连纠结都藏不住的单纯家伙。  
孟佳+（佳）：【垂头丧气】  
孟佳+（佳）：你发现啦  
孟佳+（佳）：对不起啊  
孟佳+（佳）：我没有那个意思的  
小王小王工作好忙：我知道啊  
小王小王工作好忙：谢谢  
孟佳+（佳）：【飞机邪魅一笑】

什么人啊这是，给点阳光就灿烂。  
王霏霏笑着摇摇头，翻动着表情包列表，她记得自己之前有存了一个飞机邪魅一笑升级版的表情包。  
还没找到，王霏霏就听到旁边有人在敲自己格子间的挡板。  
「干嘛？」王霏霏头都不抬，继续找着表情包，不用想都知道是吴纶在敲。  
「走不走？人应该走得差不多了。」  
「走吧。」  
王霏霏慢吞吞的站起来伸了个懒腰，把西装外套穿上。  
吴纶在一旁等她，棉麻质地的蓝衬衫开了两颗扣子，露出胸口一片皮肤。西装外套挂在左手臂上，随着他左手插兜的动作滑到左手腕，堆得皱皱巴巴的。  
「虽然我们周五可以穿得休闲一点，但是你也太像在南法度假了吧。」  
「Of cause, it’s Jacquemus. （当然，这可是Jacquemus。）」吴纶绅士的伸出手对王霏霏做了个“请”的手势，王霏霏率先朝电梯间走去，「有什么关系，今天又没有appointment。」  
「Fair. （行吧。）」  
「You don’t sound convinced.（你听起来并没有被说服。）」吴纶按了电梯的按键，单手撑着墙冲王霏霏眯着眼睛笑。  
这时，“叮”的一声，电梯到了。  
「Save your flirting skills for little girls, I’m way too old for that.（把你的调情技巧留给小女孩吧，我年龄太大了。）」王霏霏知道吴纶对自己并没有超出朋友和同事以外的想法，只是习惯性的摆出一副花花公子的样子而已。她率先走进电梯里，偏了偏头示意吴纶，「再不进来，你就要等下一部电梯了。」  
吴纶也收起了那副玩世不恭的样子，三步并作两步进了电梯。

「王博士，你一会儿有安排吗？要不要一起喝一杯？去新天地。」  
「我就不了。」  
「Got a date? （有约会？）你刚刚看着手机的样子很是开心。」  
王霏霏摇着头，「It’s a Friday, we’re off work, that’s it. （这是个星期五，我们下班了，仅此而已。）」  
「No, no, no, don’t try to get away with that. (不不不，别试图糊弄我。) 你开心的程度明显是不一样的。」  
王霏霏没有回答，她感觉电梯在慢慢减速，示意他们快到一楼了，才淡淡的笑，「Enjoy your Friday night drink.（喝得开心。）」  
「I will.（我会的）」  
又是“叮”的一声，电梯门开了。  
两人走出电梯，分道扬镳。

在这之后，两人就回到了原来的聊天频次。  
工作日聊聊日常，周末如果两人都有空的话就见面，吃顿饭或者一起喝个下午茶。  
孟佳和王霏霏的工作和生活方式都截然不同，甚至聊天的时间都对不太上。但随着两人聊天的深入，她们也能用聊天的方式，慢慢摸索出一些对方生活的规律。

王霏霏作为一个不折不扣的社畜，规规矩矩的过着朝九晚六偶尔加班的日子。和以吴纶为代表的，匆匆忙忙卡着8:58、8:59的线刷脸打卡的社畜不一样，王霏霏每天总能准时在六点半起床，还来得及洗个澡，化好精致的妆，错开上班的高峰期，换乘三条线去上班。  
孟佳的工作其实更类似自由职业。如果第二天没有特别重大的工作，再加上工作室里也没有人敢管她，作为熬夜比赛上海分区冠军，她常常熬夜到四五点才去睡觉。在王霏霏去睡觉但孟佳还没睡着的这段时间里，孟佳会把这段时间里看过的好玩的段子一条条发给王霏霏。  
之前某个晚上，王霏霏引经据典，对孟佳证明了“对于大多数人来说，上班路是一天一个人能做的事情里，给人幸福感最低的事情”。孟佳永远说不过王霏霏，但是她接受了这一观点，从此开始有意识的把自己认为好笑的东西分享给王霏霏，企图让一件不那么幸福的事情变得没那么痛苦。  
孟佳的方法非常有效——至少王霏霏因此成为了地铁车厢里，在一群麻木有如行尸走肉，时不时因为要早起上班困倦不堪打几个哈欠的社畜中，笑得最灿烂的那个人。

孟佳醒来的时候几近中午，洗漱之后，下午一般的安排是去舞蹈室练舞。王霏霏午休的时候打开私人号，刚好能帮选择恐惧症犯了的孟佳挑一下衣服首饰口红色号。  
这是孟佳学生时代遗留至今的小问题。  
四选一的选择题，她总能很快的排除掉两个错误选项，但是在剩下的两个选项里，她总是要花非常长的时间，最后无论选哪个，都没有办法说服自己另一个是不正确的选择。  
王霏霏却总能从两个孟佳觉得差不多好的选择里，挑出孟佳心中的天平略微更偏向的选项，但是能用诸如“色彩的灰度明度饱和度” ，“风格的统一性”，“全身搭配的平衡感”和“留白的美感”等理由，让孟佳心服口服。  
孟佳之前找别的朋友做这种二选一的选择题的时候，她们总是会回复「这两件不都差不多吗？都是浅紫色的oversize，你挑喜欢的那件穿就好了」、「这两条链子除了每个环扣之间的间隙一宽一窄之外，还有别的区别吗？」甚至还有「我们佳佳长得好看身材又好，穿什么都好看」之类的答案。  
后来，孟佳在跟王霏霏和下午茶的时候，把这些告诉王霏霏，本意是想夸奖她变成了自己选择恐惧症的特效药，只说了一半，王霏霏就停下了晃动着咖啡杯的动作，眼睛瞪得跟铜铃一般大，「这是在说些什么啊……如果一个比较喜欢，另一个没那么喜欢，你至于这么纠结吗？就是因为两个都很喜欢，选择才变得困难的吧。」  
孟佳瞠目结舌。她一直隐隐的觉得朋友的那些话有什么不对，却总是说不出来哪里不对。王霏霏轻而易举的解释清楚了这些“感觉有些不对”的来源。  
孟佳并没有怪朋友的意思，她知道朋友们说得都没错。两件oversize的紫色T恤，两条浅灰色的运动裤，两条古巴手链……在她们眼里可能的确没有特别大的不同，也不理解自己的选择的困难。  
王霏霏对细节的认真几乎到了吹毛求疵的程度，也能理解自己都不一定明白为什么对自己如此重要的事情。  
这个人跟其他的朋友都不一样啊……  
孟佳看着王霏霏一边啃着配咖啡的小曲奇一边嘟囔着「这饼干没有奶香味」的样子，第一次冒出了这样的想法。

下午，两人一般都有各自的工作要处理，也聊不了几句。  
孟佳两个小时就能扒完一支舞，还能有余裕跟舞蹈室的编舞师一起思考在哪里可以加一些出彩的小细节。  
「生命不息，工作不止……不，你的情况就是练习不止。」优秀社畜代表王霏霏曾经这么说过。  
等孟佳拍完视频，结束一天的练习，王霏霏也下班了。

王霏霏只要不加班，每周二晚上就会蹭公司福利去打网球。  
孟佳+：我以为你不喜欢运动  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：是不喜欢啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：但是网球除外吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：而且公司福利，不蹭白不蹭  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：噢对了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我有一个绿色的头带，还挺喜欢的  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：但是每次我一带，同事们都会笑  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：还要异口同声的让我放回去  
孟佳+：有照片吗？  
孟佳+：无图无真相  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：等一下啊，我让别人帮我拍一下  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：【照片】

孟佳点开王霏霏发来的照片，照片里的王霏霏穿着白色镶墨绿边的polo衫，长发被一条橄榄绿的头带束到脑后。  
孟佳+：你……  
孟佳+：你还是把它放回去吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：【白眼】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：你怎么也这么说  
孟佳+：绿色寓意也不太好嘛……  
孟佳+：像什么，头顶一片青青草原之类的  
孟佳+：我看到了你很多绿色的单品啊  
孟佳+：是喜欢绿色吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：当然  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：那可是股价上涨的颜色啊  
孟佳+：……  
孟佳+：你个财迷  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：生活不易，社畜叹气

除了不定期的加班和网球福利之外，王霏霏下了班就回家，做饭看电影打游戏，活脱脱一个宅女。  
孟佳比王霏霏外向些，有些时候需要应酬，有些时候会跟朋友一起去酒吧喝点酒……但是她更多的晚上，她喜欢一个人在家里慢慢喝，同时再看看热播的电视剧。  
王霏霏有时候会拍了自己做的一桌的菜发给孟佳看，抱怨一个人不好做饭，很容易手重了做多。简单的家常菜在暖光下更显温暖，把只能吃草的孟佳馋得不行，只能安慰自己看到了就约等于吃到了。  
十一点多，王霏霏给孟佳发了晚安就准备睡觉了。  
孟佳也会回复一句睡个好觉，虽然对她来说夜晚可能从那时才刚刚开始。

两个人都还在适应着自己的新身份，同时还慢慢试探着进入对方生活的方法。

这天，吴纶顶着一头鸟窝一样的乱发和一身的起床气冲进办公室的时候，王霏霏左手抱着马克杯小口小口喝着公司提供的免费咖啡，右手滚动着鼠标看新闻。  
「早啊王博士。」吴纶看着王霏霏面前吃了一半的拌粉，咽了口口水。  
「早，吴博士。」王霏霏继续看着新闻，「Boris Johnson，你怎么看？」  
「我用眼睛看。」吴纶看着王霏霏桌角好像还有一个装着三明治和维他奶的塑料袋，「王博士，你这早餐吃得完吗……」  
「你说这个？」王霏霏伸长了手，把桌角的塑料袋用指尖勾过来，「……我买了这个之后，突然又看到了卖拌粉的，这个就打算中午吃了。」  
「王博士，你看这，我刚好早上没吃着早餐……」吴纶伸出手准备去拿，王霏霏手一收，他扑了个空。  
「七块钱，不客气。」  
「好好好现在给你转。」吴纶无奈的掏出手机。  
王霏霏看到钱到账之后，就把袋子从桌面推给吴纶。吴纶就一边狼吞虎咽，一边认真的跟王霏霏探讨起新任的英国首相会对世界经济形势造成什么影响，还一起预测了一下未来资本市场的走向，和两人先前定下来的投资策略有没有需要调整的地方。  
聊完了新闻，王霏霏去洗杯子，吴纶也跟着去了——当然，他的目的是去茶水间翻箱倒柜找吃的。

「吴博士，但凡你早那么五分钟十分钟起床，吃个正经的早餐，也不至于用……嗯……这种东西来糊弄了。」  
「王博士，我还早到了一两分钟，非要算的话，公司还赚了。」吴纶刚吞掉一个蛋黄派，现在在奋力的撕扯着巧克力派的包装，「卡着点上班是一个社畜对注定无法反抗的资本家的压迫所能做出来的最大反抗。」  
「我更喜欢明明我在公司，但我依然是个自由人，可以不思考如何为公司创造价值的体验。」  
「我以为你只是个单纯的工作狂，所以每天迫不及待的想来公司鞠躬尽瘁。」  
「工作狂？我？」王霏霏皱着眉，好像听到了世界上最可笑的事情，「没有比我更讨厌加班的人了。」

王霏霏在午休时间把这件事情绘声绘色的转述给孟佳的时候，孟佳在车里笑出了鸽子叫。  
孟佳+：这位吴博士一定没有看过你每到加班就花式哀嚎的朋友圈。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：当然没有，这就是我一定要分开工作号和私人号的原因。

王霏霏在孟佳面前放飞自我之后，整个人都活泼了起来。  
继一本正经的胡说八道之后，孟佳又发现了王霏霏隐藏得极深的话痨属性。

某天傍晚，孟佳练舞中途休息的时候，突然接二连三收到了王霏霏传来的信息。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：今天在茶水间门口听到有同事说我土  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：上班来来回回就是那套衣服，从来不换  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：连个名牌包都没有  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：先不说“less is more”本身就是一种时尚的态度吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我明明每天都有换衣服！  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：可能她们肉眼分不出藏蓝深蓝海军蓝的区别吧

不不不……这三个颜色，除非摆在一起对比，一般人都分不出来吧。  
这句吐槽孟佳打到一半，王霏霏的信息又进来了。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：刚刚我们一起进了地铁站  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：因为是下班时间 排队安检的人拐了好几个弯  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：她们无可奈何的去排队  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我双手揣兜直接就从她们面前走进了地铁站  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我想 这之后 她们应该能明白为什么我不背名牌包了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：再说了 我那哪里是不背名牌包啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：分明就是连包都不背  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：#节省时间，不要背包

不不不……这是重点吗？  
对于王霏霏清奇的关注点，孟佳无力吐槽。  
但是，想到王霏霏双手插兜，从被迫排长队的刻薄同事身边走过时的高冷样子，也算是十分解气了。

上星期的一个中午，孟佳收拾好东西准备去舞蹈室，收到了午休的王霏霏发来的一大串“哈”。  
孟佳+：霏，你吵到我的眼睛了。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：今天早上别的公司代表来我们公司  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：他们团队负责讲解的人一看就深受成功学的荼毒  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：好家伙，那一个手舞足蹈激情澎湃  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：随着他大手一挥，一声「来，我们来看下一张幻灯片」  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：一按翻页器  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：会议室投影仪的荧幕就自动卷上去了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：一会议室的人都看得目瞪口呆  
孟佳+：场面一度十分尴尬对吧？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：岂止尴尬，都快能结冰了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：因为部门最大的领导在场，而且脸色很难看  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我和吴博士为了不笑出声，疯狂掐大腿，应该都淤青了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：好疼【委屈】  
孟佳+：给你呼呼  
孟佳+：【呼呼】  
孟佳+：下次轻一点掐吧  
孟佳+：毕竟 腿是自己的 尴尬是对方的

前几天的傍晚，孟佳准备出门去酒吧给朋友过生日的时候，给王霏霏发来的一大串爆哭的表情吓了一大跳。  
孟佳+：怎么了这是？  
孟佳+：你没事吧？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：现在我在地铁上，车厢里的人都恨不得离我三米远  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我从来没有想过，自己有朝一日会如此讨人嫌【再见】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：可是我也忍不住讨厌我自己【流泪】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：今天最后的工作是跟吴博士去别的公司拜访一位老合作伙伴，去聊私募的事情  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：那位先生噢，还问我们能不能点雪茄  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：说得好像我们能说“不”一样【再见】【再见】【再见】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：点就点吧，他还不抽，就摆在那里，说喜欢那个味道【再见】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我不喜欢啊！！！  
孟佳+：【拥抱】  
孟佳+：雪茄的味道是真的冲  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：于是，吴博士跟我就吸了一身的雪茄味【流泪】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我打算在回去的路上找个干洗店，直接把西装送去干洗【再见】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：这味道可不能带回去【再见】【再见】【再见】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我感觉我现在就是根行走的雪茄【流泪】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：又多了一笔意外的开支【流泪】

满屏幕的再见和流泪表情，王霏霏此时在地铁上遭众人嫌弃的生无可恋样子呼之欲出。  
孟佳+：除了衣服沾到以外，我觉得是因为你头发沾到了  
孟佳+：所以你感觉自己味道特别大  
孟佳+：回到家就赶紧去洗头吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我会的【流泪】

诸如此类“有点惨但是又微妙的觉得好笑”的事情，孟佳还能从跟王霏霏的聊天记录中找到许多。  
孟佳因为工作性质，总需要跟不同的团队打交道，也因此能分享很多不同的新鲜事给王霏霏。但是她没想到，每天都过着公司宿舍——公司两点一线（对于这个形容，王霏霏并不认可，她纠正孟佳：不，是两点三线，三条地铁线的三线）枯燥生活的社畜标杆王霏霏，讲起自己职场日常的时候，这种诡异的喜感也完全不落下风。  
再后来，孟佳也发现了，王霏霏很巧妙的用冷幽默，把一系列职场里大部分人都会遇到的令人不悦的事情，包装成了不悦程度大幅降低的日常小段子。  
对此，王霏霏轻描淡写的解释道，「事情已经发生了，包装一下还能娱乐一下你，不挺好的吗？况且我还真不太care这些事情。雪茄那次除外吧，干洗费30公司还不给报销，气死我了。」  
王霏霏帅不过三秒就无缝切换成了斤斤计较的样子，孟佳忍无可忍，拿起自己的黑咖啡旁边配的马卡龙越过小圆桌塞进她嘴里，笑意盈盈的说，「Shut up.」

一个热得不想外出的周六，王霏霏惬意的躺在开足了空调的客厅沙发上打着游戏，等待烤箱里的香蕉面包出炉。  
睡到自然醒，做做家务烤烤面包，接着打游戏打到爽，下午喝个下午茶，晚上再看几部喜欢的电影……王霏霏想不到比这更好的周六安排了。  
打游戏打累了，王霏霏退出游戏，打开微信。  
跟公认的点赞狂魔孟佳相反，王霏霏平时高冷得不行，很少活跃在朋友圈。王霏霏工作号的朋友圈专门用来发公司的资讯，私人号则用来给长辈点赞。  
王霏霏愉快的把这一周来长辈发的朋友圈点赞点了个遍，再往上划了两下，看到了孟佳最新发的一条：  
孟佳+（佳）：常喝的那家小米粥关门了，这日子没法过了【再见】  
配了一个崩溃大哭的表情包，还留了一条所有人都看得到的评论：胃疼，好疼，疼得怀疑人生【流泪】果然年纪大了，身体也弱了。

原来胃疼啊……怪不得今天反常的没来“骚扰”我……  
嗯……？胃疼？  
王霏霏皱了皱眉，从沙发上坐了起来。  
怎么突然胃疼？还买不到惯喝的小米粥？

两个小时后，王霏霏拎着一个大袋子，走出了孟佳家所在的地铁站。  
王霏霏循着记忆，按着上次离开的路走回小区，却被警卫拦在了入口处。  
「哪位？找哪户业主？来干嘛的？登记一下。」  
「我的名字叫王霏霏。」王霏霏开始在包里掏自己的证件准备登记，「找……呃……」  
王霏霏卡壳了，她不知道孟佳住在这里的事情可不可以说出来，也不知道佳住在哪户，于是决定先跳过，回答下一个问题，「来……嗯……」  
对啊……我来干什么。  
擅自的在没提前打招呼的情况下跑到佳的小区门口，擅自的在不知道佳有没有忌口的情况下做了一大包东西送过来……佳知道了会觉得负担很重吧。  
再说了，两个小时过去了，粥应该早就喝到了……胃估计都不疼了吧。  
王霏霏突然有点尴尬。

警卫跟王霏霏大眼瞪小眼的僵持了一会儿，愈发觉得她是个什么可疑人物，「这位小姐，如果没办法提供我们登记需要的材料，我们是没办法放你进去的，请不要让我们难做。」  
「抱歉，给您添麻烦了。」王霏霏也意识到了自己的唐突，准备离开之时，却听到身后一句小心翼翼的「王……王博士？」  
「啊……嗯……您好。」来人的脸用帽子和口罩挡得严严实实，也是认不出来的声音，正当王霏霏绞尽脑汁的思考是不是哪个自己有过一面之缘的客户之时，来人摘下了帽子和口罩，对着警卫说了几句，闸门就打开了。  
「王博士，可以进去了。」  
「叫王霏霏就好啦。」王霏霏忙摆手，在对方摘除面部遮挡物后，王霏霏也对这张脸有了印象。「你是上次那位……佳的……孟佳的……？」  
「我是她的助理。」小助理带着王霏霏走进小区，走出了警卫的视线才停下来， 「不叫王博士的话，那叫霏霏姐可以吗？」  
「可以。」  
「我是来给我们老板送药的。」小助理冲王霏霏晃了晃手上的袋子，透过半透明的塑料袋，王霏霏看到一个袋子里装着几盒药，另一个看上去像是装了碗粥。「霏霏姐是来……？」  
「你出现得正好，」王霏霏想起自己此行的目的，把手上巨大的牛皮纸袋递到了小助理的面前，「麻烦你转交了。」  
小助理接过王霏霏手中的袋子，被那超乎寻常的重量坠得手一颤，「霏霏姐，你这是塞了多少东西啊。」  
「没……」王霏霏开始薅头发，「因为不知道她喜欢吃什么，就随便拿了点东西。」  
「霏霏姐怎么不直接拿给我们老板？」小助理看着王霏霏笑得人畜无害，「是不知道怎么上去吗？我带你上去啊。」  
「不了不了不了，我本来就不应该来的。」王霏霏身体后倾，用一样的频率摇着头摆着双手，每一根头发丝儿都写着抗拒，「你让她多少吃点东西……嗯，我都是用最低热量的食材做的，你也不用担心她长胖……实在疼得吃不下的话，我还在里面放了止疼药，速效版本很有用的，让她吃完药再吃别的……」  
「好的，霏霏姐，我会转交以及转告给老板的。」  
「等等！」王霏霏语调陡然升高，吓了小助理一跳，「那个……你就不要跟她提起我了，就说是你准备的就行。」  
交代完这句，王霏霏突然放松下来，不停的点头肯定自己的做法是对的，「对，没错，这样就好了……」  
一抬头，对上小助理揶揄的表情，王霏霏又没来由的多出几分心虚，「那，就麻烦你了，我还有工作要处理，就先走了。」  
王霏霏又一次从孟佳小区里落荒而逃，留下小助理站在原地看着她慌忙离开的背影，一头雾水。

按了门铃，无人应答。  
小助理皱了皱眉，接着掏出钥匙打开了孟佳的家门，成功在沙发上发现了已经疼得缩成一小团的孟佳。  
「姐？」  
一声痛苦的闷哼，就算是回答了小助理的问题。  
小助理不是没见过孟佳胃疼的样子。  
但是疼到这样冒冷汗把头发沾成一簇一簇的样子，还是第一次见。  
「姐，你还好吗？」小助理也紧张起来。  
「我不好……」孟佳气若游丝，此时的她觉得呼吸都是痛苦的。「但也没多大事……胃疼而已。粥买到了吗？」  
「买是买到了，但是我觉得你现在可能不想吃了。」小助理倒了杯温水，让孟佳服下王霏霏准备的止疼药。  
「的确，疼得丝毫没有胃口。」吃完药，孟佳又趴回了原位。  
「要不要我给你搞个热水袋？」小助理担心的蹲在沙发旁问她。  
「不用了，太热。」孟佳有气无力的回答，「说起来……你十五分钟之前就说到小区门口了……你从门口过来需要十五分钟吗？不要告诉我你迷路了。」  
这个问题一问出口，孟佳就看着小助理一下子贼眉鼠眼起来。「姐，你猜我刚刚在门口遇到谁了？」  
「谁？你这么猥琐的表情，该不会是见到了那个听说也住在这里的三线明星吧？」  
「那倒没有，让你失望了。」蹲久了腿有些麻，小助理干脆坐到了地板上，头靠在沙发扶手上继续跟孟佳聊天，「我看到的是霏霏姐，不，王博士。」  
小助理以为两人上次只是礼貌性的加了联系方式，对她们之间的互动一无所知，生怕孟佳忘记了，还提醒她，「就是上次……」  
「啊？」止疼药似乎起效了，孟佳的气都足了一些，「你见到霏了？」  
「对，她被警卫拦在门口，我远远的看到背影有一点像她，听到她报了名字之后才敢确定是她。」  
「她怎么会来这里？」  
小助理看着孟佳，露出一个意味深长的笑容，然后指着刚才随手放在茶几上的袋子给她看，「估计是看到了你在朋友圈里说胃疼又买不到小米粥，来给你送吃的吧。」  
「噢对了，」在孟佳作出反应之前，小助理想起王霏霏临走前的吩咐，又加了一句，「王博士还让我不要提起她，就说是我准备的，然后她说有工作，匆匆忙忙的走了。」  
「要你帮忙真是不靠谱啊，」孟佳用手臂支撑着自己准备起身，「但是我喜欢。」  
「你是我老板啊，当然不能说谎。我这么靠谱的人，怎么能抢别人的功劳呢？」小助理扶着孟佳坐起来，「姐，你不疼了吗？」  
「嗯，好很多了……你今天买的药起效好快。」  
「那药也是王博士给的，她说是特意拿的起效快的。啊……不过，姐你也不用担心，我已经查过了，是安全的药才敢让你吃。」  
孟佳胃部的痛感已经因为王霏霏的神药减弱到相当于“吃撑了”的程度，不由得再一次惊叹于王霏霏的细心。  
「不……不是担心这个，我相信她不会害我的。」

见孟佳精神好了一点，小助理打开王霏霏的袋子，把她带来的东西一字排开放到茶几上，连同自己买的那份小米粥。  
「姐，饿了吧？看看想吃点什么？」  
两个透明的玻璃饭盒，一个装着玉米排骨汤，一个装着依稀能看到几颗小汤圆的红豆沙，锡纸包着切好了的香蕉面包，还有一袋低脂的巧克力粉。  
「Oh! My! God! 」孟佳目瞪口呆的看着摆满了一茶几的食物，之前心心念念的小米粥在对比下黯然失色。  
「这种程度的话四舍五入也算自助餐了，你还想喝小米粥吗？」  
「不是很想了。」孟佳拿过手机对着茶几就是一通拍，「哇……这些如果都是她做的话，那也太厉害了吧。」

小助理给孟佳热汤去了。  
孟佳从起床就没吃东西，的确是饿了。  
锡纸里包着的面包还有余温，孟佳掰下一个小角，慢慢的嚼。  
烤得微焦的边很脆，面包并不甜，但是每咀嚼一下，香蕉的微甜慢慢从舌尖弥漫开。  
小助理端着汤回来，看到的是自家老板拿着半块面包，小块小块的掰着吃，吃一口就带着一脸幸福的表情感叹一句，「好好吃……」  
「有这么好吃吗？你是太饿了吧。不都说人饿了吃什么都香吗？」  
「你也试试。」  
小助理半信半疑的接过老板递来的半块面包，咬了一大口，边嚼边说，「就很普，哇……哇！」  
「对吧？」孟佳拉过碗，开始喝汤。

回到家的王霏霏，给自己冲了杯咖啡，又按照自己的事先定下的周末计划开始享受自己的下午茶。  
王霏霏还把下午茶拍了发到家族群里，拐着弯儿的暗示父母和弟弟自己生活得很好。  
老王老王还需要忙（父皇）：知道你平时工作很忙，但是要注意养生，少吃高糖高油的东西  
老王老王还需要忙（父皇）：还有，快去给奶奶新发的朋友圈点赞  
老王老王还需要忙（父皇）：你也老大不小的了，知道你是个工作狂，但是也应该考虑一下个人问题了

只看完了“你也老大不小的了”，王霏霏就知道后面会跟着什么样的信息了。果断的把群聊静音，点进了朋友圈去找奶奶发的朋友圈，打算应要求去点赞。  
没想到奶奶的朋友圈没找着，王霏霏先看到孟佳新发的朋友圈。  
孟佳+：我想 我终于明白 动漫里的傲娇为什么相比起来 在现实里不太招人喜欢了  
配图是《辉夜大小姐想让我告白》的截图，还有满满一茶几王霏霏准备的东西。  
底下又有公开评论。  
孟佳+：有个高冷的人啊，一句慰问都没有，但是就给我送了这~么一大袋东西  
孟佳+：这满满的爱怎么可能造成负担呢~你们羡慕不来的【脸红】  
孟佳+：太好吃了，建议开店，我一定每星期都去光顾。

……那个嘴巴不牢的家伙！  
王霏霏仿佛可以隔着屏幕看到孟佳得意忘形的样子，咬牙切齿的想要滑走孟佳的那一条继续找奶奶的朋友圈，却手滑给孟佳的朋友圈点了个赞。  
行了……这下不仅仅是被公开处刑，还是社会性死亡现场了。  
王霏霏只想两腿一蹬。

孟佳好像无时无刻都在线，看到王霏霏的点赞之后，马上就发了信息就过来。  
孟佳+（佳）：10栋701  
孟佳+（佳）：下次再来的话，就报这个地址吧  
孟佳+（佳）：就不会被拦了

……为什么不是你来门口接我啊！！！  
王霏霏握着手机，白眼一个接着一个的翻。

王霏霏尤其喜欢跟孟佳聊天气。

如果是工作日，打开手机大概率能看到王霏霏在上班路上发来的，跟天气有关的信息。甚至有一段时间，孟佳把王霏霏的备注改成了天气预报。  
孟佳在王霏霏之前，从来不知道一个人竟然可以对天气发表这么多的看法，大部分还都是抱怨。  
听人抱怨并不是一件愉快的事情，但是王霏霏总能找到独特的用词和奇怪的比喻，让孟佳觉得她连抱怨都是可爱的。

晴天，除了常规的 “太阳好大，我感觉柏油路都要化了”、“好热，车厢里的空调是失灵了吗”之外，孟佳还会看到诸如“出了一身汗，好脏，好想就地扒一层皮下来”、“车厢里一股忧郁的味道，不考虑一下用deodorant (除臭剂)吗？”和“旁边站着两个一身汗的壮汉，啊啊啊啊啊你们不要靠过来呜呜呜”的小牢骚。  
下雨前的阴天又会吐槽“啊……这空气的湿度，像有人给我这个穷鬼定制了个贴着皮肤的蒸笼，我就在这蒸笼里用汗洗澡——这大概是我这辈子唯一一次享受高级定制的待遇了吧”。  
雨天的抱怨倒是言简意赅， “为什么要上班”，连多余的修饰都不愿意想了。

眼看着王霏霏把所有的天气都抱怨了一遍，孟佳忍不住在一个雨天的午休时间问王霏霏。  
孟佳+：哎 我 说 就没有你喜欢的天气吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：当然有  
孟佳+：说来听听？  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：我很喜欢大雾天啊  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：带限定条件的话  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：冬天的晴天，风很大的夏天  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：都挺喜欢的  
孟佳+：难伺候的女人……  
孟佳+：净要求不容易出现的东西  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：不就是这样的吗  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：因为不常见，所以格外的珍贵。

像是意识到气氛又被自己自己无意之间弄得沉重，王霏霏又追加了一条信息。  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：佳，你没发现我没抱怨过雨天吗？  
孟佳+：少来 你今早还抱怨来着  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：我明明抱怨的是雨天还要上班……  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：太喜欢雨天了 所以不想用上班毁了那样美好的天气  
孟佳+：【嫌弃】  
孟佳+：说到底  
孟佳+：你就是不喜欢上班吧  
孟佳+：之前谁跟我说的？  
孟佳+：生命不息，工作不止  
小王小王工作好忙（天气预报）：偶尔也是想偷一下懒的

这周有台风过境，上海断断续续的下了一星期的雨。孟佳也看王霏霏一连发了好几天“不想上班”的牢骚。  
王霏霏不知道哪里来的感性和话，在雨天会变得格外的多。除了抱怨天气，王霏霏还会讲起一些以前的事情。  
孟佳也很好奇王霏霏以前的事情，但是她不知道从何问起。王霏霏愿意说，她也乐意听。  
王霏霏小学的时候，有过在公交车上被人偷了伞的经历，之后淋了雨发高烧还要硬着头皮去考试，从此留下了非常严重的心理阴影。她现在再在雨天乘坐公共交通工具，一定会牢牢的握着伞，生怕再被偷了。王霏霏声称自己的手机都没有过这么高的待遇。孟佳还打趣她，别伞留住了，手机丢了。王霏霏发来一大串白眼，让孟佳不要诅咒她。  
王霏霏的家乡海南多雨，时不时有台风过境。她小时候最喜欢在电视上看到的，就是黄色暴雨的预警和“中小学生停课”的字样。孟佳说天下学生都一样，就连王霏霏这种好学生都不喜欢上课。王霏霏说她只是成绩尚可，绝对不是传统意义上的好学生。  
王霏霏随后讲起她三年级有时得冒雨去上课的事情。当时的班主任不允许学生把伞挂在窗框上，必须集中把伞放在教室后方的桶里。但是学生好动，总是会弄倒桶，伞骨会被踩断，王霏霏回家就会被妈妈批评。王霏霏说她小时候非常困惑，不遵守规则把伞挂在窗框上的学生反而保全了伞，遵守规则的学生却因为遵守规则而受到了委屈，长久以来谁还会遵守规则呢？好学生不应该有这样的想法吧。孟佳不知道怎么回答王霏霏的问题，但是王霏霏似乎也没有想要得到一个答案。她发来一个笑容灿烂的表情包，说她从小就是容易想太多的小孩。  
王霏霏在英国读大学的时候，最喜欢干的事情就是在下雨天翘掉一整天的课，裹着薄毯子窝在宿舍沙发上看看书和老电影，去美术馆看看自己大概率也看不懂的画，或者就是单纯的随便找个咖啡店在咖啡的香气里看着雨幕发呆。后来她加入了导师的项目组做研究，当了讲师，就不能再这样任性了。

王霏霏的雨天小故事里也有稍微轻松一些的。  
王霏霏曾用了非常长的篇幅描绘了一位曾经跟她一起在雨天等待红灯变成绿灯的女士，从对方大衣的质地，廓形，腰带勒出身体的曲线，头上带的贝雷帽颇有几分法式风情，细节极致详尽。她们本来一起站在安全岛的边缘，但是一部车从两人面前的马路飞驰而过，溅起一大滩水，为了避免被水打湿衣服，两人同步的往后退了一步躲闪。没过多久，又一部车高速经过，溅起更多的水，两人又同步的往后退一步躲闪。车接二连三的开过来，速度越来越快，两个人便一直往后退，发现的时候，两人已经退出了离安全岛边缘一米多，王霏霏还是很不幸的被浇湿了半条裤子。她们也留意到对方的动作跟自己同步，相视一笑。王霏霏的描述惟妙惟肖，孟佳已经看到了雨天里两人狼狈躲避的画面了。孟佳好奇的问王霏霏，之后有没有与那位女士有些什么别的故事，毕竟这听起来是个美好的邂逅。王霏霏发了个哈士奇埋在水盆里咕噜咕噜吐泡泡的表情包，说Hell no, it’ll sound like a good story though. （不可能，但是这听起来会是个很好的故事。）  
孟佳早就习惯了王霏霏时不时冒出来的散装英语。一开始她还会提出“也照顾一下我这种英语困难户”的抗议，到眼都不眨长按信息依赖系统翻译，再到现在先读信息，看不明白再用系统翻译。  
孟佳曾经对王霏霏开玩笑，拜她所赐，自己的英语突飞猛进。  
王霏霏大笑，接着对孟佳诙谐的眨眨眼，说不客气。

星期五的晚上，孟佳跟王霏霏又打了很长的电话。  
窗外大雨倾盆，孟佳呈“大”字躺在床上，听着王霏霏有些疲倦的声音讲她高中结课那天，也下了一场大雨。  
「那雨可比这大多了，像是诺亚方舟的故事里，上帝为了洗刷世间罪恶降下来的那场大雨。」  
孟佳还在等着王霏霏说下去，她突然就没下文了。耐心的等了一会儿，对面还是一片沉默，孟佳忍不住开口，「然后呢？」  
「呃……」王霏霏又在电话那边沉默了许久，再度开口的时候，语气突然有些奇怪，像是多了几分距离感，「没有了。」  
「没了？」孟佳的声音提高了八度，差点劈了。  
孟佳不知道在王霏霏沉默的这段时间里想到了什么，她不想说，自己自然也不会多问。但是王霏霏刚才的语气让孟佳觉得陌生。她无法克制不去猜测，王霏霏是认为她们两人现在还不到能说那段经历的关系，才突然改变了主意，没有把原来想说的事情说完。  
意识到自己有些失态，孟佳清了清嗓子，「霏，我还等着听诺亚方舟的故事呢，你跟我说没了？」  
王霏霏在电话那头轻笑了几声，声音又放松下来，「百度一下，你就知道。」  
「百度哪有你讲得好啊。」  
「哎，孟佳小朋友还要听睡前故事啊……」  
王霏霏最后还是给孟佳讲了诺亚方舟的故事，又聊了几句，直到王霏霏困得眼睛都睁不开了，才道了晚安挂电话。  
或许是雨声作为白噪音很助眠，孟佳的睡意在挂了电话后没多久很快也涌了上来，不知道在多长时间内，第一次在一点前睡着。

一觉醒来，雨势不但没有减小，反而越来越大。孟佳忍不住拍了张上海黑压压的天空，发微博去了。  
@孟佳Jia：哪里是什么台风过境，这是登陆了上海吧！【图片】

周六早上适合睡懒觉，回复自己微博的人也稀稀拉拉，都是些“早”、“姐姐今天起得好早”之类的评论。孟佳挑了几条回复。  
Vlog昨天刚更新过，常去的舞蹈室也因为暴雨休业，最近在追的电视剧听说烂尾了孟佳也不想继续看了。孟佳轮番骚扰了一圈朋友，没有一个人回信息。想想也是，她们都是夜猫子，昨晚自己也是中了邪才会那么早睡……  
孟佳无聊的撸着猫，Sunday却好像察觉到了主人的心不在焉，突然傲娇起来，不满的用爪子打开孟佳的手。  
在Sunday那儿遭到了冷遇，孟佳挫败的放开它，让它自己去玩。  
孟佳在床上滚了好几圈，突然想起今天是星期六，王霏霏不用上班，又是她最喜欢的雨天，而且她现在绝对起床了，于是抓过手机给王霏霏发信息。  
孟佳+：霏 你在干嘛呢~  
孟佳+：今天下雨  
孟佳+：你不会就像你之前说的那样  
孟佳+：裹在毯子里窝在沙发上看书或者电影吧  
孟佳+：配了杯热咖啡或者热茶的那种  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：大夏天的  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：毯子没有  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：沙发也热  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：坐在地板上  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：手边一杯冰茶  
孟佳+：看什么电影啊？  
孟佳+：带我一起啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）： 【心情复杂】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：大明星这么闲吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：不练舞？  
孟佳+：这不是下雨吗？  
孟佳+：舞室歇业，我也想偷个懒。  
孟佳+：#十八线艺人の日常#  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：这样啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：那就一起看吧  
孟佳+：【嘿嘿】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：你用Chrome吗  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：Chrome上装个Netflix Party我们就可以同步看了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：你有Netflix账号吗？

“在韩国的时候有，这几年回国了就没有续费了，不知道还能不能用”这句话，孟佳打了一半，王霏霏又补了一条信息。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：没有也没关系，我们是可以共享账号的，账号和密码我一会儿发给你。  
孟佳+：没问题吗？  
孟佳+：账号和密码都告诉我的话  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：没问题啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：吴博士那个鬼东西也经常蹭我的Netflix账号用  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我就干脆改了密码  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：顺便让他分摊一部分的会员费  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：省钱计划通【酷】  
孟佳+：你也跟那位吴博士同步看过电影吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：【震惊】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：【嫌弃】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：怎么可能  
孟佳+：那今天我也蹭一下你的Netflix账号用吧  
孟佳+：就拜托你了~  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：好了，刚查到安装教程，我发链接给你，按着上面的步骤做就好了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）： 【链接】

孟佳按着王霏霏发来的安装教程装上了Netflix Party，成功共享到了她正在看的画面。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：你把你现在看到的界面截图给我看看？  
孟佳+：【图片】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：好，那我们聊天框见吧

孟佳看着王霏霏发来的信息，十分疑惑。  
聊天框？什么聊天框？  
像是回答孟佳心里的问题，电影画面的右边，一个美国队长的盾发来一条：Hello little cookie（你好啊，小曲奇）  
孟佳在键盘上噼里啪啦一通敲：谁是little cookie啊！  
美国队长(Fei)：你啊  
美国队长(Fei)：你看看你的头像  
美国队长(Fei)：多标准的choc chip cookie

孟佳一看，自己果然顶着个巧克力曲奇的头像， 对着键盘又一阵敲。  
巧克力曲奇：这不公平！  
巧克力曲奇：为什么你就是美国队长  
巧克力曲奇：这个怎么换啊！  
美国队长(Fei)：这个是加入时随机分配的啦  
美国队长(Fei)：要换的话

孟佳摆在旁边的手机震动起来，王霏霏发了截图，还附赠了改备注昵称的方法。  
孟佳先把自己的备注改成Jia，又开始挑头像，最后挑了个钢铁侠。  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：曲奇多可爱啊，干嘛要换  
钢铁侠(Jia)：你自己不也换了  
钢铁侠(Jia)：你这叫啥  
钢铁侠(Jia)：只许州官放火  
钢铁侠(Jia)：不许百姓点灯  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我推荐你用水冰月  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我觉得很适合  
钢铁侠(Jia)：才不要  
钢铁侠(Jia)：要我走可爱路线  
钢铁侠(Jia)：等下辈子吧  
钢铁侠(Jia)：你喜欢水冰月这一型的？  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：No  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我最爱黑寡妇，其次是Harley Quinn  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：但是这里没有  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：水冰月跟Harley都是双马尾  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：老眼昏花的时候也是可以凑合一下的  
猫女(Jia)：哪有你这样强行凑合的  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：你怎么又换头像了  
猫女(Jia)：好啦 还看不看电影了  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：看了一下聊天记录觉得我们两个真是太幼稚了  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：小学生都干不出来这事儿吧  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我按开始了啊  
猫女(Jia)：这是什么电影啊？  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：傲慢与偏见2005年版  
猫女(Jia)：好der我们开始吧

片名伴随着英国乡村的田园风光与舒缓的钢琴曲一起出现，孟佳暂停了电影，截了图。  
女主捧着一本书看，孟佳又暂停了电影，截了图。  
孟佳把裁剪着截图，只留电影的画面，同时迅速的在脑子里思考着微博的文案。  
电影旁边的聊天框又动了起来。  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：怎么了？  
猫女(Jia)：什么怎么了？  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：你暂停了两次  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：第一次很快就恢复了，我以为你是手滑  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：第二次暂停了，到现在都没恢复  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我以为你想讨论点什么……

孟佳这才知道，这个软件是真的能让两个人同步的看电影，一旦一方暂停了，另一方的电影画面也会跟着暂停。  
猫女(Jia)：抱歉抱歉  
猫女(Jia)：我就是看女主很好看，截个图想发微博  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)： 当然  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：这可是英伦玫瑰凯拉·奈特莉啊  
猫女(Jia)：我打算恢复播放啦  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：微博发完了？  
猫女(Jia)：嗯

孟佳恢复了播放。她把电脑分了屏，在右半的屏幕开始编辑微博。  
@孟佳Jia：受高人指点，我决定窝在家里看一天电影~早就听说过这是经典，今天才第一次有机会看，女主很漂亮。各位今天打算做什么呢？【图片】【图片】  
点击了发送之后，孟佳连评论都没看，便把手机一丢，看电影去了。

途中好几次，孟佳还是会不小心按到暂停，一开始还会在聊天框跟王霏霏道歉，说自己只是手滑，后来就连道歉都没有，意识到自己暂停了电影就再默默的恢复播放。  
经典不愧为经典。  
虽然原著写于那个包办婚姻的年代，只想着让女儿在舞会上钓金龟婿的势利眼母亲、疼爱女儿但也拿妻子没办法的父亲、求婚时提到婚姻满口利益的远房表哥，以现代的角度来看也毫不过时。  
孟佳把这些想法在聊天框里告诉王霏霏的时候，刚好播到了女主的朋友来告知女主她要跟被女主拒绝的亲戚订婚的消息。  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：Not everyone can afford to be romantic. （不是每个人都负担得起浪漫的。）  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我觉得这句话很大一部分程度代表了作者的看法  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：这就是个披着浪漫主义皮的现实主义故事

倾盆大雨中的那一幕，男主一身狼狈的对女主说出了他压抑已久的心意，却演变成了一场争吵，最后得到了女主“天下男人只剩你一个我也不愿意跟你结婚”的回答。  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：噢，我心疼他的大衣  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：上好的料子就这么给淋湿了……  
猫女(Jia)：……  
猫女(Jia)：作者是不是现实主义我不知道  
猫女(Jia)：但你绝对是，我看出来了  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：他们都太骄傲了  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：但是也没有什么比骄傲的人放下骄傲坦诚心意更打动人了  
猫女(Jia)：对啊，比如说某人来送汤的那次  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：……

蝙蝠侠的头像突然从聊天框里消失了，只留下一个省略号。  
孟佳以为自己把王霏霏气走了，但是很快聊天框里又多出了一个冰棍的头像。  
冰棍：抱歉，刚才chrome突然闪退了  
孟佳学着王霏霏最初的样子，轻佻的跟她打招呼。  
猫女(Jia)：Hello ice cream (你好啊雪糕)  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：it was a popsicle (那是冰棍)

电影继续播了下去，误会逐渐解开，女主意识到男主的“傲慢”来自于自己的偏见，感情发生了变化。  
男主阴沉的脸色也慢慢明亮起来，女主对待男主的态度也不复从前的针锋相对。  
临近结尾，女主在被男主姑妈羞辱后的清晨独自一人闲逛，在别人都还在沉睡的时候，看到男主向自己走来。他的发梢上沾着清晨的露水，眼神像新剪的草坪一样柔软又潮湿，翻涌着爱意。  
是个有些老套的标准浪漫喜剧结局，但孟佳看到屏幕上映出来的倒影，自己脸上挂着一个标准的“姨母笑”，王霏霏显然也没有好到哪里去。  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：Oh my god  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：She took his hand!!!  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我第一次看的时候，觉得男主不够帅，配不上我的英伦玫瑰  
猫女(Jia)：……这是什么饭圈发言  
猫女(Jia)：你也有这样的一面啊  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我年轻过！  
猫女(Jia)：那现在呢？还这么认为吗？  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：现在我感觉一整个英格兰的风情好像都在他们的对视里了  
猫女(Jia)：我没有你会夸  
猫女(Jia)：但是我觉得你说得对

电影播放着片尾，孟佳和王霏霏还继续在聊天框里聊着。  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：除了电影版，还有1995年的电视剧版，喜欢这个故事还可以去看一下  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：对了，还有僵尸版和宝莱坞版  
猫女(Jia)：僵尸版我就不问了，宝莱坞版都有？  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：没错，我觉得本土化做得相当有趣  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：我现在还记得那神一般的Cobra Dance  
猫女(Jia)：你这么高评价，我一定要去看看  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：今天我一整天都会看有这个女主出演的电影噢  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：你要是觉得无聊，随时可以去干自己的事情  
蝙蝠侠(Fei)：或者想看别的电影可以……  
猫女(Jia)：好~  
猫女(Jia)：霏，赶紧开始吧  
猫女(Jia)：下一部我们看什么啊？

最后，孟佳跟王霏霏一起远程的看了一整天的电影。  
王霏霏去做饭，孟佳就暂停了电影等她，自己也去切盘水果，等她回来再继续。  
后来，孟佳得知，聊天框里的聊天记录在最后一个人离开的时候就会自动删除。  
孟佳+：这也太可惜了吧  
孟佳+：真的不会有存档吗  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：嗯……没有  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我一开始知道的时候也觉得很可惜  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：但平时真正跟朋友去电影院看电影也是一样的吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：你也不会拿个录音机把看电影的时候说的事情全部录下来  
孟佳+：不对……！  
孟佳+：差点又被你带跑了  
孟佳+：电影院里不能说话  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：那就换成你跟朋友一起看DVD吧，一样的意思  
孟佳+：话是这样说没错啦  
孟佳+：那……  
孟佳+：以后我还能再这样看电影吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：可以啊，我都把账号密码给你了  
孟佳+：我的意思是，再像这样跟你一起看电影

王霏霏没有回复，孟佳一阵心虚，又补了条信息。  
孟佳+：因为跟你一起看电影总能发现我自己一个人看电影发现不到的东西  
王霏霏过了很久才回复。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：刚刚家人突然有事找我所以消失了一下  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我们两个都有空的时候，当然可以啊


	6. 讽刺进程理论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个关于动摇的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或者心里就似是有鬼  
> 越想触碰越要学放低  
> ——《爱·无愧》

台风过境之后，两人还是经常一起这样远程看电影。  
一来，暑期档充满了被王霏霏称为“票钱跟我浪费的时间比简直不值一提”的爆米花电影；二来，孟佳的工作较以前略有增加，待在上海的时间也少了。  
继上次制片人被骂上热搜之后，各业内人士和KOL也纷纷下场声援。  
关于“流量”和“质量”的争辩持续了三天，最后以新的社会热点出现，各方转移战场而收尾。  
这第一把火虽然不是孟佳放的，但她的确是那根导火索。  
那天她直播间失控的片段被转发了上万次，营销号也纷纷出动，把孟佳以前在韩团时期的舞台翻出来做了个合集，借#当年的韩国女团舞台#话题又收割了一小波热度。评论里很多人纷纷惊呼“天啊这首歌我上学的时候很火的”、“这个姐姐居然是这个团的成员”、“实力这么强怎么回国几年查无此人呢？真是太可惜了”，还有“这是得罪了造型师吧，差距太大了”。  
也不知道是哪位有才的网友，把孟佳出道时候一头耀眼的粉红色头发的造型和直播间里看着满屏恶意无可奈何的表情分别配上“爱我你怕了吗”和“怕了怕了”的字样做成了表情包，在韩团粉丝圈子里小规模的流传了一下。

「霏，你说，我当初到底为什么会同意染这个颜色的头发。」孟佳郁闷的看着自己粉丝发在超话里的表情包，听着电话里王霏霏“吸溜吸溜”的吃面条一类食物的声音，自己面前小份的水果沙拉突然不香了，「你在吃什么啊，我好馋。」  
王霏霏没有回答，但孟佳听到快门的声音，接着自己手机就震动起来，王霏霏发了一章照片过来。  
孟佳点开照片，看到一盘五颜六色用料丰富的意大利面，叹了口气，也回了张面前沙拉的照片给王霏霏。「为什么在颜色差不多的情况下，你的面看上去就特别香呢？啊……！还有我喜欢的午餐肉！」  
王霏霏好不容易吞下嘴里的食物，才回答孟佳，「因为是主食啊，碳水化合物怎么可能不香？」  
「我也想吃主食……」孟佳插起一块草莓，想象着午餐肉的味道，闭着眼睛送进嘴里，被酸得鼻子都皱起来了。  
「想要人前……不对，镜头前光鲜亮丽，就得人后受罪啊。」  
「也就是最近这段时间四处跑导致我没时间去健身房和舞蹈室，才得吃这种东西……！」孟佳用叉子戳着小塑料盒子里的菠萝泄愤。  
「好啦，言归正传，我觉得出格的发色没什么不好，很吸睛啊……舞台上那么暗，一眼就看到你。」  
「说到底，老板当时为什么要把我放进这个团里啊，我现在再看回我自己的出道舞台，感觉就是一群可爱的孩子里突然多出我一个杀马特！噢，对，还“爱我你怕了吗”，我自己看了都怕啊。」  
王霏霏一直在忍笑，在听到孟佳义愤填膺的吐槽自己杀马特的时候，更是停止了吸入意大利面，直接笑出了声。  
「你笑什么啦……小心呛到。」孟佳听到王霏霏闷闷的笑声有些郁闷。  
王霏霏那边传来了“当”的一声，孟佳猜测她可能是放下了叉子。孟佳对王霏霏的习惯也有所了解，知道她不喜欢边吃边说，是有多少话要说才会把叉子都放下了啊……  
「我没有在笑你。你那表情包我也有看到，没什么不好的啊，现在互联网上，表情包也是一个很好的传播媒介。」  
「而且人的喜好是多种多样的嘛，所以放各式各样的成员可以精确对应人的不同喜好啊。如果都是同一个类型的成员，比如说啊，都是走清纯路线的成员，不就约等于放弃了别的类型可以吸引到的潜在消费者吗？产品同质化对文娱市场来说可不是件好事。」  
在王霏霏停下来喘气的间隙，孟佳自然的接过话茬。  
「你说得也对，之前我真的看到有人给我发私信，说喜欢我当时的造型，特别有态度。我看到的时候愣了好~长时间，不知道他在夸我，还是在嘲讽我。」  
「你看，我说什么来着，各花入各眼啦……退一万步说的话，那些不喜欢出格发色的人，在看到你换回自然发色之后，除了觉得焕然一新之外，大概率也会觉得你能把之前的发色驾驭得那么好，是个具有多样魅力的偶像吧。那个词叫什么……反转！对，就是反转的力量。」  
王霏霏的发言还是很有她一贯的风格，冷静的分析着原因和利弊。虽然没有一句是直接夸孟佳的，但孟佳还是厚着脸皮把所有夸奖尽数收入囊中。  
「道理我也都懂啦……但还是忍不住会想，如果我出道就是现在的造型，能不能也吸到那么两三个颜粉……」  
「可是你出道的造型我觉得也是能吸到颜粉的，我就觉得你们团里你最好看了……」  
王霏霏声音有些沙哑，由于耳机的缘故，柔和的声音一下下的敲在孟佳的鼓膜上，好像她此刻真的在自己耳边说悄悄话一样。  
「你……你口味这么重，」孟佳突然觉得被戳得千疮百孔的那块菠萝有点顺眼，终于放弃了继续折磨它，把它送进嘴里给它了一个痛快，再一次被酸得龇牙咧嘴。「今天怎么回事？一块比一块酸。水果届是在举行柠檬101吗？最酸的水果C位出道，奖励就是取代柠檬的位置？」  
「太酸的话就别吃了，你胃本来就不好。酒店里有绿茶吧？泡着喝中和一下吧。」  
「好，我现在就……」孟佳歪着头把手机夹在肩颈之间，准备带着自己可怜的晚餐一起去泡茶，手机却在这时候震动起来，提示孟佳电量不足10%了。  
「怎么了？」  
「手机没电了。」  
「好啦，做事要专心，吃饭也是。」王霏霏轻轻的笑了一声，「明天工作小心别中暑了啊，这么热的天气还要在室外录竞技类节目。要记得喝盐水补充流失的盐分，知道了吗？」  
「知道啦知道啦，我助理都没你这么紧张……改天让她跟你好好学学。」  
「……」王霏霏却沉默了。  
孟佳一时也不知道要怎么接话，还是手机又一次发出了电量告急的通知，才打破了两人间的沉默，孟佳干咳了两声掩饰尴尬，「开玩笑的，你去专心吃饭吧，我真的要去给我的手机充电了。」  
「嗯，好好工作。」  
「你也是，听你说最近工作也挺忙的，等我回上海我们再一起吃饭吧。」  
「好。」

挂了电话，孟佳赶紧把手机插上电，接着在冰箱柜上摸了个杯子，翻出绿茶包，开始烧水。  
等待水煮沸的时候，孟佳抱着装沙拉的塑料小碗，心里盘算着一会儿要不要发个微博自嘲一下蹭一蹭自己表情包的热度，时不时往嘴里送一块水果，草莓好像也没那么酸了。

跟孟佳 “吐槽完一身松” 的状态不同，王霏霏在电话挂断后，用手捂住了自己的嘴，一脸懊悔。手机屏幕在王霏霏手边暗下去，许久，她才缓缓站起身，把面前还剩小半盘，但早已经冷掉的意大利面倒进了垃圾桶里。  
心事重重的刷完锅碗瓢盆，王霏霏回到房间，坐在电脑前盯着一个名为“一条想翻身但粘了锅的咸鱼”的账号看了很久，才犹豫着发了一个省略号过去。  
对方并没有回复，王霏霏反而松了一口气，又发了一条“怎么办”。  
这条信息发送出去之后，王霏霏左手托着下巴，右手食指轻轻敲击着桌面，在心里组织着语言。敲击到第三下的时候，她叹了口气，迅速的点击鼠标右键撤回了那两条信息。

一个小时后，王霏霏的手机震动，提醒她收到了信息。  
王霏霏刚洗完澡，正对着镜子擦头发。听到提示音，她探出身子去够手机，不顾长发还滴着水，在睡裤上留下一个个深色的圆点。  
一条想翻身但粘了锅的咸鱼：你发了什么？  
一条想翻身但粘了锅的咸鱼：我刚刚在吃饭，没看到  
小王小王工作好忙：没事  
小王小王工作好忙：我发错了  
一条想翻身但粘了锅的咸鱼：真的吗，我不信

王霏霏苦笑，她还没想好怎么跟朋友解释发生的事情，方才本能的想要敷衍过去，但朋友轻而易举的看穿了她的意图。  
或许是因为迟迟没等到王霏霏的回复，朋友又发了信息过来。  
一条想翻身但粘了锅的咸鱼：算了  
一条想翻身但粘了锅的咸鱼：等到你觉得说了也没问题的时候再说吧  
一条想翻身但粘了锅的咸鱼：我会认真听的  
小王小王工作好忙：嗯  
小王小王工作好忙：谢谢

第二天一大早，孟佳跟小助理坐上了去节目录制场地的保姆车，去录制第一个游戏环节。  
平日在镜头前光鲜亮丽的女艺人们素面朝天，男艺人们顶着个鸡窝头，睡眼惺忪的在节目组的要求下站成一排报数。不知道是谁先打的第一个哈欠，谁又在那之后笑出了声。但哈欠和笑声一样会传染，在打了几轮哈欠又数次笑得前仰后合之后，所有人都打起了精神，开始了节目的录制。  
录制完这个环节，节目组“善心大发”，给艺人和工作人员们准备了早餐，一个个印着麦当劳极具辨识度的黄色“M字”logo的纸袋在大体力消耗的游戏过后，显得格外诱人。  
这次参与录制的嘉宾里有好几个跟孟佳年纪相仿的艺人，在吃早餐的短短半小时内，孟佳很快就和他们打成一片。  
吃过早餐，节目组安排艺人们去准备妆发。接下来的录制运动量会更大，小助理递了瓶冰过的水给孟佳，让她提前补充水份。孟佳从裤袋里掏出了全餐里配的盐，撕开包装袋，把盐撒进了水瓶里，摇匀后喝了两口。  
「你看我干嘛？」小助理一副见了鬼的样子引起了孟佳的注意，「脸上沾到了什么酱吗？」  
「没、没有……姐你今天容光焕发，不，不只是今天，每一天都容光焕发。」  
「你这回答，求生欲满满啊。还有这些，你也帮我收好了。」孟佳从另一边的裤兜里又掏了几包盐给小助理，是早餐时候多出来的，节目组准备一起丢掉的时候，被孟佳要走了，「这几天都挺热的，说不定还会用到。」  
交代完这句，孟佳应化妆师的要求闭上了眼睛，结束了这次的对话。

小助理在孟佳刚回国发展的时候就跟着她了，那时候她只是个刚毕业没多久的学生，在之前的公司做实习生。她当时也在一个又闷又热的天，陪孟佳录过户外竞技类的节目。  
那天，一起录制节目的几个一米八多的男艺人都被晒蔫了，摄像机一关就争先恐后跑去找树荫下躲着乘凉；另一个娇气一些的女艺人更是连形象都顾不上，打着伞蹲在树荫底下cos蘑菇；就连节目组的工作人员都倒了好几个。  
只有孟佳，好像不会累一样，做什么游戏都全力以赴的冲在第一线。在录制的间隙也不参与抢树荫的活动，只是站在一旁，默默的拎着个矿泉水瓶喝水。某男艺人的助理还在一旁感叹，这就是以前在韩国当练习生的时候天天练舞练出来的体力吧。  
等到录制结束，宣告收工之后，小助理拿了瓶新的水去找孟佳，发现她脸色苍白，靠在树上喘气。小助理伸手去扶她，发现T恤早已被汗水浸透，只因为是黑色的看上去不明显，便没有别人发现。这样异常大的出汗量，可能是中暑的先兆。  
「咋办，再这样下去会中暑的。」小助理经验不足，也急得一头汗，除了掏纸巾给孟佳擦汗之外，公司前辈之前交代的其他注意事项忘得一干二净。  
「没事，我就是体力有点透支……你还有水吗？」  
「有有有。」小助理忙拧开瓶盖把水递到孟佳手上，「唉，要是有淡盐水就好了，怪我没事先准备。」  
孟佳一口气喝掉大半瓶水，有气无力的对小助理摇头。  
「有我也不要喝，味道很怪的。夏天就应该是冰水冰饮冰淇淋啊……盐水这种东西等我40岁之后再考虑吧。」

后来，孟佳缓了过来，甚至可以跟身边还在因为自己准备不足闷闷不乐的小助理开玩笑了。  
「你说，我如果把衣服脱了，应该能拧得出水吧？」孟佳随便拧了一下衣角，真的有几滴水掉到了地上，很快被泥土吸收了。「看来不用脱都可以了。」  
小助理勉强的笑了笑，没有接话。  
「你看你看，」孟佳用手指从肩膀上刮了一把白色的晶体，「这是盐吧？能炒两天的菜吗？」  
小助理依旧没接话，孟佳自讨没趣，双手拍了拍，白色的晶体掉在了地上，「对不起啊，讲这么恶心的东西。」  
「姐，」小助理突然开口，「体力透支的话，可以不用那么拼，适当偷一下懒不好吗？」  
「我刚回国没多久，很多东西都要从头开始，不努力一点怎么把我自己推销出去呢？」孟佳转过头，对小助理笑得狡黠，「而且，你这是在教唆我偷懒吗？」  
那个笑，小助理直到今天还记得。孟佳那一刻脸色还有些苍白，笑容的灿烂程度却丝毫不打折扣。

再后来，孟佳跟公司的合约到期，离开了公司，创立了孟佳工作室。  
小助理坚信孟佳这么出色的偶像，大火只是时间问题，也跟着一起离开了公司，希望能帮到她。  
到了今天，小助理对孟佳的生活习惯也了如指掌。爱喝酒，爱熬夜，讨厌接收跟养生有关的一切讯息。夏天贪凉，水没冰过都不喝，哪怕再三提醒过冰的对胃不好，依旧我行我素。小助理不过是一个助理，不好过多干涉老板的个人生活，只能在孟佳胃疼的时候及时送上药。

仔细想想，最近老板的确是比以前更注重养生了。今天早上去她房间叫她的时候居然还看到了只剩下小半杯的茶，老板原来最讨厌这些了。  
虽然不明白老板怎么突然转性了，但如果都是往好的方向改变，自己也不需要过多担心吧。  
小助理看着化完妆的自家老板蹦蹦跳跳的出了化妆间，在走廊上欢脱的跟另一位女艺人商量着一会儿一起整蛊一位男艺人。  
这是什么幼稚鬼啊。  
小助理无奈的摇了摇头，小心的把几小包盐收好。

按照节目组的预期，只有一个下午会在高温中录制节目，气温会在一场雨后降下来。但那场雨迟迟没能等到，接下来的几天，都是不适宜录制户外节目的持续超高温。  
出于对艺人安全的考虑，节目组调整了录制日程。孟佳索性改签了机票，决定录制完节目不按照原计划回上海，而是直接去往商演的城市。  
这一折腾，孟佳回到上海，已经是一个多星期之后的事情了。

从猫旅馆接上Sunday，回到家，孟佳没能在床上躺多久，就被朋友一个电话叫了起来。孟佳纵使身心俱疲，但因为事先约好了，也不好推脱，爬起来洗澡化妆换衣服，期间好几次涌起了想要打电话给朋友说自己不去了的冲动。  
虽然孟佳最后还是迟到了十几分钟，但朋友们也体谅她不久前才回上海，只亲热的搂着她脖子罚了一小杯啤酒便算了。  
火锅店的空调开得很足，在一杯冰啤酒下肚之后，孟佳仅存的一些关于对“这么热的天吃火锅”的不满也消失了。  
在等着火锅汤底煮沸的时候，孟佳一边听着朋友聊着不知道从哪儿听来的八卦，时不时「嗯嗯」敷衍几句表示自己在听，一边刷起了朋友圈。  
孟佳没想到自己两天内两度刷到了王霏霏抱怨加班的动态，她皱了皱眉，快速的编辑了信息。  
孟佳+：怎么又加班？  
孟佳+：昨天不是才加班到十一点半？

王霏霏回复得很快。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：别提了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：就是昨天加班害的  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：昨天不是跟吴博士两个人改active management strategies（主动型投资策略）改到十一点半吗  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：今天又要一早爬起来上班，就没睡好  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：但是，很不幸的，今天开了一整天的会  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：最后一个会我已经灌了两杯咖啡了，还是困得不行  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：结果我跟吴博士当着更大领导的面一起打瞌睡，被抓了个正着  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：在临近下班的时候，我们就被要求做最trivial的工作【白眼】不做完不能走【再见】  
孟佳+：啊……  
孟佳+：好过分  
孟佳+：没有试图抗争一下，是因为昨天的工作做得太晚才犯困吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：Oh well，996都能成福报呢【白眼】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：没关系啦，我们看了一下，不是什么很难的工作，估计再要一个小时左右就能做完了

孟佳算了一下时间，王霏霏下班的时候不会晚于八点，稍微放心了一点。连续两天加班到十一点，第二天还要早起上班的话，孟佳真担心王霏霏的身体吃不消。想着王霏霏在工作的间隙垮着脸切了小号跟自己抱怨的样子， 孟佳忍俊不禁。  
孟佳+：你看看你，起的什么名字  
孟佳+：如果你一开始叫小王小王工作不忙  
孟佳+：说不定就真的不忙了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我现在改名字还来得及吗【再见】  
孟佳+：有点晚了，好好工作吧  
孟佳+：我不打扰你了，你记得吃饭

想着王霏霏可能不会回复了，孟佳放下手机，准备专心听朋友们聊八卦，手机却又震动起来。  
王霏霏发来了一张照片，办公桌上摆着一个蛋黄派，旁边配着一杯速溶咖啡。  
孟佳+：这么朴素？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：公司福利，不用钱  
孟佳+：你留学那么多年，不像是缺一顿晚饭钱的样子  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我抠  
孟佳+：吃得饱吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：就随便填填肚子  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：一会儿跟吴博士去宵夜  
孟佳+：我终于回上海了，本来今天想约你吃饭的，但是跟别的朋友事先约好了，要不然我就等你下班带你去吃好吃的补补了  
孟佳+：要不，明天晚上？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：拜托了【双手合十】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：带我去吃好吃的吧，要不然人生真的一点盼头都没有了  
孟佳+：有什么想吃的吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我都行，不要太贵就好  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：离下一个发薪日没几天了，现在可是我最穷的时候  
孟佳+：好~  
孟佳+：我想想有哪些地方，晚些发地址给你

「手，小心烫。」朋友的声音在耳边响起，把孟佳吓了一跳，手一哆嗦，手机掉到桌面上。孟佳捡起手机用湿纸巾擦了擦，抬起头，一块午餐肉就落到了她面前的碗里。  
「吃饭啦，别再跟你的手机难舍难分了……再不吃，肉就要给我们瓜分完了。」  
「啊，谢谢……」孟佳这才发现火锅已煮沸，而自己已经不知道在什么时候已经退出了群聊。  
孟佳自知理亏，放下手机，改拿起筷子，夹起朋友捞给自己的午餐肉就往嘴里送，被烫得抱着冰啤酒“咕咚咕咚”的灌。见状，掌握了漏勺的朋友又给她捞了好几块放在她碗里让她放凉了吃。

其他两位朋友显然就没有这位这么温和，她们一边吃，一边争先恐后的对孟佳“开炮”。  
「佳佳这段时间忙什么呢？感觉很久没见到你了。」  
「就是，佳佳最近宅了好多啊。问她在干嘛，以前会说在喝酒，顺便叫我们有空的话就一起喝，前一段说在家里看电影！」  
「对对对，前几天我也想看电影，问她有什么推荐的。她给我发了一大串电影，大部分都不是她以前会看的那种，里面居然还有纪录片！」  
「啊！说到这个！她最近好像去睡觉的时间也早了对吧！！！虽然跟一般人比还是晚，但跟她自己比真的早了好多。」  
「噢~感觉到了吗？八卦的气息？我感觉到了。早睡不确定，我敢打包票，那些电影佳佳绝对不是一个人看的。」  
「关于早睡，我也深切怀疑是有什么人有早睡的习惯，早早的跟佳佳说了晚安，她才那么早去睡觉的……」  
「这么一说感觉更可疑了。你老实交代！是不是瞒着我们有情况？」

两位朋友一唱一和，孟佳毫无招架之力，冲她们举起双手作投降状。  
「姐姐……两位姐姐，你们放过我吧。我只是最近工作的机会稍微多了一点，早睡是为了第二天能早起赶通告。喝酒的频率降低了，也是意识到自己也到了不能再像以前一样任性的年龄了，最近都在考虑养生的事情了。而且纪录片怎么了？那些纪录片还挺好看的。」  
孟佳的解释虽然不能让朋友们完全信服，但的确挑不出毛病。  
「是吗？那正好。」朋友把漏勺递给从开吃到现在就没有摸过漏勺的孟佳，「我这边有个小男生想认识你，o不ok? ok的话我给你们拉个群，我觉得他是你喜欢的类型。」  
「啊……？」孟佳打捞着香菇的手顿了顿，很快又继续了打捞的动作，「我考虑一下吧。」  
「只是认识一下，又不是让你们当场谈恋爱，还需要考虑？你不是单身吗？」  
「我是单身啊……」孟佳慢慢的吹着香菇的热气，火锅里源源不断冒出来的蒸气让视线里的一切都模糊起来。  
孟佳的尾音拖得很长，朋友都在等待着后半句的“但是”，但她没有继续说下去。

「那就是有喜欢的人了？」之前并没有参与盘问的朋友此时也加入战局，冷不丁抛来这样一个问题。  
「咳……咳咳咳！」孟佳听到这个问题，被香菇结结实实的呛到了，始作俑者又赶紧替她拍背，同时还不忘跟另外两位朋友发射了一个“反应这么大很有可能是真的了……”眼神，另外两位点了点头认同了她的想法。

「真的不是你们想的那样啦。」孟佳好不容易顺过气来，赶紧三个人摆手，同时还激烈的摇着头，「的确，电影我是跟朋友一起看的，但是我们真的只是朋友，真的。」  
眼看着三位朋友又交换了一个意味深长的眼神，孟佳赶紧又加了一个“真的”，试图强调真实性，很显然没有达到她预期的效果。  
「我说了你们又不信，是要我怎样哦。」孟佳双臂交叠在胸前，不想再跟朋友们在这个问题上继续拉扯。  
「好好好，你们只是朋友，我们知道了。那，能问问佳佳的这位朋友是什么样的人吗？」温和一些的朋友以退为进，用言语安抚着孟佳，「人好的话也介绍给我们认识啊，说不定未来会有业务上的往来呢？」  
「你们绝对会吓到她的……」孟佳也放松下来，收起了强防御性的姿势，开始认真的思考要怎么向朋友们介绍王霏霏。  
王霏霏是什么样的人啊……  
看着孟佳沉浸在自己的世界里，话一句未说，就先微笑起来的样子，三个人都不约而同的摇了摇头。问问题的人专注的看着孟佳，等她回答；剩下的两人又一次对视，其中一个无声的作出“录下来”的口型，另外一位心领神会，在啤酒瓶和蒸气的遮掩下架好了手机，开始录像。

「如果只能用一个词来形容她的话……那必须是独特了。」  
「刚认识没多久的时候，她给我讲画，讲音乐，讲艺术，当时觉得她是个比起人间烟火更爱风花雪月的人。现在，我暂时还没见到比她更爱钱的人，办公桌上放着招财猫和富贵竹，不远处还有棵发财树。」孟佳脸上的笑意加深了几分，「但是她桌上的台历又是去哪个画展的时候买的什么现代艺术流派的纪念品，也会花大价钱去买交响乐团演出的前排票……爱钱又不贪钱吧，很真实，不会让人觉得讨厌。」  
「他不是圈内人吗？」  
「不是，就……」社畜这个词就在嘴边了，但孟佳还是换了措辞，「普通上班族。」  
「那你们怎么认识的啊？」  
「……」孟佳不确定朋友们有没有看过之前她的节目，这方面一展开说，朋友们应该很快就能把这两件事情联系到一起，但王霏霏按照在节目的设定现在应该在英国。简短的思考过后，孟佳决定含糊其辞，「机缘巧合就认识了。」  
朋友没有追问，示意孟佳继续说下去。

「不笑的时候会有点凶，有时候又有点高冷……但是她很温柔，非常温柔。虽然不擅长安慰人，但是，正因为知道她不擅长安慰人，看到她努力的用一些不知道哪里来的复杂的理论来传达明明简单的一两句话就可以说明白的事情的样子，远比她说出来的话更能起到安慰我的效果。」孟佳一口气说了长长一句话，停下来喘气的间隙，还不忘抱怨王霏霏几句，「想要搞懂那些理论真的好费脑子啊……」  
「后来接触得多了，我发现我跟她在很多事情的看法上几乎是一致的……在跟她认识以来的时间里，虽然没有跟你们认识的时间长，“跟她特别合拍“这样的想法出现过特别多次。」孟佳看了一下神色有些古怪的朋友们，急忙补充道，「我跟你们也很合拍啊，要不然也不会做这么长时间的朋友对吧？我只是想说明……」  
意识到自己的补充越描越黑，孟佳一边在心里埋怨自己笨嘴拙舌，一边继续讲了下去企图转移话题。

「上次我不是胃疼还买不到小米粥嘛……」  
「等等。」朋友打断了孟佳一个人的回忆，「你那次发的朋友圈我有印象，说的就是他吗？」  
「对啊。」孟佳丝毫没有觉得有什么不妥的样子点点头，「她就是这样口是心非的。工作不顺的时候，动不动就喊着讨厌工作要辞职回家当个废物，讲起最近的工作又是两眼放精光……」  
「那你这位朋友在这点上也跟你挺像的，你也是动不动喊着退圈结婚算了，但是到现在都没退成。」  
「……」孟佳面子上有点挂不住，「我才没有动不动就说要退圈！！！」  
毛炸了就得顺着捋一捋。  
朋友给孟佳从锅里捞了她喜欢吃的食材装了满满一碗，另一位朋友又把快见底的酒杯倒满，轻而易举的把毛顺好了……或者说，那毛本来也就没有特别炸。

歇了一会儿的孟佳在朋友看似殷切实则八卦的目光里，继续分享她和王霏霏的故事。  
「噢，对了，你们也知道我打游戏有多烂对吧？」  
「没错，我们还记得你的各种“光辉”战绩。」朋友们想起那些不堪回首的往事，露出了不怀好意的笑，「比如说……」  
「我跟她打游戏的时候做了比你能想到的那些更白痴的事情。」在朋友开始翻旧账之前，孟佳不惜自曝短处提前封住她们的嘴。「那天我习惯用的李白给别人先选走了，我只能随便挑了个不熟悉的安琪拉……结果，就因为不熟悉，全场就看着我操控的安琪拉四处 跳来跳去，最后还往反向放了个大招了……」  
「噗！」朋友们都笑了起来，「真的是你会干得出来的事情呢。」  
孟佳知道自己游戏打得差，但要再跟朋友讲一遍那次失败的游戏经历，还是很丢脸。「对……然后，有我这个拖后腿的，我们很快就全军覆没了。」  
「诶，那他是什么反应呢？」一位常打游戏，段位很高的朋友好奇的问孟佳，「如果是我的话，真的会气到骂你是猪队友。如果你在我旁边的话，我说不定当场就动手了。」  
「这也真的是你会干……不，是你干过的事情呢。」上次跟这位朋友一起打游戏，孟佳把“猪队友”一词诠释得淋漓尽致。全军覆没之后，这位朋友气得扔下耳机就差上手来扯自己头发的样子让她印象深刻，后来都不敢再跟这位朋友一起打游戏。  
「A game is just a game （只不过是一场游戏而已。）.」孟佳对王霏霏那天的反应记忆犹新，「然后就问我准备好开始下一盘了没有……我都做好了被她痛骂一顿的准备了。」  
「这都不骂你，他对你是真爱啊，要不然就是菩萨转世了。」  
「我也很内疚，问了她好几次是不是真的没问题。」  
「“没问题啊，打游戏是为了获取快乐对吧。我获取快乐的途径从上分和等级升高，变成了观察你怎么花式送人头了。刚刚那个反向放大招真是让我笑得非常开心。”」孟佳模仿着王霏霏波澜不惊的语气，冲目瞪口呆的朋友们摊了摊手，「这就是她的反应。」  
「……」朋友长久的沉默。

「还有就是，之前也提到过一起看电影嘛。我知道她可能平时喜欢看的电影类型未必是挑出来跟我一起看的那些，但她会考虑到我的喜好所以就……嗯……」  
之前有过一次，王霏霏因为VPN断断续续，迟迟没能把视频链接发给孟佳。孟佳无意间点开了王霏霏账号的Netflix首页，首页上第一排是系统根据王霏霏浏览历史的影片推荐。孟佳不想窥探王霏霏的隐私，很快就关掉了页面。页面关闭前，孟佳还是匆匆瞥到了其中一部影片的缩略图上，两个女人接吻的场景。  
王霏霏终于解决了技术问题，发了链接给孟佳。  
那天她们一起看了《教父》三部曲。电影很好看，但孟佳总是走神。  
从刚刚的“小意外”，孟佳已经猜到了王霏霏平时一个人的时候常看的影视类型。但王霏霏在挑选两个人一起看电影的时候，都刻意的避开了这些题材。  
王霏霏总能把自己的想法掩饰得很好，所以这些看清她心思的瞬间变得格外珍贵。  
孟佳不是小孩子了，她觉得王霏霏不需要把她放到一个无菌的环境里保护起来。  
她很心疼王霏霏的小心翼翼，又觉得这份小心思其实也挺可爱的。  
孟佳低头笑起来。

「sorry，稍微打断一下。」朋友举起手，把孟佳从自己的思绪里拽了出来。「你们认识多久了啊？」  
「啊……这个很难界定呢。」孟佳夹了块豆腐，慢慢的嚼，吃完了才缓缓开口，「我们认识有一段时间了，但是频繁联系还是最近的事情。」  
「诶……」朋友们感叹起来，「他多大啊？」  
「比我大快三岁吧……怎么突然问这个？」  
「我刚刚听你讲的时候就一直在想，你们两个考虑一下直接谈恋爱如何？」  
「不不不不不，」孟佳话说了不少，菜没吃几口，现在正忙着用漏勺在锅里打捞着看看能不能捞到几块“漏网之肉”。一抬头，发现朋友们都一脸严肃的看着她，也放下筷子和漏勺正色道，「我跟她就像我跟你们一样，真的是朋友啊！」

看着孟佳极力否认的样子，朋友们都是一副恨铁不成钢的表情。  
「录得差不多就给她看看吧。」  
「嗯……我觉得可以。」录着相的朋友切断了视频，把手机拿给孟佳看。  
「口说无凭，我觉得，你对别人说起你跟我们的事情的时候，不会出现这样的表情。」看热闹不嫌事大的朋友补充道。  
看着朋友录下来的“铁证”，一时语塞，好久才憋出一句，「我的表情好恶心哦。」  
「你管这叫恶心？」朋友笑着收回手机，「完全就是心动的表情啊。」  
「难道不是坠入爱河？」  
「我更倾向于用少女怀春来形容。」  
孟佳在巨大的冲击下，像是被施了定身咒一样呆坐在原位，任朋友们一句接一句的调侃。听到了最后的话，才回过神来，「少女？我都三十了！」  
「你不还没到三十吗！」  
「身份证上到了！」孟佳弹起来越过桌子，准备直接上手却被身边的朋友拦下。  
「喂喂喂，佳佳你小心一点，中间还有个煮沸的锅呢。」  
「对了，他好看吗？有照片吗？给我们把把关啊？」朋友还在锲而不舍的逗着孟佳。  
「没有！！！」

四个人又打打闹闹一阵，直到服务员提着汤壶来加汤，才消停下来。  
跟由沸腾变得平静的火锅汤底一样，朋友们突然安静下来，直勾勾的盯着加热中偶尔才冒一个泡泡的汤底。  
「佳佳。」  
「嗯……？」听到朋友在叫自己，孟佳懒洋洋的应着。  
「听你的描述，你的“朋友”是个不错的人啊。」  
孟佳的血液全部涌到胃里用于消化，脑子运作都跟着迟缓起来，没有去追究朋友二字上不必要的重音，只是重重的点了点头。  
王霏霏当然是个很好的人。  
「所以，为什么这么抗拒跟他更进一步的可能性呢？你以前不都是“不管对方喜不喜欢你，你喜欢就去追了”这种态度的吗？更何况从你的描述里，我觉得对方应该也对你……当然，只是我觉得啊。」  
「是啊是啊。」这番话得到了另一位朋友的认可， 「我也是想问这个。」  
剩下一位朋友默默的把最后一碟生菜下进了刚煮沸的清汤锅里，虽然没有说话，但也竖起了耳朵认真的等待孟佳的回答。

「啊……？」孟佳原以为朋友们的八卦是在开玩笑，跟那些看综艺里两个嘉宾的互动觉得有特别的化学反应就嚷嚷着“这种程度不结婚很难收场”的观众一个性质。现在看来，她们好像是认真的。孟佳有些莫名其妙，不知道朋友们为什么如此积极的撮合自己和同为女人的王霏霏。  
等等……孟佳突然发现了问题所在。  
我有说过吗？霏是个女人这件事情……  
孟佳仔细的回想了跟朋友分享的故事里，的确没有哪一件事情展现出了强烈的性别特征。再加上中文里“他”和“她”读音一致，朋友们便理所应当的误以为和自己分享了那些美好回忆的王霏霏是个男人。  
发现自己因为没把最基本的性别问题说清楚而闹了个大乌龙，孟佳正欲解释，「因为她……」  
女人的话，就不行吗？  
一个不知道哪里的声音突然在孟佳脑海里响起，即将脱口而出的解释在嘴边转了一圈，没能顺利说出口。  
这还用说么？我这么直。  
孟佳觉得自己刚才的犹豫简直不可理解，定了定神，再次准备澄清这个乌龙，却发现朋友们脸上的表情不知道在什么时候变成了忧愁和同情。这发展让孟佳有点慌，「啊……我们，不、她……」

「唉……」朋友叹了口气才开口，「没关系的，佳佳。」  
「你不用解释，这样的事情有时也是会发生的呢，喜欢上有妇之夫什么的。」  
「对啊，感情的事情谁能控制呢？但是你还是要守住自己的底线，不要去破坏别人的家庭。」  
「STOP!」眼看朋友们越说越离谱，孟佳忍不住叫停。她没想到自己错过了解释的最佳时机会引来更大的一个乌龙，想必自己刚刚思考哪一环节出错和欲言又止被他们解读成了难以启齿吧。「想象力这么丰富，你们去做编剧吧，我相信中国的影视行业需要你们这样的人才。」  
这之后，常规的解释说不定都会被曲解为掩饰，孟佳决定用荒诞来应对荒诞。  
「虽然真的不是你们想象的那样，但是，」孟佳往椅背上一靠，一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子，张口就是一句直男经典语录，「你们非得这么想我也没办法。」  
「你这句话真是，让我火“噌”的一下就起来了，想起我前男友了。」朋友的注意力一下子被转移了大半。  
「好啦好啦，你们刚刚乱猜的时候我就想说了，佳佳怎么会做这样的事情。锅里的菜都快煮烂了，你们赶紧的，一人夹一根。」  
孟佳的乌龙事件就在朋友抱怨着自己刚分手的前男友有多气人，和闹哄哄的夹菜中间被抛到了九霄云外。

吃饱喝足之后朋友们还不满足，提出去新天地喝下半场。孟佳累得实在打不起精神，约定好下次喝酒她请客，还答应了第二天陪一位朋友去逛街挑首饰，才被尚未尽兴的三位朋友放走。  
小助理把孟佳送回家，得知她只喝了几杯啤酒后便放心的离开。  
孟佳草草的用逗猫棒跟Sunday玩了一会儿，Sunday玩累了就缩回了它的窝里睡觉去了。孟佳拖着疲惫的身子卸了妆，洗完澡就关了房间的灯，躺在床上盯着天花板发呆。  
此刻，她就像一个吵架没能吵赢的人，在脑海里复盘着晚餐时候发生的事情。

「因为她是女人啊。」  
短短七个字，说出来就能解释清楚一切乌龙的同时，还能堵住朋友所有想要吃瓜的心情，孟佳却在临说出口的时候迟疑了。  
就是那个该死的问题让自己迟疑的。  
女人的话，就不行吗？  
那个声音说的话又一次在孟佳脑海里响起。  
吃这顿饭前，孟佳会不假思索的回答“是啊，不行，怎么行呢？”，但她现在没办法那么肯定了。  
朋友录的视频，孟佳自己看了都震惊。那些随着自己的讲述一起出现的脸红、羞涩和微笑都恰到好处。如果自己不是当事人，或者不知道故事里的另一位主人公是王霏霏，孟佳毫不怀疑自己会跟朋友们做出一样的判断。  
难不成我真的喜欢王霏霏……？  
这个想法一进入脑子，孟佳全身打了个寒战。  
不不不，对朋友有了超越朋友的感情，就是一种打扰。这不可以，这不应该，这是不对的。  
连续三个否定句似乎是为了让自己安心，但是孟佳很快意识到了有什么不对。  
……我是直女！我真的是直女啊！电线杆那么直！！！

今天之前，孟佳从未怀疑过自己的性取向。  
11岁就离家去北京学舞，16岁又去了韩国做练习生，后来又在女团里活动了好几年，生活里有相当长的一段时间是跟女生同吃同住的。如此长的时间内，她从未考虑过把女人当成恋爱的潜在对象，更何况是对女人产生过恋爱的感情。  
韩国有skinship的文化，孟佳也会因为粉丝喜欢，跟成员做一些相对比较亲密的肢体接触。粉丝在台下尖叫，她们回到宿舍里还会一起看粉丝们的二次产出，大大方方的讨论下一次的互动要怎么设计才能满足粉丝们的幻想。孟佳自认为这些动作足够暧昧，但她也不曾幻想过跟成员建立这之外的关系。  
孟佳谈过的恋爱次数不多，也都是和男人。甚至在韩国的时候还跟圈内的男艺人谈了一段长达两年，到了搬出公司宿舍和他同居程度的恋爱。  
这些回忆在孟佳心里走马灯似的滚动了一遍，孟佳满意的点头。  
没错，我喜欢男人，王霏霏不是男人，我也不会喜欢她。  
……不，我喜欢她，但只是单纯的以喜欢一个朋友的方式而已，不多也不少。

但是……  
更多的回忆浮现在孟佳脑海里。  
组合接受采访的时候，问起团内哪个成员最像男孩子，自己总是会拿到最高的票。评选“如果组合成员都是男生的话，作为女生的自己会想跟谁谈恋爱”的时候，自己一定榜上有名。宿舍里，其他成员发现有什么损坏的家用电器，也是第一反应叫自己去修，她们会用小女生独有的仰慕眼神看自己，说自己男友力爆棚……泰国更是有粉丝直接喊自己“佳哥哥”，自己也只是一笑而过，甚至觉得喊哥哥也挺酷的——这些事情在其他成员身上从来没有发生过。  
这样一想，说不定我还真有弯的潜质……毕竟我这么“男”。孟佳给自己的冷笑话逗乐了，嘎嘎笑了两声。

至于那段长达两年的恋爱，在成员和朋友问起为什么是他的时候，孟佳还记得自己的回答是「因为他对我很好，我觉得是个合适的人」。成员没说什么，点点头表示理解。朋友们却或多或少的露出了费解的神情，有一个直白一些的更是直接说，「我以为，以你的性格，跟他在一起是因为喜欢，没想到只是出于合适。」  
搬出宿舍同居的事情，也是对方要求的，孟佳想着两人都是圈内人，平时忙起来都见不着人，同居也可以多一些相处的时间，便答应了。孟佳也花费了精力和时间维持这段感情，但最后还是因为自己决定回国发展，自然而然就分手了。  
分手之后，孟佳没有觉得自己有多难过，当时还以为是因为两个人都达成了共识，现在再想的话，会不会我其实也没那么喜……  
这个想法刚冒了个头，孟佳就起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
怀疑自己的取向问题也就算了，怎么连过去的感情都要一起怀疑了呢？这都是些什么事啊……不带这么篡改记忆的。

这个事情暂时被孟佳放到了一边，她换了个问题。  
如果王霏霏是个男人的话，我会喜欢上他吗？  
当然！  
孟佳不需要多想，很快就回答了这个问题。  
可是现在王霏霏是个女人……  
于是，又绕回了最开始的问题：女人的话，就不行吗？ 

孟佳换了个很极端的假设。  
如果我的前男友们某天突然告诉我，他其实是个女人，我能接受吗？或者告诉我，他其实一直想当女人，叫什么Trans…什么来着？如果他要去做变性手术我会支持他吗？  
这个假设的画面感过强，孟佳已经想象到了前男友们大大方方的穿着女装跟自己走在路上，一部车呼啸而过他们娇羞的躲在自己身后的场景。  
好像也……还行，没有到不能接受的程度。  
也对哦，毕竟，两个人会决定谈恋爱，是因为对方身上有能够吸引自己的特点吧，“是个男人”这一点从未参与自己做决定的过程。

如果是这样的话，自己应该也是能接受女人的吧……  
孟佳脑子已经超速运作了太长时间，得出了结论之后，正准备放松一下，突然觉得有哪里不对。  
……难道不是因为男人是默认条件，所以才没有考虑过吗？！！！

深夜果然不是考虑这样重要事情的好时候。  
想起第二天还要陪朋友去挑首饰，孟佳把被子往头顶一扔，决定早点睡觉。  
孟佳想，就算没有这段时间的奔波，单凭自己血液里的酒精含量，想要睡着应该是很容易的事情。

然而，直到孟佳数到了第3727只羊，她还是没能睡着。  
不是一贯的夜猫子式“还没到以往睡觉的时间所以不想睡觉”，而是“想要把某个想法赶出脑海所以想早点睡觉但是死活睡不着”的没能睡着。  
那3727只羊已经不满足于进入栅栏或者跨个栏这样常规的动作，而是在孟佳脑海里的草原上跳起了breakin’，动作之标准和整齐，让孟佳都忍不住惊叹。  
「数羊没用的。」王霏霏的声音突然在耳边响起。

就在几天前，孟佳在王霏霏睡前，对她能够每天早睡表示羡慕，顺便还讨教了一下早睡的秘诀。孟佳说自己尝试过数羊，结果越数越精神。  
霏当时是怎么解释的……？

「英文里sleep的发音跟sheep相近，所以才会通过数sheep给自己发出“sleep”的心理暗示，中国人的话可能数水饺才能达到类似的效果。」  
「可是我晚上数水饺的话会饿……然后就想爬起来吃宵夜。」  
「这样啊。」王霏霏也有些为难，想了想才再度开口，「要不要试试数香水？看看能不能发出“想睡”的心理暗示。」  
「好的……我下次试试。」

孟佳闭上眼睛，双手交叠放在腹部，开始认真的尝试。  
一瓶香水……两瓶香水……三瓶香水……  
说起来，霏之前抱怨过她很喜欢的香水停产了，虽然下了血本囤了三瓶，但是想到以后可能再也买不到了，每次往身上喷，心里都在滴血。  
近期如果有哪个朋友去韩国扫货的话，就拜托她们去帮霏看看有没有她喜欢那款香水的库存吧，霏肯定会开心的。  
想到这里，孟佳高兴的在床上滚了一圈。  
不对，我高兴什么，难道我真的喜欢王霏霏……？  
眼看想法又要滑到奇怪的地方，孟佳赶紧刹车。

床头的钟已经显示出了03:17的字样，孟佳老老实实躺好，开始给自己施加心理暗示，再次企图入睡。  
我很累，真的很累了。  
要去睡觉了……我昨天都没怎么睡，再这样下去会出人命的。  
不要想羊，不要想香水，不要想今晚的那段录像，不要想自己到底喜欢男人还是女人，也不要想王霏霏了……  
明天跟朋友约的十二点见面，我做出门的准备保守估计需要两个小时，我现在睡还能睡个五六个小时…… 对，我应该去睡觉了……  
明天跟朋友去挑首饰的话，我也可以多批发点手链项链戒指什么的……省得粉丝看到我就那几条来来回回的排列组合，又担心我的财务状况了。其实我也一直有在买新的啊，但有时候就是因为审美过于一致，导致明明换了新的，粉丝也看不出来。  
说起来，就跟霏的藏蓝深蓝海军蓝一样呢……

之前一个周末，孟佳突发奇想让王霏霏把三个颜色的套装摆在一起拍照，想要看看自己能不能一次性猜对。  
无论怎么放大，如何调色，孟佳都看不出来差别，她挫败的发信息给王霏霏。  
孟佳+：这摆在一起都分不出来啊！  
孟佳+：是需要光谱测试仪的程度吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：【笑到捶地】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：实物在镜头里本来就有色差啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：可能室内光下不太明显，自然光的话就分得出来了

那个下午，孟佳听了一大段关于“很正但明度没那么高的蓝”“带红调和绿调的蓝”和“发黑的蓝”的科普，晕头转向，都快认不出“蓝”这个字了。  
孟佳+：霏，我懂了我懂了  
孟佳+：你说的蓝是五彩斑斓的蓝  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：谐音梗扣钱哦！

现在想想，为什么这么无聊的事情，都能觉得有意思呢？  
孟佳抬起一只手，把嘴角拉平。  
不是，怎么又想到霏了……  
我现在最需要想的是怎么快点睡觉……  
明天有很多事情要做呢，跟朋友逛完街后，还要跟霏一起去吃饭……  
不要太贵又好吃的地方，除了“那里”之外没有别的地方了，起床之后就打电话让老板留两瓶好的清酒吧，霏肯定会喜欢的。  
孟佳把双手交叉叠放在脑后，腿也惬意的交叉在一起，想到王霏霏可能会出现的高兴表情，心里有几分得意。

不对……我这是在提前高兴些什么啊，说不定她不喜欢呢。  
想到这里，孟佳又像个泄了气的皮球。  
一定不要不喜欢啊……拜托了。  
擅自的得意，又擅自的失落，还都是为未发生的事情，孟佳都想不知道自己今晚到底是怎么了。  
还有……我怎么又想起王霏霏了？  
孟佳已经非常努力想要清空脑子不去想起王霏霏，跟王霏霏有关的事情却一件件轻而易举的出现在脑海里。  
为什么会这样啊……

「如果我让你现在不要想白色的熊，你会想到什么？」咖啡店里，王霏霏灵巧的把桌上的餐巾纸折成熊的形状，问孟佳。  
孟佳看着面前的“熊”，「不是粉红色大象吗？」  
「道理一样的啦，白色的熊在英语国家里常常用来指代想要遗忘的事情。Wegner提出来的ironic process theory，讽刺进程理论，也叫白熊问题。讲的就是一个人越刻意的想要压抑某个想法的意愿，让这个想法更容易出现。拿你喜欢的粉红色大象来举例就是，“不要想起粉红色大象”这个信息里面包含了“想起粉红色大象”这个信息。」  
「谁喜欢粉红色的大象啊！」孟佳吐槽道，「而且你不是读经济学的吗？经济学还教这个？」  
「行为经济学里面有涉及到心理学的部分啊，」王霏霏笑得眉眼弯弯，「所以在准备论文的时候，也顺带读了点心理学方面的书吧。」

就连“为什么王霏霏总是出现”的疑问，也是由突然出现在记忆里的王霏霏来解答的，孟佳崩溃的给王霏霏发信息。  
孟佳+：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
孟佳+：我睡不着！  
孟佳+：这个点都睡不着！！！

孟佳又编辑了一条“还有！你那个数香水的方法我试过了，没用！！！”的信息，正准备发给王霏霏，读了一遍，感觉语气太强烈了，自己隐隐把今晚因王霏霏而起的一系列纠结都怪罪到了王霏霏身上。可是，王霏霏本人什么都没做错，看到这样一条信息，说不定会因为没能给出好的助眠建议而自责。  
想到这，孟佳赶紧把三个感叹号改成三个流泪的表情，想了想又把仅存的一个感叹号换成了逗号，又读了一遍确定语气没有迁怒的意味才点击了发送键。

我的天……  
“改标点符号加表情削弱语气，只因为不想有一点让对方伤心的可能性”这样的事情，听起来更坐实了喜欢王霏霏这件事情了。  
难道我真的……真的不可以啊！  
「王霏霏，都怪你。」  
孟佳在床上一通乱翻滚之后，头顶着被子趴在床上，心声脱口而出。

折腾累了，孟佳翻过身来躺好，彻底放弃了挣扎。  
当务之急是要快点睡着，时间已经不早了，再晚那么一两个小时，就要出太阳了。  
自己的脑子，王霏霏爱出现就出现吧。  
放任了这样的想法之后，孟佳反而迷迷糊糊的睡着了。 

孟佳是被急促的敲门声吵醒的。  
她赤着脚走到门口一探究竟，看到了穿着纯白色宽大卫衣的王霏霏站在门外。  
「霏，你怎么来了？明天不上班吗？」孟佳赶紧把门打开，让王霏霏进来。  
王霏霏摇了摇头，没有进去的打算，还举起手上的一提啤酒冲孟佳晃了晃，「外面月亮很漂亮。」  
孟佳一下子明白了王霏霏的意思，「那你在这等我一下，我去穿件衣服。」  
「好。」  
孟佳在睡衣外随便套了件卫衣，就跟王霏霏下了楼。  
看王霏霏对着啤酒罐子无从下手的样子，孟佳顺手接过来帮她打开。  
她们沉默的坐在小区的花坛边喝啤酒，月光在头顶树叶的缝隙间倾泻。  
夜晚的小区很安静，只有零星几盏灯亮着。  
二氧化碳在啤酒罐里释放的嘶嘶声，蟋蟀的低鸣，啤酒有些涩的口感，草木的清香气息，平时不曾留意过的事情在安静的环境里突然被放大。  
孟佳忍不住扭头看向王霏霏，王霏霏身子在左手的支撑下微微后仰看着夜空，啤酒罐摆在她的右手边。  
孟佳也抬头看了一眼夜空，今晚恰逢满月，月色正好，适合接吻。  
「霏。」  
王霏霏没有回应，只是转头看着孟佳。  
孟佳逐渐向王霏霏靠近，摆在两人中间的啤酒罐被孟佳碰倒了，啤酒倒在花坛里，二氧化碳释放的声音陡然增大。  
王霏霏没有躲，孟佳的手已经搭上了她的腰。在两人的距离已经近到鼻子下一秒就能碰到的时候，安静的环境突然嘈杂起来。孟佳无奈，只得和王霏霏分开，又抬头看了一眼夜空，满月只剩下了一半。  
孟佳站起身，发现两人回到了三年前在伦敦时候住的酒店门口。火警又响了，人群再一次疏散到了酒店前的那片空地。  
这一次似乎真的失火了，孟佳的确能感觉到自己身边越来越热，像真的被火焰包围着一样，呼吸也突然变得困难。  
火警警铃的声音越来越大，疏散的人群乱成一团。孟佳慌了，她边回头边问王霏霏，「霏，怎么办？我们……」  
王霏霏站在原地，面无表情的看着孟佳。  
在孟佳刚觉得奇怪的时候，王霏霏突然对着孟佳的腹部重拳出击。  
孟佳疼得一声闷哼，弯腰捂住了肚子，突然发现自己的腰部以下已经全被浓烟覆盖。孟佳弯腰这一下让她吸入了不少浓烟，她快无法呼吸了。  
孟佳就在嘈杂的火警铃声、腹部的疼痛和呼吸困难中睁开了双眼。

眼前一片灰白杂夹的毛，孟佳把糊在脸上的Sunday扒拉到一边，同时把嘴边的毛一抹，又闭上了眼睛，从床头柜上捞过疯狂震动着的手机，接起了电话。  
「喂……？」  
「佳佳，你不会刚起床吧？」  
「对啊……现在几点了？」孟佳只睁了半只眼睛看着手机屏幕，「快十一点了……啊！」  
「对啊，快十一点了，你十二点能按时出现吗？幸好我提前打了个电话给你。」  
「我现在就起，你要是不介意我素颜见你的话，我甚至能十一点半到。」  
「……那我多给你半个小时，我们十二点半见吧。」  
「你几个意思啊？我的素颜很不堪入目吗？」孟佳的睡意退了大半，有些低哑的声音跟朋友开着玩笑。  
「倒没有到不堪入目的情况，但是你作为一个明星，顶着半截眉毛出现在公众场合说不定会上公众号。」朋友深吸了一口气，孟佳本能的把手机拿得远了一些，果不其然，朋友中气十足的大吼，「快起床！十二点半见！」  
撂下这句话，朋友便挂了电话。

孟佳把手机放回床头柜，坐起身，两张被子从自己身上滑落。  
怪不得这么热……原本堆在床边的厚被子大概也是Sunday跳上床的时候给推到自己身上的。这家伙真是……呼吸困难跟还在隐隐作痛的腹部想必也是这家伙的杰作吧。  
把身上不知道什么时候多出来的厚被子丢到一边，孟佳抱着Sunday下床，路上看到了一地被Sunday碰倒的架子上的装饰品，「以后不许再扑到妈妈脸上，也不许在妈妈肚子上蹦迪……听到没有？」  
孟佳板着脸教育Sunday，Sunday有些不满，短促的「喵」了一声后，伸出爪子就往孟佳脸上招呼。  
「你真是越来越不听话了。」  
孟佳把Sunday放回窝里，打算洗个澡就出门。

浴室里，孟佳开始回想刚才的梦。  
原来是个梦……不，幸好是个梦啊，没有失火真是太好了。  
我就说嘛……王霏霏怎么会打我。

孟佳转身去挤洗发水，突然觉得有些遗憾。  
明明只差一点就可以……  
不对，我到底在想些什么啊！  
啊……！挤多了！！！

孟佳顶着黑眼圈，准时出现在约定好的地点，把朋友吓了一大跳。  
「你昨晚干嘛去了？做贼吗？」  
「怎么可能。」  
「你昨晚不是最早回家的吗？回家之后没睡吗？」  
「是挺早躺在床上了，但是……」孟佳实在是不好意思把自己的纠结告诉朋友，「嗯……就，发生了很多事情。」  
「几点睡的啊。」  
「睡着我不知道，最后有印象的时间是六点多……」  
「四个小时左右。」朋友粗略估算了一下，「你这样不行啊，要不要你回家睡觉？买东西而已，我自己也是可以的……」  
「我都到这儿了。」孟佳轻拍着朋友的肩膀，「这些话你怎么不在我出门前跟我说呢。」  
「那要不要先喝杯咖啡？」  
「没事，我们先去逛一圈，一会儿再去买喜茶吧。」  
「为什么是喜茶啊？」朋友不解。  
「因为我想喝。」孟佳一本正经的回答。  
「真是。」朋友无奈的摇摇头，像以往一样挽上孟佳的手，准备大血拼一场。  
孟佳的身子有一瞬间的僵硬，对自己想要把手抽出来的想法感到有些疑惑。没等她细想，就被朋友拖进了第一间店里。

店里，朋友对着一排排的首饰精心挑选着，时不时转身问孟佳一句“这条好看还是这条好看”。  
孟佳作为陪逛服务周到，随时准备好送上点头微笑“都好看”三件套。  
「敷衍。」  
「哪里？明明就是你的气质过于出众，才能让这些平平无奇的首饰在你身上显得那么好看。」  
「就你嘴甜。」朋友的语气是嗔怪的，表情却很受用。「好啦，你不用跟着我也可以的，去看看有没有喜欢的啊。」  
那家店的风格跟孟佳不是很搭，走马观花的扫了一圈耳饰，没有找到合适的。孟佳想起还没有发信息告诉王霏霏晚上吃饭的地址，就掏出了手机，发现有好几条来自王霏霏的未读信息。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：是今天早上有工作要早起吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：你现在应该睡着了，醒来之后困的话……要不喝杯咖啡？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：要不今晚就取消吧，你早点回家睡觉

孟佳也觉得这是一个好主意。  
在昨晚的动摇之后，她似乎不应该这么快的跟王霏霏见面。  
对话框里打好了一句“抱歉啊，最近实在是太累了，今天就取消吧”，正准备发送，孟佳又想起了王霏霏昨晚上的那句“拜托了，要不然人生一点盼头都没有了”。  
王霏霏这星期已经连续加了两天班了，工作已经这么不顺利，如果再取消了今晚一起吃饭的安排，王霏霏说不定会很失望。  
孟佳叹了口气，把打好的信息一字一字的删除。  
孟佳+：不用取消啊，干嘛要取消？  
就这么发出去了……  
孟佳的左手气的直打按了发送键的右手。我的手怎么总是在我的脑子正式下决定之前擅自行动呢？  
孟佳长按信息，准备撤回。转念一想，如果我因为自己未能被证实的想法就取消了和王霏霏见面，这才是真正的心里有鬼吧。

想明白了这一点，孟佳又补了几条信息。  
孟佳+：我一早起来就一直没有看手机的时间，刚刚才看到你的信息，所以才回复晚了的  
孟佳+：今天没有工作啊，我只是要跟朋友逛街而已  
孟佳+：而且我已经喝了一大杯咖啡，现在很清醒得很  
最后一条信息发出去没多久，孟佳就打了个大哈欠。  
……真的是太“清醒”了。孟佳对着镜子里的自己翻了个白眼。

「看看你困成什么样子了，等我买完手上这些，我们就去买奶茶吧。」朋友突然从身后冒了出来。  
「我还是高估了我自己，以为不会这么困的。」孟佳把手机放回口袋，「这就是岁月的痕迹吗？时代的眼泪？」  
「说什么呢……你可是比我还年轻啊。」  
朋友拎着一个装满首饰的小篮子去收银台排队结账，孟佳站在一旁等她，又一次掏出手机，发现王霏霏已经回复了信息。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：真的吗？我不信。【鲁豫脸】  
孟佳+：真的啊  
孟佳+：我正准备发地址给你呢  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：那就好  
孟佳+：要我去接你吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：算了吧……下班时间的上海可堵了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我下班，你接上我，再往目的地走，晚饭要变成宵夜了  
孟佳+：……  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：你好好陪朋友吧，跟朋友出去玩，老是拿着个手机也不太好  
孟佳+：那，晚上见吧，我现在就发地址给你。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：ok

孟佳把地址发给了王霏霏，又发信息给店老板，拜托他留个两人的位置，再准备两瓶好的清酒，晚上七点会去打扰。  
做完这一切，朋友也付完帐，拉着孟佳往喜茶走了。

此时正是上班族们吃完午饭买杯奶茶回公司度过工作日里最悠闲的星期五下午，和早早放学了的学生回家的时候，喜茶门口排着长队。孟佳和朋友今天都没有工作安排，所以在排队的间隙开始观察其他同在队列里的人。  
商场旁边不远处就是写字楼群，队伍里有不少穿着一板一眼的衬衣西裤的人，时不时看一眼手机或者手表上的时间，一脸焦躁。  
看着他们，孟佳想起了王霏霏。  
如果是王霏霏的话，应该会觉得公司里有免费提供的茶包和咖啡，干嘛要花冤枉钱去买奶茶。  
这个想法太王霏霏了，孟佳仅仅从这句话就能想象到她说出这句话时候的一系列表情和语气了。

「佳佳，你一个人偷笑什么呢？」朋友轻轻的用肩膀撞了一下孟佳，「说出来也让我开心开心？」  
「没什么，就想到了一个有一点抠门的朋友的事情而已。」孟佳赶紧转移话题，指着面前两个自己观察了有一段时间的女人背影，压低了声音问朋友，「你看我们前面那两个女生，你觉得她们两个是什么关系？」  
「啊？你这问题问得……」孟佳的问题没头没尾的，但朋友还是配合的观察了一下前面的两个人，「是朋友吧？或者是同事？」  
「但是我感觉她们两个之间有一种，怎么说呢，暧昧的氛围吗？她们有可能是一对诶。」  
「我觉得不像……」朋友指着迎面走来的一个短发女人和一个长发女人的组合，「我觉得她们两个更像是一对啊。」  
孟佳看了一下朋友指的那两个人，摇了摇头，「这两个人在我看来反而才像是普通朋友或者同事，她们之间的氛围就很平常。」  
「我们这些不都是主观猜想吗？因为没有明确的证据，所以你觉得是这个的时候，我也可以觉得是那个……」朋友并不认同孟佳的想法。  
「是，但是你真的感觉不到吗？那种微妙的氛围差……」  
朋友按照孟佳的描述，又分别盯着两组人看了一会儿，「可能我修为不够吧，我感觉不到。」  
「是吗……那可能是我想多了吧。」  
孟佳眼睛半闭，阳光晒在眼皮上，一片暖洋洋的橙色。  
她就在这片橙色里开始幻想自己跟王霏霏一起排队的场景。

王霏霏比起奶茶，更喜欢咖啡，还讨厌一切会让她浪费时间的事情。  
喜茶的队伍总是很长，王霏霏一定会认为这么长的队伍是在浪费她的时间。  
但如果自己对王霏霏表现出抱歉或者内疚的意思，她很大概率会笑着说，虽然时间是个稀缺资源，但是根据经济学的哪条哪条定律可以得知，对大数人来说，等待是一件可以增加感知效用的事情。所以她跟我一起排队看似浪费了她的时间，实际上增加了她的感知效用。

感知效用都出来了啊。  
孟佳睁开眼睛，无奈的叹了口气。  
感知效用是孟佳从王霏霏那儿学来的经济学用语，虽然定义更为复杂，但孟佳还是简单粗暴的理解成了用来衡量幸福感的指标。  
孟佳不知道自己为什么这么笃定王霏霏不会对自己生气，这次也不是她太自恋。如果非要找出一个理由的话，就是她知道王霏霏有多温柔，或者，王霏霏对她有多温柔吧。

「好温柔啊……」这句话无意识的就从孟佳嘴里滑了出来。  
「什么很温柔？」不明所以的朋友问。  
「阳光啊。」

队伍慢慢缩短，终于也轮到了孟佳跟朋友点单。店面不大，两人完成点单之后就走到了店外等待店员自己的号码被呼叫。  
孟佳烟瘾犯了，拿着电子烟跟朋友打了个招呼就跑去找了个下风口，准备抽上两口。  
解了烟瘾，孟佳就准备回去找朋友。路过装卸货区的时候无意识的往装卸货区看了一眼，看到刚刚排在自己前面的两个女人在那里若无人的接吻。  
朋友还是在喜茶门口的长椅上等着，看到孟佳一路向自己狂奔过来，在自己身前停下，双手撑着膝盖弯着腰喘粗气，赶紧拉着她坐下，「怎么跑这么急？其实你不用跑的，还没叫到我们的号呢。  
「刚刚那两个女生……呼……就是我们前面那两个……呼……我刚刚看到她们在转角那里亲上了……」孟佳话都说不完整，该死的胜负欲还不忘让她加上一句，「我是对的……！」  
「佳佳是对的，你的观察力小女子甘拜下风。」朋友比了个兰花指，矫揉造作的在孟佳手臂上点了一下，被孟佳嫌弃的拂开。  
「你说话正常一点可以吗？」  
「好，那她们亲了就……就亲了呗？我还能咋的，阻止她们吗？」朋友的脸上原来还是调侃的表情，此刻却一脸严肃的看着孟佳，「难不成你恐同……？我不知道你……啊，你当然可以恐，但是尽量不要再其他人的面前发表这一类的言论比较好呢，有一点政治不正确……」  
「我不恐！！！」孟佳扶额，昨天其他朋友给自己编排“孟佳苦恋已婚男”剧情的时候，这位朋友是没有怎么参与的，没想到也是个不知道在哪里进修了编剧专业的人，不由得在心里感叹这些朋友就没一个靠谱的。  
孟佳捂住心口，换上了一副哀怨的表情，「我以为你跟她们是不一样的，没想到你竟然……！」  
两位“戏精”在光天化日之下飚了一会儿戏，就各自玩起了手机。  
孟佳习惯性的翘了个二郎腿，左手手臂往长椅椅背上一搭，朋友也毫不客气的把孟佳的手当成了人肉靠垫，自然靠在了孟佳的手上。

往微博上发了几张跟朋友逛街的日常照片，又刷了刷抖音，没找着什么好玩的事情，孟佳把手机放回口袋里，专心的观察往来的路人。  
孟佳突然想起那天和王霏霏在滨江公园的时候，自己也是这样的坐姿，不少路过的人误认为她们两个是情侣。孟佳自认为和朋友今天的距离比和王霏霏那天的距离要近许多，如果今天也有那么多的人把自己和朋友误认为是情侣的话，那就全是自己坐姿的错了，未来或许要考虑为了避免误会改掉这一坐姿了。  
可是，那晚江边的情景并没有出现。

「喂，你觉得我们现在在别人眼里看起来是什么样子啊？」  
「啊？」朋友把视线从手机屏幕上移开，落到了孟佳脸上，「什么样子？人的样子？」  
「不是，我的意思是，在别人看来，我们两个会是什么关系呢？」  
「什么关系？朋友？闺蜜？塑料姐妹花说不定也有可能呢。」虽然觉得孟佳的问题难以理解，朋友还是认真的回答了孟佳的问题，「你今天的问题都好奇怪哦，刚刚是问觉得前面两个人是什么关系，现在又问别人觉得我们两个是什么关系。」  
「是、是吗……你别太介意，我就随便一问。」孟佳勉强的笑了笑， 低下头继续思考着。  
如果刚才自己感受到的“氛围差”是真实存在的话，我跟霏在一起的时候，氛围是我跟朋友一起的时候不一样的吗？或者更具体一点，我跟霏一起就是会有暧昧的氛围吗？  
这些问题可能影射的事情让孟佳无力招架，她觉得自己快要疯了，从昨晚开始就要疯了。

朋友看着孟佳心烦意乱的样子，放下了手机。  
「佳佳，昨晚发生了什么事情吗？你今天真的有点不对劲。」  
「有吗？哪、哪里不对劲了？」孟佳抬起手，轻轻挠了两下鼻尖，「昨晚能有什么事情啊，我跟你们分开之后就回家睡觉了啊。」  
朋友把昨晚到现在发生的事情迅速的理了一遍，心里有了个大胆的猜测。  
「佳佳，你……」  
「嗯？」  
“你昨天说的那个朋友是不是个女人啊？”这个问题已经在嘴边了，但朋友觉得这个问题问出来只会让已经心乱如麻的孟佳更加乱，于是在最后关头换了个问题，「你是不是昨晚看了什么电影啊？两个女人谈恋爱的那种同性电影？因为感觉你今天特别关注才这么猜的啦。」  
「对、对啊……」孟佳松了一口气，想起了自己在某个影视公众号上看到过的名字，「那个谁的，是叫大魔王吗？……大魔女？女魔王？」  
「那就怪不得了，她那部片真的拍得挺好的，也难怪你“后遗症”这么严重啊，我看了之后都有那么一瞬间想找个女人谈恋爱了。」  
「呵、呵呵，是吗？」孟佳如芒在背，生怕多聊几句就会露馅，又找不出自然的切换问题的方法，心里直骂喜茶的店员效率太低，这么久都没准备好。  
「你说你这算不算“腐眼看人姬”啊？」朋友笑着揶揄孟佳，又低头看了看一直握在手里的发票，「哎，怎么还没好啊……多长时间了。」  
「我去催一下吧。」孟佳从朋友手里抽出票，走回店里，一边庆幸着她找到了一个逃离刚刚的尴尬环境的借口。

孟佳把票递给店员，店员看了票据上的号码，让她在柜台边稍等一会儿，已经做了一杯了，另一杯应该很快就能准备好了。  
孟佳倚靠在柜台边等待着，突然又开始心疼王霏霏。  
孟佳怀疑自己的性取向不过就是从昨晚到现在，甚至还不足24小时，就已经如此的煎熬。当时更年少的王霏霏，以她那么安静的性格，这些事情也不太可能跟别人说，一个人憋在心里，受了多少苦呢？那天在自己追问下她才唯一一次提到过那位疏远的朋友，是不是只是这些年来遭受到的冷言冷语的冰山一角呢？ 

「不好意思，久等了。」两杯饮品推到孟佳面前，「您的饮品。」  
「嗯。」本想吐槽一下他们的效率，但心事重重的孟佳还是选择在简单的点头致谢后拿着饮品就离开了。

「我们继续逛吧？」朋友拿到她的那杯饮品，习惯性的挽上孟佳的手。  
「嗯。」孟佳被朋友抱着的手伸向朋友手中的纸袋，「东西我帮你提吧？你喝茶不方便。」  
「哦~那就麻烦你啦。」朋友把袋子递给孟佳，孟佳用没拿着饮料的手接过朋友手里的袋子，手自然的从朋友手中挣脱。「我们走吧。」  
朋友后知后觉的发现孟佳自然的把手抽了出来。  
「喂，你这么嫌弃我的吗！」  
「啊？我哪里有嫌弃你？」  
「你就是不想我挽着你的手才帮我拎袋子的吧！」  
「天太热了，我只是怕你辛苦啊。」  
胡说八道！  
朋友在心里疯狂吐槽，但还是小跑几步跟上了前方大步流星的孟佳的背影。

购物欲上来的女人真的很可怕，除了首饰店，商场里的店她们几乎都逛完了，男装店也不放过。孟佳尽职尽责的履行着陪逛的职责，除了拎包之外，在朋友进试衣间的时候，她就坐在等候区的矮凳上玩手机，还不忘发条微博对粉丝“诉苦”：  
@孟佳Jia：跟朋友一起逛街，我觉得我现在就像是国外那组照片里面等女朋友从试衣间出来的男朋友！！！  
配图是自己手边脚边的一堆纸袋。  
有一条评论抓住了孟佳的视线：我一直觉得姐姐男友力特别强，建议在择偶方面性别不要卡得太死噢！顺便问一下，姐姐缺女朋友吗？读着大学废气冲天的那种。

性别不要卡得太死啊……  
孟佳往身后的墙上一靠，今天是怎么了？好像我到哪儿都能看到暗示这一点的预兆……  
「佳佳，我们走吧。」在孟佳有机会细想之前，朋友从试衣间出来了。  
「不合适吗？还是不喜欢？」  
「嗯……上身之后发现没有预想的好。」  
孟佳点点头表示了然，两人一前一后离开了。

朋友看着孟佳拎着大包小包的样子心里有些过意不去，又把所有的袋子接回自己手中，「我来拿吧……你都没买什么东西，尽帮我拎袋子了。」  
「不是说好陪你的嘛，你挑得开心就好了啊。」孟佳笑了笑，也不多推辞，把一半的袋子递回给她。  
「那，就看最后一家店，晚上我请你吃饭？」  
「晚饭就不了，我有约了，都定好位置了。」  
「那我速战速决。」

于是，孟佳又被朋友拖进了一间看上去十分不起眼的小店里。  
店内装潢看上去复古感十足，不是孟佳喜欢的类型，但她觉得王霏霏或许会很喜欢这里。  
朋友在一个大筐里挑着一边看架子上一排排刻意做旧的手链，孟佳却留意到了旁边架子上的一对耳环。刻意做旧的古铜色，复古的雕花，还坠着深绿色的长流苏，孟佳看到它的一瞬间就想到了王霏霏。  
「佳佳，这两个你觉得哪个好看啊？」虽然已经知道了孟佳会有什么反应，朋友还是习惯性的转头问孟佳，却发现她出神的盯着一排耳环发呆。  
「想试试新风格吗？」 朋友走到孟佳身边，拿下了款式相同但是坠着紫色流苏的那一对，放在孟佳耳垂的位置，比划了一下，「跟你平时喜欢穿的衣服风格不太一样，但是会好看的。」  
「嗯。」孟佳接过朋友手中带紫色流苏的耳环挂回架子上，又顺手拿了有绿色流苏的那对。  
朋友有些惊讶，「我以为你喜欢紫色？」  
「是啊，但是绿色是有生命力的颜色不是吗？」

还说什么有生命力的颜色呢，孟佳的嘴，骗人的鬼。  
不是孟佳喜欢的颜色和风格，想都知道大概率是要送给别人的吧。从她昨晚透露出来的信息，感觉那位朋友很大概率是个会喜欢复古风格首饰的人。  
一旦心里有了一个猜测，无论多大胆，都可以从蛛丝马迹中找到证实自己想法的证据。看着孟佳手里很明显的女式耳环，之前的猜测在朋友心里的可信度又提高了几分。  
朋友努力按捺下心里熊熊燃烧的八卦之魂，随便从框里拿了几条看得还算顺眼的手链跟着孟佳一起去结账了。

到了要分别的时候，看着一整天都不知道为了什么事情心事重重的孟佳，朋友犹豫了很久才开口：「不要太快……或者太急着把某些标签往自己身上贴，或者，太急着把自己划定到某个群体里。佳佳，你要知道，你先是你，然后才是其他的什么。」  
朋友突然吞吞吐吐的说了这样一段话，孟佳觉得有些莫名其妙，「这还用你说？我当然先是我自己啊。」  
朋友看着孟佳的下巴快抬到天上了，知道她肯定没有听懂，突然觉得自己是在对牛弹琴。「好啦好啦你去跟你那个“朋友”甜甜蜜蜜的约会去吧！」  
「你……我们就平平常常的一起吃晚饭而已，说什么甜甜蜜蜜的约会。」  
「好好好，」朋友看着一提起那位朋友，孟佳就如同炸了毛的猫一样，觉得自己简直是在看“爱而不自知”的教科书，「你赶紧去吃你“平平常常的晚饭”吧。」  
孟佳点点头，「刚好，我也想回家换身衣服。」  
「啊……那你要抓紧时间了，一会儿就开始堵车了。」  
「嗯，下次再一起喝酒啊。」  
朋友一听到酒就来劲了，「你昨晚可是说好了下次的酒你请客啊。」  
「当然，说到做到，我什么时候赖过账？」  
「我这不是担心我们把你喝破产了吗？」朋友往自己车的方向走了两步，又想起什么，转过身双手拢成喇叭状，对孟佳喊，「如果再看同性电影，不要再腐眼看人姬了——！」  
停车场里回音很大，孟佳听着“腐眼看人姬”在停车场里反复回响，对着空气翻了个大白眼，也转身对朋友喊道，「什么同性电影……不都是爱情电影吗？」  
喊完这句话，孟佳突然想起之前王霏霏说过类似的话。  
王霏霏你给人洗脑已经到了这种程度吗！！！  
另一边的朋友则在思索，之前怎么没有发现佳佳身上的姬气这么浓烈呢……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #彩蛋【？  
> 后来，佳明白了朋友说的是什么意思之后，有一段时间不知道怎么面对这位朋友。
> 
> #霏的工作  
> 投资组合经理


	7. 错误共识效应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个关于「逆に楽しい」的微妙故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就像你那天拥抱间飘过  
> 就像你那天于我的恤衫领上留低过  
> 让我全日都在分心  
> 从衣领回味你靠近过  
> ——《Shampoo》

王霏霏从洗手间回到自己小格子间所在的那条过道时，眼前是极具冲击力的一幕：吴纶弯着腰，双手扶着办公椅的椅背，撅着屁股扭来扭去。  
「Nice…Very attractive.（不错……非常迷人。）」王霏霏抱着臂，倚在过道尽头的隔板上，极力克制着心里想要说出更刻薄话语的欲望。  
「Ouch.」吴纶听着搭档阴阳怪气的语调，内心短暂的崩坏了一下。  
这就是传说中的社会性死亡现场吗？明明是因为部门在楼层的最里面平时没什么人来，且事先确定过部门里只剩下自己一个人才会毫无顾忌的用这套方法拉伸的，谁能想到二十分钟之前就走了的王博士又回来了呢……  
但他心理素质惊人，用极快的语速在心里一通碎碎念之后，便头也不回的继续扭，「这是我上周末去看理疗师的时候学到的拉伸方法。坐久了腰有点疼，所以在等simulation跑完的时候，稍微活动一下。王博士需要的话，我把这些运动也给你发一份？」  
「好啊，」王霏霏欣然接受，「刚好我最近脖子和腰都有点僵。」  
「我这就给你发。」吴纶刚好做完一组运动，缓缓直起身，「微信还是邮箱？」  
王霏霏正专心低头在手机上确认着出站后前往孟佳发给自己的见面地点的路线，没有听到吴纶的问题。  
「王博士……？」没有得到王霏霏的回答，吴纶转过头，问询的表情在看到王霏霏之后，挑眉「Wow」吹口哨一气呵成。  
王霏霏也很配合的转了一圈，最后举起双手，掌心朝上做出展示的姿势。

「这次我敢肯定你一会儿有约会了。」吴纶越过椅背伸长了手去够桌上的茶杯，王霏霏清晰的听到了他腰椎危险的发出了“咔哒”声，「我今天早上就想说了，王博士不是以不爱带包出名的吗？居然背了个大包。原来就是为了装一套约会用衣服。」  
「Why do you care?（你为什么关心这个？）」  
没有从搭档的语气里听出被冒犯的意思，吴纶大着胆子继续“作死”，「I will take that as a “yes”.（我就当你承认了。）」  
这句话一说完，吴纶就赶紧低头，借着喝茶的动作用茶杯挡住王霏霏即将投来的杀人眼神。  
王霏霏看着吴纶又八卦又怂的样子，摇了摇头，朝吴纶身后自己的座位走去，「真的不是，和一个朋友吃饭而已。」  
「噢~朋友啊。」吴纶显然并不相信王霏霏的说辞，「和朋友吃饭需要穿得这么隆重吗？」  
「我们有一段时间没见了。」王霏霏迅速把桌上的笔记本电脑从充电器上拔了下来，丢进包里，接着仔细的按折痕折着充电线，  
「你们上次见面是在什么时候啊？」  
「十三天前。」王霏霏想都不想就脱口而出，话音未落就意识到自己义无反顾的跳进了吴纶挖好的坑里，手上折充电线的动作也跟着停顿了一下。

「啧啧啧……」  
「吴博士，」王霏霏咬着牙捆折好的充电线，「有意见就直说，不要发出奇怪的声音。」  
「抱歉抱歉，」吴纶闷闷的笑声从身后传来，「我没有意见，只是对王博士如何定义“朋友”这一点稍微有点疑问而已。」  
「我没有就够了。」王霏霏把捆好的数据线也丢进包里，又对吴纶点点头，「走了。」  
「锻炼腰的运动我微信发给你啊。」吴纶冲着王霏霏已经走出几步开外的背影喊道。  
「麻烦了。」王霏霏没有回头，只是举起手朝吴纶的方向挥了挥，「吴博士也早点回家吧。」

「王博士真是……都多大了还玩暗恋。」王霏霏的背影刚消失在角落，吴纶就迫不及待的开始吐槽周五傍晚抛下自己跑去约会的搭档。  
他活动了一下脖子，把视线重新放回面前的电脑。由于数据量庞大，simulation才跑了不到四分之一，两个屏幕上密密麻麻的数字依旧在飞快的滚动。  
吴纶只看了一眼便觉得一阵眩晕，赶紧敲了一下”Esc”键退出程序，「要不今天就这样吧……」

「糟糕！」  
随着一声哀嚎，孟佳冲出丢了一床衣服的房间，胡乱蹬上回来时穿的那双板鞋，匆匆忙忙出了门。  
按孟佳的计划，她本应干脆利落的挑一件新的上装换掉身上这件因为一整天都在户外早就被汗浸透的花衬衫，再干脆利落的挑一双与之搭配的鞋子。  
时间本来应该是很充裕的，如果孟佳的选择恐惧症没有又犯了的话。  
果然二选一的时候，没有王霏霏在不行啊。  
孟佳在电梯里拯救被踩塌了鞋后跟时，这样想道。

到了楼下，孟佳想起买给王霏霏的耳环还落在鞋柜上，又急忙上楼取了才再次出门。  
一番折腾下来，本来就有些紧张的时间变得更加岌岌可危。孟佳不敢再耽搁，三步并作两步赶往约定的地点。  
孟佳大步流星，时不时再小跑两步，眼看离跟王霏霏约定见面的地点只有一条马路之隔，她按亮手机屏幕看了看时间，打了个响指，「Safe!」

此时正值星期五的下班时间，路口处排满了急切想用美食和购物来疗愈在一整个星期的工作中受到的伤的上班族们。  
孟佳却只需一眼，就在人群中认出了王霏霏。  
——说到底，都已经下班了，在路边等人的时候还不忘抱着个电脑工作这种事情，除了王霏霏这个工作狂之外真的没有别人做得出来了吧！

对于“在繁忙的路口，人群中一眼看到对方”的场景，孟佳是有过非常具体的幻想的。  
此时，她心里那些有如少女漫画一般泛着粉红色泡泡的场景，在王霏霏左手托电脑右手敲键盘的动作面前轰然倒塌。

然而，沮丧不过一秒，孟佳就意识到了眼前认真工作的王霏霏是自己从来没有见过的。  
平时，见面的时间几乎都选在下班后或者休息日。孟佳只能从王霏霏一身的疲惫里感受到她工作的强度。  
就连没有告知王霏霏真实原因就擅自去到了她公司的那次，也只是在她推开会议室门的一瞬间才短暂的窥见到了她工作时候的状态。  
出于“想要多看一会儿平时见不到的王霏霏”的想法，孟佳放弃了想要打电话告诉王霏霏自己已经到了的念头，站在仅一条马路之隔的地方静静的看着她。

或许是遇到了什么困难，王霏霏的右手离开键盘转而捏着下巴，眉头紧皱的盯着电脑屏幕。很快，王霏霏敲了敲键盘，不知道改了些什么，但结果显然不如人意，因为孟佳看到她对着电脑屏幕无奈的摇了摇头，又回到了之前冥思苦想的状态。  
这样不成功的改动王霏霏又做了几次。  
她再一次伸出手的时候，已经没有了前几次的信心满满，反而长时间的悬在键盘上空，迟迟无法落下。  
加油！不要放弃啊！  
孟佳不由得握紧了拳头给她打气。  
王霏霏犹豫不决的在键盘上敲敲打打，孟佳暗自替她捏了一把冷汗。  
在孟佳几乎认定这又是一次失败的尝试时，王霏霏突然作恍然大悟状，眼里闪着兴奋的光，右手也随之在键盘上翻飞起来。  
王霏霏工作得投入，仿佛跟身边一切的吵闹处在不同的世界里，偶有微风吹起她的长发和裙摆也浑然不觉。  
孟佳目不转睛的看了一会儿，才后知后觉的掏出手机，想要记录下这一幕。

孟佳看着手机屏幕上的成品，非常满意。  
照片上，王霏霏披肩的长卷发被夕阳染成温暖的金棕色，孤独的影子斜斜的投射在身后的砖墙上。本应是有几分寂寥的画面，她嘴角自信的笑容和身后爬满了大半面砖墙上的、绿油油的爬山虎又大幅削弱了伤感的氛围。  
绿色真的是有生命力的颜色啊。  
这样想着，孟佳低头看了一下手里拎着的袋子，漂亮的包装盒安静的躺在里面。  
拜托，千万不要不喜欢啊……

孟佳默默收起手机，打算继续看王霏霏工作的样子，抬起头却对上了她含笑的眼睛。  
孟佳有几分心虚，不知道刚才偷拍的不恰当行为有没有被王霏霏发现。  
但王霏霏好像完全没有发现这件事情。  
她没有催促孟佳去她身边，也没有主动走向她的想法，甚至没有把手上已经合起来的电脑收进包里，只是站在原地看着孟佳微笑。

眼神对上的瞬间，孟佳感觉自己像是被钉在了原地。  
红灯又一次变换成绿灯，人群径直从身后走过的吵闹和汽车引擎的轰鸣也没有让两人的眼神从对方身上移走片刻。  
直到一部大巴开过，车身上花花绿绿的广告硬生生阻隔了她们视线的交汇。  
孟佳如梦初醒，从“定身术”中挣脱出来。  
她这才明白，电影和电视剧里那些主角们隔着老远对视的场景，并不只是为了画面唯美而拍。

大巴开过之后，王霏霏还是站在原地没有动，笑容还有越来越灿烂的趋势。  
孟佳忙抬起手朝左侧的红绿灯处指了一下，示意自己现在就去排队准备过马路，王霏霏点了点头作为回应。  
王霏霏的眼神温柔又专注，像极了曾经参加活动的时候，粉丝给孟佳拍直拍的相机镜头。孟佳不需要转头确认，但她能感觉到王霏霏的眼神一直跟着她走到红绿灯下。即使被淹没在一起等候的人群里，王霏霏的眼睛也能精准的锁定在她一个人身上。  
意识到这一点，孟佳突然变得焦躁起来，开始频频抬头看向信号灯的方向，发现依旧是红灯后，又不耐烦的低下头，用球鞋的前掌一下下敲着路肩的边缘。  
以前怎么没觉得这个红绿灯等候的时间这么长呢……

终于，红灯变换成绿灯。  
朝孟佳方向走来的人黑压压一大片，她心里忽然燃起一股无名火，一边又没来由的窃喜。  
孟佳觉得今天的自己十分陌生。  
应该说，这样的反常从昨晚就开始了。  
自从意识到……  
孟佳借着人群的遮掩，悄悄的往王霏霏的方向看过去，动作进行到一半突然又有些害怕心里全是杂念的自己无法面对她坦荡的眼神，赶紧收回了想要偷看的眼神。  
我到底在干什么啊……  
再这样下去，一会儿站在霏面前还能平常的说话吗……  
如果一不小心说出了奇怪的话，把我们的关系弄得尴尬，那时候又要怎么办呢？  
不，比起说话，单单是心里想的事情都会出现在脸上这一点，以霏擅长察言观色的能力，估计一眼就能看出来了。如果她问我在为了什么事情烦恼，要怎么回答才不会被发现是在说谎呢？  
眼看这些乱七八糟的想法又有冒头的趋势，孟佳把头摇成了拨浪鼓，忍不住在心里又把昨晚那三个说了多余话的朋友暴揍一顿。  
走在她身边的女性见状，悄悄地往她的反方向挪动了两步。

马路不过短短的十几米，孟佳无法在这段距离里把仍然是一团乱麻的心情整理好，有一瞬间她甚至生出了想要转身逃跑的念头。  
但是在王霏霏眼皮底下放她鸽子这种事情……不，这种想法就不应该有吧！！！  
孟佳抬起双手，重重的拍在自己的脸上。  
「打起精神来啊……」  
勉强的做了一下心理建设之后，孟佳踏上了另一侧的人行道。

离王霏霏越来越近了，孟佳僵硬的抬起手冲她挥了挥，一开口音调却莫名其妙拔高了八度，还破了音，发出了一声像是大型鸟类的啼鸣。  
王霏霏瞪大了眼睛看着孟佳，愣了片刻后，便侧过身去，肩膀一耸一耸的。  
孟佳突然开始后悔，今年年初的时候拒绝了妈妈的老黄历。  
她毫不怀疑，今天那一页上，最显眼的地方一定写着不宜出门！！！ 

「什么东西啊。」王霏霏转过身，脸已经因为憋笑憋红了，只有在极少数情况下才会出现的海南口音也出来了。  
孟佳局促不安的清了清嗓子，换来的是王霏霏再也忍耐不住的笑声。  
「有那么好笑吗……？」孟佳小声的嘀咕。  
「嗯。」王霏霏点点头，抬起手擦了擦眼角，另一只手仍然横在腹部的位置，「其实不仅是你的……打鸣？姑且称之为打鸣吧，不仅仅是这个好笑。你刚刚走路的姿势也是，走得很慢，但又是与其不匹配的大步，该说是有点像机器人吗？」  
王霏霏突然又想起什么，学着孟佳的样子也朝她僵硬的挥了挥手，「加上这个，更像机器人了。你今天是怎么了啊？」  
「那、那是因为……」  
方才，孟佳为了不显得太迫切，刻意放慢了步频，但想到王霏霏在等她，她还是下意识的迈大了步伐。她没想到最终呈现出来会是这样滑稽的一幕。  
「我助理她吧，前一段说我走路的时候看起来不太沉稳，希望我改一下才这样的。我、我也觉得有点不太自然……哈、哈哈。」  
孟佳干笑着，对自己“助理是块砖，哪里需要哪里搬”的行为感到小小的愧疚。  
「这样啊……」王霏霏不置可否的点点头。  
孟佳尴尬的挠了挠头发，又尴尬的挠了挠鼻翼，「关于打鸣，大概是因为刚刚一瞬间，有太多想说的话了，不知道先说哪句比较好，最后就发出了这样的声音……」  
「诶~你想说什么啊，一个一个说？我听着。」  
「不是什么特别的事情啦，一会儿说也可以。」孟佳摇摇头，「对不起啊，我迟到了，等很久了吧？」  
「没有，我也刚到没多久。」

孟佳刚想戳穿王霏霏的谎言，就注意到太阳快要下山了，天已经黑了大半，王霏霏身后路灯的存在感忽然变高。  
「要不，我们别杵在路边了，边走边聊吧？我预约了七点，现在过去应该刚刚好。」  
「预约啊……这么fancy吗？」  
「啊、虽然说是预约，但不是什么高级餐厅啦，只是常客跟老板说七点左右到而已。」说完，孟佳飘忽不定的眼神在王霏霏的手臂上短暂停留，最后还是把手揣进裤兜里，「走吧。」  
注意到了孟佳的眼神，王霏霏嘴唇紧紧抿成一条直线，沉默的把包换回自己习惯背的那一边。  
孟佳走到几步开外，发现王霏霏并没有跟上来。她转过身，头往两个人即将前往的方向侧了一下，「走啦……Let’s go!」  
「嗯。 」王霏霏小跑了两步跟上去，与孟佳并肩而行，「诶，我们今天是要去哪里啊？商场就在旁边，不会就是要去那里吧。」  
「啊……是不是呢？」孟佳得意的卖了个关子。  
「透露一下啦。」  
「到了你就知道了。」

「干嘛？」路上，王霏霏注意到孟佳时不时偷瞄自己的目光，「我脸上沾到什么东西了吗？」  
「没、没有……」被抓了个现行的孟佳有些慌乱，「我就是挺少看你背包的。」  
「呃、对，今天是想要把一直放在办公室的西装拿去干洗。」王霏霏从包里翻出一件西装外套，拿到她面前抖了抖，证明自己所言非虚。把西装丢回包里后，王霏霏悄悄的把一只手背到身后，交叉了食指和中指。  
「噢。」孟佳只是淡淡的应了一声，抬起手调整了一下帽子的方向。  
反应虽然平淡，但是王霏霏看到孟佳的眼角和嘴角一下子垮了下去，耳侧还有一小撮头发被反扣的白色棒球帽压得不服帖的翘着。  
王霏霏一下子联想到了被拒绝之后，耳朵和尾巴一起耷拉下来的大型犬。  
「以后也穿成这样跟我见面不行吗……」孟佳有些失望的小声咕哝。  
「你说了什么吗？」  
「没，什么也没有。」

孟佳带着王霏霏七拐八拐，离开了繁华的十字路口，最后停在一家看上去已经有些年头的小店门口。  
店被装修成日本居酒屋的样式，屋檐下整整齐齐的挂着一排红灯笼。孟佳掀开门口印着浮世绘的布帘走进店里时，风铃清脆的声音也随之响起。  
王霏霏跟在孟佳身后走进店里，看店里的服务生都熟练的跟她打招呼，觉得十分神奇，悄悄拉她的衣角问她，「他们知道你是艺人吗？」  
孟佳耸了耸肩，也压低了声音回答她，「我没有特别说过，至于他们知不知道，我就不知道了。」  
「那我在说话方面有什么需要注意的吗……？」  
「不用，不用，」孟佳随意的摆摆手，「目前为止，我还没有什么特别需要担心被泄露出去的事情……吧。」  
「什么嘛，你自己都不清楚啊。」

两人有说有笑，在服务生的带领下走到吧台最角落的两个座位。孟佳主动把里面的位置让给了王霏霏，再给她指了桌下包架的位置。服务生待她们安顿好，往两人面前的空茶杯里倒入热气腾腾的大麦茶。  
孟佳是真的渴了，她哀怨的看了一眼杯子边缘飘出来的热气，在尽量不被烫到的情况下小心翼翼的把杯子移到面前，小口小口的低头吹气。  
王霏霏却不急着喝茶，她右手托着下巴，左手轻轻晃着茶杯，冲孟佳笑得暧昧不明。  
孟佳的脸被热气烘得发烫，忙把茶杯拿得远了些。  
「你笑什么？」  
「嗯……我刚刚就想问你了。」  
孟佳放在大腿上的手在桌下握成了拳头，但还是强装镇定，「你问？」  
「你是不是……」  
王霏霏放下了手中的茶杯，古怪的表情和诡异的停顿让孟佳的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。  
「是不是……」  
王霏霏又重复了一遍，声音是极力控制着的平静，还抬起手扶着额头，挡住了一部分眼睛。  
「什、什么？」看不到王霏霏的眼睛，孟佳更紧张了。她咽了好几口口水之后还是觉得口渴，端起茶杯灌了一大口。  
茶很烫，孟佳的面部表情在心里已经扭曲了成千上万遍，但她还是保持着最强的表情管理，等王霏霏说下去。  
「你这件衣服是不是新买的啊？」  
诶？  
「或者今天是第一次穿？」  
只是这样而已？  
孟佳没放松下来几秒，又意识到有什么不对。  
「你怎么知道？」孟佳大惊失色，「该不会是你读的心理学方面的书还教了这个吧？」  
「那倒没有，」王霏霏的声音开始颤抖，眼角甚至笑出了细细的纹，「但是你吊牌没摘。」  
孟佳赶紧伸手摸向自己的后背，果不其然摸到了拖在身后长长的吊牌。  
一番像是小狗追着自己尾巴的折腾后，孟佳还是没能成功把吊牌取下来，想到在王霏霏面前丢脸不差这一次，便用求助的眼神看她。

「我帮你吧。」  
「霏，麻烦你了……」  
王霏霏把衬衣袖子卷到手肘，再弯腰从包里掏出便携式酒精一丝不苟的消毒。  
「你确定只是给我解个吊牌吗？」孟佳看着王霏霏把“张开十指等待酒精自然风干”的动作做出了外科医生术前准备的气势，忍不住跟她开玩笑。  
「当然，再多的服务我也提供不了啊。」王霏霏笑着，轻轻撩起了孟佳的长发拨到另一边。「失礼了~」  
「到底是为什么呢？总是在你面前干出这种蠢事……」  
「是太累了吧？」王霏霏沉默了一会儿才开口，「毕竟你昨晚才睡了那么点时间。人在睡眠不足的时候，就是很容易忽视一些小事的。」

居酒屋里昏暗的环境很难不让人浮想联翩。  
两人之间的距离真的太近了，近到孟佳能闻到王霏霏身上淡淡的香水味。  
「呃……你的香水挺好闻的。」  
「能不好闻吗？这可是金钱的味道啊。」  
王霏霏低低的笑，鼻腔喷出的气息吹起孟佳几缕头发，又落回去，痒痒的，像是王霏霏的呼吸直接喷在她的皮肤上一样，孟佳肩颈处的肌肉一瞬间僵硬得堪比石头。  
「那你这金钱的味道还挺清爽的。」  
「嗯……我一直觉得它的味道有一点像爽身粉。」  
「这结怎么这么难解……」王霏霏已经足够小心，但微凉的手指还是会不小心的碰到孟佳颈后的皮肤，引来她条件反射的缩脖子，「你别动啊。」  
「抱歉。」

孟佳度秒如年，终于，王霏霏长舒了一口气，「好了。」  
「谢啦。」  
「不客气~」王霏霏把解下的吊牌放进孟佳手里，再把她的头发拨回原位整理好，「你今天该不会是顶着这吊牌在外面走了一天吧？」  
「没有，那倒没有。」孟佳赶紧否认，「我之前回了趟家，那时候换的。」  
没等王霏霏回答，孟佳又慌忙补上，「今天我不是跟朋友逛街嘛，奶茶不小心洒到了身上，所以回家换一件。你知道的，只在塑封上捅破了一个小口但吸管插不进去的时候就很容易洒出来……」  
这个事情的确发生了，只是没发生在孟佳身上，但她还是借来用了。说到一半，孟佳发现王霏霏根本没有问她换衣服的原因，不解释也是完全可以的，于是她的声音越来越小。  
「……幸好那是件黑T恤。」  
王霏霏只是安静的听，时不时随着孟佳的话点头。  
「怎么这么不小心啊……但是这也就还好，估计就是你把T恤往头上套的时候，吊牌翻出来了而已。而且你的头发长，能挡住的，我也是在你刚刚弯腰掀帘子的时候，头发从肩膀上滑下来了，所以才看到的。」说完，她唇边若有若无的笑容多了几分狡黠，「不用担心，你的偶像包袱还好好的背着呢。」  
「我在你面前有过偶像包袱这种东西吗……」

提到偶像包袱，孟佳又看了一眼手上的吊牌，赶紧把它随手揣进裤袋里，又递了菜单给王霏霏，「看看想吃点什么？」  
「嗯。」王霏霏接过孟佳递来的菜单，刚粗略扫了一眼就忍不住惊呼，「这个物价在上海是真实存在的吗？」  
「是啊，但分量也不大，所以你可能要多点几份。」孟佳熟练的抓过纸笔，对照着菜单，把要点的菜品编号写在纸上。

把写好的单子递给吧台后的厨师之后，王霏霏打量着店里的装潢，「佳，你是怎么知道这个地方的啊？」  
「这个故事，应该要从一份一口未动的茶碗蒸开始说起。」一个陌生的男声替孟佳回答了问题。  
两人应声抬起头，一个围着围裙的男子将两份前菜隔着吧台推到她们面前，「请用。」  
「我们有点这个吗？」王霏霏试探性的看孟佳。  
「送的送的。」孟佳用眼神告诉她不用担心，又笑着对老板打了个招呼，「老板来了啊。」  
孟佳把老板和王霏霏介绍给对方，王霏霏从包里掏出一张名片递给老板，「哪天老板想要投资赚来的钱的话，我或许可以帮得上忙。」  
老板把王霏霏的名片妥帖的放进围裙口袋里，「可能还需要一段时间了，我目前唯一的愿望就是把本收回来。」  
「单独出来开店也是不容易呢。」  
「是啊，租金、人工、原材料还一直在涨价，控制成本成为了一个大问题。」老板无奈的抱怨两句，慢条斯理的拆开清酒的包装盒，又从吧台下摸出两个小清酒杯。

「说起来，她之前总是一个人来，这次突然让我留两人位，我还以为是要带男朋友过来呢。」  
这句话并不是对孟佳说的，她无需作答。  
酒瓶瓶身随着老板的动作倾斜，清澈的酒液慢慢的注满了两个酒杯。  
「抱歉呢，让您失望了，我们就是朋友而已。」  
「怎么会？」老板绅士的冲王霏霏微微欠身，把酒杯送到两人面前，却看到了孟佳皮笑肉不笑的表情。  
明白自己或许打扰到面前的两人聊天，老板识趣的把酒瓶放到吧台上，再一次对两人欠了欠身，便离开去招呼其他客人了。

老板离开后，她们却不说话了，只是就着清酒慢慢剥毛豆。  
孟佳的余光看到王霏霏转过身对着角落打了个大哈欠，刚转回来没多久，又打了个大哈欠，这次甚至来不及转身对着角落。  
「怎么？突然困了？」  
「没办法啊……这个星期神经绷得太紧，一放松下来就变成这样了。」  
像是要印证自己的话一样，王霏霏的额头贴上整整齐齐叠在吧台上手臂，并保持着这样的姿势向前移动，直到背部完全舒展开才停下来。  
王霏霏是真的累了，孟佳想。  
平时的她肯定不会穿着白衬衣趴在卫生状况不明的桌子上。

「霏啊，吧台都要给你擦干净了。」  
「不管了……」王霏霏有气无力的声音从身边传来，浓密的长发散开，像小毯子一样盖住了她的肩膀。  
孟佳觉得这样的王霏霏可爱得不行，心里涌起一阵想摸她头的冲动。  
手已经伸了出去，孟佳却很快反应过来，手硬生生的在半空中转变方向，落到了两人中间装酱油的瓶子上。  
装模作样的看了一会儿成分表，孟佳才想起她做的这些王霏霏都看不到，又把酱油瓶放回小调料篮里。

「很累吗？」  
王霏霏保持着下巴压着手臂上的姿势，抬起头歪向孟佳的方向，冲她点了点头。  
趴着的姿势让王霏霏涂着哑光正红色口红的嘴唇微微嘟起，脸颊也被手臂推挤得圆鼓鼓的，眼睛困倦的半眯，像一只慵懒但仍不失高贵的猫。  
孟佳一直觉得王霏霏像猫，充满防备，高傲又骄矜的猫。  
看到一向严阵以待的人少有的露出可爱的表情，孟佳想起了Sunday第一次对自己露出肚皮的场景。  
「那，就先趴着休息一下吧。」

趴了一会儿，王霏霏慢慢的坐起来，把散下来的几缕头发拨回耳后别好，依旧是没什么精神的样子，「抱歉啊，你难得在上海，我还是这幅德行。」  
「有什么关系？你工作那么辛苦，睡一会儿都是完全没问题的。」  
「你都不困的吗……」王霏霏双手轻轻捂着自己的脸，片刻之后再看孟佳，已经是完全清醒的表情了，「昨晚那么晚才睡，今天应该又在外面跑了一天。」  
「我还好，习惯了都，以前当练习生的时候更累呢，每天睡不到四个小时。」  
「那时是那时，现在是现在，怎么能混为一谈呢？」王霏霏向孟佳投去不赞成的目光，从桌角摸过自己的手机，「你等我一下。」  
「嗯？怎么了？」  
「我那个“数香水”的方法没用太正常了，毕竟只是在心理暗示的原理上稍微变化了一下。我找了真正在做医生的朋友问了一些建议，她比我专业，现在发给你。虽然你工作性质特殊，但还是可以尝试一下？」  
孟佳看到王霏霏打开了手机备忘录的其中一条，全选后复制，点开微信里两个人的聊天界面，把文字粘贴到对话框里，却没有点击发送。  
「应该没有漏掉什么吧……」  
王霏霏又打开了一个有着蓝白色图标的软件，手指迅速在手机屏幕上划动，一目十行的确认了没有遗漏的内容，才重新回到微信点击了发送。「你不说这个事儿我都要忘了……发给你了。」  
「谢谢……」  
「小事儿，我就是跟朋友聊天的时候顺口提了一句，幸好她那时候还没睡。」

大骗子。  
孟佳在王霏霏退出蓝白色聊天软件前瞟了一眼，看到满屏密密麻麻的英文，而她发来的标题为“早睡Tips”的信息里，助眠的方法都被翻译成中文并分门别类的整理好了。  
孟佳知道这工作量远没有她说的那么轻松，又想到王霏霏为了能尽快把这些建议发给自己，或许是挤出了午休的空闲时间加急整理，心里一时五味杂陈。  
王霏霏双手捧着茶杯，继续安静的喝茶。  
孟佳看到她因为身体向前倾从头发里露出的耳尖时，突然想到她也有一个差点忘记了的事情。

「今天我逛街的时候看到个觉得很适合你的东西。」孟佳把纸袋推到王霏霏面前。  
「什么啊。」王霏霏看着面前的纸袋，迟迟不伸出手接。  
「你看看就知道了。」  
「干嘛？送我的啊？」孟佳迅速的点了点头，王霏霏有些犹豫的接过袋子，正准备上手拆，又停了下来，「……可以现在打开吗？」  
「当然，你拆吧。」  
听着王霏霏“悉悉簌簌”拆着包装的声音，孟佳喉咙发干。她把茶杯里已经凉了的茶悉数倒进喉咙里还觉得不够，又把酒瓶移到手方便够到的位置，随时准备把喝空的酒杯蓄满。

王霏霏小心翼翼的展开拷贝纸，孟佳挑的耳环静静的躺在里面。  
「好好看啊，但是……」王霏霏拿起其中一个耳环凑近了端详上面的雕花，「很贵吧。干嘛突然送我东西啊？」  
「没有，小店买的，真不贵。」孟佳赶紧摆了摆手，对王霏霏解释道，「上次我胃疼你不是来送了不少东西给我嘛……就想……嗯。今天也是，专门去帮我问改善睡眠的方法……」  
「这样的话，我就不客气的收下了，谢谢。」  
「对了，你有耳洞吗？」孟佳看向王霏霏的耳垂，但是被头发挡住了。「没有的话我可以找朋友改成耳夹再给你……」  
「没事，我有。」王霏霏撩起了孟佳那一侧的头发别到耳后，接着动手拆下自己耳垂上的耳环，换上孟佳送给她的那副。

「喜欢吗？」  
「好看吗？」  
两人同时开口，又同时闭上了嘴等对方先说。  
大眼瞪小眼的沉默了一会儿，见王霏霏依旧没有先开口的意思，孟佳只得又重复了一遍自己的问题，「喜欢吗？」  
王霏霏并没有马上回答孟佳的问题，她看了孟佳的眼睛好一会儿才移开，视线最后落在面前已经空了的包装盒里。  
「喜欢。」  
她的声音很轻，几乎是耳语了。  
只一瞬间，孟佳好像又感觉到了从王霏霏身上散发出来的忧郁气息。  
霏刚才是在想什么，才会露出这样悲伤的表情呢？  
可惜，店里的服务生没有给孟佳深入考虑这个问题的机会。一句“打扰一下”之后，就给两人送上了一会儿需要的调味料，耐心交代完每个瓶瓶罐罐里的内容物后才离开。  
王霏霏的表情哪里还有半点悲伤？  
她正有点吃力的用筷子企图将小碟子里的煎蛋卷一分为二，手腕内侧的青筋都暴起了。  
刚才大概是错觉……吧？  
孟佳放心的挖了一小勺土豆泥送入口中，接着刚刚对话中断的地方说下去。  
「喜欢就好，还有，你带很好看。」

孟佳把碟子里的大阪烧一扫而空的时候，身边的座位被人拉开，一对情侣坐在了她身旁。  
「我第一次过来~你给我推荐一下嘛~~~」  
孟佳跟王霏霏交换了一个礼貌又不失尴尬的眼神，王霏霏就继续低头吃章鱼烧了。孟佳看到身边的情侣看着同一份菜单。女孩子几度带着甜笑倒在男孩子的肩膀上，男孩子每次也配合的伸手摸女孩子的头。  
看个菜单而已，至于这么亲密吗？  
孟佳在心里大翻白眼。  
王霏霏也是第一次来，刚刚怎么就不问一下我有什么好推荐的？  
想起她们刚才各自看各自的菜单，全程一点交流都没有，孟佳怨念的看了一眼身边正意犹未尽用碟子底的柴鱼碎片沾着照烧汁往嘴里送的王霏霏。  
到底谁才是货真价实的钢铁直女啊……

注意到孟佳的视线在自己身上和身边的情侣身上来回扫射，王霏霏放下了筷子，思索了片刻，轻轻的拉了拉她的衣袖。  
「佳，你往这边坐一点吧。」王霏霏小声说。  
「可以吗？」孟佳小声回答，「会不会挤到你？」  
王霏霏摇了摇头，孟佳就把高脚凳往她的方向挪了挪。  
两人之间的距离忽然近得手肘都几乎要磨蹭在一起，王霏霏也把椅子稍稍往右移了一些，但两人间的距离比挪动之前近了许多。  
孟佳愉快的拿起酒瓶，又给自己的杯子里倒满了酒。

「最近怎么样？」  
「最近？度过了漫长的一周啊。财年刚结束不久，最近又在忙着portfolio tilting……」王霏霏把杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽，又把手盖在杯子上阻止了孟佳再给她倒酒，「谢了，但是我中场休息。」  
「我能想象得到，都让你的人生没有盼头了。我昨天看到的时候，还挺担心你的。」  
「其实没有我说得那么夸张，但是给你发信息前没多久，我得知了一个噩耗。」  
「噩耗？」  
「刚刚也说过嘛，财年结束了，结果还是不错的，我们部门准备跟另一个有长期合作的公司联欢。」说到“联欢”二字的时候，王霏霏翻了个白眼。  
「联欢不好吗？」  
「“联欢”是官方的说辞，我个人更愿意称之为，“应酬”，或者是“占用了私人时间的工作”。」  
「有那么糟糕吗？」孟佳想起自己的应酬，虽然也不是每个都愉快，但也不至于像王霏霏此时表情表现出来的一样糟糕。  
「你觉得我这是什么表情？」  
孟佳仔细的观察了一下，若不是平时见过太多次王霏霏开怀大笑的样子，她也会觉得王霏霏此时的笑容是真心的。  
「完美的笑容，但是跟我平时看到的不太一样。」  
「哪里不一样？」  
「有一点……嗯，假。」  
「没错，」王霏霏一瞬间收敛了她的职业假笑，「我在so-called（所谓）“联欢”的时候，一晚上都会是这样的表情。去年年底，财年中期的那个“联欢”，我脸都要笑僵了。」  
每说一次“联欢”，王霏霏就用左右手的食指中指同时在空气中勾了两下，再附赠一个极为标准的白眼。  
「好的好的，我get到你的意思了，这个“联”一点也不“欢”。这个“联欢”在什么时候啊？」  
「下周吧？还是下下周……没定呢。」王霏霏突然想到什么，“扑哧”一笑，「因为准备这个“联欢”，今天还发生了个好玩的事情。」  
孟佳顺势把手放在自己的耳朵边上，「洗耳恭听。」  
「这次“联欢”轮到我们部门组织了，今早我跟吴博士就帮头儿确认对方公司部门的人数……预定场地需要嘛。数了几个人之后，头儿问，“还有那个脸特长的，姓什么来着？”，吴博士呢……不知道是不是因为没吃早餐，脑子没有得到基本运作所需的糖分。」王霏霏痛心疾首的摇了摇头，压低声音模仿吴纶，「“我有印象，那位马先生。”」  
孟佳难以避免的想起了几位长脸的朋友们，也跟着捧腹大笑。  
「我该说他什么好呢……当时我们头儿脸都黑了。Anyway，头儿走后，我们笑疯了，隔壁部门的人都探头过来问我们发生了什么事。到了中午吃饭的时候，我们那一整层楼都知道了吴博士的“光辉事迹”。」  
「所以，到底姓什么啊？这位“马”先生？」  
「完了，我现在已经忘了，但是我能肯定他绝对不姓马。希望我见到他的时候我不要因为反复在心里提醒我自己“这位不是马先生”脱口而出“您好，马先生”吧。」  
讽刺进程理论。  
孟佳几乎是马上联想到了这个昨晚毁了自己睡眠的罪魁祸首。  
「……当然，吴博士也是，当面叫错的话，头儿可不是黑个脸就能结束的了。」

王霏霏正说到兴头上，手机屏幕却在这时亮起来，随后短暂的震动了两下。  
王霏霏毫不犹豫的把手机熄屏，但是孟佳还是看到了发件人是吴博士，后面还跟了个白眼。  
孟佳知道，王霏霏对工作号里的所有人都是以“公司–部门–职务–姓名”的方式进行备注。“便于结构化管理”——这是王霏霏的原话。  
「不看一下？说不定是工作上的事情…… 」  
王霏霏冲孟佳做了个哭脸，认命的拿起手机查看吴纶刚才发来的信息，只有三个英文单词“How’s your date? （约会怎么样了？）”  
None of your business.（不关你的事。）  
王霏霏在心里这样回复了他，就打算跟孟佳继续刚刚的话题，可吴纶又迅速的发来了几条信息。  
吴纶（吴博士【白眼】）：如果结束得早的话，一起来看温网啊？  
吴纶（吴博士【白眼】）：【图片】  
王霏霏点开吴纶发来的照片，一杯啤酒和电视上直播的温网画面。

「是叫你回公司加班的吗？」  
「怎么可能……」王霏霏迅速的回复吴纶“不劳您费心了，暂时还没有会结束得早的感觉”，一边回答孟佳，「为什么会有这样的想法啊？」  
「其实我看到了，你在路边工作的样子……」孟佳的心情突然就低落下来，「如果你工作很忙的话，跟我说就好了，我们改期也是可以的。」  
「你看到啦。」王霏霏无奈的摇头，「怎么说呢？下周一要cir……部门里要讨论，其实也不是没有做完，但是觉得可以做得更好。等你的时候突然有个好的想法，得赶紧记录下来，要不然一会儿就忘了。」  
怕孟佳不信，王霏霏直接把吴纶发的照片给孟佳看，「你看，这家伙也只是问我如果结束得早要不要跟他一起看球而已，我不需要看都知道他不会说什么有营养的话。」  
「这样。」  
「嗯，只是这样而已。」王霏霏干脆利落的把手机静音，「抱歉，现在开始不会再被奇怪的人和事打扰了。」

「你跟吴博士关系很好噢。」孟佳冷不丁冒出这样一句话。  
「如果你见过我们两个在茶水间里用英语冲对方大吼大叫的样子，噢，我的老伙计，那可真是太，好，了。」  
王霏霏做作的模仿着翻译腔，孟佳却没有笑。  
「你总是提起他，每次讲到工作的时候。」  
「我们是搭档，部门里就我们两个是做active的，说得好像我有别的选择似的。」说到最后一句的时候，王霏霏还抬起手揉了揉眉心，「他是个很好的搭档，但我们实在太难取得一致的意见——我想这大概就是搭档存在的意义吧。」  
「但是他知道你在跟我一起吃饭……还约你去看球。」  
孟佳面无表情的磨着小碗里的芝麻，芝麻碎裂的沙沙声配合着她平板又机械的语气，有几分毛骨悚然。  
「因为我们有很多工作需要一起完成，我要先走总得说明理由吧？我也只是说了跟朋友吃饭而已，他八卦得很，但是我完全没有透露你是艺人的事情哦。我也不知道他为什么约我去看球，大概是因为……他刚好在看？我实在想不出别的理由了。」  
「你们昨天还一起去吃宵夜了。」  
「宵夜？」王霏霏一脸茫然，「什么宵夜？」  
「你昨天说的，加班结束之后要跟吴博士一起去吃宵夜。」  
「这个啊……」  
王霏霏故意把一个语气词拖得很长，孟佳的动作突然粗暴起来，几粒芝麻甚至直接从碗里飞了出去。  
「我没去。」  
不等孟佳问为什么，王霏霏就开始解释她没去的原因，「吴博士说要去吃小龙虾，那可是晚上八点半诶！蛋白质很不好消化的。我们各回各家，各找各……不是，就分头行动了。」  
说完，王霏霏发现孟佳终于放过了那碗可怜的芝麻，又加上一句，「你看，不重要到你问我，我都想不起来的程度。」  
「噢……」孟佳还是那副面无表情的样子，但她的语调开始有起伏了，「那你昨晚回到家还有再吃东西吗？你们公司的福利真的有点……客气。」  
「我喝了一碗酸奶……别用那样的眼神看我，前一段实在是太忙了，冰箱空了都没时间去买菜，巧妇难为无米之炊。我昨晚回到家的时候还冒汗呢，吃着吃着突然觉得从里到外都凉快了，最后还翻了件外套出来，坐在餐桌前一边发抖一边继续吃。」  
想起昨晚那种如坠冰窟的感受，王霏霏抱着手臂打了个寒战，还不忘警告孟佳，「你不可以这样，你胃不好，了解？」  
「哇，这是一个昨天晚上刚这么吃完的人能说出来的话吗？」孟佳笑起来，「你这算不算只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯？」  
「不行吗？」王霏霏理不直气也壮，「你身体本来就不太好，又不喜欢养生，总是照顾不好自己。」  
「你怎么跟我妈说了一模一样的话。」  
「大概是因为你总是给人一种照顾不好自己的感觉，才会让你身边的人都说出妈妈会说出的话吧，」说到这，王霏霏手指轻敲两下吧台，「你应该反省一下你自己。」  
「什么啊……」孟佳用手肘怼了一下王霏霏的腰，王霏霏立刻像个虾米一样蜷缩了起来，「你怕痒啊？」  
「怕啊。」王霏霏的手牢牢的护着腰，「别闹，我要从凳子上摔下去了。」  
孟佳左右手食指又朝王霏霏的方向戳了几下空气，嘴里发出「嚯嚯嚯」的声音，看她笨拙的闪躲，心情大好，「不玩了，赶紧吃饭吧，要凉了。」  
「幼稚鬼。」王霏霏佯装生气的斜了孟佳一眼，夹了一大筷子碗里堆成小山的卷心菜丝，像吃面条一样吸入嘴里。

一旦孟佳和王霏霏开始吃东西，就像是有人给她们两个按了静音键。  
再一次交谈，是在两人又吃了一轮，等待服务生把可以免费添加的卷心菜丝端上来的间隙。  
「我的事情讲得足够多了，你呢？你最近怎么样？上次提到的，在户外录的那个节目还顺利吗？」  
「关于节目的内容，因为保密协议，我能讲的事情不多。」  
「了解。」王霏霏了然的点头。  
「……但是因为高温延迟录制呆在酒店里的那段时间，那可有太多可以说的东西了。」  
「是吗？」王霏霏伸长了手把放在孟佳那边的酒瓶拿过来，给孟佳倒了满满一杯酒，又重新把自己已经空置已久的酒杯加满。  
「中场休息结束了？」  
「对啊，等着听你讲故事呢。」

孟佳跟王霏霏讲了自己因为录节目，和一些以前没有合作过的艺人们第一次合作了，还有幸和其中的几位成为了朋友。被高温困在酒店的那段时间里，他们一起坐在酒店房间的地毯上聊天到深夜，一起录vlog，还一起撺掇其中一位艺人躲着经纪人偷吃冰淇淋。  
「好过分。」王霏霏笑盈盈的，这句话一点杀伤力都没有，「你们这样不太好吧？」  
「我们没干什么。」孟佳为自己辩解，「看着你的朋友眼巴巴的盯着你手里的冰淇淋，你忍心不给她分一口吗？」  
「你啊……」  
「我们心里也过意不去，第二天就一起去健身房了。我们在健身房里一边锻炼一边聊天的时候，那位不苟言笑的大前辈走进来了。他不说话我们也不好像之前一样嘻嘻哈哈的，突然间大家都开始认真锻炼了。然后，在一片寂静的健身房里，只听到“刺啦”一声……」  
王霏霏已经猜到了这个故事的走向，她轻轻的摇头，「Oh no…」  
「你知道……」孟佳突然靠近了王霏霏的耳朵耳语，「……这位演员吗？演了前一段很火的那部电视剧。」  
「电视剧没看过，演员名字有听过……我的天啊！」  
「嗯哼。」孟佳点点头肯定了王霏霏的想法，「就是你想的那样。」  
「我那时候挂在引体向上架上呢，面前就是一面镜子，那可真是“一览无遗”啊……画面太美我不敢看。」  
孟佳捂着眼睛疯狂摇头，王霏霏忍俊不禁。  
「但那是大前辈啊，我能、不，我敢笑出声吗？如果引体向上做得不标准，或者停下来，就暴露了“我其实看到了”的事实啊。我只能忍着笑，继续保持之前的频率做引体向上。最后从镜子里看到这位大前辈又做了一组硬拉，踱着方步慢悠悠的离开，我们才敢笑出声。最神奇的是，整个过程里他都是一副扑克脸！我最后差点要从架子上掉下来，手臂肌肉都痉挛了，之后几天不管拿多轻的东西手都抖个不停。」

「我们还一起打游戏了。我打得还行，想着一定要让你看看我是怎么一雪前耻的，下一秒就game over了。」  
「但是这次没有往反向放大招吧？」  
「没有！！！霏，你把这件事情忘了好不好？那天真的只是我的失误而已。」孟佳继续说了下去，「虽然没有往反向放大招，但我还是被无情的嘲笑是“猪队友”了，他们都不像你那么温柔。」  
「这个时候就知道我好了吧？」  
「是啊，我昨晚跟朋友讲起上次跟你打游戏的事情，我的朋友们都……」  
「都……？」  
「都觉得你是活菩萨转世。」  
好险，差点把原话说出来了。  
「哪有那么夸张啦。」王霏霏闭上眼睛比了个观音的手势。「像这样吗？」  
「是，非常慈祥。」  
话音刚落，孟佳的小臂就收获了不轻不重的一巴掌。

「总而言之，我也度过了漫长的一周啊。」孟佳又想起什么，忙撩起自己的袖子，「你看，我都晒出分界线了。」  
孟佳条纹T恤的袖子十分宽大，她抬起手肘的角度又大了些，王霏霏看到她从袖口处露出的白色内衣，出于礼节别开了脸。  
孟佳见状也意识到了自己无意间的走光，放下抬起的手肘，小心翼翼的把袖子拉高，再次指着右臂上的分割线给王霏霏看。  
灯光很暗，王霏霏其实看不太清楚孟佳想让她看到的分界线，却还是配合的摸了摸孟佳三角肌和肱三头肌中间凹陷下去的地方，「疼不疼啊……感觉都晒脱皮了。」  
「疼……」孟佳抓紧机会委屈巴巴的向王霏霏抱怨，「我还晒出了袜子痕，大意了。」  
「一定很晒吧，有中暑吗？」  
「没有，我有听你的建议哦，一到录制的间隙就不停的灌淡盐水。虽然喝不惯，但真的很管用。」  
「辛苦了呢。」王霏霏觉得现在的孟佳像在讨糖吃的小孩，满脸都写着“快表扬我”，「你那么白，很快就能养回去的。这个周末就家里蹲吧，非得要出门的话，要记得涂防晒霜。」  
「每次一到夏天，防晒霜就成为了我的第二层皮……」孟佳摸着自己的手臂，苦着脸对王霏霏抱怨，「油油腻腻的，真是受不了。之前你买的那个防晒喷雾好用吗？不黏的话我也去买一瓶吧。」  
「那个啊……不黏，你要的话我把链接发你？」  
「霏，推荐产品不应该是这个反应吧？」  
「没有，其实是我的问题。我“斥巨资”买下来的啊，到货的第二天想要试试，上海就下雨了。」  
「雨总有停的时候，迟早要用到的啊」  
「但是我发现，我平时出门上班比较早，那时候还不会晒。下班的时候也不用走多久就到地铁站，周末又喜欢家里蹲……几乎用不上啊。」  
「总比到时候要用的时候家里没有好吧？」  
「道理我都懂啦，但总是会有损失了好大一笔钱的难过感觉呢。」  
「多少钱一瓶啊？」  
「两百多吧。」  
「你的心痛是两万级别的了……」  
「你可别小看两百多。要是有两个两百多，放到余额宝一天能有一分钱的收益呢。」  
说到最后，王霏霏也没有了一开始的义正言辞，忍不住笑了。  
「是不是自己听着都好笑？」  
「一点点……」  
「你到底为什么这么喜欢钱啊！」  
「What’s wrong with that??? 喜欢钱有错吗？钱谁不喜欢啊。」  
「你这么说倒也没错啦。」  
其实，孟佳真正想问王霏霏的是，她这么喜欢钱的原因是不是因为没有安全感，所以把“可以通过努力工作换钱”这件事情当成了安全感的来源。  
但最终还是因为错过了时机，没能问出口。

两人点的食物都上完了，却没有结账离开的想法，于是把碗里剩下的卷心菜丝当作下酒菜，继续有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
「哎，我告诉你个事儿，还没有正式发布，所以你不要告诉别人。」  
「打住，」王霏霏赶紧制止孟佳，「你没正式发布就不要告诉我了。」  
「霏的话，没关系。」孟佳已经喝得微醺，脸颊泛着红晕，「这个月月底，我要去录歌了。」  
「真的吗？！」王霏霏看上去比孟佳收到这份工作邀约的时候还要高兴。  
「嗯，真的，一个网剧的插曲。」  
「恭喜！！！」  
「谢谢。」孟佳又把自己的酒杯倒满了，「虽然录综艺节目也很有意思，偶尔也还是想要回归一下本职工作的。听了一下demo，是慢歌，我对慢歌很没信心的。」

王霏霏出于好奇，搜过孟佳的舞台。  
看到舞台上光芒万丈的人只是想到要唱慢歌就在眼前露出这样不自信的表情，王霏霏给不出有效的建议，又不太会安慰人，只能在心里干着急。  
「佳，我接下来要说的话，你可能会觉得轻飘飘的，一点都不负责任。但是，我觉得，你的话一定会没问题的。」  
「为什么对我这么有信心啊？」孟佳闷头喝酒。  
「因为你连另一种语言的拗口rap都能唱得游刃有余啊。」王霏霏略微停顿，「而且，因为是你喜欢的工作，所以会想尽一切办法做好的。」  
「是啊，我下个星期的时间都打算花在练习上了……还打算去找个老师呢。」  
「我觉得慢歌比起演唱的技巧，能不能用你的声音传达歌词想要传达的情感更关键……」王霏霏摊了摊手，「当然，这只是我作为一个单纯的听众的想法。」  
「其实我还没有收到歌词，也不知道具体是要传达怎么样的情感……」  
「但是听旋律大概可以猜到的吧。」  
「你别说，这还真不一定，我可是听过不少旋律很欢快歌词却很惨的歌。」  
「倒过来就不多了吧？旋律很惨歌词很欢快的多吗？你能想象到在《二泉映月》的旋律里填蹦迪的歌词吗？」  
「……」孟佳再一次被王霏霏清奇的脑回路说服了。

「诶，对了，你刚刚说到喜欢的工作……前一段不是高考填报志愿吗？节目组专门把我们两个的那段剪辑了一下，又放出来了。本来是想着借报志愿的热度宣传节目，顺便鼓励考生选自己喜欢的专业，结果被骂得挺惨的。」  
「为什么啊？」王霏霏不解，「我个人认为还挺，那个词怎么说来着，“正能量”的。」  
「我大概看了一下，很多人认为我们是在“何不食肉糜”吧，还有，“比起报好找工作的专业，你们劝人去报喜欢的专业，有何居心？”」  
「让他们骂吧，每个人的价值选择都不一样。」王霏霏毫不在意的耸耸肩，「只要想到，可能会有一个人能因为我们的故事做出改变，也开始寻找自己真正喜欢的事情，就感觉是件很奇妙的事情呢。」  
「说得也是。」孟佳又拿过已经所剩无几的酒瓶，只倒出了小半杯酒，「哎呀，酒也喝完了呢。」  
「你喝得太快了。」王霏霏也把自己酒杯里的酒喝完，「要不我们今天就到这里吧。」  
「嗯。」  
孟佳执着的把瓶身完全倒置，几滴酒液在瓶口顽强的欲落不落，最后还是没有滴下来。

得知两人准备走了，老板从吧台里走出来，亲自带着她们去柜台结账。  
「如果每个人都像你们一样，靠不要钱的卷心菜吃到饱的话，这生意真的没法做了。」老板把她们的账单录入系统时，半真半假的抱怨。  
「对不起啊老板，但是，晚上吃多了容易胖呢。」  
「老板别这么说，我下次再来帮衬啊。」  
两人异口同声的回应老板的抱怨。  
「话是这么说没错啦。」老板温和的对王霏霏笑笑，却没打算这么轻易放过孟佳，「下次？下次是什么时候啊？你那么忙。」  
孟佳不理会老板的吐槽，自顾自的跟王霏霏说，「秋天的时候这里会做秋季限定的火锅，我们中间可以摆一个小炉子，锅就放在上面咕嘟咕嘟的煮，很暖和的。如果有机会的话……」  
孟佳没有把话说完，王霏霏却立刻接上。  
「好啊，秋天了我们再一起来吧，就拜托你带我来了。」  
王霏霏笑得灿烂，孟佳却感觉自己的眼眶隐隐发热。

「你看看你，」看着两人互动的老板摇了摇头，「别的熟客我可以事先准备帝王蟹之类的食材。你呢，海鲜过敏。就是可惜了你的朋友，要迁就你。」  
「不可惜，我不喜欢吃海鲜的，没有帝王蟹也没有关系。」  
「这样啊。」老板意味深长的看了两人一眼，「秋天很适合寿喜烧，我会准备最好的和牛等你们来。」  
「那就麻烦老板了。」  
「好嘞，下次见。」  
孟佳抢在王霏霏前面扫了自己的付款码，王霏霏反应过来的时候，又听到了清脆的风铃声，她已经被孟佳推出了店门口。

好笨的抢结账方法。  
王霏霏在心里吐槽道，在备忘录里记下了刚刚听到的，扫码机器报出来的收款金额。

王霏霏看着身边向柜台里的工作人员询问注意事项的孟佳，很是困惑。  
她没喝多少酒，却像断片了一样想不起来为什么明明想让孟佳吃完饭就回家休息，现在却又站在了游戏厅的门口。  
过程好像是这样的……  
回到约定见面的路口时，孟佳说她喝了一肚子的酒和茶，想去洗手间，她们就进了商场。  
商场的女洗手间大排长龙，她们一路上到了三楼才找到一间没有那么拥挤的。  
直到这里都还合情合理。  
王霏霏看了一眼不远处印着“5F”的指示牌……她怎么也想不起来她们是怎么从三楼到五楼，最后又决定进游戏厅玩的过程了。

「1、2、3……」  
孟佳已经换好了游戏币， 在她低头数游戏币的声音里，王霏霏晕乎乎的开始回想为什么换游戏币的时候抢付账又没有抢过她。  
「……12、13！霏，手伸出来。」  
王霏霏听话的伸出手，孟佳就把一摞整整齐齐的游戏币放进她手里。  
「谢谢……」  
「先换了这么多，不够再加。」  
孟佳的眼睛亮晶晶的，王霏霏握着手中沉甸甸的游戏币，兴致也跟着她一起高涨起来。  
「嗯，我们走吧，玩什么？」  
两个人站在入口处环顾了一圈游戏厅，刚好看到右侧的摩托车游戏机上，有人结束了一局游戏起身离开，两个位置都空了出来。  
「要不我们就从这个轻松一点的开始？」孟佳转头问王霏霏。  
「摩托车轻松吗？」虽然这样说，王霏霏却已经站在了两个做成摩托车形状的座位前面，「佳，你要红的还是蓝的？」  
「红的！」

王霏霏跟随着虚拟赛道的走向，时不时左右倾斜着身子操控着骑手转过弯道，再按照屏幕上的提示拧了拧手柄，启动了加速装置一路冲过终点。  
屏幕上闪着花里胡哨的特效，恭喜王霏霏拿到第三名。  
身边的模拟摩托车上，孟佳有些暴躁的转着侧面的手柄，「怎么回事啊！提示我转动手柄可以启动加速器的，我这边就差把手柄拧下来了都没见它有加速。」  
「你刚刚如果花个五分钟，不，三分钟认真读一下刚刚的游戏说明，而不是急吼吼的跳过想要开始游戏，可能就会知道为什么了吧。」  
王霏霏看到孟佳面前屏幕上显示的第八名的字样，灵巧的从蓝色摩托车上滑下来，脚踩在地面的瞬间竟然有几分头晕目眩。  
「你选的开局游戏真是太“轻松”了，我好多年不晕车了。」  
「我也有点……」孟佳从座位上下来，站直了也觉得头重脚轻，忙伸手扶住屏幕保持平衡，「这宿醉的感觉。」  
「我觉得一言不合就花式旋转着720度冲上天的特效要负很大责任。」  
「设计师在设计的这个游戏时候是不是一直在听《舞娘》啊？“旋转、跳跃，永不停歇”。」  
「不是“我闭着眼”吗？」王霏霏被逗笑了，「但是我觉得很有可能。」  
「我们下一个去玩那个卡丁车吧……我刚刚观察了一下，座位是固定的，不会像这个一样晃。」  
孟佳用手指轻轻一戳，座位马上大幅度晃动起来。  
「你看，多不适合酒后玩。你头还晕吗？」  
「不晕了，我也就是刚下来的时候有一点不适应。」  
「我们赶紧的，那边现在刚好有空位，」孟佳兴致勃勃的把王霏霏一起拖走，「冲冲冲！」

「好累啊……」  
刚刚结束的一局太鼓游戏里，两个人挑战了最高难度的曲子，本就需要不停的打出连击，王霏霏又因为专注，等待的期间里也一直紧紧的攥着鼓槌，结果就是用力过度，小臂都发麻了。  
王霏霏把鼓槌挂回原位，看着自己颤抖的手，「街机是这么耗体力的吗？」  
「我看看？」  
王霏霏又把手摊给孟佳看，手掌心果然泛着一大片不正常的红。  
「霏，你太投入了。」孟佳给王霏霏轻轻按摩手，又牵着她的手来回晃动帮助她放松小臂，「我们先休息一下吧……那边就是VR体验区，去看看？」  
孟佳没有松开王霏霏的手，就这么走向了游戏厅正中间专门划出来的VR体验区。

面前用安全绳圈出来的场地里，几个带着VR设备的人抱着一把道具枪四肢僵硬的走来走去。一个男人缓慢的向她们的方向走了两步，又举起了枪对准了两人，片刻之后枪口垂下了，他看似困惑的甩了甩头，又缓慢的转向了另一个方向。  
「这是《行尸走肉》主题公园吗？」  
「拍《釜山行》吗？」  
两人又一次同时开口。  
「我绝对不要在有别人围观的情况下玩这个……」孟佳接着说，脸上都是嫌弃，「可能自己玩的时候，情景特别逼真，真的有危在旦夕的感觉，但是在旁观者眼里看起来有点蠢。」  
「刻薄。」  
「喂，我本来想说看起来很蠢的。」  
「你这句话还不如不补呢……并没有减轻你刚才那句话的刻薄程度。」

在这对话发展成没有营养的小学生拌嘴之前，一个托着平板的工作人员走到王霏霏身旁，「二位对VR有兴趣的话，可以进去试试啊。我们虽然是采取预约制的，但是现在并没有约满，买票就可以进了。」  
王霏霏皱了皱眉，本能的把手从孟佳手里抽出，同时不易察觉的调整了一下站姿，把孟佳挡在身后。  
「谢谢，但是我们今天是第一次来，你们这儿有这么多种街机游戏，都玩不过来了。如果您能给我一张您的名片的话，下次我们要来体验VR的时候会联系您进行预约的。」  
王霏霏语气温和，彬彬有礼，还带着无懈可击的笑容。但孟佳清晰的分辨出王霏霏此时的笑容并没有进到她的眼底，是之前展示过的、一个标准的 “联欢”用微笑。  
大概是见多了不耐烦只想迅速打发走工作人员或者是避之不及只想尽早离开的顾客，工作人员好一会儿才反应过来。  
「好的好的，那您稍等一下，我去拿。」  
工作人员拿着名片回来，王霏霏点头致谢。两人在这之后又在体验区外围观了几局，没有再被打扰。

「看得我也有点想玩射击游戏了，」孟佳凑到王霏霏耳边说，「不用带着设备像具僵尸的那种，在那边，看到了吗？」  
「嗯，我们走吧。」  
王霏霏一走出工作人员的视线，就把拿到的名片随手扔进了包里。  
「看来你并没有想要预约下次来体验VR的想法啊，说得跟真的一样，我都差点信了。」  
「不是你说因为看起来很蠢所以不要玩的吗？」  
「我说的是不要在有人旁观的情况下玩，不是不要玩。」  
「哦……那我们下次包场吧，体验区旁边立个牌子，上面写，“大明星孟佳在玩VR，本人认为看起来很蠢，希望各位不要围观，感谢配合”。」  
「你这才是刻薄吧！还说我！！！」

孟佳吸取了之前的教训，选择了一个没有复杂设定和花里胡哨特效，还不需要背景介绍就能轻松上手的射击游戏。她们只需要用玩具枪瞄准镜的小红点对准屏幕里不断竖起的靶子中心，再扣动扳机就能得分了。  
游戏结束，孟佳因高命中率得到了“神枪手”的称号，她得意洋洋的吹了吹枪口那并不存在的硝烟，才把玩具枪放回原位。  
一边的王霏霏表情却不是很好看。  
她的准头很差，扣动扳机的速度又奇快，游戏结束之后，分配给她的子弹所剩无几，系统给她分配了一个“快枪手”的称号。  
这个称号应该算是侮辱才对，王霏霏在心里暗自抱怨，也把玩具枪放回游戏机的凹槽里。  
「霏，你手游打那么好，我没想到……没想到你……」看着王霏霏屏幕上可怜的命中率，孟佳舌头差点打结，结结巴巴的说。  
「后面的靶子不是还上下左右的移动吗？只要打足够多的子弹，总有打中的吧……」王霏霏为自己辩解，又小声的嘟囔道，「这个是策略，VC公司惯用的策略！把钱分散着投很多个公司，但凡出一个星巴克、苹果、特斯拉，之前的损失就可以被巨大的收益填平。」  
「那我呢？」孟佳用“我看看你还能怎么胡说八道”的表情看着王霏霏，「我这算是什么策略？」  
「你这叫……」王霏霏支支吾吾，最后还是露出一个不甘心的表情，「好啦好啦，我承认你街机是玩得挺好的。」  
孟佳大笑起来，「我以前有一段时间挺喜欢玩的，所以可能是那时候留下了肌肉记忆。霏，你应该不常玩吧？」  
「恭喜你，答对了。」  
「我就知道。你读书的时候肯定是那种是好好学习的乖学生，所以玩得少……工作之后就玩得更少了，理由应该是“太幼稚了”这种对不对！」  
「怎么办呢……」王霏霏作出一副苦恼的表情，「你知道得太多了，说不定哪一天就会被我灭口。」  
「你忍心吗？」  
「当然。」

得知了王霏霏不常来游戏厅，孟佳在心里责备自己兴奋的时候容易以自我为中心，没有考虑到王霏霏的感受就强行拉着她一起玩自己喜欢的游戏。  
不希望王霏霏继续迁就自己，孟佳主动提出分开各自去玩喜欢的游戏。  
王霏霏有些迟疑的环顾了一圈游戏厅，但是没有提出异议。  
直到看到王霏霏坐在推金币的游戏机前，开始专心致志移动操纵杆控制金币掉落的角度之后，孟佳才放下心走上了跳舞机。

孟佳在跳舞机上随着旋律精准的踩上每一个键位，一个灵巧的转身先后踩到左右两个键位，一曲结束。  
屏幕里“噼噼啪啪”的放着烟花，恭喜她拿到了完美的分数。孟佳右手放在胸前，对着屏幕诙谐的鞠躬表示感谢，单薄的掌声在旁边响起。  
孟佳回头，看到王霏霏笑着在场外给她鼓掌。  
「你玩不玩？」孟佳连续跳了好几盘，呼吸稍微有些急促，走出场外，把跳舞机的位置让出来。  
「放过本社畜的老胳膊老腿吧。」  
「好。」孟佳也不强求。  
「对了，」王霏霏从口袋里掏出一枚奖券给孟佳，「这个送你。」  
孟佳没有接，「你留着吧，这里的游戏券一会儿是可以去商城兑换礼品的，虽然都是些毛绒公仔和小钥匙扣之类的。」  
「我还有呢。」王霏霏又从口袋里掏出一把颜色各异的奖券。  
孟佳收下了王霏霏赢来的奖券，但她忍不住在心里纳闷，这是这么容易得到的东西吗……

「你游戏币打完了吗？」  
王霏霏摊开掌心，手里还剩两个游戏币。  
「我也还剩两个，要不我们最后再一起玩个什么收尾？」  
「嗯，你挑？」  
「你确定？」  
「对啊，你不是以前经常玩吗？哪个好玩总是知道的吧？」

「咚！」  
王霏霏的最后一球打出了漂亮的全中，所有的球瓶被干脆利落的放倒，屏幕上最后一个空格被一个×填满。  
孟佳早就被王霏霏的机器此起彼伏的欢呼和喝倒彩声音吸引了注意力，从隔壁球道探了个头过来，看到王霏霏的屏幕上，每一个“×”之间都隔着两条横线。  
「我就一个问题。你是怎么做到每洗两次沟就打一个全打的？」  
「技术不好，全凭运气就可以。」王霏霏一本正经的回答，拍了拍手上的灰，也探头去了孟佳的球道，「你怎么样？」  
「就……」“马马虎虎”几个字尚未出口，被孟佳另一侧的掌声打断了。  
孟佳和王霏霏同时朝噪音的源头看去，是很年轻的一男一女，看样子还是学生。  
「哇！你好厉害哦~」女孩子的声音又甜又腻，孟佳感觉背上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。身旁的王霏霏想必也是类似的感觉，因为孟佳清楚的看到她也打了个寒战。

今天我是命犯情侣吗？  
孟佳憋着一股气，最后两轮全部打出了全中。  
「Nice.」王霏霏轻轻鼓掌，不知道什么时候已经站在了孟佳身后。  
看着屏幕上最后的两个“×”，孟佳张开双臂把王霏霏抱进怀里，一个用力，把她抱起来转了一圈。  
这个出乎意料的离地抱让王霏霏发出一声惊呼，忙用双手环着孟佳的脖子保持平衡。 

与她们欢乐的气氛相反，旁边球道的男孩子在那一次全中之后便开启了疯狂洗沟模式，机器一直在给他喝倒彩。  
「没劲。」男孩子眼神幽怨的看了抱在一起的两人一眼，悻悻的丢下球，拉着女孩子离开。  
「刚刚他的眼神你看到了吗？那算什么啊。」孟佳皱了皱眉，王霏霏却轻轻的在她耳边笑了起来。  
「我说……」王霏霏压低了声音在孟佳耳边说，「你知道你刚刚干了什么吗？」  
「对不起，我只是太高兴了才……」孟佳忙把王霏霏放下来。  
「我不是说这个。」王霏霏把有些散乱的长发细细别到耳后，「刚才那两个人啊，不是还在追求中就是刚开始交往没多久的状态。所以那个男孩子想要在女孩子面前表现一下自己，但是你……嗯。」  
剩下的话，王霏霏相信她不用说完孟佳也能明白。  
「啊？？？」孟佳瞳孔剧烈的抖动，「是这样的吗？我需不需要找个别的什么游戏输给他让他成功的秀一下？」  
「那倒不至于……」王霏霏忍不住笑，「你看。」  
孟佳顺着王霏霏指的方向看去，两个年轻人已经在冰淇淋车前面，头挨头的操控铁爪抓冰淇淋了。  
「她应该也喜欢他吧，所以就算他耍帅没有成功，她也会不吝赞美之词的。」

「抓到了诶~！」  
不远处的女孩子又开始鼓掌，男孩子还在装酷，面无表情的蹲下身，把冰淇淋从出物口拿出来，递给女孩子，上扬的嘴角却暴露了他真实的心情。  
看到女孩子拆开冰淇淋的包装纸，自己不急着吃，先喂给男孩子，孟佳不禁感叹道，「年轻真好啊。」  
「说实话，我从来都get不到娃娃机。尤其是抓冰淇淋这种，投进去的游戏币的钱在超市里，不知道能买多少个冰淇淋了。」  
「霏，你不懂浪漫。」  
又看到男孩子只咬下了冰淇淋小小的一角又把它还给女孩子，但是他士气大振，撸起短袖的袖子准备抓第二个。  
「浪漫的本质，可能就是用高昂的代价，做平常的事情。」  
在冰淇淋车玻璃反射出来的画面中，两个年轻人满脸期待的盯着抓上了冰淇淋的铁爪子，又因移动中途冰淇淋掉落失望不已。  
「这大概就是超市里直接买冰淇淋得不到的东西吧。」  
孟佳补上这句话的时候看着两个人的背影，王霏霏的视线却久久的停留在孟佳的侧脸。

「我们的游戏币也打完了呢。」  
「嗯。」  
「还想玩吗？」孟佳突然回头问王霏霏。  
「如果现在结束你会是什么感觉呢？」  
「可能会有一点遗憾吧，只有一点。」  
「那现在就是一个适合结束的时候了。」  
「我们走吧。」

走出游戏厅的时候，孟佳顺手抽了张宣传单。  
「他们这里还能预约保龄球和密室逃脱呢。」孟佳粗略扫了一眼宣传单，「有兴趣吗？」  
「嗯……密室逃脱听起来挺好玩的。」  
「密室逃脱的话，宣传单上写着四人起预定。」  
「那就没办法了呢，真是遗憾。」  
「保龄球呢？不是我们今晚玩的街机保龄球，是真的保龄球。」  
「你要看我打一晚上的洗沟球吗？」  
「沟可以抬起来……」孟佳指着宣传单的一角给王霏霏看，没有拿宣传单的手做了一个向上翻起来的动作，「这样就不会洗沟了。」  
王霏霏也凑近了看宣传单，看到这的确被当成了一个宣传的重点，哭笑不得，干笑两声之后才回答，「他们还挺周到……」  
「那，下次秋天的时候，我们吃完寿喜烧再一起来打保龄球？」  
「夏天还没过半你就把秋天都安排得明明白白了？」王霏霏轻轻用肩膀撞了一下孟佳，声音里有浅浅的笑意，「不过我喜欢。」  
「就这么说定了？」  
「嗯。」

走出商场之后，两人却陷入沉默。  
夜风凉飕飕的，王霏霏把卷起来的衬衫袖口又放了下来。  
大概是因为晚饭时候的两瓶清酒大部分进了孟佳的肚子，脚下的砖和水泥地踩上去像棉花一样没有实感。  
「你一会儿回家会不会不方便啊？」王霏霏随口问孟佳，孟佳却突然停下了脚步，抬起手捂住了嘴。  
王霏霏又走了几步才发现孟佳没跟上来，转过头问她，「怎么了？想吐？」  
「不、不是……」  
「那是落下了什么东西吗？要我回去跟你一起找吗？」  
孟佳的手懊恼的捏紧了裤缝，「我刚想起来，商场的负一层跟地铁口是连在一起的，但是我习惯性就带你往我家那边的地铁口走了……实际上这是最远的一条路。」  
「没事，吃饱了之后走走，也有助于消化。」孟佳送给王霏霏的耳环随着她浅笑时颔首的动作，小幅度的在她的耳垂上摇晃着，「你不用担心。只要不错过末班地铁，我就都ok。就算错过了，也就是打个车的事情。」  
「怪我怪我，如果不喝酒的话，我就可以送你回家，你就不需要担心末班地铁了。」  
「那怎么好意思。」  
孟佳手插裤兜，踢开脚下一块石头。  
「有什么关系嘛……」

两人又一言不发的在路上并肩走了一段，王霏霏看到了转角处的地铁口，在等红绿灯的时候对孟佳说，「你真的不用送我到地铁站，我一个人可以的。」  
「啊？我没有想要送你去地铁站啊，就是顺路回家而已。」  
「如果我没记错的话，你家不是在……？」王霏霏往地铁口相反的方向看了一眼。  
「你记错了。」孟佳斩钉截铁的回答，又深吸一口气，心想终于也找到一个机会把这句话还给王霏霏了，「霏，不要太自恋了。」  
说完，孟佳心里有一种报复成功的隐秘快感。

王霏霏把眉毛挑了又挑。  
顺路个头。  
这话也就骗骗没去过她家的人吧。  
王霏霏看了看孟佳已经有几分迷离的眼睛，又看了一眼孟佳家的方向，还是没有把「你喝昏了吧？你家在那边」这句话说出来。  
最终，王霏霏只是点了点头，「嗯，我不自恋，你是顺路。」  
「我就说嘛，你才来过我家一次，不，两次，怎么会比我更清楚呢？」  
得到了想要的结果，孟佳沾沾自喜的晃着脑袋，跟着王霏霏过了马路。

「哦……！你看。」  
孟佳像发现了新大陆，指着地铁口旁的两个人给王霏霏看。  
王霏霏歪头仔细回想了一下，才认出这是吃饭的时候，坐在孟佳旁边的那对情侣。  
「怎么又是他们？」孟佳看着眼前亲得难舍难分自比旷世绝恋的情侣，忿忿不平，「今晚怎么回事？怎么到哪儿身边都有情侣？」  
孟佳的话像机关枪一样，一连三个带“怎么”的问句把王霏霏问懵了，第一反应是抬头确认孟佳的话有没有被听到，幸好他们有更重要的事情需要操心，或是听到了也没有表现出来。

「怎么说呢……你要是没有刻意注意情侣的话，可能真的不会看到那么多呢。」王霏霏忍着笑，「现在想想，你从吃饭的时候就好在意他们哦。」  
「我才没有刻意注意情侣，也就还好……吧。」  
「有就有呗，别不承认。怎么？太久没谈恋爱了？」  
孟佳不说话了，地上那块地砖的花纹格外特别。

「每对热恋中的情侣都自认一个罗密欧一个朱丽叶的吧？」  
孟佳依旧没有接她的话茬，王霏霏抬起手整理了一下在孟佳看来并没有乱掉的头发。  
「……抱歉，我似乎不应该这样judge别人的。」王霏霏自嘲的笑笑，「多好啊。年轻、深爱，还不害怕、也不需要害怕别人的眼光。」  
王霏霏声音有几分苦涩，眼里情绪复杂，最明显的一种情绪叫“羡慕”。  
「我也被你搞得开始有点羡慕他们了。我好像是没有谈过可以这么明目张胆的恋爱。无论是多么甜蜜的恋爱，多喜欢的人，总是要躲躲藏藏……只有成为了前任才能在访谈里轻描淡写的提起。」  
王霏霏的眼神更加复杂了。

但是王霏霏收拾情绪的速度实在太快了。  
眼睛里的情绪从风起云涌到风平浪静之间，只隔了孟佳一个眨眼的时间。  
她甚至还朝孟佳笑了笑，「不要再看别人PDA了，我先走啦，你赶紧回家吧，到家了要给我发信息噢。」  
于是孟佳也呆呆的跟王霏霏道别。  
王霏霏踏上了地铁扶梯的时候还转身冲孟佳挥手，孟佳也继续朝她的方向挥手，直到她的贝雷帽随着下行的扶手梯一起完全消失在视线里，才转身往反方向——自己家真正的方向——走去。

地铁上有空位，王霏霏在心里短暂的纠结了一下，最后还是站到了车厢的角落里。  
好累……  
王霏霏慢慢的把头靠在握着扶杆的手上，想起还没有把饭钱和打街机的钱还给孟佳，赶紧掏出手机算好了自己那份花销的转账给她。

孟佳是在小区门口看到来自王霏霏的转账提示的。  
她把手机换到左手回复王霏霏，右手从口袋里摸出门禁卡，看都没看就往感应器的位置上招呼。  
孟佳+：怎么回事啊  
孟佳+：你不是说你最近手头紧吗？  
孟佳+：我虽然不是什么一线明星，一顿饭我还是请得起的。

眼看孟佳信息已经回复了三条，大门却依旧纹丝不动。  
不会是没对准吧？  
孟佳终于把视线从手机屏幕上移开，发现手里拿着的“门禁卡”分明就是王霏霏解下来的吊牌，赶紧从另一侧的口袋里掏出真正的门禁卡，刷开了大门。

经过这一晚，霏该不会觉得我是个傻子吧……又打鸣又忘了剪吊牌，还往自己身上泼了奶茶，虽然最后一个是我借来用的。  
孟佳垂头丧气准备吊牌放到后口袋，又摸到了个硬质的卡片状的物体。  
是王霏霏送的奖券。  
她们最后还是忘了去商城兑换礼品。  
以孟佳对游戏厅的经验来说，这个奖券八成几率不会那么快过期。  
她认为她和王霏霏不急这一时，大不了下次去打保龄球的时候带上今晚赢来的奖券一起兑换了。  
不……多拉着她去玩，攒多了一些之后说不定能换更好的奖品。

美滋滋的盘算时，孟佳注意到奖券的四角都有浅浅的折痕，应该是走路的时候折到的。  
孟佳怎么看怎么不顺眼，赶紧用手把每个角都往反方向弯了弯。  
没有达到理想的效果，孟佳干脆一屁股坐在小区的花坛上，用手掌在大腿上把卡片压平，又拆开了手机壳，把奖券夹进去压着才满意。  
做完这一切，孟佳看到屏幕左上角的指示灯闪个不停，忙解锁手机查看王霏霏发来的信息。

小王小王工作好忙（霏）：【汗】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我的经济状况在你心里到底是有多窘迫啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：当我说“不要选太贵的地方”，只是想事先把特别高消费的场所从你的备选名单里划掉而已。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：而且，我昨天说的明明就是“现在可是我最穷的时候”，没有说手头紧到吃不起饭！！！  
孟佳+：是这样啊……  
孟佳+：我会错意了  
孟佳+：早知道就带你去更好一点的地方了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我没有在抱怨啊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：相反，今晚很开心。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：吃饭的地方做得很地道，环境也不错， “卷心菜丝无无限免费添加”这一点简直是锦上添花  
孟佳+：对吧？  
孟佳+：我也最喜欢这一点。  
孟佳+：他们的卷心菜总是切得又细又整齐  
孟佳+：能吃出拉面的满足感  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：到家了吗？  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：不会真的喝昏了连家都找不到方向吧？  
孟佳+：怎么可能  
孟佳+：就那一点酒，度数还不高  
孟佳+：我已经到家啦  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：那就好  
孟佳+：不，还没到家  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我就放心了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：……  
孟佳+：我在小区里了  
孟佳+：还没回家而已  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：怎么不回家？  
孟佳+：想吹会儿风  
孟佳+：一会儿就回去了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：嗯~  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：注意安全  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：赶紧回去吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我这边地铁也到站了，一会儿到家了再聊  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：对了，快点接收转账！

你让我收我就收，我不要面子哒！  
孟佳撇了撇嘴，决定再等一会儿才接受王霏霏的转账，抬起头，却浑身一个激灵。  
手边缺了一角的花坛瓷砖，头上一根树枝上的树疖，蟋蟀的声音还有眼前楼里亮起几盏灯的分布，都和梦里的情景一模一样。  
不过，月亮不是满月，王霏霏也没有在身边沉默的喝啤酒。  
果然梦只是梦而已。  
孟佳如释重负的站起身，拍拍屁股上的灰，回家了。

王霏霏回到住所，随手打开了玄关一盏小灯，便径直向客厅走去。  
她正想把包随手丢在地上，想到里面装了工作用电脑，最后还是小心翼翼的把包靠在了茶几腿上。  
「我这避无可避的社畜思维啊……」  
王霏霏感叹道，身心俱疲的倒在沙发上。  
她想到从地铁口出来之后，沿途的小区几乎每家每户都亮着温暖的灯光，而自己住的这间宿舍从楼下看只有黑漆漆一片。  
虽然早已经习惯了孤独，但有时候……比如说刚才，也是会希望万家灯火中，有一盏灯是为了自己而留。  
看到那盏灯的时候，回家的步伐都会加快。  
站在门口的时候，虽然习惯性的掏出了钥匙，但又很快的放回口袋，转而抬起手按门铃。  
门还没有完全打开的时候，就有一只猫扑进自己的怀里迎接，把它抱起来之后可以看到佳笑着说，“你回来了~”  
啊……这个就完全是在妄想了。  
王霏霏睁开眼，自嘲的笑。很快，她又重新闭上眼。  
没办法啊，现在的确是个做梦的好时候。

王霏霏的幻想止于硬物掉在地板上发出声音的瞬间，她赶紧从沙发上弹起来，打开手机的手电筒，开始检查木地板上有没有留下痕迹。  
再三确认了没有留下凹陷和划痕，王霏霏才捡起不知道什么时候从裙子口袋里滑落出来、散落在地上的奖券，还有那枚早已骨碌碌滚了老远的游戏币。

王霏霏把头重新枕回沙发的靠垫上，把游戏币举到眼前仔细端详。  
这本来是王霏霏为了纪念第一次进游戏厅，还是和孟佳一起，在分头行动的时候偷偷留下来的。  
直到两人离开时，她才看到游戏厅门口海报上，在“开业大酬宾”极富存在感的红色花体字下，写着“买20送5，买50送15，买100送35”。  
如果在佳分配游戏币之前知道了具体的优惠方案，大概无论如何也不会接受这个多出来的游戏币吧。  
「像这样，擅自的、偷偷的给一枚游戏币赋予了更多意义……太狡猾了。」  
「这个也是。」王霏霏用没有握着游戏币的那只手轻轻的捻着耳垂上的耳环，指腹感受着雕花凸起的形状，流苏时不时拂过掌心，「突然送东西给我……太狡猾了。」  
许久，王霏霏叹了口气，用微不可闻的声音喃喃自语，「佳，你太狡猾了。」

王霏霏又在昏暗的客厅里躺了一会儿，想起还没有跟孟佳说自己已经到家了，掏出手机却看到一串来自她的未读信息。  
孟佳+（佳）：为什么啊？  
孟佳+（佳）：说实话，我想问很久了  
孟佳+（佳）：我跟别的朋友一般都是下次再请回来  
孟佳+（佳）：喜欢AA的好像就你一个  
孟佳+（佳）：也不是这样觉得不好  
孟佳+（佳）：我是完全没问题的  
孟佳+（佳）：就是想问一下喜欢这样的理由  
一如既往的孟佳流直球。

报了平安又回复完这些消息，王霏霏退出了和孟佳的对话框，给置顶的“一条想翻身但粘了锅的咸鱼”的对话框里打下了“其实……”后点击了发送。  
这一次，她没有撤回。  
然而，王霏霏一连发去了几十条信息，对方都没有回复一条。  
王霏霏也不在意，把手机插上电就去洗澡了。

孟佳洗完澡，Sunday已经趴在自己的床上等自己了。  
「今晚又要来蹭床了吗？」孟佳伸手挠了挠Sunday的下巴，Sunday满足的叫，侧过头，示意主人可以去挠另一边了。  
「等一会儿，等一会儿……」孟佳摸了摸Sunday耳朵中间柔软的毛，见Sunday像是听懂了她的话一样，翻了个身乖乖的趴着等待主人的“宠幸”。  
孟佳一手按着头顶的毛巾擦着头发，另一只手摸过梳妆台上的手机。  
果然有几条王霏霏传来的信息。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：我到家了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：其实就是我习惯了这样而已  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：非要说一个喜欢AA的理由……  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：或许下次请回来避免了那种把钱算得太过清楚的斤斤计较感  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：但是，总觉得  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：不是很希望问你要不要一起吃饭的时候，有带着任何一点“要还清你上次请我吃饭的人情”的心情  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：干脆利落的把钱结清之后，下次毫无负担的、只因为“我想见你，你也想见我”的原因再见面……  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：因为佳是重要的朋友  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：呃……听起来会不会太矫情了【捂脸】【捂脸】【捂脸】  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：总而言之，才这样的  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：不过，如果你比较喜欢互相请来请去，那我们就这样吧  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：【哈士奇比大拇指】

孟佳想象了一下王霏霏做出这样得瑟的表情的样子，忍不住笑出了声。  
孟佳+：以后也继续AA吧  
孟佳+：你的解释我接受了  
孟佳+：不……应该说是非常喜欢  
想了想，孟佳也回了王霏霏一个哈士奇比大拇指的表情包，才把两人的聊天记录划拉上去，接收了王霏霏的转账。

王霏霏回复得很快。  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：好，你这几天应该够累了  
小王小王工作好忙（霏）：早点睡吧

「什么啊……这么敷衍。」孟佳十指深深陷入Sunday背上蓬松的毛发，喃喃自语，「但是，Sunday，我好像白担心了呢。」  
「今晚……感觉跟之前和霏一起的时候没有太大区别？担心的事情都没有发生，说话的时候也是很普通……呃，平常。」  
孟佳在脑海里回想自己有没有说出什么奇怪的话的时候，与王霏霏关于她和吴纶关系那段几乎可以称得上是盘问的对话在孟佳脑海里一闪而过。  
「霏说她在上海没什么朋友，我这个“重要的朋友”不希望她被同事利用职权之便骗了，所以才多问了几句而已！对吧，Sunday，对吧！」  
「喵……」  
Sunday的毛被主人忽然加快的手上动作揉得乱七八糟，喉咙里发出不满的的声音。  
「没错，是这样，没什么不同的。一开始是有些奇怪的想法，但也是昨天那群家伙乱说话害的……可能也比之前更情绪化一点，但应该也是因为我最近一直在工作，没有时间处理积压的情绪，今天晚上太累了，又是让人放松的环境，稍微放了一点出来。霏应该能理解的……」  
Sunday终于受不了主人的絮絮叨叨，不悦的甩了甩尾巴，换来孟佳更用力的揉它的毛。  
「你还不耐烦了是吧！」

后来，孟佳终于放过了放弃抵抗躺平任薅的Sunday，把头发吹干，躺到床上。  
孟佳的眼皮已经有千斤重，Sunday也在她的身边蜷缩成了小小的一团睡着了，但她还是固执的不肯闭眼，把头枕在手臂上，盯着天花板想心事。  
王霏霏一直是她最特别的朋友。  
她们的成长经历、生活圈子、职业和爱好都截然不同。  
这样的两个人的生活应该像两条平行线，无论如何都不会产生交集。  
如果不是真实的发生在了自己身上，孟佳也会对这三流网文一样的剧情嗤之以鼻。

但是，在许多不经意的瞬间，孟佳又觉得她和王霏霏没有那么不同。  
同样年少离家漂泊异乡，同样在追寻自己的梦想上有过迷茫但兜兜转转还是选择了坚持自己热爱的经历，同样曾因自身无法改变的属性遭受冷眼，同样用看似坚强的外表保护敏感脆弱又渴望温暖的内心……就连谈恋爱大部分时候都需要遮遮掩掩这一点也很相似。  
但是……就是这样的吧。  
因为跟王霏霏是那样不同的人，所以才会对她的一切都十分好奇，又在深入了解的过程中，发现了更多相似的点，才会自然而然的产生了强烈的被吸引的感觉。  
或许真的就是王霏霏说的那样，太久没有谈恋爱，她又对自己那么好，所以一不小心就开始对这份特别的友情产生了怀疑。  
对，没错，就是这样的，就是我想多了而已。  
三十而弯这种事情……怎么想都太扯了。

得到了想要的答案，再加上连续两天都睡眠不足，孟佳心满意足的闭上了眼。  
半梦半醒之际，她模糊的想起，王霏霏还没有跟她说晚安。

王霏霏的生物钟把她唤醒的时候，她少有的产生了想要睡个回笼觉的冲动。  
明明知道今天要工作，昨天就不应该聊那么晚的……现在几点了？  
王霏霏一手揉着眼睛，另一只手从床头柜摸过手机。

时间还早，王霏霏决定赖一会儿床。  
她继续窝在被子里，打着哈欠划过一堆系统推送的广告和不重要的邮件，最后在一串Instagram的消息提醒前停了下来。  
『awwwstin.hall时隔一段时间又添加了一个story』  
『awwwstin.hall给您分享了他的story』  
还有五条『awwwstin.hall给您发送了一条信息』  
「这是生怕我看不到吗？他的story……」王霏霏看着一连串的信息，赶紧挂上VPN，打开了Instagram。

Austin分享的Instagram story是一段视频，王霏霏等待视频加载时定格的画面是他放大的脸，忍不住吐槽，『Austin，这络腮胡不适合你，赶紧剃掉吧。』  
视频加载完成，Austin举高了手臂，颤颤巍巍的把身后坐着的Hall家除了Lizzie之外的其他人都收进镜头里。  
『猜猜我们现在在哪儿~！』  
看着他们手上捧着的奶油草莓和Hall太太脚边Pimm’s的酒瓶，王霏霏心里很快就有了答案。  
王霏霏点击了屏幕下方的哭脸reaction，又迅速的敲击手机屏幕发了条信息过去，『温布尔登！太羡慕了啊……』  
像是听到了她的话一样，Austin切换了后摄像头，王霏霏勉强从摩肩接踵的人群中瞥见了绿油油草地的一角。

视频播放完毕自动关闭，王霏霏接着开始阅读Austin发来的信息。  
『我在伦敦找到了一家超超超、超棒的书店咖啡厅。星期四晚上有摇滚乐队演出，星期天下午还有爵士乐队。而且老板是印象派的狂热爱好者，店里收藏了很多画册。你什么时候回来啊？我们一定要一起去一次！想你xx -B-』  
『我们很幸运的买到了温网半决赛及决赛的票，所以这个周末一家人会在温布尔登过。霏霏，不要工作得太辛苦了。要照顾好』  
『自己。抱歉，手指太粗误触了“发送”键。我们都很想你。Hall博士与Hall太太上』  
『所以，我的手机最终在所有人的手里转了一圈。说不定你还没看转播，所以我就不剧透了。本来想说的有很多，但是他们把我想说的事情说完了。那么，就这样了。-A-』  
『P.S. 大家都说不喜欢我的胡子，让我剃掉，你怎么想？』  
『嗯……如果大家都这么说，你心里也大概清楚是怎么回事了吧。』  
王霏霏嘴上毫不留情的吐槽，回复的时候还是委婉的写『我觉得你尝试了一种新的风格，但是夏天比较热，可以考虑先剃掉，冬天再蓄胡须啊？』  
回复完这一系列信息，又传达了自己的问候和关心，王霏霏打开搜索引擎，开始搜索春节假期的放假安排。  
得知在一月底后，王霏霏自言自语，「要不然那一段请个假……Lizzie那个时候能结束访学吗？」  
给Lizzie也发了信息询问后，王霏霏提早结束赖床的计划。  
「起床起床，要干活了。」

吃完了简单的早饭，还争分夺秒的用这段时间看完了昨晚比赛的精彩锦集，王霏霏终于把工作用电脑从还靠在茶几腿上的包里拿出来，准备加班。  
发现昨天离开办公室的时候忘了拿鼠标，王霏霏随手拉开手边最上层的抽屉找闲置的鼠标，却看到最显眼的地方放着昨晚的游戏币、赢来的奖券和耳环的包装盒，就连纸袋都整整齐齐的叠好了。  
看来鼠标不在这儿。  
王霏霏冷静的合上抽屉，拉开另一层，脸上却还是忍不住挂上了微笑。

就这样就好了。  
大概。


End file.
